The Gym
by Blueopal Writer
Summary: Bella&Jacob are keeping their relationship on the downlow to hide from coworkers. While attending the gym, Bella makes a new foe. What happens when the foe turns out to be more helpful than he is hurtful? Full of twists, dark secrets and lots of LEMONS!
1. The Boss

**It is finally here! Sorry if you got multiple alerts that the story was posted I am moving a little slowly today and I posted the first chapter without my A/N attached...what is up with that righ Anyway...I am uber excited about this one guys. It has been a work in progress and I am so happy to share it with everyone! Starting out with several things...I am not team Jacob! I repeat I AM NOT TEAM JACOB. Ok now that's better. :D Secondly...my beta-she kicks face in with her sore legs hahaha she will enjoy that one. Love her and I am never going to find a Christmas present big enough to repay her for all that she has done...unless I find Kellan Lutz place a bow on top of his head and slip him under her Christmas tree. I would give her Rob but it is already owned (by me) Sorry pal...lol**

**Next...thanks so much for all of the support from all of my fans from Wish We Were Older. If you haven't read it please go ahead and do so while you wait for next week's update on "The Gym." It is a cute little story with a happy ending. **

**Thanks to my sister for her great support in this one-it's her favorite and she has kept me motivated in writing it. LOVE YOU FB!**

**Disclaimer(before I forget it): I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer The Great! (Random side note...what if Steph read and/or wrote fanfic. Wouldn't that be crazy awesome?)**

**I am going to try to put a new recommendation at the end of every chapter. I see that a lot of author's do that and I am sure they will appreciate it. So keep an eye open for recommendations. Ok...I think I am done with this half of my note. I will see you on the other side! **

**Read on...**

BPOV

It was Monday which meant gym day…I went to the gym every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It was nice to get a workout in after my stressful days in the office. I had a pencil pushing job and cramped little office cubicles surrounded by twelve other small squares was not fun. Especially on a publishing week…I worked for Black Inc. Jacob Black, the most well-known publisher in LA. He had a great business and worked with great people-myself included-and I loved working for him. What did I love more? The fact that we were seeing each other…he was a great guy. An amazing worker with everything set out for him in life at only the age of 27. He had all of the right qualities not to mention the looks. He was tall…about six feet, three inches with a huge frame. He was built and worked out regularly to keep his frame. He had shaggy black hair that made me smile just thinking about how soft it felt tangled around my fingers.

I was his secretary…yeah, I know, very cliché. I sat at my desk smiling as I thought about the day that Jacob had asked me out. Of course, like every other girl in the office I had done my fair share of ogling after him but that day I was completely taken off guard.

"_Bella, can you come into my office for a moment?" The deep voice rumbled through my little speaker on the phone._

_Pushing the call back button I replied, "Be right in__,__ Mr. Black."_

_I shoved my little calendar into the top drawer and stood to walk to his office. I straightened my skirt and ran a hand through my hair nervously. Oh god…what if I am getting fired. I could feel the__heated glares from the other workers on the back of my neck as I stepped inside the cool office and saw him smiling from his big leather seat behind his desk. Shutting the door behind me I walked in a smiled at him anxiously._

"_Please__,__ Bella," He motioned to the chair at my side. "Have a seat."_

_I sat down and crossed my legs making myself comfortable. I didn't know how long this would take so I might as well prepare for the worst. I watched him as he ran a large rough hand over the surface of his dark mahogany desk. It was a really large desk and to say that I hadn't imagined many things happening on that desk would be a lie. _

_He stood up and walked around his desk to lean against the front side and faced me with a slight smile. Oh god__,__ this was bad…this was very bad._

"_Is everything alright__,__ Mr. Black?" I asked and heard my voice tremble from my nerves._

"_Jacob." He said and I couldn't help but to smile lightly. No one in the office called him Jacob. Not even his cousin Seth Clearwater who worked in accounting called him Jacob._

"_Alright…Jacob." I corrected myself and couldn't hide my huge smile._

"_Bella…are you doing anything this evening?" He asked softly with a hint of a smile playing around his plush lips. His deep dark brown eyes were boring into me._

"_I…uh…well__,__ I can check my calendar. Do you need me to work late?" It wouldn't be the first time that I would have to pull an __all-nighter__ during a publishing week._

_He laughed softly and shook his head. "I guess I'm not making myself clear enough…what I am asking is if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."_

_I stared at him for several long moments and tried to process it in my mind. He…wanted me to have dinner…with him…_

"_Really?" I couldn't help myself as the word slipped out._

_He smiled and laughed lightly again. With a nod he answered, "Really. My place at seven thirty"_

"_Um," I hesitated then found myself smiling. "Sure__,__ Jacob. I'd love to have dinner with you."_

_He clapped his hands together and smiled so brilliantly that it made me smile as well. I had been to his house on business before and I knew exactly how to get there. So with a parting smile he sent me back to my desk to finish the rest of my day in a haze._

That was two months ago and we hadn't had dinner without the other since then. We had taken turns cooking for each other and sometimes going out but we would always go to places that were very secluded. We didn't want to be seen by anyone that we worked with. In the meantime, I had shown Jacob some of the things that I had written and he loved them. He even wanted to publish a few of them. Slowly our dinner dates were turning into something more permanent and I loved it. I already had a drawer in his dresser reserved just for me that held some of my sleep clothes and an extra pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

A couple of weeks ago I had mentioned something to Jake about wanting to start working out. He immediately called and got me a contract with the gym that he went to on a daily basis. Said he knew of this really great trainer that I would like if I was interested. I told him that I would try it out and see what happened. I had met with her three times last week on my normal three days a week. Rosalie Hale…she was a beast and nearly killed me in my first work out. And did I mention she was a co-owner of the gym?

At four o'clock I stood up from my desk and made my way to Jake's office. I knocked lightly and heard him tell me I could come in. Slowly, I pushed the door open and walked in with a smile on my face. He had been on his computer and, when our eyes met, he closed out the window and stood to walk over to me. Smiling, I watched his form closely and studied how his white button up clung to his muscles in all the right places.

My body reacted immediately and I couldn't wait until dinner.

"Hey, gorgeous." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my midsection picking me up out of my heels and spinning me around.

I squirmed and said against his neck. "Jake, put me down someone might see."

He normally didn't allow contact like this in the office.

"No one can see through wood, Bella." He said and laughed lightly into my hair but sat me down on my bare feet and grabbed my face to kiss me.

I fell into his body immediately and hugged his tight muscles against me as we kissed. Moving my hands up his body I twisted my fingers into his hair and moaned as he gripped my lower back and pulled me tightly to him. We kissed for a moment longer and when he pulled away I was breathless.

Jake laughed and said, "I can't wait for dinner."

I smiled and rested my forehead on his chest. "Me either…but I have to go through Hale first."

He laughed around me and I smiled as I listened. I loved that sound… "Maybe she won't be so rough on me this week."

He laughed one short laugh down his nose and whispered. "If that's how you cope with her, then keep lying to yourself."

I slapped his chest and pulled back slipping my shoes on as I headed for the door.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked in a hurt tone that made me grin.

"The gym. I have to be there at five." I turned and saw him staring at me with an evil grin playing on his face.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing. I'll see you tonight." He said and smiled as I blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

Pulling into the gym lot I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag to go in. Just two hours…it was only two hours. I could make it that long. She can't kill me in two hours and have time to dispose the body. She just won't do it. I walked though the gym with my head down and went straight to the locker room and began changing. I put on my shorts and sports bra and then pulled my tank top on over top of that slowly. I wanted to take as much time changing as was possible. After I was finally finished changing and I had ran out of things to adjust I went to the mirror and sink to wash off my make-up and pull my hair up tight.

I pulled the elastic band back across the top of my head to keep my hair out of my face and then bent to wash my face quickly. When I stood back up and looked in the mirror standing directly behind me was my worst nightmare. Her long flowing blond hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and she had a serious look on her stone cold face. Her red lips and blue eyes made her look like she had just stepped out of a modeling magazine and she didn't have one ounce of make-up on. I wish that I could be that flawless.

She smiled slowly but it was a wicked smile…not one of any polite manner. Wicked through and through… "Hi, Bella…are you stalling in the locker room?"  
I laughed lightly and dried my face off slowly-mainly to hide my expression. She scared the shit out of me sometimes. "Of course not, Rosalie…I was just running a little late is all."

She grinned evilly and turned on her heel. "Follow me…quickly."

Shoving my stuff in my locker I ran after her to catch up and as we turned the corner I saw the room I dreaded the most. Cardio room.

Forty-five minutes later I was panting away on the elliptical as she continually pushed the speed and elevation button up. "Are you sore from last week, Bella?"

"Not…" I panted and swallowed hard to quickly spit out. "Anymore."

She hummed as if that was a bad thing. "Well, I guess we need to make you sore again."

When I jumped off the elliptical she made me get on the bicycles for thirty minutes. Of course they were set on the highest elevation and fastest speed possible. I was dripping with sweat when she pulled me off the bikes and made me follow her to the weight room. I sat down at my least favorite place in the world and placed my arms against the bars knowing what was about to happen. These weight machines killed me.

"Does sixty sound ok?" She asked from behind me as she adjusted the weight.

"Sure." I answered sarcastically. I knew that my answer didn't matter to her. Last week she had it on eighty so sixty should be easy. I started doing my butterflies-Jake had informed me about what they were called. I tried to distract myself and push through the pain. I breathed deeply in through my mouth and out through my nose. After the first twenty the burn almost felt good. I could feel that I was already stronger. My eyes floated around the room as I distracted myself. I wasn't paying much attention to Rosalie either. She was discussing my diet plan and I was tempted to tell her that she needn't worry because ever since I told Jake that I wanted to try this whole fitness thing he has put me on a low carb-hardly any calorie diet. Of course he is doing it with me but either way…her words were falling on deaf ears, until she said, "Use your legs too…I am bumping it up to ninety."

I groaned and hoped that she didn't hear me but did as she told me. I was thirty-one and a half lifts in when two other people entered the room. Two guys…two very attractive guys. One was big and buff and his form made me think of Jacob's. He had short cropped jet black hair and a grin that was so animalistic that it was almost scary, but he was attractive none the less. The guy with him was a few inches shorter with a copper colored hair. That was what immediately caught my eye. Then I noticed more…he was really attractive. He had emerald eyes that were so deep I wanted to swim in them and his jaw line was so sharp that it looked feral but in a good way…he was toned, I could tell that much even with his black basketball shorts and his red t-shirt.

The two guys walked over to the bench and the one with the coppery hair sat down and prepared himself to lift weights. He rolled his head from side to side and stretched his arms above his head and I thought it was to stretch out but instead he reached down below his neck and gripped a wad of his shirt and quickly jerked it off of his body. My mouth hit the floor and I almost stopped lifting but thought better of it. Rosalie noticed my distraction and turned around to see what all my commotion was about I am sure.

"Emmett, baby." She said loudly and smiled. "I didn't know you were training today."

As soon as the big guy heard her voice he skipped across the room to join her side like a puppy that had been called home for dinner.

"He called last minute and I knew you were in training so I didn't call." He said and wrapped his arms around the slim blond in front of me.

They hugged each other tightly for a moment and when he pulled back she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Awe…Satan has a heart.

"Bella, this is my husband Emmett." She said and pointed him to me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said in a deep gruff voice and extended his hand. I only looked at it.

"What are you doing? She can't shake your hand right now." Rosalie said and smacked his hand away.

He bowed his head and smiled. "Wasn't thinking. Sorry."

Rosalie smiled from me to him and then said, "So, baby, I was thinking that…"

"Emmett!" Rosalie was cut off by the guy on the weight table across the room. "Time schedule, man."

"Be there in a minute." He called back and he turned to Rosalie to exchange a goodbye but I was too caught up in the guy across the room. God, he was rude. Can't you see that Satan is sharing a tender moment with her hubby? And not ruining my life currently? Shut up, hot dude.

He looked toned under his shirt but without the shirt…man, my muscles felt jealous. He was ripped from one side to the other. I would never tell Jacob this but this guy's six pack ran Jake's into the ground. And then there was his freaking Pecs that were sticking out there as if they handed out written invitations to be touched. And to freaking beat it all he had the damn sex v that curved at his hips and disappeared to regions below. I caught myself looking to said regions below and when I looked back up to the man he was staring at me incredulously.

I blushed furiously and just closed my eyes. He totally just caught me looking at his junk. I blushed even deeper and kept my eyes closed until long after Emmett was gone and I heard the ring of the weights as they slipped from their holding bar.

"Emmett's cousin." I heard Rosalie whisper to me.

I opened my eyes and met hers as she continued. "He just moved here a few weeks ago and he wants to start boxing so Emmett is training him."

I looked from her to the guy on the bench lifting the bar along with three rolls of weights at each end. I watched as the muscles in his arms tightened and rippled through his skin and then how his neck would strain as he breathed in and out. I think I just got off…

Later, I left the locker room after showering and dressing in my work clothes. I felt a little better about this week than I did last week. It seemed that Rosalie had taken it easy on me compared to last week...or maybe it was the fact that I was getting used to working out. It was nice…I liked the way that my muscles burned for a bit when I stretched them out. I liked how tense it made my shoulders and how the hot water of the shower relaxed me. Needless to say, I left the gym with a smile on my face and had the same smile on my face when I reached Jacob's. Getting out of my truck I walked in without knocking or announcing my presence. Just walked into his huge foyer and looked around. It smelt amazing whatever it was that he was cooking. I was amazed as I always am by how huge his house is for one person. Oh and his golden retriever Sam who was now licking at my legs.

"Hey, Sam." I said in a high pitched voice as I bent down and patted him on the head. He wagged his tail in delight and I swear I heard him whimper when I walked away.

I turned to the left out of the foyer and went into the big contemporary living room with the black leather sofa and love seat that sat in front of the glass coffee table and the seventy inch flat screen. I walked up the few steps at the back of the living room into the kitchen. There he was…standing above the stove stirring something in a saucepan. It smelled amazing and my stomach growled as I whiffed the air around me.

"I hope you are hungry." He said without even turning around or me saying anything.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him knowing that the space between the front door and the kitchen was too big for him to hear me.

"Sam." He answered. "He goes crazy when he hears you pull up."

I looked down to the dog that was standing at my side looking at me with his tongue hanging out. I smiled down at him and said. "It's because he adores me…just like his daddy."

Jake laughed once and I crossed the kitchen to wrap my arms around his back and peep around his left arm to see what he was fixing.

"Well, I don't normally pee on the rug when you pull into the yard." He said in an annoyed tone.

Turning, I found Sam still standing close by. "Sam…did you pee on the rug?"

He whined and bowed his head before turning and walking into the living room to go lie down on his bed.

I laughed and turned back to look at Jake. His eyes were pulled tight and he was nearly glaring at the pot on the stove.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stepped back to lean against the counter so that I could see his face as I rubbed small circles into his back.

He sighed and shook his head. "We lost a chapter in printing. They have no idea where it went. Apparently it grew legs and walked off."

Oh…this was work related.

"They will find it." I reassured him and tried to smile to lighten the mood. "Besides, you have it saved if they don't."

He shrugged. "I guess….then I come home and Sam had gotten into my sports magazines. They were everywhere and in shreds."

I frowned with him and sighed as well. "I'm sorry, baby. Is there anything that I can do?"

He looked at me almost pouting and moved away from the stove to stand in front of me instead. Leaning forward he put one hand on either side of me and pushed against the counter top as he leaned forward.

"Kiss me." He suggested and I smiled and gripped his t-shirt to pull him closer to me.

Our lips met and I melted into his arms immediately and he seemed to relax a little and I fervently hope so. I hated when he was in bad moods. It normally put me in a bad mood sooner or later.

When he pulled back, he kissed me lightly on the lips one more time and then touched his lips to my forehead before pulling away completely and going back to the stove.

"What's that?" I asked and stared at the red yummy smelling liquid in front of me.

"It's a cherry glaze for the duck that I am cooking." He said with a triumphant smile.

I smiled too and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just be hungry."

After the meal, we sat on the couch resting against each other and I had to stifle a yawn as we watched some stupid movie on TV. I thought about falling asleep against the side of him wrapped in the huge warm cocoon of his arms but he sat up suddenly and smiled down at me.

"Are you tired?"

"You could say that." I smiled and then added. "Rosalie didn't even kick my butt today and I am still tired."

"Long day." He said with a slight smile then clicked the TV off. "Would you like to go to bed?"

I had actually thought about spending a night in my own bed tonight but because it was already well after eleven and I was so tired I could settle for this. Ha…I could settle for this every day of my life.

"Yes, please." I responded and stifled another yawn.

Getting up off of the couch Jake escorted me into the kitchen with him so that I could watch as he loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and started it. He wouldn't let me help. Then we walked through his house hand-in-hand as we turned the lights off and headed for the marble staircase in the foyer. Sam tried to follow because he normally slept in the bed with us but I turned and looked at him.

"Stay, Sam." I said to him and watched as he sat down obediently. I was just so tired that I didn't want to have to wrestle Jake and a dog for the bed. And besides Jacob may still be mad at him…

We got to the top of the stairwell and started down the hallway to the end room that was Jake's. A huge king-sized bed sat on the first wall that you could see when you entered the room and then the master bathroom was off to the right. Facing the bed was another huge flat screen. Next to the bed was a chest of drawers that was as old as the hills. Next to that was another leather love seat like the one downstairs and then his closet on the same wall that is as big as my apartment bedroom.

Going into the room Jake shut his door so that Sam couldn't come up and moved over to me. I didn't want to see the pain on his face as I made my next move so I closed my eyes before turning around and moving to the dresser to pull out one of his t-shirts that I normally slept in while I was here. I loved sleeping in big shirts, especially ones that smell like him. I could hear that he was changing behind me and I knew exactly what was about to happen. My stomach sunk and I closed my eyes not thinking about it.

I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped Jacob's Guns N' Roses t-shirt on before pulling my skirt off. Then kicked my shoes off and crawled over to slip into the bed next to Jake who was already there in just his boxers.

Sliding in next to him I immediately felt bad. I should have just gone home…I took a deep breath and crawled into his side where I normally slept and stretched a hand across his stomach. Jacob reached over and flipped the lamp off then pulled me to him and bent down to kiss me. Here we go…

I let him kiss me and thought to myself maybe I could just let go and allow it to happen. It would be good for both of us…and maybe that's what we need to take our relationship to the next level. Rolling onto my back I tugged on his arms to pull him closer. I could do this…I could, easily…no problem. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me as he deepened the kiss. Jake moaned and ran a hand up my thigh to the hem of his t-shirt that I wore. Slowly he pushed it up and I moaned under him as he traced the side of my stomach with the rough palms of his hands.

He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed down the side of my neck making me breath heavily.

"Jake," I breathed against him and he continued to push the shirt upwards until it was puddled against my arm pits. Raising my hands, I let him pull the shirt over my head and smiled as he threw it across the room and brought his lips back to mine. I could feel his smile touching my lips as well. Raising my knees up, I let him settle down between me and I could feel his excitement as I'm sure he could probably feel mine.

He kissed back down my neck until he got to the line of my bra. He kissed the skin there and used one hand to palm my chest lightly making me moan. It had been so long since I had been with a man that it all felt so nice. Jake groaned and sucked on my neck as he ground himself against me and I felt just how hard he was…that's when it all snapped.

"Jake." I breathed and pushed against his head but I think he took it the wrong way.

"Jake." I said a bit louder and he ground against me harder.

"Jacob." I said and pushed against his chest making him sit up and look at me with what I could tell was a confused look…even in the dark I knew that look only because I had seen it so many times before.

"Ugh…"He yelled and shoved away from me. "Come on, Bella, honestly?"

I sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room. I could see his figure standing at the side of the bed. And once again…I felt terrible.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asked in a strained perturbed voice.

"I don't know…"I answered honestly.

"Bella-" He started and I cut him off.

"I don't know, Jacob." I nearly screamed at him. "It's just that it doesn't feel right yet."

The lamp on the nightstand flipped on and he stood there staring at me like the horrible person I was. I looked down to my lap and thought to myself, why _do_ I keep doing this to him? Why can't I just give him what we both want and be happy? Why can't I move our relationship to the next level? Why can't I sleep with him? It irritates me that I cannot give myself to him in the way that I want to…not yet.

"What doesn't feel right about it?" He asked in an angry voice now. He was getting mad.

"I don't know…I'm not sure how to explain it but to me…it just doesn't feel right yet."

He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched hard. I was causing him to have headaches. "Well, if you aren't willing to move onto that then stop teasing me with it, Bella."

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Jacob, I am not teasing you with anything."

"Yes, you are…first you lock my dog downstairs, then you sleep in that dang shirt knowing exactly what that does to me, then you let me get that far and then you pull the plug." He ticked off everything quickly. All of these things that he pointed out…he thought it was because I hoped we could have sex?

I felt terrible. "No…I left Sam downstairs because I wanted to sleep with you without him in the bed…you know just me and you actually sleeping. Then I put this shirt on because it's my favorite one. And I let you get that far because I want this too, Jake. I really truly want you and if you can't believe me when I say that then maybe I should just go. But I can't have you that way yet…it's not the right time."

When I finished my little speech I got up out of the bed and started looking for my clothes. I grabbed my shirt and started to pull it on but his hands stopped me.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly and pulled me into his chest to hug me. "It's been a long day and I thought that you…I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were biting their way in. I would not cry in front of him. "Jake, I'm sorry really I am…but sometimes it feels like that's the only reason you want me. You know thrill of the chase and once you _have _me then you will not want anything to do with me anymore."

"That's not true, Bella." He said and rubbed a hand down through my hair and on down my back. "That's not true at all. I want all of you, Bella, not just this, that or the other. I want every piece that makes you who you are. That's what I want."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and said through tears, "Then stop trying to pressure me into this. It will happen when it happens."

He stared into my eyes for a moment and then nodded, "Ok, I will."

I fell back into him and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to lie down and sleep now?" He asked and continued to rub my back.

I nodded and let him tuck me into the sheets. I didn't care that I was just in my underwear. I just wanted sleep. I think that I was out before Jake got into the bed next to me.

I was having a crazy dream…I was in that hell hole that people call a gym and I was on the weight bench, but I wasn't alone. At first, I thought that I was with Jacob because that would make sense but it wasn't him. I don't know who I was with but he was good…and was pleasing me in every way possible. The dream went on forever it seemed like. First, he had me on the bench then against treadmill, then in the pool. It was a great dream either way.

The next morning a pair of lips woke me up to the smell of French toast. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck to pull him closer to me as I let his kiss sink in. He was a good kisser…

When he pulled back I took a deep breath and stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," He replied and kiss my forehead before pulling away and grabbing a tray with a covered plate on it, a glass of orange juice, and a little vase with one rose in it. "I made you breakfast in bed to make up for last night. I was jerk and I'm sorry…it was just a bad day and I unnecessarily exploded. I'm sorry."

I sat up and watched as he sat the tray down on my lap and uncovered the plate to reveal French toast covered in strawberries and whipped cream.

Smiling brightly I said, "You are forgiven. And thank you for breakfast."

Jacob smiled and kissed me once more before turning towards the bathroom. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked as I watched him slip into the room that was already filled with steam. He must have been letting his shower run.

"No…one of us has to be on time for work." Jacob winked at me before he disappeared into the steam and shut the door.

I ate slowly and enjoyed every bite of the meal. It tasted great-just like every other thing that he cooks for me. I was still eating and trying to make the two pieces of toast last longer when Jacob stepped out of the bathroom clad in just a black towel. My eyes stayed on him as his dripping wet form walked across the room towards his closet. Was he trying to give me a heart attack this morning? I turned my head and studied his backside as he walked through the small hallway into his closet.

"Cheater." I mumbled under my breath as I took the last few bites of my French toast.

When I finished, I stood up from the bed and grabbed the same t-shirt that I had on last night. Slipping it on I went downstairs with the tray and began washing the few breakfast dishes that were there…it was the least I could do. As soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs Sam was by my side wagging his tail excitedly. He stayed right on my heels as I moved around the kitchen and when I stopped in front of the sink and began washing, Sam fell at my feet and rested his head on his paws and began whining.

"I'm sorry that I left you down here, Sam." I said to him knowing he just wanted my attention. I stretched my foot over to rub his belly which made him immediately forgive me.

I was just about to unplug the sink when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and Jacob kissed my neck right below my ear before whispering, "Would it be sexist of me to say that I love seeing you working in my kitchen?"

I laughed and unstopped the drain to let the water run out then I turned to look at him. "Well, to some yes…that would be a very sexist comment. But to me…" I shrugged and rolled my eyes aiming for nonchalance, "I don't know what's more offensive…you loving me in your office or your kitchen."

He laughed and shook his head at me. "You are a dangerous woman…Isabella."

I smiled and hugged him around the waist, "So which is it, Jacob…office or kitchen?"

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When they opened they scanned my body and when he finally looked back to me he answered, "In my t-shirt…it definitely wins. Now if I could see you in my t-shirt-Guns N' Roses nonetheless-standing in my office…well, I may not be able to contain myself."

I chuckled lightly and stretched up onto my tip toes so that I could reach his lips. He leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he gripped my hips and sat me up on the counter then pulled my face to his. We kissed for several long moments and when I pulled away to catch my breath Jake glanced to the clock on the microwave and sighed.

"I have to go to work." He stared at my lips for a second.

"Can I be late today?" I asked thinking sincerely about going back upstairs and going to bed.

He thought about it for a second. "Not too late…I will miss you."

I smiled and agreed. "Not too late."

"I will see you there." He said and kissed me once more before helping me down off the counter and turning to leave. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Jacob." I said and waited until he was out the door and then I darted back upstairs and crawled into bed. Maybe I would have that dream again…

**So? What do you think about it? Too much...not enough? Did you fall asleep reading it? I surely hope not.**

**Either way review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the better :D**

**First recommendation... "I Love Hating You" by KRay Cullen. It is a really cute extended one shot that I thoroughly enjoyed! :) She is a fan and often Recs my stuff so I am returning the favor KRay! Go read it and then hit up "Wish We Were Older"**

**Ok I think that is all for now...leave a review and we will talk again next Monday :)**

**~Blueopal~**


	2. Crashing Carts

**So...what can I say. I am addicted to writing/posting/reading fanfic. I can't get enough of it. I should be checked into Lemon Rehab haha. But obviously there was no way I could wait until MONDAY to post the next chapter. It is just so not like me. So here is chapter 2 several days early! :):):):)**

**To my Jacob haters...I am sorry. There is a rhyme and reason to everything. Edward will make his appearance soon I promise!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, they are greatly appreciated. And if you aren't reviewing (which everyone should totally do because it gives me warm fuzzies inside) I still appreciate that you are following along!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns them...they own me. It's a vicious cycel haha...**

**Ok we will chat below. Shew...go read!**

When I got to the office an hour later than I was supposed to be I walked through the office with my head down. I was pretending to be any other employee that would get in trouble for being late but it was hard. I knew that Jacob would be ok with my tardiness. Dating your boss has its benefits at times. When I sat down at my desk right outside of his office I made sure to make a lot of noise to announce my presence to him. In a minute he would call me back to his office as if he was going to fuss at me for being late. I would go in with the same worried look on my face that I had when I walked in just now.

I checked the messages on the phone and took a few notes from some of them. Then, just as I was about to schedule him an appointment with a veteran author, the phone beeped signaling that Jacob was calling me from his office. I pushed the little speaker phone button and answered.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" It was hard to keep the smile off of my face.

"Bella, you are late…" He announced in a stern voice. His poker face was so much better than mine. "Get me a coffee and then step into my office."

I clicked the speaker button off and stood quickly stalking over to the break room, made him a cup of coffee just like he liked-black with two sugars and one cream-then moved myself across the office back to his office door.

I knocked once and stepped right in without him giving me permission. He was on the phone and I waited for him to hang up before I moved from the door.

"Yes, Alec…no, we found the chapter." He laughed at something that was said and then went on. "Well, there is nothing to worry about now and I'm sorry if we alarmed you." Jake smiled at me and motioned with his head for me to come on over. "Yes, well, it's all taken care of…alright you, too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and stood up from his seat to walk around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. Smiling, I handed him his coffee and sat down in front of him.

"Thank you." He said with relief and took a long sip of the coffee.

"You found the chapter?" I asked in excitement that we didn't have to deal with the worries of losing a chapter for real.

"Yeah, some stupid intern misplaced it." He said and sat his coffee down behind himself and reached for me. "You went back to sleep, didn't you?"

I stood and melted into his arms, "Well…"

Jacob laughed and kissed my nose before pulling me closer to him and burying his face in my hair. Smiling, I jokingly said, "So, I was thinking about what you said about me in your t-shirt in your office…and I brought the t-shirt. Would you like me to go get it?"  
Jake jerked his head back and studied my eyes. "No, you didn't…you're lying."  
I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Am I?"

He half smiled and shook his head. "Isabella Swan…you are just asking for me to lose my control, aren't you?"  
I turned my head to the side and said, "No…I'm just trying to get even for the whole little stunt this morning." I deepened my voice and tried to sound like him. "Let's walk across the room soaking wet and half naked and get Bella all riled up."

Jake grinned without any shame and asked, "Did it get you all riled up?"

I slapped his upper arm making him laugh.

"See…I am just getting even." I said calling him out. He did do that this morning on purpose.

"So, you brought the shirt?" He asked anxiously.

I narrowed my eyes and experimentally asked, "What would you do if I was standing right here," I backed up and stood before him so that he could see all of me. "In nothing but your Guns N' Roses t-shirt?"

Jacob groaned and anxiously ran two hands through his hair. "Well…first of all, you wouldn't be standing all the way over there."

He reached out and gripped my wrists pulling me to him roughly with a humph and wrapped his big hands low around my hips as I stood between his parted legs. Putting his lips to my ear he breathed heavily and said, "And I can't really tell you what I would do…I'd just have to show you."

I swallowed hard and concentrated on the feel of his lips moving against my ear as he spoke. "Well, show me then."

Jake groaned again and kissed down my neck to the V in my blouse and then back up over my collar bone and up the length of my neck. I was losing my breath and I could barely think straight as his hands slipped down to grip my butt tightly making me moan into him. He kissed up the side of my neck and my lips parted and my eyes rolled back into my head. Leaning forward I put all of my weight on him. He was resting against his desk…he could hold my weight. Then, slowly, not really paying attention to what I was doing, I lifted my right leg and traced it up his side. Jake moaned and gripped my knee to pull my leg up around him. I had a skirt on and the further he raised my leg up his the higher up my skirt went until the wet crotch of my panties was rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants. I did want him so bad…why couldn't I just have him? He did so many things to my body. He caused tension that I wanted relieved right now.

I pushed my knee into the wood of his desk and rubbed myself across him making us both moan. Running my hands through his hair I pulled his face back and put our lips together. God, he was really hard…Jake moaned again and gripped my hips to push me down on him harder. I bucked against him as his tongue slipped into my mouth and his fingertips dug into my skin.

Then someone was knocking on the freaking door. With an annoyed groan Jake stood up and I quickly straightened my skirt and sat down in front of him. Jacob ran around his desk and sat down in his chair before saying, "Come in."

It was Seth, his cousin. "Hey, man…your mail."

Seth walked over to the desk and put a stack of mail down in front of him. I held my hand over my face as if I was really upset or something when the truth was I was trying to calm myself down. After all, I was supposed to be in trouble for coming into work late.

"Thanks, Seth." He said and reached across the table to take the stack from the edge and glance through it.

"Hey, Bella," Seth smiled and I looked up to him with a serious look and tried to grin a little.

"Hi, Seth." I said and bowed my head again as he waved to Jacob and disappeared out the door.

Soon after that Jacob told me that it would probably be best for me to go back to my desk so that nothing looked suspicious. Going outside I sat down with a sigh and looked around the office making sure that no one was staring at me in wonderment. Then, with a heavy breath, I reached down and picked up my bag. Pulling the sides open, I looked inside and studied the black material of Jacob's t-shirt before closing my bag and slipping it back under my desk.

It was a busy and long day…the phone rang every other minute and it seemed like before long it was lunch time. I switched the phone calls to the voice message and went to the break room to go for my norm. Rosalie would literally murder me but I was passed caring at the moment. Walking up to the vending machine I pushed D5…Doritos. Then I got a Dr. Pepper and sat down to enjoy my thirty minutes. I was three chips in when I heard someone clear there throat behind me.

I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I could tell by her high pitched voice and the clank of her stilettos as she crossed the tiled floor and sat across from me. Alice, the one and only true friend that I have.

"Hi, Bella." Alice smiled at me.

She had done something different with her short black hair…it was curled around her face and it looked good on her. "Hey, Alice…I like your hair. It looks nice."

"Thank you." She said with a nod of her head and then said, "So, Jasper and I were talking about you the other day."

"Uh-oh." I said and ate another chip. Jasper Whitlock was her fiancé. Tall blonde and lean with the most adorable southern accent. Alice and Jasper were good for each other…He was really calm and she was really hyper. They evened the other out.

"It was all good stuff." She chided and studied her newly manicured nails. "He has a friend…"

"Double uh-oh." I said and sat the chip bag down to look at her seriously.

"No," She shook her head and smiled brightly. "He just recently moved to LA about a month ago."

"Yeah…" I narrowed my eyes and studied her excitement. "Really hot."

The sarcasm in my voice was really thick and Alice couldn't miss it. "Bella…I want you to keep an open mind about this. You yourself said just last week that you needed a man. And Edward is really something special."

I had said that last week but when I spoke those words I was trying to tell Alice about Jake and I…but I chickened out. I didn't want her thinking badly of me and in all the time that we have worked together and been friends she has told me how much she despises Jacob and if it weren't for the fact that he signs her checks she would tell him where to shove it. So no one knew about Jake and I and Alice being the kind person that she is was trying to help me out. It wasn't that I didn't want her help…I just didn't need another man. The one I have got is handful enough.

"Thanks, Alice but I really don't have time to date anyone right now." I tried to get up from the table but Alice reached over and gripped my wrist making me sit back down.

"Bella…you and I both know that you have plenty of time for a man…and don't try to blame your three day gym visits of taking up all your time. It's just one night and I swear if you don't like him after that then you don't ever have to call him again. It's that simple."

I stared at her incredulously. If I knew Alice-and I did know her, like the back of my hand-she would not give this up until I finally agreed to go out with him. Jake would be furious but she was right. It was one night….one night I wouldn't be with Jacob. I frowned at the thought and moved my eyes to the table in front of me. Why do I always try to fight her?

"Fine." I agreed and made her jump up from her seat and clap her hands. "But please don't say anything about this to anyone else. This just stays between me, you and Jasper."

"Of course!" She said and clapped her hands one more time before seriously slamming them down on the table in front of me making me jump. She gasped loudly and said, "I know the perfect thing for you to wear. Come by today after work and we will try a few different things."

"Alice, I-" I started but was cut off as she stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

With a hard look she said, "Isabella Swan, if you blow me off one more time I might be offended. You haven't been over in weeks…you are coming and having dinner with Jasper and I tonight and that is final."

I laughed once and saw her hard glare darken quickly causing me to sober up. "Ok, Alice, I will be over around six."

She relaxed and smiled then. "Good, that will give me time to get your possible outfits together. Good thing we are the same size because I know the perfect dress."

I grimaced and immediately started begging, "Alice, please don't put me in anything too fancy. I don't want to seem formal."

Since when did it matter how I seemed to any guy other than Jacob?

"Pfft," She waved a hand and rolled her eyes. "You will look great when I am done with you. That boy won't know what hit him Friday night."

"Friday…as in this Friday?" I was having second thoughts again. Jacob and I had plans Friday night…we were going to go out of the city and visit his beach house in the north.

"Yeah…he is busy next week and the week after that is too far away. This Friday is perfect. Besides, he and Jasper are spending the afternoon together and he will be at the house so you can just swing by there after work."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jacob would kill me…I already dreaded the conversation.

"I'll see, Alice…maybe when he gets back. I don't know about Friday yet."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Bella. I will see you this evening."

Then she clanked out of the break room and got back to work. I ate my Doritos a lot slower than I could have and then took small sips of my drink trying to drag the time out for as long as possible. When there was no way I could spend another moment in this room, I got up and moped back to my desk. I was looking forward to this weekend. I was hoping that by then I would be over whatever it was that was making me hold back with Jacob. Was it the fact that he was my boss? Or was it that no one knew…and he was my boss? I had tried to tell Alice multiple times but it never came out right and I always ended up looking like a big idiot that had a speech impediment. She always looked at me like I was growing a third arm so I would change the subject.

Now, thanks to Alice, I wouldn't be able to spend time with Jacob this weekend. I mean, we could always go to the beach house Saturday and just stay one night, but I was looking forward to leaving work early Friday and sneaking away with him. He was taking Friday off and had told me that it would look weird if we both took the day off. So last week he had told me-in a very public way-that he would be off this weekend starting on Friday and that I could leave early if I had wanted to. Of course, he and I knew the truth-that I would be leaving to meet him. But that was beside the point.

Now what would he say? Would he think that it was another attempt to avoid sleeping with him? Last night was the fourth night in a row that that had happened and I was starting to feel bad. I knew that he was getting impatient but hell…so was I. I could always get it started with him and as soon as the clothes start coming off I start shutting down. I don't understand it a bit more than he does. And today…I had even brought his t-shirt with me hoping that something would happen in his office. I knew that it was too public of a place but man I wanted him…my body ached for him but my mind just could not get wrapped around it. I think I need to see a shrink…

The rest of the day went on and I dreaded every minute that passed because it was one more minute closer to when I would have to break the bad news of telling him. Nowhere in my mind had I thought to lie to him because I wouldn't want him betraying me like that…but I couldn't quite shut Alice up either. It was one or the other…upset Jacob for one weekend or having Alice riding me every single day until I agreed to meet this guy.

The phone rang in a high pitched shrill bringing me out of my reverie and I answered with a smile. "Black Publishing."

"Bella." Marcus' spooky voice called through the phone. The man's voice made me think of some evil villain. He was a real creeper and I would recognize his voice from ten miles away because it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Marcus Aro, CEO of the second biggest publishing company of the country…big man all the way from NYC.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Aro. How are you?" I tried to smile and sound polite. I hoped that it worked.

"Great, great. Is Jacob around?" He questioned with that fake smile on his face. I could see it from here. He truly was a creepy man.

"Yes sir, one moment please." I put the creeper on hold and buzzed into Jacob's office.

"Mr. Black, Markus Aro is on line one." I sat back and waited for his reply.

"He is? Uh…thanks." He clicked off and I saw the red button start flashing signaling that the phone was in use.

Now I wonder what he wanted…

I got busy running through the schedule of the week and making sure that appointments matched up to the right time slot and that I hadn't accidently overscheduled Jacob during the week. But I did somehow notice when the little red light on the phone next to line one went off. I stared at the phone anxiously waiting for Jacob to call me in. I wanted to know what that conversation was about. But to my most unfortunate dismay he never called for me. I saw the line one button click on a few more times after that and I was curious as to what and who he was calling until I suddenly remembered that it was not my business. If Jacob wanted me to know he would tell me. We weren't in a serious relationship and he didn't have to tell me about every phone call that he made.

What did surprise me was when the fax machine sent through a confirmation letter from the airport. One confirmed seat, first class from LAX to LaGuardia. He was going to New York. I looked at the dates confirmed and my heart sank a little. Friday, May 17th-flight departure 7:00 am. He was going to New York this Friday….when we were supposed to be going to the beach.

With a heavy sigh, I took his flight information and ticket confirmation number that had all been sent in the fax and walked into his office slowly. He was on the phone again when I walked in. It sounded like he was putting Sam in a kennel for the weekend. Without looking at him I walked over to his desk, placed the papers in front of him and turned to leave but he quickly caught my wrist to stop me.

"Yes ma'am, I will have him there by eight Thursday evening…uh huh, you too. Bye." He hung up and sighed deeply. I was turned to the side with half of my back facing him. I felt like crying…I know that I was going to inform him that I couldn't go Friday but this just seemed different somehow. I was helping out Alice-assisting a friend. He was blowing me off for work.

"Bella," He said in almost a whisper and rubbed his thumb across the palm of my hand.

"It's ok…I understand." I told him and heard the stupid traitor tears in my voice. BELLA SWAN…don't you dare cry in front of him! I started screaming internally at myself.

"No…it's not ok and I don't want you to be understanding because I know that you're upset but will you let me explain?" Jake kept his hold on my wrist as he stood, walked around the table and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't look at him. I didn't really want to. I guess he took my silence as an opportunity to explain. "They want me to open a branch in New York. He said that I could start off publicizing through their company and then open my own branch…in New. York. City." He stated the last part excitedly.

I knew that he had to be excited about an opportunity like that and I should be excited with him but I couldn't be. I was too upset about this weekend.

"That's great, Jake." I said and stared at my hands that were resting against his chest.

"Bella, I am so sorry…I know that this weekend was our weekend and I know that we were both really excited about going to the beach house but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, baby and I can't pass it up. I tried to get you a ticket as well…I wanted you to come with me but Aro thought that it was best that I go alone this time. He said that the president wanted to have dinner with me Friday evening and she wouldn't like it too well if I wasn't alone."

That part caught me up quick. "She?" I jerked back and looked at him sternly.

He half smiled, "Yes, she…Victoria James…the publisher that the entire world has heard of."

Of course, I knew who she was…but that didn't make me any happier about the situation. I didn't want him having dinner with some other girl…then I sat back and observed the situation.

_What are you doing Friday night, Bella?_

"Is someone jealous?" Jacob asked with a small hint of laughter. I only glared at him. "Baby, your eyes are as brown as mine are but I think that I just saw a spark of green."

"This isn't a joke…" I told him seriously…I was hurt. "We had plans for this weekend…I had plans with you this weekend. Not Marcus Aro…or Victoria James. I wanted to be with you this weekend."

Jake pulled me into his chest and hugged me closely. "I swear I will make it up to you, Bella. If it is the last thing I do, I will make it up to you."

I let him hug me for several moments and he tried with all of his might to comfort me and I knew that I was being rude and petty about the whole situation but dang…I wanted to spend time with him this weekend. And yes, I know, I know…I just agreed to see another man Friday night but that was different…somehow it was different.

I pulled back without looking at his face I said. "I am going to Alice's this evening. She and Jasper invited me over for dinner."

Jacob nodded and tried as hard as he could to hide his smile. "That's fine. Sam and I might be able to survive one night without you."

I smiled tenderly and looked up but I didn't meet his eyes…I only stared at his lips. I moved to pull away but he leaned in and kissed me quickly.

"I'll see you in the morning." I told him when he pulled away and let me walk to the door.

"Bye baby…call me." He whispered as I slipped out the door and went back to my desk to finish the day in silence.

Later that evening when I pulled up in front of Jasper and Alice's massive house I felt a little bit better. I had the rest of the day to clear my mind and not think about Jacob going away for the whole weekend. I knew that spending some time with Alice would make me forget all about that. How? She would torture me in the closet for hours on end. I got out of my truck and walked up to the oak door and rang the bell. Jasper was a plastic surgeon and his salary supplied them with this oversized house for two people. But it was beautiful because Alice, being her normal self, decorated it in the finest from one end to the other.

The door pulled back and Jasper stood before me with a gentle smile. "Hi Bella…she has been waiting for you all evening."

I groaned and walked in the door. "Is it bad?" I questioned him as I slipped my shoes off next to the door. Alice made everyone take their shoes off upon entering the house. She said that she didn't want the carpet ruined.

Jasper shrugged and closed the door behind me. "I have seen worse."  
I groaned again as Alice came bouncing down the stairs with a glorious smile on her face. "Hey Bella…I didn't have time to cook so we just now ordered some pizza. I hope that's alright."

"That's fine." I said and looked around. The kitchen and dining room, that were both massive might I add, were off to the left. Then to the right was a living room, a den right next to the living room, and then the back porch that stretched out into a deck surrounding a long built in pool. Then up the stairs were their four bedrooms, two baths _and _the master suite. My poor little apartment could fit in her living room.

"Good. So come on up and see what I have picked out." She motioned and I glanced towards Jasper with a worried look before following her up the stairs. He chuckled lightly to himself as we disappeared around the turn of the stairs.

"Now, Bella, I don't want any complaints. I am giving you the choice of eliminating at the max five outfits but after that you have to try them all on."

"Alice," I said softly. "I think that you are out of control."

"Oh, it's not that bad." She waved it off and led me straight for her room with its king size bed and bathroom that was half the size of her room. Through the bathroom was her closet that was larger than the master bathroom.

She pointed to the black leather bench that sat in the middle of the large white carpeted closet. I sat with a sigh and looked forward. She had at least fifteen outfits lined up on a rolling rack in front of me. I felt like I was in a fashion store. Her closetwould make a fashion store's mouth water. Designers have wet dreams about these types of closets.

Immediately we got started. There was no point in wasting time. Pointing to the first three on the rack I shook my head. They were all three bright yellow colors and I don't look good in yellow.

"Ok…" Alice removed the outfits and hung them in a space behind her. "Somehow I knew that you would x those three immediately."

"I don't like yellow." I told her truthfully and then walked over to study the others a bit closer.

As I fingered through the clothes Alice spoke up. "So is Friday night good?"  
"Yep…Friday night is perfect." I admitted with an upset smile and immediately wished that I would have settled for a nod of my head and went on with my life.

Because now came the…. "What was that smile for?"

"What smile?" I feigned ignorance and prayed that it worked.

"That I –am-visibly-uncomfortable-with-the-thoughts-in-my-head smile."

I sighed and shook my head. "Please, let's just not talk about it right now."

"Ok," She agreed and moved to the rack pulling out the perfect one. "This is my favorite."

Immediately, I tried it on and agreed with her. It was my favorite too. It was a soft, short, dark purple cotton dress that fell right at the top of my knees and had a lose fitting blue jean jacket paired with it. With the sleeves rolled up to my elbows I turned every way possible in the four angled mirrors in front of me. I could not find one thing wrong with the outfit.

"This works perfectly." I told Alice with a bright smile.

I was thoroughly dreading the date but maybe it would be over quickly and at least I will look cute. I snapped my head up and looked at my reflection…Did I really just say at least I will look cute? Alice is rubbing off on me…

When I finally got out of the dressing room the pizza had arrived and we set off downstairs to join Jasper and watch a bit of _some_ comedy movie. It was funny and I enjoyed spending time with my friends. It seemed that now days I normally spent all of my spare time with Jacob which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but I had really missed Alice. After dinner I hung around and talked with the two of them for sometime about many random things. We had a lot of catching up to do. The entire conversation I battled with telling Alice about Jacob but I was positive-as I normally am-that she would kill me for even thinking about him…let alone seeing him outside of work. In the end, I decided to not tell her but I needed to find someone to confide in. I was going mad! They talked about my blind date for Friday a lot. Jasper was telling me all the good things about his friend…He said his name at one point but I forgot what it was. Around ten I decided to call it a night. Waving bye to Alice and Jasper, I got in my truck and drove off. Checking my phone I saw that Jacob had called. With a frown I picked up the phone and called him back.

"Hey! God, I have missed you all evening!" He answered the phone and I heard Sam barking wildly in the background.

Laughing I replied, "I missed you too." This evening's issues were completely forgotten as I smiled into the phone at him.

"Please come over and see me…I need you badly." He said with a desperate groan.

Laughing lightly I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Absolutely. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, good. See you then!" Then Jake hung up the phone.

With a big grin, I slammed my gas pedal to the floor board causing my truck to roar in disagreement to the speed but I pushed it further down anyway. Eight minutes later I was pulling into his driveway with the loud groaning of my ancient truck making itself very evident. I jumped out of the seat and ran around the front towards the door after putting a gentle kiss on the hood of the old Chevy.

The door swung open and I ran up the steps and literally leaped into Jake's arms wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing our lips together.

He laughed but kissed me back anyway. When he pulled back he said, "I can't believe that I missed you that much."

"Well," I said and wrapped my fingers through his hair. "We barely saw each other today and it feels like years."

He smiled revealing his pearly white teeth. "I am just so happy that you are here."

I grinned and then a depressing thought hit me making me frown in the same instant. "Jacob, how will we make it through the weekend when we can't even spend an evening away from each other."  
He frowned and shook his head. "Let's not think about it."  
"Ok." I smiled and gripped his head pulling his lips back to mine. I moaned and fell into his kiss loving the way that his strong arms wrapped around me securely. I still had my legs wrapped around him and was clinging to him for dear life.

Jake walked backwards and kicked the door shut. Just then Sam came up to us barking wildly and jumping up scratching on my legs. I still had my skirt on from work and it was hitched very high up my thigh and one of Sam's claws cut me making me jerk back.

"Ow, Sam you hurt me." I said and looked down at him seriously.

He just continued barking until I jumped out of Jacob's arms and knelt to hug him as well. He shut up then…it was kind of funny like he was jealous that Jake was holding me instead of him.

"Your dog is a bit jealous." I told him as I patted Sam's head and stood up.

"Yeah…I don't blame him though." He laughed and ran a hand down my back.

I shivered and turned to kiss him again. We smiled around the others mouth and his hands wrapped my lower back and he pulled me tightly to him as he backed up towards the living room. Without warning Jake reached down and gripped my thighs right below my butt and picked me up. I yelped in fear and then laughed with him as he carried me into the living room and fell down onto the couch so that I was now straddling his lap.

With a roll of my eyes, I leaned to the side to move but he gripped my calf muscles and shook his head. I raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

"No ma'am…I command that you stay this close to me for the rest of the evening." He stated with a stern business like expression.

I sat back on his thighs and crossed my arms, "Oh, you do?" He nodded. "And what makes you think that I will listen?"

He hummed and ran his hands up my thighs under my skirt making cold chills cover my entire body and a shiver ran down my spine. "I could think of a few ways to make you listen if I was being perfectly honest."

He pushed his hands higher and I reached down to grip his wrists stopping him from reaching his destination. "Jake…"

He pulled his hands back and pulled them up until his palms were facing me in a gesture of surrender. "No pressure."

I stared at him for a long moment and then with a quick shake of my head I just leaned forward and started kissing him again. I really should see a shrink about the issues of my brain! Or maybe I should just talk to a friend…like Alice.

Jake's tongue slipped between my lips and I forgot all about my problems as I moaned and flattened my body to his. His hands gripped my hips and he pulled me closer until we were touching in our hot spots. The once again evident bulge grazed the crotch of my panties and I groaned loudly and scooted closer to him. We were really getting into it when Sam jumped up on the back of the couch and started barking and yelping right into Jake's ear.

He groaned and pulled away to glare at the dog. "Go in the kitchen, Sam!" Sam growled behind his teeth but dropped to all fours and trotted off anyway.

"Damn dog." He mumbled to himself and then looked up to me.

I smiled tenderly down at him as our eyes met. He smiled back and put his hands low on my thighs and began stroking small circles into my skin. "I need to go to the store."

I frowned and turned my head sideways, "And how will I stay right here the entire night if you are at the store?" Then I bucked my hips against him so he knew what I meant about staying "right here."

He laughed and said, "I want you to go with me."

I took a deep breath and sat back a little further. We had never been out in public before. We were both always worried… "What if someone from work sees us?"  
Jake shrugged and chewed on his lip for a second. "Then they see us. I'm not ashamed…unless that's the way that you feel about it…" He trailed off in a hurt tone and I immediately corrected him.

"No, that's fine. I'd love to go to the store with you." I said with a huge smile and I wasn't lying. I would love nothing more than go out in public with Jacob…my boss…my boyfriend-well my might as well be my boyfriend.

I ran upstairs and quickly changed into the jeans and t-shirt that I had here slipped on some comfy flats and ran back downstairs. I found Jake on the couch and Sam sitting on the floor in front of him. Jake was leaned forward not two feet away from Sam's face and it looked like they were having a stare down.

Laughing I asked, "What are you doing?"

Jacob jumped to his feet and was met with Sam's exact gesture. I laughed again and started towards the door. "Come on."

We took Jacob's Volkswagen Passat considering my poor little truck had been abused enough for one evening. Sliding into the car I felt…almost uncomfortable and nervous. It was like a first date feeling. Jacob and I were stepping out into the public eye and risking everything. What if we went to the store and we saw a coworker? What would we tell them?

_Oh…I__,__ as his secretary, agreed to help him shop for groceries…._

Oh yeah, real believable. I swallowed my fears and reached over to grab his hand as we drove through the curvy roads towards town. We went to Wal-Mart because Jacob informed me that it was his favorite place to shop for groceries. I thought it was a little random but bought it. Whatever was cool with him was fine with me. Maybe he thought that we would run into less people that we knew at Wal-Mart on a Tuesday night at nearly 11:00 pm. At least I hoped that was his thinking…

When we got inside I grabbed a buggy and offered to roll it around for him as he shopped. We went through every grocery aisle as he picked out the things that he couldn't go without until his next grocery store visit. As we walked from aisle to aisle Jacob pulled at my hair. He tugged it down like he was going to put it in a ponytail and then twisted the thick strands in his hands around his knuckles. I didn't mind…I actually liked it a lot more than someone should like anything in a grocery store. A few times he would pull my head back using my hair and kiss me lightly.

We were standing in the frozen desserts aisle arguing over which ice cream was better. Fudge Ripple…or the triple chocolate explosion.

"More chocolate." I stated and offered him the carton of the triple chocolate.

"Less chocolate." He said with a teasing smile and offered his box of fudge ripple.

I shook my head and grabbed his box and placed both of ours into the buggy. "Both." I smiled sarcastically and started to push the buggy away but he laughed and gripped my elbow.

"Bella…" He came up behind me and twisted my hair around again. Leaning forward and whispering he asked, "What would Rosalie say if she knew that you just put two cartons of ice cream into our shopping cart?"

My eyes widened and I got a glimpse of what my next piece of Hale would look like. Swallowing loudly, I ran around the buggy and jerked my triple chocolate explosion out and shoved it back into the cooler. "Ok, you win. Less chocolate."

Jacob laughed and kept his hand in my hair as I pushed the buggy down to the end of the aisle. I noticed some chocolate syrup on a standing shelf at the end of the aisle and that was what I was headed for. If I couldn't have my ice cream then I would smother Jacob's in more chocolate. Without paying attention, I picked up speed and I could feel Jacob build up his excuse for not letting me get chocolate syrup and what did I do? I rammed my buggy right into another person's at the end of the aisle.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The man asked and stepped around the corner.

My cheeks flushed, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped all at the same time. It was him…the guy from the gym with the amazing muscles that was training to be a boxer. Emmett was training him. It was him…standing right in front of me. The guy that had caught me looking at his goods. I blushed deeper and closed my eyes as I tried to think of what to say. Sorry that I was checking out your wad…seemed appropriate at the time.

"Whoa buddy." Jacob stepped up and put a hand out to him. "There is no reason to get all bent out of shape. It was an accident."

I stepped back and lowered my eyes to the floor. I couldn't look up and see that guy. Would he know that it was me? Would he know that it was me in the gym…surely not. This guy probably had girls by the dozen fawning over him. No way would he notice me.

"Well how could you miss something as big as this buggy!" The guy said and slammed his hand down on his own buggy…the one that I had hit.

I looked up when I felt Jacob's hand tense on my neck. The two were standing toe to toe.

"Look man…"Jake stated through a fake calm. His hands left me and he fisted them up at his sides. "It was an accident. The best thing for you to do is to apologize to her for acting like a dick and go on your merry way."

"Me apologize?" He scoffed and then his emerald green eyes met mine and I stopped breathing. Blushing deeply, I looked away and wished and hoped and prayed that no one was around to see what was going on right now.

The guy cleared his throat and stepped back to the front of his buggy. "I am sorry," He sneered sarcastically. "I guess I should pay closer attention for random speeding buggies coming down an aisle. My fault." And with that he shoved his buggy away and stalked towards the front of the store to the checkout.

I felt humiliated and I wanted to cry. How embarrassing was that? When the guy was a safe distance away Jacob groaned and said, "What a jack ass…geez!"

I gripped the handle on the buggy and said, "It really was my fault. I should have apologized to him."

"No," Jake said in an angry tone. "You did nothing wrong. He was the jerk that freaked out over an accident."

I just shook my head and started pushing the buggy towards the front to the check out.

**Ok so I kind of teased you a bit and made you think there was lemons *hangs head in shame* Forgive me. Lemons are coming soon though I promise it!**

**What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know whether it was good bad or ugly...Thanks to all.**

**~Blueopal~**


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

**Hey all! Here is chapter 3 a day early. It is going to be a busy week for all I assume with it being Turkey day and all so I thought an early post would be a good idea. **

**Lots of thanks to my beta and my big sis on all of their help. Disclaimer: I do not own Steph's characters etc etc etc...you know the dril.**

**Ok several things...I know you are really excited about the blind date and it is coming up soon I promise. I hope that I am not dragging the story out to slowly it's just that there is so much to say that I can't seem to get enough put into one chapter. I hope that you are staying patient with me because this story is going to be a very bumpy one (but in a good way :D)! So without further a due here is the lovely chapter 3...**

**Read on... :)**

The next day was long…I went into work early because I had a lot to do. I knew by eleven o'clock when the phone had not stopped ringing that it was going to be an even longer day. I still had to go to the gym this evening when I got off work. I groaned when the phone rang for about the twenty millionth time and I internally groaned when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Hi Bella, it's Rosalie." See what I mean…internal groan.

"Hi Rosalie." I said and tried to put on a fake smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch today. My treat." She offered and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really?" I questioned in a bit of shock.

"Really, I like to check up on my trainees and I normally take them out to lunch and teach you how to eat a healthy meal while still eating out." She was in full trainer mode and it made my muscles scream in protest just listening to her talk.

"Yeah, sure Rosalie that would be great." I told her.

We set a time and place and an hour later I was out the door to meet her at a small bistro restaurant. We sat down at our table and I was amazed at how flawless she was when she was in her gym clothes…and now that she was dressed up in a short white cotton dress, with make-up and her hair done like she was going to a ball I felt unworthy to be in her presence.

"Ok," Rosalie started as we sipped our water. "What I like to do is order a small salad with a fat free dressing and then maybe a chicken salad sandwich on wheat and I am good. But it may be a little different for you. Today you can order what I order and see if you like it."

"Alright." I said with a nod.

After we placed our orders Rosalie went on to talk about some kind of exercise plan that would help burn carbs quickly. But I really wasn't paying much attention. My thoughts were on the encounter that had happened last night in the store. What if I saw that guy in the gym…what would I say to him? Or why would I have to say anything to him at all? _Exactly._ I wouldn't need to speak to him at all.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed at me making my head snap towards her.

"Huh?" I asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

Rosalie sighed and tilted her head towards the side. "Are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

I sighed heavily and just shook my head, "No, I'm not."

I suddenly realized something…I needed to talk to someone very badly. Someone who was a third party and had no connections to my situation in any way, and here was Rosalie. I knew that she was just my trainer and all but I needed to talk _badly_. Could I talk to her about my personal life though? Was that a wise decision to make?

"Would you like to talk about it?"

It was my turn to turn my head to the side this time. Pulling my eyebrows together I asked, "Would that be ok? If we just talked…I know that's not really your job but-"

"Bella," She held her hand up and stopped me. "I am here for your support, be it mental or physical. You can talk to me and you can trust that I will not speak a word of it."

Such relief washed over me at that news. And at that moment I opened the flood gates. "So I am dating my boss…and no one knows even though I want to tell my best friend but I can't because she works with me and for him and she can't stand him so I know that if I tell her she will absolutely freak out on me. And see me and Jacob had plans this weekend to go to his beach house."

"Wait!" She screamed and held up another hand. "You are dating Jacob…Black?"

I pouted and nodded. Of course…I had forgotten that she knew him from the gym.

"Alright. Just had to clear that up, you can continue."

"Well, we were supposed to go to his beach house but he got a call from a big publishing company in NYC and now he is flying out Friday morning and leaving me alone after we had plans. But then the bad thing is…Alice sat me up on a blind date for Friday night because she doesn't know about Jake. And I can't tell her no…she is the most persistent person I have ever met and she will not stop until I go out with him. Originally I was going to tell Jacob but now…now that he is going to New York I just can't because…well because he pissed me off and, damn it, I am going out with Edmund Friday night!" I think that was his name? I don't remember.

"Who?" Rosalie asked. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"No, Edmund something…" I waved it off and went on with my rant. "And then-sorry if you don't want to know this part but I have to get it off my chest-Jacob is trying to pressure me into having sex with him and I'm just not ready. Maybe it's because he is my boss and no one knows about us and I feel too uncomfortable to sleep with him right now…I don't know but it kills me that he just won't be patient about it. Every night he tries to weasel it out of me. And it's so weird, Rosalie, because we always get stuff started and then I stop it all when the clothes come off. I don't know why but it just starts a wheel of unanswered questions and fears in my head and I can't control them enough to just sleep with him and get it over with."

I sighed heavily and slumped down on the table. "I'm sorry…I know that was a lot but I just needed to get it off my chest."

Rosalie nodded but didn't speak for several moments as if she were processing something. Finally she asked, "Bella, this may be a really personal question and you don't have to answer, if you don't want to, that is perfectly alright but…how long has it been since you have had sex?"  
I was completely taking aback. I was not expecting that question… "Huh," I scratched my head and thought about it for a couple of minutes. I have been out of college for two years and Mike and I broke up half a year after that… "A year and a half."

Rosalie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you freaking kidding me? How are you even functioning properly?"

She was shocked…completely blown away that I haven't had sex in a year and a half.

I blushed a little and said, "Well I haven't been in a relationship since then and I haven't really thought about it much until Jacob and I started dating."

Rosalie picked up one of the menus on the table and started fanning herself with it. It wasn't that bad, was it?

After a minute she sat the menu down said, "But you…you masturbate right?"

I wrinkled my nose and slowly shook my head. Yeah, the blush was on full force now.

"What?" She screeched across the table and half of the restaurant turned to look at her.

"Rosalie, people are looking." I told her in a whispered tone. I just stared at the table and waited for her to calm down.

Several…several minutes later she started calmly, "So you mean that you haven't had an orgasm in a year and a half?"

"Well…" I said and honestly admitted. "It's probably been a good solid two years since the O came to visit."

"Oh god…was he that bad? The guy you were with was that bad?"

I nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah, unfortunately he was that bad."

"Well, there's your first problem. You need to have one…that will make the things with Jacob go easier. And it is really good exercise too." She said brightly-of course throwing in the bit about the exercise.

"How would that help me with Jacob?" I asked her curiously. I didn't see the connection.

She leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. "Well, obviously Bella, your body is afraid to have sex because it was so bad the last time."

"Really?" I hadn't thought about that one at all.

Rosalie nodded. "I believe so. It would really make it easier if you did it yourself first and woke everything up in there…then you would be more willing to be with Jacob."

"Huh." I sat back in my seat as I thought that one through. Maybe she was right. I mean the sex with Mike was pretty bad and rarely ever did I enjoy it. It was so…monotonous. Huh…maybe Rosalie was right!

"Ok." I agreed. "Any more advice?"  
She nodded and looked me dead in the eye. "Tell your friend about Jacob. Because if she sounds anything like the way you described her she will eventually find out and her feelings will be hurt if she doesn't find out from you…soon."

She had another good point there. Man, she was good at making these points. "Anymore?"

She grinned wickedly. "Let Jacob go to New York and you go out Friday night and have the best night of your life."

After our lunch I went back to the office to finish my day with a little bit more resolve on my brain issues. Maybe I didn't need to see a shrink after all…I just needed to talk to someone. When I got back I went in to see Jacob for a few minutes but he was unsurprisingly as busy as I was so we didn't really have a lot of time to talk. The rest of the afternoon, thankfully, passed quickly. Before I knew it I was leaving the office heading for the gym. After changing, I met Rosalie with a smile and quickly realized that the nice Rosalie that I had lunch with was no longer around. She was a different person when she was training me. We started out on the elliptical just like Monday. I spent less time there and more time in the weight room.

"Friday we will swim so be sure to bring your suit." She paced in front of me as I groaned in pain through the next pull of the eighty pounds that I was bringing down from above my head. I had already done about fifty and was sweating like a pig.

"Twenty more and we will start on your legs…count Bella." She told me as she continued to pace.

I squeezed my eyes tight and thought hard on counting instead of crying. My muscles were burning like they were on fire…actually, I might have been on fire. Who knew? Several minutes later I screamed out, "Twenty." And let the bar rise back up until the weights settled with a loud clang.

I slumped forward and dangled my arms at my sides.

"Fifty reps on your legs." Rosalie instructed and stopped in front of me to make sure that I was doing it right.

I sat up and wrapped my feet under the bars to lift the same eighty pounds with my legs. This time it wasn't as hard…maybe because I could hold more weight on my legs than my arms or maybe it was all in my head. I wasn't sure but I just counted mentally as I continually lifted.

"Keep going Bella, I need to step out for a minute. When you get done with that stretch out and get on the treadmill." She said and without a backward glance she disappeared around the corner.

There were a few people scattered around here and there but not any faces that I recognized which made me breathe in relief because the one face that I feared I would see wasn't there. I sighed and kept counting as I focused my eyes on my feet. I was five away from being done and I was looking forward to the stretch out that the run would do on my legs. I would need it after this workout. Four…three…two…that's when I heard it. The scoff that came from the machine across from me. I snapped my head up and saw those green eyes staring down at me from across the aisle way. I finished my last two reps and got up grabbing my water bottle and stalked over to the treadmills.

Jerk…he literally just walked in the door and scoffed at me. I could be the mature one in this case. I would take the higher road by walking away and ignoring him. I didn't even give him a second glance as I got onto the treadmill and put my water bottle in the cup holder as I set the machine to the right settings. I was facing the mirrored wall and I could see him behind me working around at his machine. At least he wasn't over here. He set the weight limit and I looked away from his reflection in the mirror and focused on the controls. I started out with a slight walk but realized that I was too keyed up to walk. I needed to run and exert energy. I kicked the speed up to a slight jog. This would be good enough to start out with. I took my hands off the side bars remembering that last week Rosalie said that I would get a better workout if I wasn't holding onto anything as I ran.

I focused on my reflection and just ran. I was keeping my eyes on the way that my ponytail swung from side to side as I moved. Reaching down without looking I turned the speed up and increased the incline. I was at a good pace and a good elevation…I could work with this. I went on for about ten minutes just watching my reflection not paying any attention to the guy behind me.

That is until he cleared his throat and I looked over to see him standing at the back of my machine. I groaned quietly and put my eyes back on my reflection. I could just ignore him. What the crap was he doing over here anyway?

He walked around to the side of the treadmill until he was standing at my left side. Leaning forward he rested his arms on the panel in front of me as he stared up at me. I could feel his green eyes beating down on me. I gritted my teeth and pumped my arms harder as I ran out my frustration.

"You know," He cleared his throat and went on. "I know of a few kennels if you would like to lock your mutt up." He was talking about Jacob last night…

I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand and glanced down to him with sharp eyes.

He went on… "It's really not safe to leave him out in the open like that. Has he had his shots?"

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes to take a deep calm breath. Sighing heavily I opened them and focused back on the mirror.

"Better yet…have you had your shots?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

I had just had enough. I gripped the side bars and picked my feet up to set them on the side of the machine and let the belt run away between my legs.

Staring at him I nearly yelled, "What is your problem? Do you have some kind of manner deficiency or something?"

He laughed once and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I just don't like when people blame me for crap that wasn't my fault."

I rolled my eyes and glared into those eyes…geez those eyes were intense. "I freaking hit your buggy…go home and cry to your mommy about it."

I gripped the bars and stepped back onto the belt running. I easily picked right back up to my previous pace. He laughed again and maybe ran another hand through his hair…I don't know I was trying not to pay attention.

"You know you could do better." He suddenly said and caught me off guard.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered and missed a step in my run. I had to hold onto the sides to get back on the right foot.

"You could do better than a pig like him." He stated again and I couldn't believe this guy. Who the hell did he think he was?

I laughed once and shook my head, "First you are pissed because I accidentally hit your buggy and now you are giving me relationship advice?" I glanced down to him to see his eyes fixed on my water bottle and a stern look on his face. His lips were set into a hard line. I laughed and said, "You should find some better pick up lines."

His eyes shot up to me with a harsh expression and then he abruptly turned and walked off to his machine. Sitting down, he put his back to me. With an eye roll, I put my eyes back on my hair and focused on keeping my speed. I was doing good for another ten minutes or so until I heard the loud clang of a lot of weights sliding home. I glanced around in the mirror and my eyes caught on the green eyed freak behind me. He was doing butterflies with at least a hundred pounds. I couldn't help but to study the muscles in his upper back and arms. They stretched his skin as he pushed his arms together. It was weird how I was so quickly entranced by his arm and back muscles. I could see the t-shirt tighten between his shoulder blades as the muscles stretched out there.

I watched for a long time, not able to get my eyes off of him. Soon I was out of breath and my whole body felt hot but not from the sweat.

"How is it coming?" Rosalie asked form my right side making me jump and I fell backwards on the belt that shot me off the bottom of the machine and scraped the elbow of my right arm as it did so.

"Oh god, Bella, are you ok?" She asked in a panic and shut the machine off quickly.

I just laid there for a minute staring at the carpet. Please don't let him come over here…please don't let him come over here…

"What the hell just happened?" He was over here…

I groaned and pushed myself up quickly. "I'm fine, Rosalie."

I turned my back to the both of them and twisted my arm around to study the cut that I knew was there. I could feel the moisture of fresh blood and the sting of the nerves. Sure enough there was a small stream of blood trickling its way down my arm.

"Rosalie, I need a band aid." I said and turned to them both.

Rosalie's face blanched as she saw the blood. "I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't realize that I was going to scare you."

"It's fine, I just need a band aid." I said with a light smile in her direction.

"You need more than a band aid. You need stitches." The jerk said and stepped closer to me with an outstretched hand.

I jerked away from him and saw his face harden as he stared back at me.

I glared right back to him as I said, "Rosalie…first aid kit." I put more emphasis on her name than the other words.

"Yeah…I will go get it." She said and disappeared to retrieve it and left me alone with _him. _

He glared at my arm and said, "I just want to make sure that it's not too deep." His voice was deep and gruff as he stared at the blood that was seeping from the wound.

"It's fine…I don't need you to look at anything." I said rudely and moved to sit down on the foot of the treadmill.

I am too damn clumsy to be running on a treadmill…why did I get that fast to begin with?

The jerk laughed in an unfunny way and shook his head. Putting his hands on his hips he said, "You don't have to be so stubborn. I just want to help."

I scoffed and looked up at him. "Whatever...why do you even care?"

He stared at me for a moment and then quickly looked away. Just then Rosalie came running up to me with a wet towel and a white first aid kit.

"Here you go…" She handed me the rag and I started wiping up the blood gently. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." I smiled up to her and finished mopping up the mess on my arm. It wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be. There was just a lot of blood. Jacob would freak out when he saw my arm.

"Do you need me to call Jacob? Can you drive home? Oh god, Bella, I am so sorry." Rosalie was an absolute mess.

"No, please don't call Jacob. He will freak out more than you are." I laughed lightly joking with her trying to calm her down.

Jerk head over there gritted it his teeth and stomped away back to his machine. How mature…He jerked his bag up threw his bottle into it and stalked out of the room quickly. Rosalie didn't even seem to notice the scene that just played out in front of us.

I looked back to her and saw her staring wide eyed at the bloody rag. "Rosalie…calm down. I am fine I promise."

She swallowed hard and nodded leaving her eyes on the rag for a moment. Then she looked to me with a slight sick looking smile.

"It's ok." I reassured her and began to bandage my arm.

EPOV

What the hell was wrong with me…I screamed and punched the bag in front of me harder. I never act like this. So on edge…I swear the smallest things have tipped me off recently. I wasn't the only one that noticed my strange behavior. Emmett knew something was up too. But what? I had no idea what was going on with me. Every day this week my mind has been in a million different places and I couldn't put anything in order. Everything inside of me seemed jumbled and turned on its side. Why? What had I done to deserve this chaos inside of my head?

"UGH!" I yelled and beat up on the punching bag some more.

"Dude, why are you screaming at the thing?" Emmett asked as he came into the room and tossed his bag on the bench. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth and took all of my inside scrambled mess and put it all into my fists as I punched the bag. I was caught up in what I was doing and was beating the thing so hard I knew that my fists would be sore tomorrow but I had to get this…this…whatever the hell it was-I needed it out of me. I was so confused about everything. Nothing made sense this week. _What was wrong with me?_

"Edward!" Emmett yelled and was tugging on me from around the waist. He was trying to make me stop.

A part of my brain registered that but the other part made me fight harder with the bag.

"Edward, calm down! Come here and sit down." He said and pulled back harder literally lifting my feet off the ground this time and moved me backwards about three feet away from the bag.

I let him move me then. I knew that I was getting out of control and I needed to calm down. Emmett and his insane grizzly strength threw me down on the bench where our bags sat.

"Calm. Down." He stated boldly with a deep rumble in his chest.

I groaned loudly and ripped my gloves off throwing them on the floor and running my hands through my hair. I felt like pulling it out. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. All I could see was _her._ Her little black shorts and that freaking dark green tank top hugging her every curve. Her chocolate eyes, her long wavy chestnut hair that that mutt had his hands in last night. God, I wish it were my hands in her hair.

"Ugh!" I yelled and stood up ripping my sweat drenched shirt off and grabbing the gloves again.

This woman…this creature from my own personal hell was tormenting me. All I could think about was her…all I see when I close my eyes is her…all I dream about is her.

_Bella_.

Why can't I stop thinking about her? And I repeat…what is wrong with me?

_Why do you even care? _She had asked me…

Why did I care? Why? Because I am egotistical and I wanted to help her…because she was freaking bleeding to beat the band…she was going to ruin the treadmill. Yeah, that was why I cared because this poor hurt fragile woman was going to get blood on a damn treadmill. Yeah right, Cullen, get a hold of yourself.

"No!" Emmett caught me trying to hurriedly get my gloves back on to punch something else. "NO, Edward…go sit back down until you cool off. You are going to hurt yourself and I am not having that in my gym. Sit!"

I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes. He wasn't my daddy. I didn't want to cool off. I threw the gloves back on the ground kicked my shoes off and set off to the pool. Maybe a swim would help me if I didn't decide to drown myself instead.

**Hope you enjoyed the EPOV I know I sure did :) So honestly do you think it is moving too slowly? Do you hate it? Do you love it? Can you not get enough of it? Hehehehe**

**Leave me a review tell me what you think.**

**And if we don't talk before Thursday...Happy Thanksgiving too all. Eat lots of turkey and be merry-I know I will probably be in a turkey coma Friday. Oh and Happy Black Friday shopping! I will be working (boo...no shopping for me). Have a good holiday and leave me a review! **

**OH! I almost forgot...I don't know if you have seen it on my profile or not but my beta sent me a link to a page full of pictures from filming of "Breaking Dawn" They are amazing and you definitely should go check it out! The link is on my profile.**

**And your story rec for the week is "The List" by LauraACullen if you haven't read it already. It is a good one! **

**~Blueopal~**


	4. Rosalie's Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters**

**OK so here it is...sorry it took so long but of course as you all know it was Turkey day which meant everyone was busy travelling and eating and shopping and eating and eating so...its a valid excuse haha.**

**Thanks for the reviews on previous chapters. I have worked a lot on the story in the past several days. My sis and I have sat and had intense conversations about the story line and she will agree...IT IS AMAZING!**

**I am so excited about where this story is going and you all are in for an adventurous ride! I can't wait to get more posted it is going to be great!**

**So many thanks to the Big Sis-my hero-seriously you all have no idea. If you don't have a big sister go find one because they are awesome. Much thanks to my awesome Beta she was a trooper on this ridiculously long chapter-Sorry I didn't realize how long it was until now! **

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and ate lots of turkey and pumpkin pie. Now it's time to break out those treadmills and get ready to fit into that cute Christmas Dress... Sis&Beta-Sunday morning! You and me...prepare to get beat! ;)**

***CAUTION*Lemon Warning: Now I know you are wondering why I put _caution_ when there is lemons right? Yes there are lemons in this chapter and they are not what you expect but please please pretty please with sugar on top don't stop reading it because of how it starts out. It ends with a twist ;) a lemon twist hehehehe...**

**Alright with all of that out of the way...go read!**

BPOV

Convincing Rosalie to let me drive home was a task in itself and I was amazed that she actually let me go. I thought she really was going to call Jake there for a minute. Pulling up in his driveway I smiled as I saw Sam jump down from the front window and run to the door. Getting my bags I hopped out of the truck and started towards the house. Opening the door I was surprised to not smell something cooking and even more surprised when Jacob didn't greet me at the door. Where was he at?

"Hey Sam." I said to the dog and patted him on the head before tossing my bags onto the couch and going in search for Jacob. I didn't see his car out front but it was probably in the garage and the door was unlocked which meant that he was home.

"Where's daddy?" I asked Sam as he followed me up the stairs. He jumped in front of me and took off up the stairs as if he wanted me to follow at that pace.

I had ran enough today…I could settle for walking. Sam was standing in front of Jacob's bedroom door nudging the door with his nose.

"Is he in here?" I asked and opened the door to find the most amazing sight in front of me. The entire bedroom had been blacked out and there were candles everywhere. What was going on?

"Jacob?" I yelled and stepped inside the room headed for the bathroom but he quickly stepped out in some dark shorts.

"Hey," He smiled brightly at me. "You are early."

I narrowed my eyes and smiled at him lightly. "Rosalie let me leave a little early today."

"That's great…I'm not really done with what I had planned but that's ok." He said and came across the room to hug me.

I fell into his arms and whispered. "What exactly do you have planned?"  
He shrugged and pulled back. "No pressure…I swear."

I smiled lightly, "Ok…no pressure."

He ran his hands down my back slowly. "I just wanted to make up for not being able to go this weekend. And I know that this isn't the beach house but…still. I just want to spend some time alone with you. Just you and I spending time doing whatever comes to mind."

I couldn't help but to thoroughly enjoy this idea. "Could I get a massage?"

Jake nodded to his nightstand were a bottle of massage oil sat. "You can get anything that you want."

"I like this." I told him later when we were both in the Jacuzzi style bathtub filled with bubbles. We had been naked together before so this was no big deal…as long as there was no pressure.

"Me too." He said and twisted his arms around my waist to reach my fingers and entwine ours together.

I was sitting with my back flush to his chest. There for a few minutes he had rubbed my back but I told him to wait until after the bath to give me a massage. He had just simply agreed and kissed my neck lightly.

"Would you like anything?" He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed the same spot on the side of my neck.

"No…I am perfectly content right here." I said with a smile and turned my head to the side to kiss him gently.

I leaned back against him and thought back to what Rosalie had said earlier at lunch about my body being afraid of sex. Maybe she was right…and for some odd reason I felt relieved that it wasn't just me having second thoughts about Jake and I, it was my body. That didn't really make sense but in my messed up head it did.

"So today at lunch Rosalie and I talked about you." I told him suddenly not really thinking, just speaking.

"You did?" He asked in shock.

I nodded, "I think that I just needed to talk to someone about us, you know? I mean I can't tell Alice and Rosalie is a third party who doesn't have a serious connection to either of us and she really helped me make sense of a lot of things."

"Oh…like what?" He asked curiously.

"Well," I blushed and was glad that he couldn't really see my cheeks. "I told her about my problem…with not wanting to-you know…give myself to you."

"Bella," Jake started in a worried tone but I cut him off.

"No, it's good news just let me finish." He sighed but I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "She asked about my previous relationships… the most recent one to be specific, and of course I told you that the sex was terrible. Well, I told her the same thing and she seems to think that we can't be together yet because my body is afraid that it will be that bad again."

"Oh." Jacob said solemnly. I'm not really sure what that was supposed to mean but I continued on as he thought that through.

"She suggested that I…" I couldn't say that word in front of him could I? I laughed immaturely and blushed as I thought of a way to say this correctly.

"Did it yourself?" Jacob suggested for me and I laughed.

"Yeah…" I was still blushing deeply.

"And what do you think about that?" He asked tentatively.

I shrugged and simply said, "It makes sense to me…but I don't know, Jake. I mean…I haven't done that in so long I probably wouldn't even know where to start."

Jacob laughed lightly and planted a few small kisses on the tip of my shoulder then began trailing them across the top line of my back. He kissed across the nape of my neck underneath my pony tail and all the way to the tip of my other shoulder.

Then he said, "Bella, you know your body better than anyone else. Whether you are" he laughed once and said, "out of practice or not, you just know what your body wants and needs. I am sure that you would know exactly where to start."

I shrugged and sighed again as I fell back into him. He laughed again and started trailing more kisses along my back and then he started on my neck. Soon he was kissing and licking on my jaw line making my eyes roll back into my head. Turning my head slightly, I let him kiss me softly for a moment and then I deepened the kiss wanting more. Maybe I could get further this time because the clothes are already off. Releasing one of his hands I wrapped my hand around to grip his hair between my fingers and pulled him closer to me. His free hand traced small circles into the skin on my stomach and I knew then what I wanted.

I grabbed Jacob's hand with my other one and pulled on it until his large palm was cupping my breast. He gripped me lightly and I moaned into his mouth. Yeah, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I kissed him for a few more moments then pulled back.

"Jacob." I whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" He hummed and kissed me softly.

I took a deep breath and felt my fingers shake with nerves around his hair. "Touch me." I breathed out quickly.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me until he pulled back a little further and looked at me anxiously. "Are you sure that's you want that?"

"Yes." I moaned and squeezed his hand that was around my chest.

His lips were abruptly on mine and his hand kneaded me harder eliciting more moans. Yes…this is what I wanted. His hands swapped places in the water and he gripped my chest with his left hand while the other snaked its way down my stomach. I knew that he would take his time and not just jump right in there and go with it…but I kind of needed him to before I backed out of it.

I spread my legs apart and raised my knees until my knee caps were barely sticking out of the water then I grabbed his free hand and pulled it to my core. He cupped my sex and I felt my body crawl with anticipation. I hadn't felt that way in a long time…

He slipped one finger between me and reached out to touch my clit making me moan into his mouth. God that felt good. I pulled my mouth away from his and rolled my head around to lean back against his shoulder. Biting my lip I released his wrist and let him take over. He rubbed me gently for several moments which made me so wet I could feel the heat and I know that he could too.

"Bella," Jacob said in a gruff sexy voice. "Show me what you like."

I moaned and reached down entwining our fingers around my center. I tugged his hand lower down until we were barely touching my opening. I twitched in the water when his thumb grazed my clit again. Putting my middle finger right next to his, we slipped both of our fingers inside of my core and I groaned as I thrust my hips into our hands. Jacob was right…my body did know what it wanted.

Jacob groaned as well as he slipped is finger in further and I pulled mine out. "Bella…" He said right next to my ear. "baby, you are so tight."

I groaned as he slowly slid his finger back out. His words nearly drove me to the edge alone. I had a feeling that when I did come that it would be two years worth of held back orgasms and it would feel great.

He shoved back inside of me and my eyes disappeared somewhere in my head. He moved faster now with a particular purpose and it felt heavenly. He slipped his finger in and out of me several times before he added a second one. I moaned and bucked against him wanting more.

He hummed and said into my ear. "Bella, I can't wait to have my cock inside of you. I hope it's someday soon."

I groaned and felt how hard he was against my back. How had I missed that one before? Reaching behind me I let my hand slip around him making him groan wildly. He started pumping his fingers harder into me as I gripped him tighter and began stroking him in a way that I hope that he liked. Jacob started to curl his fingers up inside of me but I shook my head against him.

"More." I breathed. "I want more Jacob."

He laughed once and then quickly slipped his other hand down as he slid a third finger in. He used his free hand to start stroking my clit at the same rhythm I was rubbing his dick. God it felt good and I was so close. I was just waiting for that familiar feeling to wash over my whole body. Why wasn't I climaxing yet? Every fear that I had was suddenly on top of me. What if I never have an orgasm again…my life would end now.

"More…"I moaned against him and stroked him harder. "Please give me more Jake."

He groaned and began rubbing me harder and curling his fingers into my sweet spot which made me buck against him but didn't put me any closer to my climax. I heard Jake groan loudly and then I felt him throb in my hand as he released onto my back. Even the thought of his dick inside of me didn't shove me any closer. I was just standing on the brink waiting for it to crash over me but…nothing. Then I started thinking. When was the last time that I felt the most turned on? I thought about it as Jacob kept rubbing me and then it hit me.

In the gym not three hours ago I was on the treadmill watching that…that guy work out. Right before I fell. I was getting hot all over. I pictured that guys strong muscles flexing as he pumped himself in and out of me…

"Oh god…" I moaned and arched my back trying to get closer to his hand. It was working. I was already feeling my stomach tighten with my orgasm. So close…

"Yes…right there."

I needed to think of something else. Why did I get turned on by him today? I gasped as I pictured it in my head. Those. Green. Eyes.

"Oh! Yes!" I screamed as the first orgasm in two years washed over me. I moaned for at least a minute while the familiar warmth spread over my body. Relaxing I opened my eyes and then it all hit me.

Holy shit…I just came on Jacob's fingers thinking about another guy.

"Wow." Jacob said into my neck and kissed me lightly. I sat up straighter and felt his hands trail down my thighs as he laughed lightly behind me. I was going to be sick. My stomach was literally turning…I was going to puke.

I shoved away from him and scooted to the other side of the tub.

"Bella?" He questioned and looked at me a little worried.

I held up a hand, "I just…I just need a minute."

Jacob pursed his lips and nodded. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the tub and closed my eyes. I had to take deep slow calming breaths to keep from puking in the tub. It was ok…I didn't really understand why I was freaking out. It made no sense to me as to why I would be so upset about what just happened. But the confusing part was…I didn't know what I was most upset about. The fact that I let Jacob touch me-which for some reason felt really awkward-or the fact that I had gotten off thinking about that _pig._

I took another deep breath and tried not to think about it. I'm ok…it was fine. People think about others while they have some form of sex all the time…

_Yeah but it's normally married woman who are bored with their husbands. Not girls who have just started dating the guy…._

I covered my face trying to shut out everything that had just happened. This was too weird. And poor Jacob had no clue that I was imagining this random guy just now and _that _was the reason that I had come. No. I was going to convince myself that it was just a coincidence. That wasn't the reason that I had come. It was just ironic that I was so close and as I approached my orgasm he crossed my mind. I shook my head…either way I had been thinking about _him _while I was having an intimate moment with my boyfriend. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Bella…are you ok? I'm starting to worry a little." Jacob said and I felt him move across the water.

I swallowed and slowly looked up to him. "Yeah…" I lied. "I'm fine."

He grinned and I could still see some hesitation in his eyes. He was worried…I needed to comfort him and reassure him that I was ok. I smiled lightly-almost to myself-and moved across the tub until I was kneeling in front of him between his legs.

I took a deep calming breath and felt every nerve in my body shake like I was spasming or something crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him slowly. He kissed me back but he was still hesitant.

When I pulled back I looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

He grinned then-actually grinned and nodded. "Thank you."

We didn't spend much more time in the tub. Soon we were getting out to get dressed. As I stepped away from the tub I quickly jerked a towel around me. I felt embarrassed for Jacob to see me now and I didn't understand what was wrong with me. Maybe I should reconsider that shrink…

I had brought extra clothes with me because I had planned on staying the night but now I wasn't so sure if I should. I dressed in my comfy jeans and a t-shirt then went downstairs with Jacob to find some food. We ended up ordering a pizza and sitting on the couch watching an old movie. When it started getting dark I knew that I couldn't pretend to be comfortable about what had happened anymore. I needed out of here.

When the movie went off I looked to Jake who had his arm slumped around me and his head was lolled on the back of the sofa. Light snores were coming from his throat. He was tired and he needed to sleep before he left for New York this weekend. I smiled as I remembered his trip. Maybe being away from each other this weekend would clear my head and I would be ok. I leaned up on my knees and felt his arm drop down until it was curved around my hips. I smiled as I felt his hand slip into the lose band of my jeans. Then a slight smile appeared over his lips. He wasn't even asleep.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. I put my lips right to his and jokingly whispered, "Jackass."  
He laughed as I kissed him slowly. When I pulled back he turned his head and looked into my eyes. Maybe I could stay the night…I smiled back and leaned over kissing him again. This time it was longer and deeper. He kept his one arm around my hips and twisted the other across the top of my back as he leaned up and flipped me around until I was sitting on his lap and in his arms. My head was resting on the arm of the couch and his torso was hovered over mine. For several long minutes we just kissed deeply but after a moment he pulled his arm away from my hips and rubbed his hand across my stomach under my shirt and started making his way down to the line of my jeans.

That was when I realized that I had to leave…it would be too hard for both of us if I stayed the night.

I grabbed his hand to stop him and entwined our fingers instead. He sighed into my mouth in what I assumed was disappointment. He will get over it…

I pulled my lips free from him and looked up into his dark chocolate eyes for a moment. I wished that it wasn't so awkward between us right now…or maybe all of the awkwardness was on my side.

I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head and started before me. "I know Bella…no pressure."  
I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." I told him honestly and it was the truth. I _was_ sorry that I had serious mental issues.

He shook his head and smiled on one side of his mouth. "It's ok. I want to be with you for more reasons than just sex Bella…so I can wait. I just thought that maybe you felt more comfortable about it all after the…tub."

More comfortable…HA! I wish…the tub made me less comfortable.

"I'm sorry." I told him again. It was all I knew to say. I felt bad for turning him down so much and as nice as that little 'I can wait for sex' comment was I knew that it wouldn't be long until he got frustrated with me. He was a guy after all and he would get impatient with me because I wasn't putting out…I've never met one that doesn't get impatient and as much as Jacob has pushed it on me this week…he is getting impatient whether he wants to admit it or not.

We stared at each other for a few more minutes and then I sat up on his lap.

"You're going home, aren't you?" He asked in a saddened tone.

I pouted for a minute and said, "I just need time to process all of this…"

He nodded. "I understand." Then his head snapped up and he looked at me worried. "Promise you'll stay tomorrow night though?"  
I smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"Ok." He seemed appeased. "I will see you in the morning?"  
I nodded and leaned down to kiss him softly. I jumped up and ran upstairs to get my stuff from his room and when I walked back down he was standing at the door waiting on me to walk me out. He took my bags from me and clutched my hand in his as we walked out onto the porch. He left the door open and Sam followed us out to the truck. Jake opened my door and slid my stuff into the passenger seat. Then he turned to me and pulled me tightly into the circle of his arms.

We hugged for a moment and when he pulled back to kiss me Sam started barking angrily. That dog has some real territorial issues. Jacob ignored him and kissed me deeply until Sam came up and started hitting Jacob's leg with his nose.

I laughed as he pulled away and looked at Sam. "Mine." He said to the dog and kissed me again as I laughed around him.

Sam jumped up then and pushed Jacob with his front paws. Jacob shook his head. "Sam get in the house!"

I was nearly in tears because I was laughing so hard. Of course, Sam didn't listen, he only sat and growled at Jacob. I was starting to wonder who wanted to hump me more…Sam or Jake.

"Fine." Jake said to the dog and turned to me. He kissed up my jaw line to my ear and bit the top of my ear making me squirm and laugh at him. "Mine." He growled to the dog and kissed me roughly.

I was still laughing when he pulled away and we both looked at Sam who was snarling at Jacob.

"Bella…" He said seriously as he and Sam stared each other down. "I am going to have to pee on you so that he will get the hint."

I laughed and shoved on his chest. "I think not. You and your dog can wrestle it out when I leave."

He laughed his deep throaty laugh and hugged me to him again. I smiled and wished that it could be this easy with us all of the time. I wished that we never had any awkward moments…that we were just easy together.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Bye Jacob."

"Bye." He said and kissed me again.

Sam and Jacob waited in the driveway until I was out of sight and then I put all of my attention on the road.

When I got home I sighed in almost relief. It had been so long since I had spent a night in my bed I didn't really know if I would be able to sleep without Jacob curled up on one side of me and Sam on the other. I threw my keys down on the coffee table to the left and dropped my bags at the foot of the couch. Walking through the living room and into the kitchen I opened the fridge out of habit and looked around for a moment. Grabbing a small bottle of orange juice I turned all the lights off and locked the door before grabbing all of my bags and heading down the hall. To my immediate left was the closet that housed the washer and at the end of the hall was my bedroom with its own bathroom inside. I loved my small apartment it was just big enough for me.

Walking in, I just fell onto my bed and sat the orange juice down on the nightstand. _I will drink some of it in just a few minutes,_ I thought to myself as I rolled over on my side in the dark room. I hadn't even bothered with turning the lights on. I sighed and rolled to my back to kick my jeans off and then crawled under the covers. I lay down on my pillow and got really comfortable and was starting to process what had happened during the day. Before I even got past the lunch with Rosalie I was out like a light.

I was in the gym…on the bench in the weight room staring at the dumbbells above my head. It was that same dream that I had Monday night about the guy in the gym. The jerk that I have seen every day this week, I was dreaming about him again. It was the same dream!  
"You like it, don't you?" I heard him say above me while he drove in and out of me roughly. "Tell me, Bella…you like it."

"Yes!" I screamed for him. "I like it!"

"Yes…you do." He groaned and rammed into me one more time making me come.

I sat up in the bed gasping for air. I looked around my dark room trying to make sense of it all. I looked down and I had kicked my covers off of the bed and had my fingers slipped inside of my panties. I didn't realize how turned on I was until I went to move my hand. I was really wet…wetter than I ever remember being before. I left my hand there and lay back down as I replayed the dream in my head as well as the dream from Monday night. I closed my eyes and pictured it all perfectly as I used my fingers to bring myself to the brink of the second orgasm in one day.

I was so close…right there on the edge. I could feel the tightening in my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut and saw it. Those green eyes…

I moaned and thrashed on the bed as I came roughly.

I was laying there thinking about the fact that this guy had brought me to two orgasms in less than five hours and he wasn't even in the room. I didn't even know his name! Yeah…I needed serious medical attention.

The next day passed so slowly. Work was a boring lull and I couldn't even look at Jacob without blushing and going into full panic mode. Alice and I had lunch but I couldn't think straight enough to pay attention to her as she went on and on about the guy that I was supposed to be meeting on Friday. I had to tell her. I couldn't just keep this from her any longer.

"Alice." I said boldly as I could with the jumble of nerves in my stomach.

She stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at me with a questioning glance. I really had no idea what she was even talking about but I knew that I had to get this out. I had to tell her about me and Jacob.

"I have a big…big problem." I told her honestly and scooted my packed lunch away from me.

"Bella, what is it?" She asked in almost a worry.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I looked around the break room to make sure that no one else was around. Thankfully, we were alone.

"I've been seeing someone for the past couple of months." I blurted out knowing that I just needed to get it over with.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open lightly. "Who? And why the hell did you not tell me this before?"

I shrugged and nervously twisted my water bottle in my hands. I couldn't look at her while I said this. "Because of who it is…"

Alice slammed her hands down on the table and she leaned forward. "Who…is it?"

I closed my eyes and took a slow deep breath. Why was I telling her this again? "Jacob." I barely whispered. I was kind of hoping that she didn't hear me. Actually, I was praying that she didn't hear me.

"What…" She asked really slowly as if she was trying to hold back a certain fury.

So, before she could explode in my face, I went on to tell her about all of it. "But it's weird Alice…I mean you have no idea how weird."

She sat back abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at me for a minute. She was thinking, I could tell that that was what she was doing by the fierce set of her lips. I just needed her to speak.

"Alice…don't be mad. Please." I nearly begged.

Her light amber brown eyes were burning into me and her short black hair whipped around her face as she leaned forward quickly. "I want to know everything…now."

So I told her everything. All the way from the beginning up until last night. I left out the John Doe from the gym. I just didn't really think that this was an appropriate time to bring him up.

"I can't believe you." She said sternly and then knocked me off my feet as she smiled. "Sleeping your way to the top."

I sat back and glared at her. "Very funny, Alice."

She laughed and said, "Well, I am pissed that you didn't tell me sooner but, Bella, if you like him then you like him. Nothing I can do, but you aren't breaking your date for Friday night."

"No," I shook my head abruptly. "He is going to be out of town this weekend anyway."

"Who's going to be out of town?" Jacob's voice asked as he stepped around the corner into the break room.

I sighed and closed my eyes as he entered the room. I would not look at him right now…

"My fiancé." Alice answered and stood quickly. "Bella and I were just making plans for the weekend."

Jacob hummed as if he could have cared less but I knew that as soon as we were alone he would ask me about it. I shot Alice a panicked look and she half smiled before leaving the room, leaving Jake and I alone.

"You already made plans this weekend?" He asked as soon as she was out of the room.

I sighed as he sat his coffee down on the table in front of me and stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my back and resting his hands on the edge of the table.

He kissed the top of my head as I answered. "You are getting a little brave with the PDA at work."

He laughed and then stood up quickly grabbing his coffee. "I guess you're right. I'll see you tonight?"

I still didn't look at him as he walked out of the room and I answered, "Yes sir," only because another employee was walking in.

When I got back to my desk Alice had sent me a long email about all her thoughts on the matter of Jacob and I, none of which were good. All the email basically boiled down to was that she didn't think we were good together and that was fine because everyone was entitled to their own thoughts. And honestly if I had to pick a side…I would pick hers. I mean she didn't know this but I couldn't even get off once with Jacob alone…I had to think about another guy. That didn't really scream happy couple to me. Maybe I should have told Alice about the gym guy. I was just about to send her a returning email when the phone started ringing.

The rest of the afternoon was busy and I didn't really have time to think about Jacob or the gym guy or even Alice. I was so glad when four o'clock rolled around. I needed out of the office. Immediately when I left I went straight to Jacob's seeing as that was the plan. We were planning to spend the rest of the evening together just enjoying each other's company. I was sad that he was leaving for the weekend and I didn't know what I was going to do without him for the whole weekend.

I got there before he did and I just sat in the driveway as I waited for him to arrive. Taking my shoes off, I turned to the side and stretched out in the seat resting my head on the head rest of my seat. This was the reason I loved this truck. I could stretch out and take a nap. Thankfully, I parked under the shade of a tree and there was a gentle breeze blowing outside so the weather felt nice.

The next thing I knew the truck door was being slung open and I was being hitched over someone's shoulder. With a yelp, I tried to sit up and see Jacob who I knew was carrying me.

"Who said you could sleep in my driveway?" He asked jokingly as he unlocked the door and carried me in over his shoulder.

I laughed and groggily stifled a yawn. Jacob kicked the door shut and then continued over to slam me down on the couch. I gasped as the air left me and Jake jerked his jacket off and moved to lie on top of me.

I yawned really big this time right in his face and he laughed at me as he kissed on my neck. When my yawn had faded Jake sat up pushing his elbows into the sofa on either side of me. Then he asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Smiling, I looked at him brightly and said, "Nap."

He laughed and shook his head. "I should have seen that one coming."

I nodded and ran a hand over his neck and down his tie teasingly. "Well, if we nap then we can fix dinner…" I gripped his tie and pulled him closer to me to kiss him once before going on. "Then we can eat…and then…"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And then?"

I grinned and said, "And then we can have dessert."

I gripped his tie to pull him back down to kiss him again. He groaned and deepened the kiss while running a hand through my hair to grip it tightly.

"I like dessert." He said quickly.

"Mmmhmm." I said and pulled our lips back together.

After a few moments of kissing, Jacob pulled back and rolled us over to our sides until I was wedged between him and the couch.

He ran a hand through my hair as he asked, "Did you not sleep well last night?"

I frowned and studied his face closely. Where did that come from? I thought back to last night and the dream that had woke me up and then the continuous dream the rest of the night about the same person. "I slept alright. Why?"

Jacob shrugged, "You never want to take a nap."

I stifled another yawn and said, "It has just been a long week."

He nodded and kissed me lightly, "You can say that again."

I smiled and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and closed my eyes. The couch was spacious enough for us to both sleep comfortably the way that we were laying. I could easily fall asleep like this. I was already feeling sleep over take me. My only wish was that I didn't dream about gym guy again only because I couldn't do that with Jacob while thinking about another man and feel right about it.

I slept soundlessly in his arms until his phone started ringing in his pocket startling us both awake. We had fallen asleep holding onto each other and as Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket I looked at the clock across the room. It was already nearly six o'clock. I had slept longer than I intended to but it was very much needed.

"Hello?" Jacob groggily answered the phone and began talking to whoever it was. I think that it was the airport confirming his flight.

I closed my eyes as I seriously considered going back to sleep. It would have been nice but Jake probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Yes…thank you." He said and hung his phone up to slip it back into his pocket.

He hummed and reached his hands above his head to stretch out while I stifled a yawn. After we both relaxed back down, we kind of laughed for a moment and then Jacob was abruptly sitting up.

"Up." He commanded with a slight grin. "Now we can cook dinner."

I laughed lightly and took over his room on the couch. "You cook dinner and I will sleep some more."

Jacob shot me an incredulous look and shook his head. "Come on, baby…up."

He jumped to his feet and jerked me up with him throwing me over his shoulder like he had done earlier to carry me in.

We went upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes to go downstairs and cook. We fixed spaghetti, garlic bread, and green beans and, of course, salad. Everything was amazing and by the time my plate was empty I felt absolutely stuffed. As we put the dishes in the dishwasher we both realized that Sam had barely made himself known this evening. I guess he took the hint last night that I was Jacob's. It was almost funny how he would march into the room and turn around to run right back out when he saw us.

After dinner we sat in the living room surrounded my candle light while we drank some wine. It was so peaceful and easy going that I immediately felt totally relaxed.

"You told Alice today, didn't you?" Jacob asked suddenly as he poured more wine into our glasses.

I cringed remembering the email that I hadn't gotten the chance to respond to. "Yes." I sighed and drank another sip from my glass. "I did."

"And how did that go?" He asked, truthfully concerned.

I shrugged, "It went better than I thought that it would. She was just mad that I hadn't told her sooner."

Jacob laughed and said, "When I walked into that break room the tension was so thick I could barely see through it."

I laughed and thought back to what Alice and I were talking about. He missed that part of the conversation…thankfully. My stomach knotted as I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow night. It wasn't cheating because technically Jacob and I weren't dating and tomorrow night I was only going on a blind date that Alice had sat me up on. I didn't want to go, I just kind of got sucked into it.

But still I felt like I was doing an injustice by going out with that guy tomorrow night. That's not me. I'm not that kind of person.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

I looked over to him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. I smiled lightly and said, "I just don't want you to go tomorrow."

He ran his hand through my hair and pulled my head closer to him and kissed my forehead. I loved it when we had sweet, intimate moments like this. They were normally the highlight of my days.

"At least we have tonight." He mumbled into my hair and I smiled brightly.

Raising my glass I toasted, "To tonight."

Jacob grinned with high expectations and clanked my glass. "To tonight."

After all of the wine was gone we just sat holding each other intimately caressing the other with kisses. Jacob was anxious…more so than he has ever been anxious for me and it made me a little excited to know that I had the power to do that to him. Leaning into his side, I pushed our lips together and kissed him roughly for a moment. I needed his lips on mine, moving against mine. I needed him.

As we kissed Jacob pulled back a little and started down my neck as he mumbled, "No pressure…but I want you…so bad Bella. So bad."

I groaned as his tongue snaked across my skin at my collar bone. Tonight was all about Jacob…no one else but me and Jake. I would not think about gym guy. I would think about Jacob and I…nothing more and nothing less.

After a moment or so I pulled away from Jacob and stood up reaching down to him with my hand. He took it with a slight anxious smile and followed me up the stairs-after we blew the candles out-until we reached his room where Sam was waiting on the bed. We made Sam leave the room and then we just picked up from where we left off down stairs. We didn't waste any time getting to the bed. As soon as the door was shut we were in the other's arms kissing and touching each other.

Immediately, I reached down to grab the hem of Jacob's shirt and began tugging it over his head. If I couldn't let him touch me without thinking about gym guy I could at least please him…right? We only broke the kiss when the shirt reached his head. Then I went to his sweat pants and began tugging them down. I could feel his hard cock grazing my hip. I especially felt his anxiety when I pulled his pants and boxers down. He groaned loudly when I reached down to touch his full length. I was wet thinking about him tonight and maybe Rosalie was right…I had to just rediscover my lady o to make me want it again. Jacob pushed me down on the bed when the back of my legs hit the comforter. We released our holds on each other and scooted up to the top of the bed. Leaning back I rested my head on the pillows and looked up to Jacob with a faint smile. He grinned as well and reached down to grip my shorts and pull them down slowly.

I let him strip me without one single fear this time. I was positive that no matter what we did I would only imagine Jake and no one else. When I lay before him completely naked I felt a small fear prick my insides but as soon as it was there Jacob stared tracing his hands down my body and my fear was gone. I moaned as he slowly traced every part of my body delicately. When he reached my thighs he rubbed down to my knees and gripped them to pull me down further on the bed. Then he traced back up my thighs to my core were he let one finger slip inside of me making me moan under him.

"Bella," He spoke softly and removed his fingers.

Opening my heavy lidded eyes I asked, "Yeah?"

He frowned and looked down between our bodies before saying, "I don't have anything. I wasn't thinking that we would need them."

He didn't have any freaking condoms? It was my off week…I had just ran out of birth control and I wasn't about to risk it.

I stared into his eyes for a moment and then groaned angrily as I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling. This can't be happening. When I am finally ready to go the next step with him we can't…

"Damn it." He murmured and then fell down on the bed beside me.

I rolled my head over to look at him with a frustrated groan. "Is this really happening?"

He stared at me with the same look. "I think that it is."

I groaned again and ran an annoyed hand through my hair. Chewing on my lip, I thought about it for a moment and then said, "Let's do it anyway." Then I rolled over and straddled his waist and felt his hard head rub the inside of my thigh.

I leaned down and kissed him roughly as I slid my body against his. I really thought that we were going to get a little bit further but Jacob was the one who was pushing me back a little. "Bella…we can't."

I sat up and looked down at him a little hurt. It was then that I realized that I was naked and straddling this guy. With a deep blush, I rolled over and fell to my back trying not to be obvious in clutching for the sheets to cover myself up.

"Bella…no." Jacob sat up and looked down at me. "I mean…baby, I don't want to risk anything. If you only knew how bad I wanted to do this and the fact that you're finally willing makes me want to shoot myself for not being prepared but…"

"It's ok." I said through my chagrin and literally did cover myself with the comforter this time.

Oh my god…how humiliating.

"No, Bella, it's not ok. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to and I didn't mean to upset you…I just…it makes me nervous that we don't have anything."

I stared up at him trying to figure out how to make this better when I wanted to run into the other room and cry. "Jake…you could always pull out."

He looked at me for a long minute and after several minutes of hesitation he rolled over on top of me and shoved the blanket out of the way. His lips were abruptly on mine as he settled between my legs rocking his hard shaft against me. I groaned and ran my fingers through his hair as I gripped it and pulled him closer to me.

A moment later I was waiting for him to push in but he just wouldn't and it was driving me mad.

"Jacob." I groaned and pulled my lips away from him.

He stopped and let his head drop to my shoulder as he mumbled. "Bella, I just can't…I'm too afraid."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. How freaking unfair is this? Karma hates me…it's official.

"Fine." I groaned and shoved him off of me. Grabbing my clothes I jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me with a little bit too much force. Then…I started crying.

How embarrassing is this situation….I covered my mouth to hide the noise of my crying. I didn't want him to know how upset that I was. When I finally decide to give myself to him _he _backs out. That's just my luck.

I slowly pulled my clothes back on and stood over the sink staring at my reflection in the mirror. I had calmed down and I wasn't crying any more as I tried to figure out what had just happened. The only solution I could come to was that he didn't _want _me in that way…I wasn't as sexually appealing as he had originally thought. I felt tears threaten to break through my eyes again but I closed my lids and took a deep breath to concentrate on calming myself. I wouldn't cry again. I wouldn't allow myself to cry over this situation.

With a sigh, I turned the cold water on and washed my face roughly trying to erase what had just happened from my mind. All the times this week that he has pushed this on me…what did he plan on doing then? He obviously didn't have condoms earlier in the week when he wanted me to submit myself to him. I rolled my eyes as it set in…he wants this on his terms, not mine. To him…we have sex when he decides, not when I decide. I grabbed a towel and dried my face quickly.

With a determined huff I started to the door with the goal of giving him hell for what he had just done. I jerked the door open nearly yanking it from the hinges and stomped towards the bed but stopped abruptly when I saw him sitting on the side of the bed in his shorts and his face in his hands as if he was just as upset as I was.

I immediately lost my fervor and melted at the sight of his worried eyes. He hadn't heard me enter so I quietly mumbled his name and he shot off the bed and ran to hug me tightly.

"I am so…so damn sorry Bella." He said and nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I don't know what I was thinking…I should have just done it. I didn't like turning you down…especially when you were so willing. And honestly I have no clue why I did it but now I understand…the time is not right for us to be together in that manner. I am so sorry."

I waited for him to finish speaking before I sighed and then wrapped my arms under his and around his back. Why was I so mad to begin with? I had already forgotten.

I nodded into his chest in agreement, "It's not the right time."  
He jerked back and looked into my eyes with a worried edge. "I see that now…before it didn't make sense to me but now I get it. I am sorry if I pushed you and made you feel uncomfortable and when we do have sex I don't want it to be because you feel pressured. I want it to be completely your choice and when you are comfortable with it."

So he wasn't just turning me down because it wasn't his call on whether we did it or not? I was unsure as to what to say to him so I simply nodded.

He kissed me passionately for a few minutes and finally we crawled back into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Jacob woke me the next morning with a kiss and slight shake of my arm.

I blinked awake and looked to see that he was already in his suit and ready to leave. Quickly, I sat up and looked around the room trying to make sense of it all.

"Don't get up." He urged and helped me back down to the bed. "I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving."

"Oh," I sat up again and pulled on his arm to hug him tightly to me.

"I'll miss you Bella." He mumbled into my hair and I sighed with a slight smile.

"I'll miss you, too."

He hugged me tightly and pulled back to kiss me deeply. "Call me when you leave Alice's tonight."

I frowned for a second…he didn't know about-oh, I had told him that I was spending time with Alice. "What about the time change?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll answer, I promise."

I smiled and kissed him one more time before he pulled away with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked to the door and opened it to let a tired looking Sam come in. Last night at dinner we had agreed that I could keep Sam in my apartment so that he wouldn't have to go the kennel. Sam would enjoy that more…

"Bye baby." He called from the door as Sam jumped up and curled around on Jacob's pillow.

"Bye. I will call, I promise." I told him and Sam sat up and whined as if to tell Jacob he had forgotten to say bye to him.

"Bye Sam." He said with a smile.

I blew him a kiss and watched through heavy eyes as he shut the door behind him and left Sam and me in his room alone.

I was sad that Jacob was leaving but I was so tired that it was hard to pay much attention to the emotional pain and soon I fell back asleep. I swear I don't think that I moved until I heard Sam whining and pawing at the bedroom door.

Sitting up quickly I realized that he probably needed to be let outside for a few minutes. With a groan I shoved myself out of the bed and grabbed my cell as I slipped on Jacob's house slippers and opened the door to lead Sam down the stairs and to the back door. As we stepped out on the back porch and he took off running I looked to my cell phone and stifled a yawn.

There was a message from Jacob. Smiling, I dialed my voicemail and listened with a delighted smile.

"Hey baby…I am about to get on the plane and I just wanted to say once more that I am really sorry about last night…and to make up for it you have the entire day off. I called Jane and told her you would be doing errands for me the rest of the weekend while I was away and that you wouldn't be in the office this weekend." Jane was the secretary below me…I guess one would call her my secretary. "You can thank me for it tonight when you call." He laughed lightly at himself and said, "Ok, they just called my gate number. I miss you already and tell Sam I miss him too. I will talk to you tonight. Bye baby."

I left the voicemail on there instead of deleting it, and hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I loved when he got me out of work and I especially loved when he called and left little messages on my voicemail.

I smiled down at the phone and was off in la-la land as Sam came trotting back on the porch with his tongue hanging out. He walked to the door and then turned to look at me as if he was telling me to come on because he was ready to go in.

"You are such a man Sam…always wanting me to move at your speed."

He barked once as I pushed the door open and I rolled my eyes at him with a laugh. I filled up his water bowl and his food bowl and then made my way upstairs to the bedroom. It was only eight…I was going back to sleep.

When I rolled back over at noon I felt so rested and it was much needed after the crazy week that I had had…and it would probably be an even longer crazy weekend. Actually, it was bound and determined to be a long weekend…

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath as I remembered two things…I had to go to the gym today, and I have a blind date tonight.

I pouted and rolled back over to bury my face under the pillow. Maybe I could go back to sleep and sleep straight through the day.

Just then I heard Sam bark and leap onto the bed right beside of me. He began nudging my pillow with his nose and then licking my arm.

"Alright," I argued and through the pillow off of my head. "I'm up, I'm up."

Getting out of the bed I checked my phone and saw where Alice had text me multiple times inquiring on my absence at work.

**Did you go to NY with Jacob?**

**I will kill you if you bail on this date tonight!**

**Why are you not at work right now?**

Just then my phone began ringing in my hand and it was none other than the very infamous Alice.

"Hello?" I answered as I walked to the bathroom stretching my back out.

"Where the hell are you at?" She scream/whispered into the phone.

"I just got out of bed….are you in the office on the phone?" I asked wondering why she was whispering.

"Yes," She hissed. "And you can't fuss at me for it because you are not here." She huffed and I am positive that she crossed her arms.

"I won't fuss but what if Jane sees you?"

"Well Jane can kiss my ass. Why are you not here?" She asked in a perturbed tone.

"Because Jacob told me that I could have the day off." I told her with a smile on my face.

I stared at myself in the mirror and shuddered when I remembered everything that had happened last night. I closed my eyes and turned away from my reflection trying not to think about it.

"Is that because you are screwing him?" She dropped her voice even quieter.

"No, I am not screwing him!" I said with a clipped tone. And just when I was trying to forget last night…

"Ok, ok. Meet me at my house at four. I got to go see you then bye." She said and abruptly hung up the phone. Jane must have been walking towards her or something.

With a resigned sigh I jumped in the shower knowing that I couldn't put the gym off any longer, especially if I had to be at Alice's at four.

I showered quickly and dressed in my gym clothes with a swim suit underneath them. Rosalie had said something about swimming today and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but nonetheless…I would hate it.

At one o'clock I was pulling into the parking lot in front of the gym and praying to the Heavens above that I wouldn't drown today. I walked straight in the door and saw Rosalie waiting with an excited smile on her face. That made me even more nervous.

"Ready to swim?" She asked as I approached.

I gave her a nervous smile and motioned with my hand for her to lead the way.

**So? What did you think? Great, right? I know! Hahaha**

**Ok but seriously...I know I hate Jacob too and I am sorry that it got that far but I SWEAR on my fanfic stories they do not go any further than that! NOTE: The previous statement is very crucial to the remainder of the story and unless you want to bite your nails down to the quick log that information away in your mental filing cabinets! I'm serious...pink post-it note it...it's good information for the future. Such good info I will repeat it. JACOB AND BELLA DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER THAN THAT! **

**Ok :)**

**Go review and let me know what you think please and thank you. Guess what is next? The BLIND DATE! YAyayayayayayaayay...I am excited about it can you tell?**

**Alright so my recommendation for the week is not a fanfic story it is a movie. Took my nieces and nephew to see the new Disney movie _Tangled._ It is my new favorite Disney movie and is a def must see. So load up your kids, your nieces and nephews, your cousins, baby siblings, or the kids you kidnapped from the park and take them to see the movie. Or...just put on your big girl panties and show your support for Disney and watch it with your peers! It is great!**

**Ok...I do believe that I am done for now. Chap 5 aka the blind date, soon I promise! Can't wait. See you all then. GO REVIEW! :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	5. Blind Date

**Here it is...The moment we have all been waiting for...Ladies and Gentlemen I proudly present "THE BLIND DATE"**

**I know...you love me, you adore me. At least I hope so anyway hehehe**

**Once again many apologizes to my Beta for the uber long chapters. Won't happen again I promise! You are the best!**

**My darling sister oh how I love thee...thanks for your recent help on the plot! (wiggles eyebrows evilly)**

**I know that I originally said some crap baout posting once a week but who was I kidding right? I am so excited about this story that I would post everyday if I could lol. But anyway thanks for the reviews and let's skip this foolishness and get down to the date, right?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**Go read now!**

EPOV

Lap 95…I counted the seconds in my head as I swam from one side of the pool to the other. Fridays were my favorite work out days because it was the day that I swam. It was the best cardio workout in my book and it gave me time to think. And, lately, I needed time to think about a lot. Well, I like to lie to myself and say that I needed to think about a lot of things but it really only boils down to one thing. And actually I wouldn't call her a thing…I would call her a demon from my own darkest hell.

Bella.

It was the name that I couldn't get out of my head…I thought about her all the time. I dreamt about her every night. Every time I turn around I am thinking about her. In the beginning it was annoying but now…now, I find it peaceful. It's as if she calms my mind when I let her take control of it. And, yeah, I probably sound like some kind of lovesick teenager but…I don't know how else to act about the situation. Ever since the very first moment that I laid eyes on her she has been in the forefront of my mind. But at the start of the week it was all angry thoughts…especially when I saw her and her boyfriend in the store the other night. God, I don't know what got into me then. I normally don't act like that but when I saw him touching her it just…just made me furious. I wanted to rip his hands off so he could never feel her skin on his fingertips again.

Lap 96.

I was just enraged…but why? I have no clue…maybe it was the stress that my mind had been under all week because of her and instead of acting rationally I threw a fit like a big baby and made a fool out of myself. I could have acted better…nicer, more polite. Instead, I turned into a complete dick. But why? That was the thing that I couldn't comprehend. Then when she came into the gym Wednesday I put on my smuggest face and went to talk to her. Maybe I wanted to make her mad…maybe I wanted to see her pushed to her limits. I don't know the reason for the madness then. But the worst thing about Wednesday was when she fell…I was scared half to death. There was a heinous amount of blood pouring from her elbow and she had to have been in some serious pain. It made me sick with worry. Before I knew it I was across the room and trying my best to help her. But she wouldn't let me…she had pulled away from my touch. And that…that hurt the worst.

Lap 97.

There I go sounding like a love sick teenager again. I was hurt because she pulled away from me? Where the hell is all of this coming from? I rolled my eyes under my lids as I continued to push my way through the water. I needed some serious help. I don't even know this girl…other than the fact that she works out, is dating a pig, and her name is Bella. I had to get my mind off of her. I had a date tonight…maybe I would get lucky and my thoughts would be miles from this Bella. Yeah, that would help this situation tremendously. This situation being my over processing psychotic mind.

I shut my mind down and finished my last three laps in the pool thinking about nothing but the water around me. I wouldn't let myself think about her anymore because it is driving me wild. I will be committed soon if I keep this up.

After the hundred laps that I always did I just calmly swam through the water to cool down. I was floating on my back listening to my heart hammer away under the water when I heard voices and I looked up to see the worse thing imaginable.

There was Rosalie-who I knew very well since she was married to my cousin-and then Bella.

Bella. In a freaking bikini. A. Black. Bikini.

I turned my head immediately and began to swim to the other side of the pool. I needed to get out of here and quick before she saw me. What would she do? Would she get mad and then proceed to call me a bunch of bad names in her head? It was possible and I didn't want her to hate me anymore than she already did. I reached the wall and began to push myself up when I heard her gasp from all the way across the other side of the pool. Rosalie started talking then.

"Edward." She said loudly calling to me.

I pretended I didn't hear her and went over to the bench on the side of the wall to get my towel.

"Edward." She called again a bit louder.

I knew that I couldn't ignore her forever and if I didn't answer she would just come over here and then Bella would follow and then my brain would proceed to turn to mush and seep out of my ears. So, to my most unfortunate dismay, I turned and looked at her questioningly.

She waved and I threw one hand up waving back quickly and turned back around before my eyes could land on Bella. I didn't want to look at her again. This was getting too crazy that I kept seeing her here. Maybe I should change my workout days or something…I needed to get away from her. She was going to be the death of me.

"Hey Edward," Rosalie called back to me but from a closer interval and I turned to see her marching around the pool to me. "Why don't you join us? Maybe you can help Bella with some stuff?"

I glared at her unintentionally and when I realized what I was doing I relaxed my face and focused on her as she walked across the way to me. Why was she asking me this? Was she trying to kill me?

When she was standing in front of me I shook my head. "I don't know if that would be a good idea or not. I have to go meet Emmett to-"

"Emmett's not here." She said raising an eyebrow at me.

Damn, I forgot that he wasn't here today. I really needed to get some better excuses.

"Oh, he's not?" I asked and looked away from her as I ran the towel through my head.

"No…you know that." She said boldly and I could feel her gaze on me get hotter. Then she lowered her voice and said. "And I know that you have nothing else to do so it would be a wise decision to come over here and help me."

"That's not true." I said and turned to her quickly. "I do have something to do."  
She flexed one flawless eyebrow at me in question.

I smiled proudly and said, "I have a date tonight." Maybe that would get me out of this mess.

"Not at one o'clock in the afternoon." She fired back and I sighed heavily losing the smile on my face.

"Please?" She questioned in an innocently sweet voice.

I looked down to my feet and then back across the pool to Bella who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring down into the water as if she wanted to jump in and not hold her breath. I took a second too long to glance over her body and felt mine react in response to her. God, she was so beautiful.

I snapped my eyes back to Rosalie and shook my head. "No, I can't, I'm sorry." I abruptly turned and gathered my bag to leave but suddenly Rosalie's hand was on top of my bag quicker than mine was.

"Edward…" She said calmly but fiercely.

BPOV

I watched in horror as Rosalie pranced over to where the guy was standing on the other side of the pool. My heart had nearly stopped beating when I saw him climb out of the pool. My body reacted in the strongest way possible and I felt goose pimples cover my skin as I thought about those green eyes…

And now, as I watched him towel his body off, I felt the moisture pool between my legs. God, I am so pathetic…this is beyond ridiculous. Bella get a hold of yourself.

Just then Rosalie reached him and I watched for a minute or two as they discussed something. I didn't want to know what they were talking about. But before Rosalie had walked away from me she had mumbled something about him helping. Then it hit home.

She wanted him to come over here and help me…with what? I can swim just fine…I didn't need any help from _him. _I felt my stomach tighten and I thought I was going to puke. Oh god, if he comes over here then he might have to touch me in the water. I immediately had an onslaught of vulgar images course through my mind. None of which would be approved by Jacob… I looked down at my body and immediately felt too revealed so I crossed my arms over my chest and wished that I had something else on right now.

I glanced back up and saw that Rosalie looked a little angered. I stared down into the water and wondered if they would notice if I simply jumped in and drowned myself. I took several calming breaths and when I looked back up to them they were both walking towards me. My stomach knotted. Rosalie had a proud smile on her face and he looked like he wanted to die. I knew the feeling…

Of course, my eyes drifted down his body quickly and I had to clench the top of my thighs together and close my eyes to stop from thinking anymore. Moving my head back to the water I opened my eyes and set into chewing on my lip as I waited for them to approach. I was nervous…my hands were starting to sweat and my body was getting hot all over. God please let this pass quickly…I don't know what I have done to deserve this punishment but please let it pass quickly.

"Bella," Rosalie said as she stepped beside of me. "Edward is going to help us today."

I nodded and glanced up to them both. I was shocked beyond compare to see him staring at my backside with widened eyes. He could at least attempt to hide the fact that his eyes are now boring into my ass.

I laughed once and shook my head. "Ok, let's get this over with."

A few minutes later we were all three in the water. Rosalie had on a red one piece that had the Hale Gym and Fitness Center emblem on the left chest side. Edward-as I had learned his name-had on a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. And here I was showing more skin than the both of them combined in this bikini. I had thought that it would only be Rosalie and I when I was getting ready today…apparently I was sadly mistaken.

"To start out we are just going to do a few stretches." Rosalie said and then led us through a five minute stretching routine. Edward and I were standing about five feet apart and I was angled behind him. I didn't want him watching me as I stretched that would be too awkward.

"Now," Rosalie turned to me. "Bella have you ever taken any kind of swimming lessons where you were taught the correct swimming styles?"

I shook my head and stared at Rosalie as I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Ok," She nodded and pointed to Edward. "Edward can show you the exact way to do each style. Watch closely."

She nodded in his direction for him to proceed. Rosalie named every style that he was modeling as he swam around but honestly I didn't hear one word of it. I was too caught up in the Greek Adonis swimming around me. By the time he was done with his example I was so worked up I could barely breathe right and my core was aching so bad that it was beyond ridiculous…

"Do you remember them?" Rosalie asked me pulling me out of the images in my head.

I nodded numbly and hoped that I had paid close enough attention to know how to do them correctly.

"Good, I want you to do twenty laps in the back stroke, then twenty on each side." She said. "And to make it interesting how about we all race?"

We all three positioned ourselves at the wall and as Rosalie counted down we all took off. I was really good at back stroke, I had done it before and I knew that I swam faster that way. I kicked off the wall and zipped through the water as quickly as my legs and arms could take me. I was already half way through the pool before the other two caught up to me and that made me feel good…because they were both in great shape and I was beating them. We counted the twenty laps down and then switched to the left side first. I knew that they were gaining on me because I could feel myself slowing down and they would end up beating me in the end.

We counted those twenty and then switched to our right sides. Now I could see Edward who was directly beside of me. I studied the muscles in his back with each stroke he took and, as I watched closely, I slowed down even more because I was concentrating too hard on his muscles. I snapped out of my reverie and focused on swimming again. They both soon had me lapped and I felt pathetic. The next twenty laps couldn't come quick enough. By the time that I finished I felt like I was going to die. My muscles ached and my lungs were pumping harder than I even thought was possible. Stopping in the shallow end I took a few minutes to calm down.

When I regained my cool Rosalie jumped out of the pool and said, "I will be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I am gone."

We watched quietly as she walked out of the door. As it clicked back behind her I suddenly asked, "Where does she always go?"  
Edward laughed once and took off through the pool on his back. Oh the thoughts… "This is her gym…she has to check on the others, she can't just dedicate all of her time to you."

I glared at him as he floated in little circles but stayed close to me. I was annoyed that he was even here. He was messing with my body and my mind and I was getting tired of it.

"You don't have to stay here, you can go now." I said rudely and hoped that he heard the edge in my voice.

He laughed and stood up in the water. Little water droplets were falling onto his shoulders and making their way down his chest. I had to remind myself multiple times to not watch the water droplets.

"Why would I want to go?" He asked with a slow crooked smile that made me hot all over but infuriated me at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I don't know…maybe there is someone else close by that you can annoy."

Then I turned and swam to the side of the pull to quickly pull myself out. Maybe if he won't leave then I will. I felt uncomfortable being here alone with him. When I was sitting on the concrete side of the pool I looked down to see him staring into the water.

When he realized that I was seated he asked, "How's your arm?"

I narrowed my eyes at him again and my right elbow flinched as if it wanted to tell him that it was fine. But I just bit my bottom lip and looked down at my lap. I could just sit here and not say a word.

Edward sighed and moved closer to the side of the pool and before I knew it he was sitting beside of me on the wall. He wasn't sitting close-about three feet away-but I could almost feel the heat from his body and I swallowed hard as the thought ran through my mind. I bet he is warm all over…with a body like that he would have to be. Even if he had a heart of stone he still had to be warm.

"Look," He said abruptly and I turned to look at him but he was staring into the water about midway through the pool. "I know that we kind of got off on the wrong foot…and I am sorry if I was rude."

Wow…maybe he didn't have a heart of stone. "Uh…yeah, it's-that's fine."  
I almost said that I understand but that would be a lie because I have no clue why he acted like such a jerk.

"I normally don't act that way to people I have just met…I don't know what got into me." Then he looked at me with those freaking green eyes.

I twitched uneasily and looked back to the pool. "It's ok."

He laughed once and then reached over to offer his right hand to me, "Edward Cullen."

I stared at his hand for a moment and then put mine in his and shook it as I stared into those green eyes and said, "Bella Swan."

He smiled a little and I couldn't help but to smile back. First thing I noticed from his hand was the heat…then I realized that I was still holding his hand so I let it go quickly and looked away as I felt my cheeks blush. I got off thinking about him…twice. What is wrong with me? That was all that I could think about suddenly. I remembered how good I felt after both times. It had been so long that I had almost forgotten how good having an orgasm can feel. I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to not think about it. My body knew that I was sitting close to the man that had caused me to cum twice in one night without even being in the room…and my body wanted him, badly.

I cleared my throat and looked back out into the pool. We both sat silently for several moments and it felt uncomfortable and awkward. I felt like something needed to be said.

"How do-"

"Are you-"

We both started at the same time and then laughed lightly. "Go ahead." I offered.

He cleared his throat and asked, "How do you know Rosalie?"

I shook my head, "Never met her until last Monday…Jacob works out here." I stated not really paying any attention to what I was saying.

"Jacob…he's your boyfriend?" He asked and didn't meet my eyes.

I closed my eyes and groaned internally. Why did I have to bring him up? "No…he's my boss."

Edward laughed and said, "You shop with your boss?"

I cleared my throat again and shifted in my seat. "No…I mean we don't normally go out together….we, well we have been dating but…"

"You're dating your boss?" He asked incredulously and then laughed.

I set my jaw and shook my head. "I know how it sounds but…"

"Do his employees know?" He asked as he still laughed.

"No," I said abruptly.

He stopped laughing and said, "You must love that…a secret relationship. Sounds fun."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You wouldn't understand."

He nodded and asked, "Is it hard to keep the secret?"  
"No because it's not a secret…we aren't technically together so it makes no difference whether our coworkers know or not. Or anyone else for that matter." I said and sat back crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok…new subject." He said abruptly obviously noting that I was getting upset with the topic we were discussing.

I didn't say anything…only looked away from him and fervently wished that Rosalie would hurry and come back in. Thankfully, my wish was granted and she walked in the door at that moment.

"Bella," She said abruptly and I jumped to my feet willing to get out of here. "I am really sorry but I am going to have to cut this one short today. Some stupid teenager just broke a treadmill and I have him waiting in the office. It would be different if Emmett was here today but I have to take care of this."

Hallelujah! "Rosalie, it's ok, I understand. Do you need help with anything?"

"No," She answered quickly and then gathered all of her bags. "Thank you though."

She stopped right in front of me and smiled brightly, "Have fun on your date tonight."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, sure…I'll try my best."

She turned and quickly thanked a confused looking Edward before nearly running out of the room.

I didn't take another second to hang around. I grabbed my stuff and pulled my clothes on overtop of my swim suit all the while I felt Edward's eyes stuck on me.

When I was ready I turned to him and smiled lightly, "Thanks for your help today."

He nodded and turned to walk away without saying anything. I didn't stop to wonder what that was about but instead I just walked towards the pool doors and set off through the gym to get to my truck. I was going to be extremely early to Alice's so I decided to go home and take a shower. I was almost there when my phone started ringing.

It was Alice.

"I am on my way home for a shower then I will be at your house." I said without any kind of greeting.

"Nope," She said immediately. "Scratch that…I left work early meet me there now. I have all the clothes you need."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, I don't have any underwear or anything."

"So? Why do you need them?" She asked as if it was the dumbest question she had ever asked.

I laughed at her…like literally laughed and said, "Yeah…you are funny. I will be there in about thirty minutes."

I hung up and pulled into my apartment parking lot. Exactly thirty minutes later I was parking around the back of Alice's house and letting myself in the back door. She was in the dining room at the table with her laptop and without even looking away from her computer she said, "Do you not believe in knocking?"

"Nope," I answered and sat my bag down on the table. "I need a shower because I didn't have time to take one at the gym."  
She looked up to me then. "Why were you in that big of a hurry?"  
I shook my head and replied, "You don't want to know."

She nodded and closed her laptop down as she stood and walked through the kitchen and living room towards the stairway.

"Hurry, we don't have all day." She said and we both rushed upstairs as Alice let me in the bathroom in her and Jasper's room.

I showered thoroughly in less than ten minutes because I knew that Alice would be beating the door down if I spent one minute more in there. When I was out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and Alice was immediately at the door.

"Don't touch your hair!" She yelled loudly.

I walked across the room and pulled the door open. "Do I get to dress now or should I wait?"  
I was really being sarcastic but Alice took me seriously and soon I was sitting in front of the huge bathroom mirror wrapped only in my towel as Alice went to town on my hair. It took her a full hour to blow dry it then straighten it, add a few curls and finally pin a few strands back. I thought it was all unnecessary and took way too long but Alice would have literally fought me if I would have tried to stop her.

I said nothing as she worked on my hair and when she was done she informed me to go change without destroying my hair. I simply dressed in everything except for the blue jean jacket because I wanted to wait to put it on. I knew that I would roast to death if it was on right now.

When I went back into the bathroom Alice had moved all of the hair supplies out of the way and replaced it with make-up. I sat down in the chair with a sigh just as the front door opened and then shut back.

The alarm system beeped every time that the door was opened and hearing the noise notified us that Jasper and the guy I was supposed to be seeing tonight was here.

"They won't come up here so don't worry." Alice said as she dug through the bags looking for all her materials.

"Alright…so who is this guy?" I asked her as I realized that I didn't even know his name…Edmund or something.

"He is Jasper's college roommate. He is really sweet too, Bella. We had lunch with him last Saturday. He's going to be the best man in the wedding." She said excitedly.

I am the maid of honor…so I have to walk with him. Let's hope that tonight goes well.

"How are the wedding plans coming anyway?" I asked her.

She set off in an excited and detailed description on what was done and what was still left to be planned. The wedding was in two months and she was more nervous that everything wasn't going to come together than she needed to be. It was Alice for heaven's sake….she would have the perfect wedding. And really the only thing that she needed was a place to have the wedding.

Soon I was done with hair and make-up and I was slipping on a pair of black sandals that Alice had loaned me to wear for the evening. Slipping on the jacket and spraying on some perfume I was ready. I wasn't nervous at all because I knew that it would be a simple evening. Nothing to worry about because I am not going out with this guy to start a relationship, we are simply having dinner because our friends set us up on a blind date.

"Let's get this over with." I told Alice as we stood at her doorway.

She opened the door and led the way down the stairs. The second we were in the hall I could hear voices drifting their way up the stairs. They must have been in the den right next to the stairway.

EPOV

I stood in Jasper's house looking at old pictures from college that he had hung up in the den. We were laughing, having a good time talking about those days.

Taking another sip of my beer I looked at the picture of us at the school football game surrounded by all the cheerleaders.

"Alice hates that picture." Jasper said pointing to it with a slight laugh.

I nodded and looked to him. "I could understand why."

We laughed and looked over a few more pictures for a moment or two.

"How are Carlisle and Esme?" He asked suddenly and I turned to go sit down in a chair across from him.

Carlisle and Esme are my parents. "They are doing well, just bought this big vineyard in Napa. Mom absolutely loves it there. She says that now they can make their own wine instead of buying ridiculously priced bottles that taste nasty."

Jasper laughed and nodded, "Sounds like her. Are they going to hire a staff to work there?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…they would love to but Dad just got promoted to head doctor of the ER and he said he is too busy to think about it right now."

"I bet they love it, don't they?" He asked with smile.

I nodded and took another sip of the beer. "They absolutely adore it. Mom says that she likes the peace that they didn't have in the city. She wants me to come up soon but I'm not sure if I can get away right now."  
Jasper nodded in understanding. He knew the matters that I was stuck in right now and he respected me enough to not say anything about it. Of course, he understood. I told him as soon as I came into town. He was my trusted source. "I understand man. How are Emmett and Rose?"

"Good, you know they have the gym now. It's the perfect job for both of them. I actually just saw Rosalie today." I said and laughed as I remembered the conversation that I had with Bella earlier. Her boss!

"What's funny?" Jasper asked with a slight grin.

I glanced around my shoulder to make sure that Alice and this girl weren't anywhere near as I told him this story. "Well, there is this girl that I met at the gym. Rosalie is training her…She is something else Jasper."  
"Oh?" He asked and leaned forward wanting more from the story.

"Yeah…I don't know what but there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on." I said honestly and realized that for the first time in the whole week I was actually talking about my feelings for Bella.

"I don't know why but she gets to me…like deeply gets to me. I saw her Tuesday night in the grocery store with her boyfriend and I went off. I don't know why either. She had accidentally hit my buggy and her mutt got all defensive and I snapped." I sat back and shook my head at the words spilling out of my mouth. "I have been going crazy all week thinking about her. And then today we actually had a civilized conversation until I made her mad."

"What did you do that made her mad?" He asked in wonderment.

I shook my head at my idiocy. "I made fun of her because she is secretly dating her boss. She pulled this crap about how they weren't serious and it didn't matter whether anyone knew or not."

Jasper laughed and said, "She sounds moody. Who is she?"

I looked at him and said nonchalantly, "Her name is Bella Swan." I said her name as if it meant nothing but in truth it nearly burnt a hole in my tongue.

I didn't know how I was going to make it through this night without thinking about her.

Jasper coughed and choked on air when I said her name and it made no sense as to why. "Jasper, are you ok?"

"Come on." I heard Alice say from upstairs and I quickly stood up with Jasper's little choking fit completely forgotten.

He stood just as quickly and was at my side with a smug grin on his face. I was about to ask him if he was alright again but Alice stepped around the corner with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Edward." She smiled at me and I nodded but was quickly caught up in the face that appeared from behind her shoulder with a puzzled expression.

"Holy…" She started.

"Shit." I finished before she got the chance.

Bella Swan…there she stood staring back at me from behind Alice's shoulder. Alice whipped around and looked at Bella with a confused look. Jasper, however, was doubled over in laughter beside of me and I swear I wanted to choke him with my own bare hands.

Alice still glanced around in confusion as Bella and I just stared at each other with shocked expressions.

"Jasper, did you not take your crazy pill today? What is your problem?" Alice asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Jasper sobered up and stood up to look at Bella. "Bella, since when have you and Jacob been dating?"

Her teeth gritted together roughly and she turned her glares on her friend.

But Alice was just as confused as before. "How the hell do you know that, Jasper?"

Jasper started laughing again and gripped my shoulder roughly. Bella's death glare switched from Alice to me in a nanosecond. Suddenly, I was scared for my life. She might be really dangerous. I swallowed loudly and gripped the bottle in my hand tightly.

"Well," Jasper said suddenly. "You kids have fun tonight."

Then he walked towards the stairs and pulled on Alice's hand. "Come on Alice, I will explain later."

He literally dragged her out of the room and when Bella and I were alone I was even more scared. A door upstairs closed and she hardened her glare as if that was even possible.

"You were talking about me?" She asked fiercely.

I opened my mouth and started, "Well…I was…I mean, I didn't know that you…"

I closed my mouth knowing that I wouldn't make anything better by speaking right now.

"Did you know?" She asked abruptly with what looked like tears in her eyes. Was she going to cry?

"Did I know what?" I asked in earnest. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"That it was me…that you were meeting me tonight?" She stated.

"No," I shook my head swiftly from side to side. "Hell no…I had no idea that it was you."

She looked at me for a long moment but then turned and walked towards the door. Was she going to leave? I wouldn't blame her if she did. She opened the door and then looked behind her shoulder at me.

"Are you coming or not?" She questioned me.

"Yes." I answered and sat my beer down to follow her out the door.

We stepped outside onto the porch and I followed Bella down the steps with a thrill of excitement. Don't be excited you idiot she absolutely hates your guts _and _she has a man.

Bella stepped up to my Volvo but I beat her to the door with a small jog and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and slipped into the seat without even glancing at me.

I shut her door and walked slowly to my side of the car. For whatever reason I get this chance, and I know that this will be my only chance, to make a good impression on her.

As I slipped into the car I caught a sniff of her perfume. She smelled heavenly and she looked even better in her little purple dress. It made her eyes pop…or maybe that was because she was furious.

Either way, I immediately knew that I was the luckiest man on the face of the planet.

As I pulled out of the driveway I said, "Uh…so big shocker back there."

She laughed once and nodded slowly. She laughed that was a good start, right?

I felt the need to speak so I said, "You look nice."

She laughed the same laugh down her nose and looked out the window. "Thanks."

I was silent until we pulled out onto the highway and then I asked, "So what would you like to do tonight?"

She shrugged and looked to me and then admitted. "I don't know…I haven't been on an actual date in so long I don't even know what to do."

"You count this as an actual date?" I asked her in curiosity.

She looked to me and then immediately blushed a deep shade of pink. "Well…I mean…a blind date."

"A blind date that wasn't so blind after all." I added on for her.

She nodded and said, "Exactly."

"So you don't go on dates with…what's his face?" I asked curiously. What kind of jerk wouldn't take her out and show her off?

"Jacob," She corrected and said, "And no…we have dinner at one or the other's house."

"How boring." I concluded. "Do you actually enjoy that?'

She shrugged and said, "It has its advantages….we don't have to fight crowds and wait for a table."

"But it's boring." I said again. I would show her a better night than eating dinner at home. If it was the last thing I did, I would show her a good time.

She shrugged again but didn't answer.

"Well, what have you normally done before on dates?" I asked her thinking that maybe I could build on that.

She laughed and said, "Go to dinner and then the movies."

I laughed and asked, "When was the last time you went on a date? High school?"

She laughed as well and said, "College."

"Bella…" I said and looked over to her as I said, "You are too beautiful to have gone that long without a date."

She flushed and looked away from me. I couldn't help but to smile at what I had just said, it was so true.

"I'm not that old, Edward." She said with a teasing smile that made me laugh.

I took her to a nice Italian restaurant that was one of my favorites and after we ordered our food and a bottle of wine Bella laughed and said, "Rosalie will kill me on Monday for this meal."

I laughed at her and leaned forward to whisper, "Well, let's not tell her."

Bella laughed once and nodded in agreement, "Ok."

We ate and talked lightly. She told me about her parents and how they had separated when she was at a young age. Then she talked about college and I realized that I loved just listening to her talk. It was so peaceful and calming. I enjoyed hearing about her life.

When our food came we ate in silence for a few minutes and then I suddenly realized something. "So where is Jacob? He didn't care that you were going out on a blind date?"

She looked into her plate for a moment and then said, "He is in New York this weekend."

"Oh," I said and then smiled slowly. "So he doesn't know?"

She shook her head and took another bite of her food. She was upset about something…something about the topic had upset her. It was written all over her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked in almost worry.

She took a deep breath and said, "We had plans this weekend…big plans and then he suddenly had to go to New York City for work."

I nodded. She was mad because he blew her off for work. Well…quite frankly, I would be pissed too.

"I'm sorry." I said in earnest and then went on. "Bella, can I take a second to be honest with you?"

She looked at me seriously and then nodded after a moment of hesitation.

So I took a deep breath and said, "I don't know this Jacob guy and I could be so wrong but…I was serious when I told you that you could do better than him."

She sat back in her seat and asked, "What do you mean?"

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on either side of my plate and said, "Well, for example…how long have you all been seeing each other?"

She sighed but answered, "Two months."

"Ok, in two months how many times has he taken you out into public?"

She looked at me seriously and then said, "Tuesday night."

I didn't take the opportunity to let my mouth hang open in shock but just continued on to get to my point. "So he has taken you out once, and you went to the grocery store, he blew you off for work. You can't even tell your friends about him."

She shrugged and hid a frown by biting on her bottom lip. "We don't want people to know…that's why we haven't been out in public. And he didn't blow me off for work. It was important and I understand that. He has a great job and he loves what he does."

"So his job is his mistress." I stated and picked up my wine glass to take a sip.

"No…his job is his passion." She corrected me.

I nodded and decided to drop the subject. She would defend him no matter what I said so it was a moot point. She doesn't see herself clearly…that's the first problem.

I paid for our meal even though she protested and then we set out to our next stopping point, whatever that would be. I was leaving it up to her. I had told her that when we sat down.

"So did you decide what you want to do now?" I asked her as I drove aimlessly down the highway.

She smiled and nodded.

"And what is that?" I asked her.

"You will make fun." She stated and smiled at me.

"No…I promise, I won't. Whatever you want to do…it is your decision." I told her honestly and continued to drive.

"I want to go to the movies." She said and laughed.

I had to laugh because that was the last thing that I expected her to say.

"See," She said as she blushed. "I knew you would laugh."

"No," I said seriously. "What movie would you like to see?"

She described this horror movie that she didn't know the name of but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't take you as a horror fan." I told her honestly as I pulled into the theater parking lot.

She nodded and said, "I love them but Jacob can't stand them. I tried to talk him into coming out last week to watch it when it came out…but he didn't want to…come out." She trailed off and looked at her lap awkwardly until I parked the car. Then she jumped out quickly.

This Jacob kid had some serious issues…if I were lucky enough to be dating her I would even go watch a damn chick flick if she wanted me to.

I bought our movie tickets and Bella almost threw another fit about me buying her ticket so, to suffice her, I let her buy concessions only because she offered. I felt terrible that she was buying something because it was a date and I was always taught that a woman should never pay for anything on a date but Bella was getting mad because she couldn't pay for anything.

We got our popcorn and drinks and made our way into the theater to pick out seats. We had a huge selection considering that no one else was around.

"This movie must suck…we are the only people in the theater." I told her as she picked the seat directly in the center of the theater.

"Or it's too scary for everyone else." She said excitedly and sat down waiting for the movie to start.

We talked for a few more moments while we waited for the movie to start and finally when it did Bella immediately shut her mouth and began shoveling popcorn.

I didn't even watch half of the movie because I was so transfixed with Bella. She was completely caught up in the movie that she had no idea I was even watching her. The popcorn and drinks were gone right when the movie started getting to the climax and therefore scarier. At one point Bella jumped and reached over to clutch my hand tightly. I only smiled at her and let her hold my hand. Then from that point on I paid attention to nothing other than the feel of Bella's warm hand in mine. It was amazing and I loved every minute of it.

Soon my hand was starting to go numb because she was squeezing it so tightly. The creepy music started to play and it was at the point that you can always tell that something is about to jump out and go "boo."

So I couldn't resist myself as the music climbed and I reached my free hand over quickly and gripped her ribs as I screamed at her. She screamed just as loudly and nearly crawled out of her skin. I bent over in laughter at her reaction. It was better than I thought it would be and when I looked back to her she was ghostly pale and staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You scared me half to death." She said in a whisper.

"Sorry." I whispered back and made her shoot me a fake glare.

Then her eyes drifted down to our connected hands and she blushed as she pulled her hand free.

"Sorry." She mumbled and put all of her attention back on the screen as she crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself tightly.

"Are you cold?" I whispered. I felt fine but movie theaters always seem to be cold.

She looked at me and said with a slight smile, "Are you pulling the you-are-cold-so-I-am-going-to-cuddle-you-so-you-can-warm-up trick?"  
I laughed and said, "Well, you haven't been on date since high school so I figured that I would make the date familiar." But she had a point…what was I going to do if she was cold?

She laughed and shook her head as she mumbled, "I'm fine."

We finished the movie and threw our stuff away while we exited and made our way back to the Volvo.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked her as we slipped into the car.

She nodded in excitement and said, "That was the best one I have seen in awhile. Did you like it?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "It was alright."

"What are we going to do now?" She asked and glanced towards the clock on the dashboard. It was about ten o'clock and, if it were any other girl, I would take her back to my apartment but I didn't think that would be a wise decision with Bella.

"Well, what would you like to do?" I asked and pulled out on the highway.

"I'm not sure." She said and looked out the window.

"We could get ice cream. Make it a true high school date." I said and laughed lightly with her.

"Oh," She said excitedly. "I make the best hot fudge brownies with ice cream."

"You do?" I asked in excitement. That was my favorite dessert.

She nodded and then blushed gently.

Wait…she makes them. As in let's go back to her apartment and have ice cream?

I think her thoughts were going in the same direction so she quickly said, "We could get the stuff and go back to Alice's and make them."

I nodded, feeling a lot better about that plan. "That sounds like a good idea."

Bella text Alice and discovered that she had all of the necessary ingredients at her house so we didn't have to stop anywhere so we headed back to Alice and Jasper's.

When we got there Bella just let us in the door and went straight into the kitchen. Alice had set all of the stuff on the counter and had left Bella a note that she laughed at and then stuffed into the trash can.

"What was that?" I asked and motioned towards the trash can.

"She said to save her some." Bella said and chuckled as she opened the brownie mix and began making them. I sat and watched almost feeling guilty that I wasn't helping but I was enjoying the show too much. It was almost erotic as I watched Bella move around the kitchen. She had taken her little jean jacket off and was humming lightly as she stirred the mix.

Finally, I realized that if I wanted to keep a few things in my pants then I needed to get up and stop watching her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her and pushed up from my spot at the table.

"Um…." She stopped and looked around then pointed at the glass pan she was going to put the mix into. "You can spray that pan."

I nodded and turned to look at the pan. "What am I supposed to spray on it?"

She laughed and said, "You don't cook much, do you?"

"Microwavable meals count?" I asked and watched her long flowing brown hair as it swished around her back while she moved across to the stove and picked up a red can. She brought it back and placed it on the counter next to me.

"No, microwavable meals do not count." She said with a smile.

I watched her for a minute as she continued mixing the brownies. I tore my eyes away with a sigh and opened the can to spray the glass pan. I sat it down and turned around to lean against the counter and watch her some more.

After a moment she turned around with the bowl and walked to the pan to put the mix in. She stared into the pan and then looked back to me trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked down to the pan.

She laughed for a moment and sat the bowl down to grab the can and open it again.

"Did I do it wrong?" I asked in confusion.

I looked down to the pan and watched as she sprayed all of it thickly. I had only put a small bit in the center.

"Maybe you should just watch." Bella said with a tiny smile.

I frowned. "Maybe."

She laughed again and then began to scoop the mix into the now completely sprayed pan. I watched the delicious batter as she smoothed it out and when she sat the bowl down behind her, I snuck around and picked it up turning my back to her and eating the batter with my finger.

After she placed the pan in the oven she said, "Edward…what are you doing?"

I turned and held out my finger to her that was covered in batter. She laughed and said, "You look like a little kid that was caught stealing cookies before dinner."

"Wow," I said and licked the chocolate off of my finger. "I just keep decreasing, don't I? First high school, now I am a kid again."

She laughed and came over to join me with the bowl. I watched as her finger dipped down into the bowl and she took a big scoop and put it into her mouth. I watched her finger go in her mouth and immediately felt aroused by the way she was sucking on her finger. Why is that hot? Maybe because I was imagining something else in her mouth.

I looked away as Bella pulled her finger out of her mouth and hummed, "That's good."

"Yeah…" I said and looked at her lips. "Really good."

She turned around and opened a drawer to pull out a spoon and scoop some more batter out. I was immediately disappointed that she wasn't going to use her finger anymore but…I will be ok.

We finished off the batter soon and I could have walked away from dessert with that and been ok. But I was not ready to leave yet.

I sat the bowl into the sink as Bella finished off her last spoonful. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"The note said that they wouldn't come downstairs and that we could go out on the deck when we are done in here if we wanted to."

"Oh." I said not really knowing what else to say.

When I turned around Bella was walking towards me to deposit her spoon into the sink while she licked the chocolate off of her lips. I felt my tongue itching to lick it off for her but I just quickly turned my head away from her. I needed to calm down.

She dropped the spoon in the sink and ran some water over it. "So what happens after today?"

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and turned to face me. "I mean, what do we do after tonight…I've had a really great time, Edward."

I didn't really quite understand what she was saying. What was she saying? "Uh…I'm not sure. What would you like to do?"

She shrugged and said, "I think…I think that I would like to see you again." She looked to me and was blushing lightly. "As a friend though."

"Oh…" I wasn't going to lie…a small part of me was slightly disappointed. "That would be great."

She smiled and turned the water off, drying her hands on the towel next to the sink.

We talked about a few small things again as we waited for the brownies to get done and when they were, we covered the hot brownies with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. Then we went out onto the deck and sat down on the side of the pool sticking our feet in. Of course, I had to take my shoes off and roll my pants up but I sat down next to her and began to eat my dessert.

"Hmm…" I hummed and took another bite. "I will be your friend as long as you promise to make these every time that I see you."  
Bella laughed and then nodded while she took another bite of hers. We were quiet while we ate and soon-too soon as a matter of fact-my bowl was empty so I just sat my bowl to the side and watched Bella as she finished hers. Soon she was done too and was sitting her bowl next to mine.

"Geez…I have had so much junk today. Rosalie would murder me-literally murder me-if she knew." She said and shook her head.

I smiled and leaned back on my hands and stared out into the lighted pool. Too bad that I don't have my trunks…I would go for a swim.

"I hope that you had a good time, Edward." She said and I looked at her smiling back at me.

Her brown eyes were so gorgeous…and her long flowing brown hair. She was beautiful.

"I had an amazing time, Bella."

She blushed and looked away. I liked to see her blush, too.

With a sigh, I looked away and thought about how I wished she wasn't dating Jacob. I would try to kiss her if she wasn't but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and I really didn't want to push anything on her. I wasn't an arrogant guy and I wasn't stupid enough to believe that Bella was even attracted to me in anyway. So to keep myself from doing something stupid, I would talk about her boyfriend.

"So I bet you make Jacob those hot fudge brownies all the time, don't you?" I said laughingly.

"Nope." She said and shook her head. "He is a health freak….I am lucky that he even likes ice cream and, honestly, I think he only keeps it in the house because I like it. I hardly ever see him eat any."

…_keeps it in the house…_

"Do you two live together?" Wow, Edward…why don't you be a little forward there.

"No." She laughed and shook her head. "I couldn't live with him, he would drive me nuts."

"Why?" I asked mainly in curiosity.

She shook her head. "He is a neat freak…everything has to have order. And he snores…loudly."

I laughed just to make her think that it was funny but I felt sick. She has slept with him…she knows that he snores. Stop! I screamed at myself internally…who gives a frick if she has slept with the guy. It makes no difference to you.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked suddenly. And apparently I have a bad case of word vomit.

Bella's eyes crinkled together and she was silent for a moment. Why would you have to think about that? It's real simple. Yes or no…that easy.

Suddenly she turned and looked at me with a certain abruptness in her eyes. "We have issues…just like any other couple."

That was her answer…? If she couldn't say an easy yes then she wasn't happy. I studied her eyes for a moment and saw her cheeks darken lightly. I wonder….

"What are you thinking?" I asked and involuntarily reached my hand forward to slightly trace the pink in her right cheek. "What is making you blush?"

Her cheeks turned a deep red and her lips parted a little and I heard her breathe heavily. I took a deep breath and leaned forward to her. What was I doing? What did I want to do?

I leaned forward until my hand was completely cupping her cheek and I felt the burning desire to touch her with my lips. Anywhere…it didn't matter to me. Her cheek burned under my hand and I couldn't figure out if it was just her warmth or her blush but it was beautiful either way.

"Bella." I said softly to her. "I really want to kiss you."

I had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in my life. She swallowed hard and leaned towards me a little. Was she just…was she just giving me permission to kiss her? If she got mad later I would use that move as my defense.

Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and felt her warm breath on my face right before I touched my lips to hers. I kissed her slowly but enjoyed every bit of it. What I didn't expect was for her hand to twist up into my hair and pull my lips closer to hers. I wrapped my hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck and held her close as I deepened the kiss. God, she felt wonderful…so warm and soft and sweet. Man, her lips tasted sweet. I fought with her tongue for more room inside her mouth and, when she moaned, I completely lost it. I wrapped my other arm around her small waist and yanked her close to me so that our bodies were flush against each other's.

Then both of her hands were in my hair pulling it at the roots and making me lose my mind. She was amazing and probably the most amazing kisser… I felt my body react to her kissing and immediately I was hard for her. I never remember getting this hard this fast in my life.

She pulled back to breathe heavily and I felt completely intoxicated. I rested my forehead against hers and tried to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled softly.

"I'm not." She replied and leaned forward to kiss me again. It was only a small kiss this time but it still felt amazing.

Then she released my hair and sat back with a smile. "That was very…friendly."

Without thinking I blurted out, "I could be friendly more often."

She laughed and blushed deeply as she looked away from me. I only stared at her for a second and then asked, "So what were you blushing about before?"

She turned her head and looked at me with a slow grin. Then with a bright smile she replied, "Your eyes."

I was shocked to hear that. "My eyes make you blush?"

She giggled and nodded as she turned back around to face the water. "Yes…your eyes make me blush."  
"Why?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

She shook her head and said, "You don't want to know."

I am pretty positive that I did want to know but I wasn't going to push her. She laughed once and looked down to her hands in her lap and shook her head which caused a strand of hair to fall in her face and I wouldn't have any of that. I leaned over and pushed her hair back over her shoulder and behind her ear.

"Will you tell me one day?" I asked curiously.

She blushed again but nodded. "Maybe."

I liked maybe's…because sometimes that meant yes.

After a moment of silence I said, "So can I see you tomorrow night…on a friendly basis of course."

She smiled at me and then nodded slowly. "Of course, on a friendly basis."

**SO? Tell me...come on tell me. You can tell me. Ok fine then, don't tell me. (Ten Edward's to the person that can tell me what that quote is from except for you my darling sister. I send you ten Edward's daily hehehe)**

**Ok but really...Tell me what you thought about the chapter. The next one gets a little more juicy...couple of lemons and such. Baby lemons but still...lemons are lemons, Right?**

**Ok I am done now. Recommendation is "The Red Line" by Winnsinger. It is a good nail biter and has lots of lemons.**

**Alright much love to the people. Go review and start pimping out "The Gym" it needs some more love!**

**~Blueopal~**


	6. Jerk!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. Which makes me wonder if she ever writes smut with her characters...Huh. (Add to list of 'Questions to Ask Stephenie Meyer When I Meet Her' _Dear Stephenie, Do you write smut with your twilight characters and then keep it for your own enjoyment?_)**

**Ok so several things to start out with. Thanks for the reviews I am loving them! :) Thanks for the followers I love all of you guys! :) Plot warning below-just so that you know! Thanks to my beta! You're awesome. My sister equals my hero. And just so you know the title 'Jerk' of this chapter applies to Jacob...not Edward...just so that's clear. :D I think I see some lemons in your future!**

**Go read! :D**

BPOV

I met Edward on Saturday night-where we went clubbing and made out in his car afterwards. Then I met Edward for brunch on Sunday where we made out in his car again…except there were some roaming fingers that found their way to the buttons of my blouse. We were like a couple of horny teenagers that were afraid to do more than make-out because we might get caught by our parents.

Sunday after brunch we exchanged phone numbers and before I even got around the block he had text me talking about how he couldn't wait to see me again. Of course, I felt the same exact way. Why? Because I want to do something rebellious with a hot bad guy-because Edward totally has the bad guy vibe. Oh my god, I _am_ a horny teenager…I don't even remember acting like this when I was a teenager.

Jacob was getting home Sunday night and I told him that I would have dinner ready at my apartment by seven. Friday night when I left Alice's, I went and picked up Sam who barked at me all the way to my house. He must have smelt another guy on me. Let's just hope that Jacob didn't have the nose of a dog.

I almost wanted to feel bad that I was doing this to Jacob. He was a great guy and he didn't deserve to be cheated on but technically he and I aren't dating so, therefore, no cheating can be involved. But every night I came home smelling like Edward, Sam would fuss at me for an hour or so and then crash on my sofa. He was mad at me; he wouldn't even sleep in my bed with me.

I was putting the baked spaghetti in the oven when my phone started ringing. I had only talked to Jacob a few times this weekend because he was always in meetings and I was with "Alice" and the time changed screwed us all up. So I was excited to see him tonight, I had missed him. Not so much while Edward had his tongue down my throat but still…

"Hey you." I said as I answered the phone.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see you." He replied and I heard the car accelerate in the background.

I smiled at him and tried my best not to feel guilty for seeing another guy all weekend. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Where are you at?" I asked him and went back into the kitchen to start mixing the salad.

"I am about an hour out." He replied and said. "I know you are cooking…I can smell it through the phone."

Oh god, maybe he did have a dog's nose.

I laughed at him and shook my head. "No, you can't."

He laughed and asked, "Do you need me to stop and get anything?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, get some fresh bread from the bakery downtown…you know, the really good one."  
"No problem. I can't wait to see you, Bella." He said and I could hear the longing in his voice.

"I missed you." I told him honestly because I did miss him. Really I did…

"I'll be there in a few." He said and blew me a kiss before hanging up.

When I put my phone on the counter I saw Sam staring up at me wondering who I was talking to.

"Daddy's on his way home." I told him and he barked in excitement and trotted off to stand at the door. He had missed Jacob just as much as I had-probably more actually.

I mixed the salad and put on some green beans to be heating up while I waited. As I put the butter back into the fridge I remembered Edward spraying the baking pan Friday night for the brownies. I laughed to myself as I remembered the small little circle in the center of the pan. I loved that he knew nothing about cooking. I would love to make him something one day. And as much as he apparently eats microwavable meals, he might enjoy a home cooked meal.

Then I started thinking about what he said about Jacob and me never going out and how that must be boring. He was wrong…it wasn't boring, it was me and Jacob. It was just what we did together. Yeah, there are times that I would like to go out but I never push it because I know that he worries about people seeing us. He is afraid that it could jeopardize both of our jobs. And that is understandable and I totally respect him for that.

Now that I think about it Edward had said a lot about Jacob that night…how he thought that I could do better than him. Who was he meaning by that? Himself? I laughed to as I thought about that one. He doesn't even have a job…we never once talked about him this past weekend. Every time that something was brought up it was about me. Does he not have a job or a family? I didn't spend too much time thinking about that part. I really did enjoy spending time with him, when he wasn't being the jerk he was at the beginning of the week, and I didn't want to think about his negative side because, no matter how you try to ignore it, there is a downside to everything and everyone.

I busied my mind to keep from thinking about Edward as I tidied up the apartment. Soon Sam was going wild at the door and I knew that Jacob had to be there. So I rushed to the door and swung it open to see him standing there with the fresh bread in one hand and a dozen red roses in the other. Smiling, I ran outside and hugged him tightly.

With a slight laugh he began covering my face in kisses muttering how much he had missed me. Sam stood at our feet barking up at Jacob reminding him of his presence. Jacob landed one solid kiss on my lips and then pulled away to hand me the roses and bread.

"I didn't forget about you, Sam…calm down." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a rather large bone which made Sam wag his tail and pant after it.

Jacob tossed the bone into the house and Sam took off like a bullet to fetch it.

I stared at him for a long moment as he smiled after his dog. He looked really excited about something but I couldn't quite place it.

"Come on, dinner's ready." I said and turned to walk us both into the house.

Jacob put the roses in some water while I cut the bread and laced it with garlic butter. When I slid it into the oven I turned and saw Jacob leaning against the cabinet across from me. He was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked and subconsciously wiped my face. Was there something on me?

He released a slow deep smile and opened his arms for me. "Come here."

With a smile, I walked across the small kitchen and straight into his arms. He hugged me close to him and immediately I relaxed into the circle of his arms. I really did miss him but it was an odd reunion. I had the urge to stand here and hug him and that was it. I didn't want him to kiss me; I didn't want him to sleep with me. I just wanted this hug and nothing more. Was I bad person for that? Or was it because of Edward?

Immediately thinking the name I felt awkward being in the circle of Jacob's arms while thinking about another man. What was I doing? I wasn't this kind of person…I didn't lie, I didn't cheat…I especially didn't cheat on great guys such as Jacob. If he were a sleezeball then I might consider it but he is too nice to be cheated on.

_But you aren't official…_

There was the small voice again which reminded me of that every time I started to think about how wrong I am in doing this. I pulled away from him and started to occupy my mind. I grabbed some plates down from the cabinet and sat the small table in the kitchen while Jacob got the cups and silverware.

Soon we were sitting at the table enjoying the meal. I would definitely have to work out extra hard tomorrow to burn off all of the carbs I have eaten this weekend.

"How was New York?" I asked him as I ate an extra bite of my salad trying to cancel out the bad things I was eating…like bread and pasta. Yeah, extra work out tomorrow. Hmm…extra work out with Edward after my routine with Rosalie…. STOP!

"It was great." Jacob said excitedly. "They already have an open date for me to come in and promote my company. They showed me the building that I would be working in-along with some of their best as my staff-it is going to be great."

The building he would be working in…his staff. I was starting to feel my chest tighten but I didn't want to think about any of that so I looked down to my plate and pushed some food around. I suddenly didn't have an appetite anymore.

"That's great." I said and tried to sound as sincere as was possible. If I sounded less than thrilled then Jacob didn't notice because he spent the next thirty minutes divulging in his New York experience.

Suddenly Edward's words were ringing in my head. _His job is his mistress._

That's not true…I don't believe it.

"How was your weekend?" Jacob asked suddenly and my head snapped up from my plate to look at him.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. What did he just say?

"How was your weekend?" He asked with a worried smile.

"It was great. Alice and I hung out all weekend. We haven't spent time together lately and it was nice for both of us to get away from the hassles of life." There I go lying…again. Alice and I didn't do anything together this weekend except get ready for my date on Friday night.

Jacob nodded took a sip of his drink and then started back on New York again. "Aro wants me to come back to New York in two weekends and then I will go again in about two months."

Two months… "What date? In two months, what date is it?" I asked him.

"Uh, I think it's the sixteenth? He said that he would fax all of the information and dates to the office."

He went on speaking but I was numb. I didn't hear anything after that. Two months…that was Alice's wedding, on the twentieth. It was a Saturday. He would be gone that whole week.

"Bella!" He yelled at me. It probably wasn't the first time he tried to get my attention.

I looked up at him wondering what he was wanting.

"Are you ok?" He asked me with his eyebrows creased.

I nodded and looked down at my plate. "The twentieth. You will be gone then? September twentieth?"  
I looked up to see him move his eyes from side to side as he calculated that in his head. "That's the day I come back."

I nodded and looked back down to my plate.

"Why?" He questioned. "Do I have an appointment that weekend?"

I laughed once and shook my head. "No…that's Alice's wedding."

"Oh," He said with realization rocking across his face. "Well, I haven't received an invitation. Has she sent them yet?"  
I nodded slowly and then looked up to him. "I just figured…" I saw that his eyes were roaming all over my face in curiosity. "Never mind." I said and stood up from the table taking my plate to the kitchen sink.

Unfortunately, Jacob stood and followed me in. "Bella, wait." He called and sat his plate down on the cabinet and pulled the bread out of the oven. After I set it down on the counter, Jacob caught my elbow and spun me around.

"What is it?" He asked me when our eyes connected.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I just…I don't know, Jacob, I just assumed that you would come to the wedding with me."

"Oh." He said and hugged me to him. After a moment of silence he said, "Well, Bella how will we be able to go out in public like that with so many people that we work with being there? People will know about us if they see us at Alice's wedding together."

I was completely confused with that one. You mean that two months from now we will still be unofficial and hiding our relationship from people? That would be a secret relationship for four months. No one knowing…for four months.

"Jacob, are we still going to be this in two months?" I said and pulled away from his arms. "So we will never be anything more than a secret?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Bella."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked him and stepped back crossing my arms over my chest in aggravation.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Can we not do this right now? I am really tired, Bella."  
I stared at him for a moment and just turned away to the sink to start on the dishes. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Can I at least help you with the dishes?" He asked as if helping me with the dishes would make up for him being a jerk at the moment.

"No." I said weakly. "I can get them. Go home and get some rest."

He sighed heavily and stood behind me staring at me for a moment. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. He huffed again and then stepped forward kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight." He whispered and turned away leaving the kitchen.

I heard him call for Sam and then they both walked out the door. As soon as the door slid home I felt tears prick my eyes and I bent over the sink and put my head to the counter and began crying. Why exactly was I crying, I'm not sure but it just felt needed. Jacob had hurt my feelings. It seemed like every time we try to talk about our relationship he shuts down…unless it's about sex then he is primed and ready to talk about that one.

I didn't have much time to think about Jacob and his relationship issues because my phone started ringing. So I stood up quickly and dried my hands before going into my bedroom and retrieving the phone from my night stand.

I laughed and shook my head when I saw who it was but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Monday at nine…conference with Mr. Smith." I heard a page turn and then he read off another one. "Tuesday at noon….conference call with Marcus Aro."

I laughed and said, "You pronounced Aro wrong."

Edward laughed and asked, "Does it really matter?"  
Then before I could respond he read the next agenda in my weekly planner. It must have fallen out of my purse and into his car.

When he finished with that one I asked, "Are you stalking me now?"

He laughed again and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I have made a Xerox copy of everything that you have planned for the next three months."

I laughed softly and sat down on the side of my bed.

"What's not in here though…is the reason that you are upset right now." He said smoothly and I heard the heavy planner slam down on something like a table or a desk.

I frowned into the phone and asked him, "And what makes you think I am upset?"

He laughed once down his nose. "Bella, you are more of an open book than your planner is. I could tell from the second that you picked up the phone that something was wrong."

"I am not an open book." I replied and kicked my shoes off to stretch out on the bed.

He only laughed in mockery and added a, "Yeah…right."

I sighed again and shook my head as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Domestic issues with the old man?" He asked.

I laughed once and shook my head. "How about you bring my planner over and then we might talk."

"Sure thing." He said and then quickly asked, "Won't Jacob be mad if I crash your evening alone?"

"Well, yeah, he would be irate if he were here." I replied with an edge to my voice. I didn't want to be mad at Jacob…and I especially didn't want Edward to know about our domestic issues as he had put it.

"Oh…I see." He said as if he understood the situation completely.

"You don't see anything." I scoffed at him.

"Ok…let's see how right I am. He comes over for dinner and you all start in on a serious conversation, possibly about the plans that he bailed out on this weekend, and then when you get upset he shuts down and pulls some shit about being tired?"

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my phone away to look at it. Was he here for the conversation? The only thing he was wrong about was the topic of my disturbance and something told me that he had just guessed wrong on purpose.

Pushing my ear back to the phone I said. "Just come over here."

"On my way." He replied.

I was about to hang up and then remembered something. "Are you hungry? I made baked spaghetti."

He hummed and said, "What are you, woman? Betty Crocker?"

I laughed and said, "I will see you in a few."

We hung up and I went back into the kitchen to wash up as many of the dishes as I could and then grabbed my wine glass and went to sit on the couch. I was flipping through the channels when there was a knock on my door. He had dropped me off at home last night so he knew exactly where I lived.

Getting up from the couch I went to open the door for him. When I pulled the door back I smiled at him as he held up a bag with what looked like a carton of ice cream.

"I brought dessert." He said and I shook my head as I stepped back to let him in.

EPOV

I stepped into her apartment and the smells of garlic bread and spaghetti hit me full force. I hummed and followed her into the kitchen where she took the ice cream box and put it in the freezer. Then she made me sit at the table while she fixed me a plate. Two minutes later, I was biting into what seemed to be the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

I hummed as I passed down every bite. When I was done it made me sad that there was no more food left on my plate.

Bella laughed and said, "You can have some more if you would like."

I stretched back and rubbed my stomach. "I have nowhere to put it."

Bella laughed once and took my plate to the sink. I turned in my chair and watched her as she rinsed the plate and put it in the sink with a few other dirty dishes. When she turned the water off she put her hands on the sink and stood there for a minute.

Clearing my throat I stood up and walked up behind her pulling her planner out of my back pocket. I dropped it onto the counter beside of her.

"Thanks." She mumbled lightly.

I knew she was upset and there were many things that I wanted to do to make her feel better. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and decided to let my instinct take over. I ran my hands down her arms and felt her tense underneath me.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her in a soft whisper and continued to trace my hands across her arms. She loosened up after a moment and sighed heavily.

I let my hands trail from her arms to her shoulders where I pulled her hair around to drape down her neck. I hoped that if she didn't want me to touch her that she would stop me. I could always ask…

I rubbed her shoulders lightly and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"  
She sighed and rolled her head to the side and shook her head. I massaged her shoulders for a few minutes and then traced my hands down her arms again.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I questioned when I reached her shoulders once more.

She rolled her head forward and dropped her chin on her chest. Maybe she didn't want to talk and that was fine. I could stand here and rub her back all night long if she liked. It wouldn't bother me one bit.

"Not really. I would kind of like to forget all about it." She said with a small pout in her voice.

"Ok." I said knowing that if she wanted to talk about it she would.

I continued to rub her shoulders and heard her moan several times which did all sorts of crazy things to my body. I wanted her…badly. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. And I wanted to taste every part of her body. I wanted her! Leaning forward, I realized that I was moving completely on instinct and touched my lips to her neck softly. She rolled her head to the side and gave me more access to her neck. I loved that she wanted my lips on her as badly as they wanted to be there.

I kissed down her neck slowly until my lips reached her collar bone. She moaned again when my tongue snuck out of my mouth and tasted her sweet skin there. She tasted so damn good. Manna from heaven! As I kissed my way back up her neck I let my hands travel down her back until they were resting on either side of her hips.

"Bella." I mumbled into her ear and then kissed at her ear lobe.

Her hands came to lie on top of mine and she entwined our fingers there holding me close to her. I gripped her hands and pushed my growing erection into her backside making her breath catch. I smiled at that sound…it was beautiful.

"See what you have done to me?" I asked and nibbled at her ear lobe. I could feel the goose bumps on her skin when I kissed back down to the base of her neck.

She released my hands and turned around to face me. Her eyes were dark and seemed to be a little dazed and her mouth hung open lightly. I glanced from her eyes to her lips several times and then ran a hand up her jaw line and into her hair before crushing my lips to hers roughly. Immediately, her hands fisted into my hair and she pulled me close to her so that she could deepen the kiss. For several moments our tongues fought against each other for more room and I couldn't help but to grind my hard erection into her for some kind of friction. What got me the most was the moan that she released every time that I bucked into her.

Several moments later, I pulled back from the kiss to let her breathe and then the most unexpected thing happened. She released my hair and grabbed one of my hands to pull me along behind her. We left the small kitchen and started down a tiny hallway. Were we…was she taking me into the bedroom?

I nearly had a heart attack. I was going to pass out before I got there. I should stop this…she has a boyfriend and I have…well I have nothing for a good excuse except for my job. Yeah…I didn't have time for this…

Bella pushed her bedroom door open and pulled me in. Oh screw my job. I wanted her, now. She kicked the door to and pulled me into her arms as our lips met again. God, she tasted so good. Bella moaned and gripped my hips pulling me backwards towards the bed. I could tell when her knees hit the low bed because we stopped moving. Then her small warm hands gripped the hem of my shirt and she began pushing it up while running her fingertips over my stomach. I groaned lightly when she passed her hands over my chest. We parted our lips only so that she could tug my shirt off of my head.

When she dropped the shirt to the floor she looked from my eyes down my chest and stomach. Then she put her hands at my shoulders and traced them down over each muscle that rippled down my front side. And as if that didn't drive me mad enough, she stood on her tip toes and kissed my collar bone down to my chest where she licked over my nipple and then continued down until she reached my navel. She stood up right then and raised her arms above her head. She wanted me to take her shirt off…Well, I didn't have to be told twice.

With a slow smile, I gripped the hem of her blouse and tugged it upwards repeating her movements. I traced her skin with the pads of my thumbs while I lifted her shirt higher and higher. When I grazed the side of her bra and her breasts she closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath.

As soon as the shirt was over her head I crushed our lips back together and lowered us down onto the bed. We scooted back until our heads hit the pillow and then we forgot everything else around us.

Bella spread her legs and let me settle between them as she wrapped her hands slowly around my neck and slipped her fingers into my hair again. I placed my hands on her shoulders and traced them down her chest until I cupped her breasts and felt her reaction. She bucked her hips into me and moaned while I gripped her lightly.

Her hands released my hair and she pulled her lips back from mine. Her hands went to the straps of her bra as she stared into my eyes and blushed. My eyes really did make her blush. She lowered the straps of the bra and pushed her chest up to me. Leaning forward I kissed her neck and felt her arch her back under my body. Then I slowly made my way down to her chest and started kissing along the line of her bra. She moaned and pushed her chest closer to me.

"Take it off." She breathed out softly and I felt my cock twitch at her words.

Oh god, yes…any day. But I wanted a few more things off before then. I reached down between us and unbuttoned her pants hearing her breathe heavily. She raised her hips up so that I could slide them down her legs. Soon she was lying below me in just her underwear and I was so hard I was afraid my jeans would rip. She was gorgeous. Every curve was perfect, every dip of her body was spectacular. I moved back down and slowly kissed over her stomach and up to her chest again running my lips along the top line of her bra.

Bella was breathing heavily and she reached down between us unbuckling my belt and ripping it out of the loops with the most erotic sound I had ever heard. She threw the belt on the floor and reached down to the button my pants. She unfastened them and then slid them off of my hips letting my erection spring free from the rough fabric. The only things separating us were my boxers and her panties. It would only take a second to move those too…

I kicked the jeans off to the side of the bed and settled down on top of her rubbing my hard dick against her warmth. Oh god…she was so wet, I could feel it through the fabric. She was hot and wet and ready for me. I nearly laughed at the excitement that thought alone brought me.

Bella gripped my hair again and pulled her lips back to mine as she wrapped her legs around my thighs and rocked that perfect heat against me. I was going to lose it…my mind that is. I was absolutely going to freaking lose my mind.

I wrapped my hands around her back until I felt the clasp of her bra. She moaned and nodded against my lips. God, she really wanted this…but I was positive that I wanted it more.

I unclipped her bra and was just about to pull it off of her when my damn phone started ringing. I would have ignored it but the ringtone was one I knew very well. It was important. I needed to get it.

I groaned and pushed off of her quickly. I felt cold without her body pressed to mine. I reached down off the side of the bed and grabbed my pants to fish out my cell phone from one of the pockets. I saw the restricted number and I was suddenly nervous. This phone call wouldn't be any good news that was for sure.

"What?" I groaned into the receiver.

"Cullen, we have the name." I knew the voice well. It was one I had heard many times before. Jenks. _Shit…_

"I'm listening." I said in annoyance.

These guys didn't cut any corners. If they call with information then they give said information and hang up. They were constantly afraid of the call being tracked.

So, of course, he immediately gave me the name. "Jacob Black."

I froze in my place. Nothing else around me held any interest. Not even the half naked amazing goddess of a woman lying on the bed next to me. It couldn't be right. There was no way.

"Are you sure?" I asked not willing to believe it.

He wasn't right. Whoever the source was is wrong. It cannot be Jacob Black.

"Of course, I am sure. Find him. Learn the face…learn the name. Learn everything about him. I want to know when the man takes his daily shit. We are getting close." Then he hung up.

I was still frozen. It couldn't be. No way is it even possible that it is Jacob Black. I slowly pulled the phone from my ear and closed it shut and just let it drop to the floor. They were wrong. Maybe it was another Jacob Black…because if it wasn't a different one then that would mean that Bella may be involved.

"Bella." I mumbled and turned to look at her.

She had sat up on the bed and was covering her chest with her crossed arms and looking at the floor awkwardly.

"God, I'm so sorry." I told her and jumped up from the bed. I couldn't stay here. No matter how much I wanted to be here right now I had no other choice. I had so many things to figure out and to get to the bottom of. I needed to be at home, researching.

"It's k." She muttered and started chewing on her lip.

"No," I shook my head and sat down in front of her. "It's not ok. I am so sorry but I have to…"

"Ok." She mumbled and nodded quickly.

God, I am such an idiot. I cannot leave her here by herself. What if he…

No! I stopped that thought dead in its tracks. It wasn't him…Bella wasn't in that kind of trouble. Shit, I hoped she was not in that kind of trouble.

"I am so, so sorry." I told her again and sat down in front of her looking at her face until she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked knowing that my question went a lot deeper than she could believe.

She half smiled and nodded. "Go."

I frowned and leaned forward to kiss her quickly. Ugh! I wanted to stay here. I didn't want to leave but it was necessary. I had to get to the bottom of this right now. If it was really him, then I had to make Bella safe. I couldn't let her get hurt. She kissed me back softly and that made me feel a little better.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said knowing that I would see her in the gym or at least I hoped that I would.

What if he finds out who I am…what if he finds out about me being at the gym. What if he takes her and runs with her.

Stop Edward. It's not him.

"Ok." She said with a smile. She smiled at me.

I smiled back and kissed her again before getting up and dressing quickly. I turned and went back to the bed to kiss her again and then turned abruptly and walked out. I hated walking out on her. I hated that I had to leave her here by herself. It worried me beyond measure. It nearly made me sick to leave her alone. Immediately, I knew what I had to do.

As soon as I was outside of her apartment I called Jasper knowing that he could help.

"Edward, are you ok?" He asked as soon as he answered the phone.

I looked at my watch. It was a little late for a friendly chat. He must have known that something was up.

"Not really. I need you to do me a favor." I told him as I quickly jumped in my car. I wouldn't leave until he was here.

"Anything." He agreed.

"I have a lead but I am worried about Bella." I told him truthfully.

"Bella?" He questioned. He wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it and I couldn't release any names. That would cost me my job.

"Yeah, I can't explain but can you just come over to her place?" I asked and then shook my head. "I know that I am not making any sense but I just need you to keep an eye on her. Don't let her see you it will scare her. Just stay in the parking lot and make sure that no one comes into her place."

Jasper hesitated and I knew that he probably had so many questions but he respected me enough not to ask because he knew that I couldn't answer any of them. "Yeah, sure. I will be there in fifteen."

"Thank you so much, Jasper." I said and hung up to wait for him to get there. The moment I saw him pull in and I verified that it actually was him, I was gone. I had things to get to the bottom of and quickly.

BPOV

Edward left rather abruptly and I had no idea as to why. It didn't hurt my feelings any…I could tell that it was important and maybe one of his family members were injured or something. I wasn't going to ask him if he wanted me to know then he would tell me. It was his business and I was ok not knowing. It was almost inevitable that I would be spending the night alone. It was only to be expected of someone who had done the things that I had this weekend. I had cheated and I was getting my justice. I couldn't spend the night with either of the guys that were in my life. And let's just face it, Edward was in my life whether I wanted him there or not. But truth be known, I wanted him there so badly.

When I had asked him to come over tonight I didn't really expect that to happen. I had wanted it to but I wasn't expecting it at all. But from the moment he walked in the door I could sense that tension between us. The whole aspect of not knowing how we were going to end the evening, and of course I didn't expect it to end the way that it had. But it was great while it lasted. I can still feel his lips and hands on my body caressing me and kissing me in ways that got my blood boiling quickly. I rolled over in my bed frustrated that we didn't get any further than we did. His phone started ringing and interrupted us. At first I was mad that he answered it but then when I saw his face blanch like that and it scared me. I didn't know what had happened and I didn't really want to know.

It had me worried and I knew that the reason he left was because of the important phone call not because he was disgusted by me or something. I just hoped that everything was ok. Reaching over, I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text.

**Is everything ok?**

It wasn't even a minute later before he was texting me back.

_**Everything is fine. I am sorry that I left in such a hurry. I wanted to stay more than you could believe.**_

I was pretty sure that I understood the feeling.

**Mutual feeling. It must have been important.**

I was kind of in a roundabout way asking why he had left so quickly but, on one hand, I didn't want to know.

_**It was a family issue. But thanks for asking :)**_

I smiled knowing that I had guessed right. I was just happy that everything was ok.

**Well I hope that everything is fine. I will see you tomorrow?**

_**Absolutely :) can't wait.**_

**Goodnight.**

_**You too. Sweet dreams.**_

I smiled and put my phone back on my nightstand and rolled over to quickly fall into a deep sleep.

**Hmm...makes you wonder right? What does Edward do and why is Jacob Black important? Let me hear your guesses. And just so you know if anyone guesses it all on the first try I might cry so don't think about it too hard hahaha.**

**Alright leave me some reviews and we will chat later. I don't have a recommendation this chapter sorry :( but I promise there will be one next chapter :D**

**Thanks to all!**

**~Blueopal~**


	7. In The Closet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. They are all teh wonderful Stephenie Meyer's :)**

**Chapter 7...the start of the lemons. Sigh...I love it. So the story is going really well and for a future warning the next chapter has plot hints inside. So keep an eye open for those :D**

**Much thanks to my sister and to my lovely beta...they are both still freaking amazing! :):):)**

**Ok you can go read now...**

BPOV

The next day in the office it seemed that maybe Jacob was going out of his way to ignore me and by lunch it was really starting to upset me. I knew that my time at the gym would be well worth it. I was very worked up and I just wanted to run it out of me…or maybe I could use the punching bag…that would be nice too.

Alice caught up with me while I was on break.

"Hey you." She smiled brightly as she entered the break room. We were the only two people in there.

"Hi." I mumbled around my small salad. I had eaten unhealthily over the weekend so I figured that I would be good during the week.

"What's up?" She asked and sat down with me after retrieving her diet coke from the fridge.

I shrugged and focused on my salad.

She snorted a laugh and said, "Bella…you are shoveling rabbit food down your throat at the speed of light. What's wrong?"

I groaned in frustration and shoved my plastic fork down so hard it snapped the two middle prongs off and I pushed the bowl away with a frown.

"Come on," She urged. "You will feel better if you talk about it."

I just shook my head and buried it in my hands.

"Is this about Edward?" She questioned and she didn't have the decency to hide her excitement…

"Ugh!" I growled at her. I hadn't even thought about him much today…well, ok, maybe that was a lie…I had actually thought about him every time I wasn't thinking about Jacob's issues.

"That bad?" She said a little miffed and then thought out loud. "Well, everything seemed to be going ok Friday night when his tongue was down your throat beside of my pool."

"Alice!" I hissed and moved my hands from my face. "Hush before someone hears you."

She smiled brilliantly at me and sat back in her seat. I wanted to smack that smug look right off of her pixie like face.

"So are you going to tell me or should I go by Jacob's office door muttering out loud about this weekend." She abruptly pointed a finger at me and said, "And don't deny that it happened because he called Jasper last night when he left your apartment and they met for drinks."

They met for drinks? To talk about me? I felt a pang of unease hit my stomach. Ok...maybe the salad wasn't the best idea.

"It's not about…." I looked around the room and then to the door to make sure no one was around as I whispered, "Edward."

"Oh?" Her face wrinkled in confusion and she leaned forward signaling that she wanted the entire story.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to avoid it and I might as well just get it all out into the open.

"It's Jacob." I admitted in a hushed tone. I didn't need my coworkers-besides Alice-to hear about my personal life with my boss! "Last night he came over when he got in…and something was different, I don't really know what though. But anyway we started talking about this whole New York thing and how he is opening a branch there." She nodded in understanding. I had told her most of that Friday as I got ready for my not so blind date as I now referred to it as.

So I continued, "He told me that he was going to be out of town the weekend of your wedding and I got upset about it-"

"Hang on!" She held a hand out and stopped me.

"What?" I questioned wondering what the matter was.

Her features blackened as she asked, "You invited that jackass to my wedding?"  
I shook my head and sighed, "Will you let me finish?" When she waved a hand for me to continue I did. "Well, I told him that I had kind of hoped that we would go together to the wedding and he threw up all this crap about not wanting people to see us together and about how many coworkers would be at the wedding. And how it wasn't safe for our relationship."

"But the wedding is two months away. Surely by then you two will be more…" She was starting to put the pieces together.

"I know, those were my thoughts as well. So then I asked if we were ever going to be more than a secret and he suddenly got too tired to talk about it so I kicked him out."

"Wow." Alice said with widened eyes. "And let me guess he has ignored you all day long?"

"Bingo." I sighed and slipped back to slouch in my seat.

"Well that just sucks balls Bella…I am sorry." She said and then a slow smile crept into her features. "What did Edward say when he came over?"

I blushed and looked at my lap. "He didn't say much of anything…we didn't really have a lot of time to talk."

She hummed and I glanced up to see her nibbling her lip. "What do you mean? Did he have to leave quickly or something….OH!"

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. I snickered at her amused expression and then covered my face with my hands to mutter, "Yeah…but then he got this awkward phone call and had to leave all of the sudden. He text me later and said that it was a family issue."

Her face wrinkled in the way that I know meant that she was confused. "But Edward doesn't have family…well not here anyway. His closest relatives live in Napa."

I creased my eyebrows and looked at her. "Are you sure? It must have been pretty important. Because his phone rang and when he answered it he turned…green almost, like he was sick or something."

Alice thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he has some family that lives here. I don't know."

I shrugged as well and took a sip of my water.

"Are you going to see him at the gym today?" She asked excitedly.

I lowered my water bottle back to the table and looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know about the gym?"

She laughed softly and said, "He told Jasper about it and of course Jasper told me."  
I nodded with a slight smile. That was right. He and Jasper talked about me Friday night. I will have to ask him about that when I see him next.

For the remainder of the lunch Alice talked about the wedding. She had considered asking Edward's parents if they could use their vineyard in Napa Valley for the ceremony and I assured her that I am sure it would be a lovely place if that was what she and her fiancé wanted. Later, we went back to our work. Soon enough it was time for me to leave and head for the gym. I gathered my things at my desk and went to knock on Jacob's door from habit. I normally saw him every day before I left but I had also normally seen him multiple times through the day. Today I had only seen him when I let his morning appointment into his office and he didn't even make eye contact with me. So today I would just leave without speaking to him.

I left the building and climbed into my beat up ole' Chevy and took off for the gym. As weird as it was relief washed through me the second that Rosalie put me on the treadmill. I needed to run. That was the best way for me to release my built up anxiety and anger. I paid no attention as I ran and before I knew it I was pushing a mile. I smiled at myself and kept the same steady pace but boosted the incline.

Half a mile later I felt the air around me stir in the oddest way. He was here…I could feel his presence as if it was just an energy in the room that I fed on. But instead of lifting my head and searching for those green eyes I just kept my face on the control panel of the treadmill. I would let him come to me.

Soon…so soon, I heard a low whistle behind me and I glanced up into the mirror to see his head tilted to the side as he studied my ass. Was he going to write a thesis on it? I blushed and snorted a laugh and ran harder.

Edward cleared his throat and walked forward to rest his elbows on the side of the machine.

"Hi." He mumbled and stared up at me as I kept my eyes on the mirror in front of my face trying to feign undisturbed.

"Hi." I panted as I ran and glanced to see that I was pushing two miles. God, how fast was I going?

He hummed and I caught a glimpse from the corner of my eye that he was looking around the room that was nearly empty. There was one other young guy lifting weights but he had his iPod blaring in his ear.

When Edward saw that the room was clear he whispered, "Is it disrespectful if I say that I want to take you right here on this treadmill?"

My breath caught and my feet stumbled. Thank god Rosalie wasn't around to hear it.

He laughed and said, "I take that as a no."  
Glancing down to him I saw the pure sex that dripped from every feature of his body. His hair was a little damp. Either it was raining outside or he had been swimming. Oh god…Edward in the pool. He had on a gray t-shirt with the sides cut out and I could see every gorgeous bulging muscle in his upper body. Then he had on a black pair of basketball shorts that I was positive hugged his butt in perfection. I had to clench my thighs together as much as possible and keep running. As I did so I glanced to his eyes and saw how lustful they were…oh god. Did I just cum?

I cleared my throat and looked away as blush flooded my cheeks. Why was he so attractive to me?

"And yet you continue to run…" He replied with a playful laugh. He shrugged and backed away from the machine as he said, "Two can play your game ma'am."

Then as he backed away his hand flew back and…_he did not just smack my ass!_ I glanced up in the mirror and saw him wink as he backed away smiling seductively. UGH! Why can I not control myself when it comes to him?

I watched in the mirrors as he ripped his shirt over his head and began to straddle the machine so that he could face me and still get a proper work-out. He curled and lifted and pulled and pushed until I was breathless watching. Maybe it was the treadmill time but I had been fine until he came into the room. The most intense part about watching him exercise was the fact that those green eyes stayed on me the entire time. It made me breathless and I felt hot all over. I was getting way too worked up right now….I kicked the machine down to a low speed and began to do the cool down. Rosalie would be back any second and she would be proud of my three miles. Heck…I was proud of my three miles.

When I finally stepped off of the treadmill I reached down to grab my water bottle and the towel wrapped around it. I twisted the towel and laced it around my hot neck as I sipped some of the cold water. The perspiration of the canteen cooled the towel and it felt amazing on my hot neck.

"Hey Bella." Edward called from behind me and I turned to see him sitting on the edge of the bench. "Will you spot me?" He questioned and then blew me a small kiss and winked.

Hell yes, I will spot you…any freaking day of the year!

I walked over to the bench he was now lying on and sat my water canteen down next to the leg of the short table.

"Uh…what do I do?" I asked as I stared at the bar in front of me with the three or so weights that were attached to each end.

He chuckled and looked up to me a moment later. It wasn't subtle that his eyes scanned my crotch before he finally connected with my eyes. "Just pick up the bar and hand it to me."

I nodded once and grasped the bar to pull the dumbbells out of their allotted slots. It was really heavy. I had no idea how much it weighed but it was really freaking heavy. I leaned forward and dropped the bar into his waiting hands.

He groaned and began pushing the bar up and down.

"And," He added with a groan. "Make sure…it doesn't fall on me and trap me to the bench."

I nodded and leaned forward to watch as he did his reps over and over…My mouth ran dry quickly as I studied his muscles that rippled and stretched in his arms…then his chest. It was indescribable. God, I wanted him so badly.

He laughed and said, "You're drooling."

I snapped up straight and stared down at him. "No, I'm not."

He laughed again and, when he looked back to the weights, I took the moment to wipe my mouth just to check…I was _not_ drooling!

At that moment Rosalie walked in the door with Emmett hot on her trail. I didn't really want to know where they had been or what they had been doing. But Emmett came over and stepped up to my side.

"I'll take over Bella. You don't have to stand here and be tortured any longer." Then he smiled a big goofy smile.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to fall asleep." I said and went over to find Rosalie.

Edward laughed from the bench and I gave him a quick glare before prancing over to Rosalie. I heard him groan as I walked away. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw him rest his head back down on the bench. He was watching me walk away…

Turning back around I smiled and shook my head lightly. Rosalie put me back on one of the exercise machines were I was pushing the leg bars back and forth with the outside of my thighs. She told me that it really worked on my butt and thigh muscles and that it would help my Kegel muscles too if I did it right. I blushed at that information and just started working out. I didn't want to think about that right now…not while Edward was lying over there on that bench with those freaking muscles flexing in every part of his body.

He was too sexy for his own good. After about ten minutes I heard the sound of dumbbells clinging. I looked up and saw Emmett resting on the bar and Edward sitting up stretching his arms above his head. Then I saw his eyes connect with mine. I smiled lightly and watched as he let his eyes travel down my body and land between my legs. His mouth parted slightly and I saw his chest move quicker as he took a deep breath. I blushed and looked away from him and just closed my eyes. How freaking embarrassing. I stopped for a second and pushed my legs together. Rosalie turned from papers that she had in her hands to see why I had stopped.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. She wasn't concerned about my safety she wanted a good reason for why I had stopped.

"Yeah." I mumbled around my bottom lip wedged between my teeth.

"Well then keep going." She told me and turned back to her papers.

I swallowed hard and looked away to focus on anything except for Edward and started over on my exercises. I wasn't even feeling the burn in my legs…I was focusing more on the burn in my cheeks as I felt Edward's eyes still on me. I glanced up to see him run a nervous hand through his hair and stand up from the bench. I watched as he followed Emmett into another room. I couldn't see anything else once they disappeared so I focused on finishing up my work out.

Soon I was making my way towards the showers. I felt disgusting. I had sweated enough to drown a pack of dogs. I took the towel that I had and ran it across my neck as I rolled it from side to side. I sighed and stretched my back out a little. I would be sore tomorrow that was for sure. I might be sore before I even leave the gym.

I turned the corner and could see the girls' locker room from where I was at and I was watching my feet when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was being yanked out of the hall.

"What the hell?" I squeaked as a door slammed behind me and I was in complete darkness.

I heard a deep laugh and hands were on either side of my face. "You have absolutely driven me mad today."

It was Edward. He had snatched me and pulled me into a…a… "Edward, where are we?"

"It doesn't matter." He growled and pulled my lips to his.

His kiss was deep and fierce and strong and needy…and so freaking amazing. I immediately wanted more. Instantly I gripped my hands into his hair and held him closer to me. The first thing I felt was his hard crotch grinding against my thigh. I groaned and without really thinking about it wrapped a leg around his hip. He groaned and ran one hand down the right side of my body and gripped my ass before he reached down to the bend of my knee and yanked that leg up too. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head as he rammed me backwards and hit the door roughly while he ground his hips into me.

Running my hands down his chest I realized that he was still shirtless so I scraped my fingers down his skin and heard him groan again. His lips pulled back from mine so I could breathe and he sucked down the side of my neck and pushed me into the door. I felt his fingers reach under my tank top as he caressed my skin slowly and tugged the shirt upwards. I couldn't…we were in a public gym in a dark closet or whatever we were in. It was too weird.

"Edward." I moaned and heard him groan again as he ground his hard dick into me.

I rolled my eyes back and rethought that…maybe I could do it in a dark whatever we were in. He pushed my shirt up until he was gripping my chest through my sports bra.

No…no, I couldn't do it.

"Edward." I said with a little more fervor. I was actually trying to stop him now.

But he didn't stop, he just kept going.

"Edward!" I said loudly and pushed against his shoulders trying to get him to move away from me.

"What?" He groaned and pulled his lips away from my neck but he wouldn't move his hands from my shirt.

I swallowed and reached around to my side to feel for a light switch. Finally, I found one and flicked it on making us both squint in the sudden light. A towel closet…we were in a towel closet.

"I can't." I told him honestly and gripped the sides of his face but pulled him to me and kissed him anyway.

When he pulled back we stared into each others' eyes. Those green eyes…I threw all negative thoughts out the window and pulled his lips back to mine. We picked up right where we left off and I didn't care where I was. I just wanted him. Now. I wanted him right now!

He ground himself back into me and deepened the kiss fighting my tongue for more room for his own. I reached down between us and gripped them top of his shorts. He nodded his head roughly and shoved his hips closer to my hands. Without thinking about it I just pushed his shorts down as far as they would go and traced my hands along the top of his groin and heard him groan as he sucked my tongue into his mouth.

I was so close to touching him…all I had to do was just reach down and grip him. But my hand was frozen. I couldn't do it.

Edward groaned loudly and gripped my wrist to shove my hand further down his pants. He pulled back and moaned, "Please, Bella…please, just do it."

I kissed his bottom lip and worked my way down his chin and neck right as I reached my hand further down and gripped the base of his dick and worked my way to the tip. He groaned and pulled his hips back so that I could easily reach him. God, he was so long…there was just so much of him.

I pulled back from his neck where I had been kissing and looked down at where my hand disappeared into his shorts. I looked up to his face and saw his eyes roll back in his head so I continued to work my hand on him.

"God, Bella…" He groaned through gritted teeth. I smiled a little at the sound of my name on his lips. It had to be the most erotic thing I had ever heard. Moving my legs I pulled back and landed on my feet. Edward pulled his hands out of my shirt and placed each palm on the door beside of my head. I rubbed him continually and watched closely as he throbbed in my hand. I was going to lose it…there was no way that I could handle it.

I slowed down and saw him shake his head when he noticed my slow pace. "No," he mumbled. "Please don't stop."

I picked up my speed again as he muttered, "Oh god, Bella…I'm so close. I…it's…awe…."

Then the door behind me came flying open as Edward and I stumbled backwards and Edward landed on top of me out in the middle of the hall. I quickly jerked my hand out of his shorts.

"Bella, I just…" He whispered in my ear and was cut off by the voice above us clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie both staring down at us incredulously.

"What was going on in there?" Emmett asked and I could see the grin on his face that he was trying to hide.

"Umm…" I said and felt my cheeks blush about twenty five shades of red.

Edward cursed in my ear and sat up rather quickly. He stood up just as fast and turned his back to Emmett and Rosalie. Did he just…in his shorts…oh my _god! _

"Go get changed." Rosalie said abruptly in a harsh voice. "Then I want to see both of you in the office."  
I swallowed hard and felt my cheeks get darker as if that was even possible. Edward kept his back to his cousin and his wife while he extended a hand and helped me to my feet. Without even looking back to either of them I released Edward's hand and quickly disappeared into the girl's locker room.

When I had showered and dressed I slipped through the gym as slowly as possible and towards Rosalie's office. I felt like I was going to visit the principal for school destruction or something. I was positive that once inside the office I wouldn't feel much different.

When I approached I saw Edward sitting there already. His hair was a little damp from his shower and Emmett was leaning against the desk with a smile on his face. I quickly took note of the fact that Rosalie wasn't in there yet. Without looking at either of them I slipped into the office and sat in the seat next to Edward. Yep…felt like the principal's office.

Emmett coughed back a laugh and said, "I'll go get Rose and be right back."

When he was gone I just cuffed my hand over the right side of my face so that Edward couldn't see me. I was more than humiliated at the moment. I was horrified. I never…._ever_ behave like that in public.

Edward laughed and said, "I wasn't expecting that."

I just nodded and didn't respond.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean for any of it to happen it just…did."

I couldn't be mad solely at Edward. I had allowed it after all…hell, I was the one that was caught with my hand down his shorts. It wasn't his fault, it was mine.

"No," I contradicted and moved my hand to glance at him. "I should have stopped it as soon as it started."

I looked over to see Edward frowning as he asked, "You didn't want it to happen?"

I closed my eyes and felt my face flush again. How embarrassing…. "No…I mean. That's not what I meant…I don't care that it happened….I just wish we would have been somewhere else."

He laughed once and whispered, "Me too...then I would have been able to fuck your properly."

I gasped and looked at my feet. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't let him know that I was so turned on right now that I could have him on Rosalie's desk and be ok with that. He didn't need to know that while I was showering I had wished that he was there with me…

"Still…I'm sorry that we got caught." He said and laughed once. "I feel bad that you didn't get any kind of reciprocation from that."

I took a slow deep breath and closed my eyes. I wanted some reciprocation…when can I have it? Now?

"Let me make it up to you?" He asked and reached over tucking a strand of hair behind my ear to get it out of my face. Just at that small contact I was on fire…

"Please?" He cooed and leaned closer to my face and pressed his lips to my neck making my breath catch.

"Ok." I breathed and as Edward was placing another kiss onto my neck the door swung open and he was leaping back quickly.

Rosalie came in first stomping to stand in front of us and a scolded looking Emmett pranced in behind her. God only knows how much she had blessed him out for more than likely condoning our actions.

Emmett closed the door behind himself and stood to the side of Rosalie's desk.

"First off…" Rosalie started and Emmett lowered his head.

I looked into her fierce blue eyes and felt a cold rush tingle down my spine.

"I do not want to ever find out about crap like that happening in my gym again!" She barked.

She was mad…it was very obvious.

"Secondly…it would not have been that bad if another member wouldn't have heard you all in the closet!" She said and glared at Edward who lowered his head just like Emmett had.

"I don't want to know what happened, I just don't want to hear about it happening in this gym again."

She didn't want to _hear _about stuff happening in the gym but did that mean that we could still do stuff in the gym? No…Bella, don't you even think about it.

"Any questions?" She asked and looked from me to Edward.

Yeah, I totally felt like a scolded student in high school.

When we both shook our heads so she continued, "If it were any other members I would suspend their membership but I can't do that to family." She glanced to Edward-her cousin-in-law.

Thank God for small favors. Jacob would die to find out the reasons of my gym suspension. I felt a nervous pang just thinking about it.

"Emmett has something that he would like to say." Rosalie said and then abruptly left the office. Apparently whatever it was it couldn't be said with her around.

When she was a safe distance away Emmett laughed lightly and said, "Look, the next time that you two need a place to do it come find me and I will lock you in a private room."

My cheeks were nuclear and I felt like dying…I think that it would make the situation better if I just died. But then Edward laughed and I got even more embarrassed. Ok the cheeks are now at supernova.

As if I hadn't had enough humiliation for the day Emmett continued, "Rose just went ape shit on me because she thought that I had suggested the closet…"

"Is that all?" Edward asked in a very cool tone. He wasn't mad at his cousin or at least it didn't sound that way. He just wanted to be out of the conversation.

"Yeah, that's it." He said and went around to open the door for both of us.

Quickly, I jumped up, grabbed my bags and nearly bolted for the front doors. I couldn't be out of here soon enough. I heard Emmett mumble something to Edward but I paid them no attention and just walked out. Unfortunately, I couldn't get away fast enough before Edward was on my heels.

"I'm sorry…you know that, right?" He asked and followed me out of the front doors.

I nodded and turned to head towards my truck. Of course, Edward followed. He didn't say anything else until we got to my truck though and I opened the door to toss my bag in. As I was about to slide behind the wheel he caught my arm and turned me to face him.

"I was serious about what I said in there. I want to make it up to you." He said earnestly and there was a sense of urgency in his eyes.

"And I agreed." I told him truthfully and calmly.

"Please don't be embarrassed." He said and his green eyes bored into my mind.

I took a deep breath and softly said, "I will be fine."

It's just that every time I see them now they are going to be thinking about what I was doing to you in that towel closet.

"When?" He asked and smiled a little.

I creased my eyebrows and slowly asked, "When will I be fine?"

He shook his head and laughed, "No…when can I make it up to you?"

"Oh," I gasped and then giggled at my own stupidity.

Just then my phone began ringing in my purse and I thought that it might be a business call. So quickly I answered, "Tonight. Come over about eight."

Edward grinned and nodded quickly as I jumped into the truck and yanked my phone out. It was Jacob…oh, now he wants to talk to me.

I waved bye to Edward and waited for him to turn and leave before I answered the phone.

When he was walking away I answered with an abrupt, "Hello?"

"Hey." He said slowly and I rolled my eyes.

I didn't say anything. He called me for a reason…he could be the one to talk, not me. It was silent for several seconds and in the quiet time I started my truck while I waited for him to speak.

"So…I missed you at work today. I guess I just got really busy." He was immediately making excuses.

I hummed as a response and stared out across the parking lot as I watched Edward slink into his Volvo. Why did I tell him to wait until eight to come over? He can come over now!

"Well, anyway…I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." He said but it sounded more like a command and that royally pissed in my cheerios.

"Not tonight." I tried to remain as cool as possible. I didn't want to upset him. "I have a lot to do…I have to do laundry and clean…"

He hummed and it was silent again for another second or so and then he asked, "Maybe tomorrow?"

He asked this time…that was what got him in good standing. Before I could answer he said, "I have some friends coming over tomorrow night and I would like you to meet them."

He wanted to go public…why now?

"I'll think about it." I told him honestly. I didn't really know if I wanted to meet his friends. Maybe I didn't want to go public. Maybe I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Ok," He said and then quickly asked, "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed and glanced across the parking lot as a silver Volvo sped away. No, I'm not mad…only cheating. "I just have a lot to think about Jacob. A lot to consider…"

"I understand." He said even though he didn't understand by any means. He doesn't know crap about me.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." I said abruptly.

"Alright…hey and think about tomorrow night. I know that they would all love to meet you." He told me as a reminder.

"I will. Bye." I said and then quickly hung up. I didn't want to hear whatever else he had to say. What he had said was enough.

So he was ready to go public…I rolled my eyes and backed out of my parking spot and then hurried towards the highway. I was ready to get home.

Soon I was walking through the front door of my apartment and my immediate thought was a nap. I pulled off all of my uncomfortable dressy work clothes and stripped down to my underwear. Quickly, I crawled into my bed and instead of sleep overtaking me….my thoughts did.

I couldn't understand why Jacob wanted to go public…now of all times. Was it because I had thrown a fit about it last night and now he was starting to consider it? Well, technically, I didn't throw a fit about it. I had just gotten a little upset over it but still. Was that the reason of this sudden mood change? Did he realize that I wouldn't deal with a secret relationship for that long? I liked Jacob…really, I did but I couldn't handle hiding my feelings in front of our coworkers and the rest of the world for that matter for four whole months. It bugs me that we have been secret for two months. Then, furthermore, how many times would he blow me off for work? He already had this past weekend. Then he was blowing off my best friend's wedding for work. Did he not realize how important this was to me? Or did he just not care? I hoped that it wasn't the latter of the two.

And then there was Edward. What the heck am I supposed to do about Edward? What are Edward and I? What was our relationship based on? Friends? Friends with benefits? Did he think that we were more than that? I thought back to our time earlier this evening in the closet. God, he had felt so good around me like that. I couldn't wait for tonight and that was the truth…I really enjoyed spending time with him. Not only because he was willing to please me but because he was good to talk to, easy to talk to. It seemed like he understood me without even knowing that much about me. We connected…in more ways than one.

Soon, before I realized it, I was drifting off to sleep while I thought about Edward. But it didn't really surprise me because he was a natural relaxer like that. If he were here next to me, I would have already been asleep.

**SO? What do you think? I know it ended in a random spot but it will hoepfully make sense next chapter lol.**

**Thanks to all of my followers! You are greatly appreciated :D**

**My story rec for this chapter is "Beyond Time" By TKegl. It is really awesome. I am about half way through it and I can't wait to read the rest of it. Oh and if you haven't buoght your Eclipse copy yet...shame on you! Go get it and watch it now lol. **

**Alright well thanks to all and until next time...**

**~Blueopal~**


	8. Labels

**So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School has been a beast and I am so over it...would I be a bad influence to tell the world to NOT go to college? Anyway so here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. etc etc etc...lol**

**I don't really have much of an author's note for this part so...go read? lol we will chat below.**

"Bella." He whispered and I felt something touch my forehead.

"Edward." I mumbled back to his voice. "Those green eyes…" I could see them in my dream.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. This dream felt so real.

"Bella," He said in a little louder volume. "You really shouldn't leave your doors unlocked like that…anyone could sneak right in on you."

I fluttered my eyes open and saw him hovering beside of my bed his face level with mine. That was odd…I thought I was dreaming still. I sat up quickly when I actually realized that he was here and I wasn't dreaming and I _had_ left my door unlocked. I never leave my door unlocked. Then the next realization crashed down on me when I saw Edward's eyes scan my body. I was in my underwear. I gripped the sheet and jerked it back up around my neck so that he couldn't see anything.

"I'll give you a minute." He said with a smile and turned to walk out of the room shutting the door behind him.

When I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall I jumped out of my bed quickly and ran to my closet looking for some clothes. Everything in there seemed so inappropriate. I had a feeling-or at least I hoped-that whatever I put on would be coming off soon anyway. I glanced to my bathroom across the room and saw my navy blue silk robe hanging from the door. I grabbed it and slipped it on quickly before going into the bathroom and brushing my hair and teeth. I had washed all of my make-up off at the gym so no worries there. Then, with a deep breath, I slipped out of my room and walked down the hall quietly. Before I rounded the corner I glanced over myself. The robe came down to the middle of my shins and was tied snugly around my body so that I didn't look provocative with one shoulder hanging out and it cut up to my thighs. I didn't want Edward to get the wrong impression. Who was I kidding? I walked out in my bathrobe and underwear I was practically screaming, _Edward, please get the wrong impression!_

I walked around the corner into the living room and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the couch staring at his lap.

"Hey." I said softly.

Quickly he jumped to his feet and turned to face me. His eyes grazed my body quickly and then he cleared his throat to say, "Maybe I should go…I didn't mean to wake you but I got scared when your door was unlocked. I thought that…"

I laughed and shook my head. "I just forgot to lock it when I came in and I have been asleep for the past two hours so…"

"Oh," He said and looked down at his feet nervously. When he looked back up he said, "I brought Chinese because I figured it was my turn to get dinner since you cooked last night. But if you're tired I can go."

"No," I smiled and shook my head. "I'm starved anyway so…come on, let's eat."

He had told me that he put it in the fridge because he didn't know how long I was going to be asleep. We heated it up quickly and then went into the living room.

He started to sit down on the couch but I stopped him. "No, not on the couch."

He cocked his head to the side and then looked around the room. There was no other place to sit.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "I don't have the nerve to eat Chinese on the couch…or anything on the couch for that matter. It's probably the most expensive thing in my apartment and I just don't want to drop food on it."

"Oh," He smiled. "Ok, well, we can sit at the table."

I smiled and shook my head. I sat my food down on the coffee table and grabbed two throw pillows from the couch and dropped one on each side of the coffee table.

"The pillows are the cheapest thing in the apartment…so we can sit on them and eat around the coffee table."

Edward laughed and took the seat on the other side of the couch and said, "Like the Chinese."

I laughed and nodded, "Like the Chinese."

I sat down with my back to the couch and began eating on my food. It was silent for several moments while we ate and then finally I had to say something…it was too quiet.

"Thanks for bringing food." I told him.

"No problem. I just assumed that you would like it. I actually text first but someone was apparently out cold." He smiled at me from across the table and I smiled back.

"Sorry." I muttered and ate some more of my noodles. Whatever he had gotten was really good.

"Don't be sorry," He smiled back and then continued on, "You will need your rest for tonight."

Then he winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush darkly as I thought about the possibilities of that.

It fell silent again but it was a peaceful silence and we finished the meal that way. When all of our food was gone I leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"I ate way too much." I told him and he patted his stomach with a nod of agreement.

"I ate more."

I laughed and said, "What would you like to do now while our food digests?"

He shrugged and said, "What do you normally do when you are at home?"

I looked around and shrugged as well. "I don't know really…I am hardly ever at home now."

He nodded and looked away.

"We could watch TV?" I suggested.

He laughed once and rolled his head back until he was staring at the screen upside down.

"Can we do that on the couch?" He asked from the awkward position.

I laughed and stood up to clear off the coffee table. "We can do that from the couch."

Edward helped me clear away the trash and soon we were flopping down in the middle of the couch and I was grabbing the remote to turn the TV on.

We flipped through the channels for several minutes until we found a movie that looked funny. Soon the TV was the only noise that filled the living room and it was nice. That was one thing that I really liked about Edward, we didn't have to fill the silence with small talk or ridiculous conversation. We could function in a room together peacefully and it was great. The movie we were watching was a comedy about a cop that kept trying to solve a certain crime but was continually running into problem after problem. It was almost screwball comedy but it was funny nonetheless.

"Cops in movies are so stupid." I said as we watched the guy on the screen casually walk by the criminal without even the slightest clue that it was the guy he was looking for.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked with a slight smile.

I shrugged and turned to look at him. UGH! THOSE GREEN EYES! "They always seem to miss what's right in front of their face."

Edward laughed once and then turned back to watch the movie. Nothing else was said until the end of the movie. When the next movie came on we just sat still watching it as well. Apparently we were going to watch movies all night.

"How long did you let me sleep when you came in?" I asked him wondering how long he had sat there and stared at me.

He smiled at me and said, "For about ten minutes. You were having a nice dream that I wanted to hear more of."

I blushed and hid my face with my hands for a moment. "What did you hear?"

He smiled and said, "Something about my green eyes. You said my name a lot."

I shook my head and blushed again. "I'm sorry."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not. It was apparently a good dream but I was hungry so I woke you up."

I laughed and said, "Thank you because god only knows what else I would have said."  
Edward laughed once and then smiled at me as he glanced over my bath robe again. We were sitting close on the couch but I wanted to be closer to him for some reason. Both of us were sitting right in the center of the sofa and I had my legs tucked under my body which meant that I was practically leaning on top of him. If it bothered him he never said anything about it.

As if he was thinking the same as me he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Then he reached down and lifted my chin up with two of his fingers to kiss me. He kissed me slowly and deeply for only a second and then he pulled back as if he was just going to stop there.

I didn't push anything I only rested my head on his shoulder and laid one hand on his thigh.

With a sigh I asked, "Edward…what are we?" Why did I just ask that?  
He turned and looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged and said, "Never mind." _Yeah, good idea…shut up Bella!_

He shook his head and said, "No…what do you mean?"  
I sat up a little and honestly said, "Are we just friends? I just don't know what to title this as." I said and motioned between the two of us.

He sighed and said, "I've wondered the same thing…but my conclusion is life is about the labels. We label everything. Every little factor of our life gets labeled and is it so bad if we aren't labeled? We are just Bella and Edward with no label."

I sighed and looked down at the TV for a moment before I mumbled, "Yeah, but what comes with that? What ground rules come with Bella and Edward. If we had a label then we know what is allowed and what's not."

He nodded and said, "That's true but we don't have to have rules either. We are just together at times and whatever happens, happens."

I sighed and put all of my attention back on the TV. I wasn't going to get any kind of the answer that I wanted so I just decided to stop. We are just Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward do what they want with no rules…I can do that. Right?

A few moments later I had decided that I was ready to do what I wanted. Since apparently we were just us without any labels I could do whatever I wanted with Edward whenever I wanted. And for now I was perfectly ok with that.

I sat up and pulled out of his arm to kiss him. I stood on my knees and gripped his hair in my hands and pulled his face closer to me. Then I kicked one leg over his lap and straddled him so that I could have better access to his lips and other things. He groaned when the kiss deepened and then he gripped my hips in his hands and slid my robe back so that he could grip the skin of my waist.

I sat down on his lap and felt his erection pushing into me and I wondered how long that had been there and I hadn't even notice. Edward slipped one hand out of my robe and untied it so that he could then push it back off of my shoulders.

As he slid the soft fabric back he pulled away from my mouth and kissed down my neck and across my now bare shoulders. His kisses felt so great! I wanted them everywhere. I wanted him everywhere.

"Edward." I moaned and scooted closer so that his dick could rub against me. My whole body arched against him and he gripped the small of my back and the area between my shoulder blades while he kissed down my chest and to the line of my bra.

"Edward, I want you." I mumbled and gripped his hair tighter when one of his fingers pulled the cup of my bra down lower.

"I know…" He mumbled between kisses. "I know Bella."

He reached back and unclasped my bra quickly and pulled his lips away so that he could drag my bra off. I watched his face with excitement as he touched my bra straps and slid them down my arms until he pulled the bra away completely and dropped it onto the floor. Without any hesitation he gripped my chest with his warm hands and began kneading me with his palms while he leaned forward and placed small kisses above where his hands were working. Then he pulled one hand back and kissed his way down to my nipple as he took it roughly in his mouth and made me moan.

He sucked against my peak while he lightly pinched the other one with his fingertips. Gripping his hair, I pushed my chest closer to his face and ground down into him while he moved his mouth to the other side of my chest to do the same thing there. Soon I was aching for his touch. I needed to just feel him against me. I wanted him in all ways possible.

Moving my hands from his hair down to his pants I unfastened them quickly and immediately felt the bulge trying to break its way through his boxers. Before I knew what was happening Edward's hands were on top of mine stopping me. I looked into his green eyes and they were nearly sparkling.

He smiled and shook his head no. "It's just about you Bella. Only you." He said and then gripped my back to hold me to him while his fingers danced along the seam of my panties.

I closed my eyes and just felt while he dipped his fingers inside my underwear.

He sucked in a quick breath and said, "God, Bella, you're so wet."

I hummed and rocked forward to get closer to his fingers. He kissed my neck and drove his fingers into my folds making my back arch against him. Edward ran one long finger around my clit over and over making my breath come and go in random intervals.

I rocked against him and felt like I was going to explode then before I even knew it Edward had rolled to the side and was pressing my back into the couch. He removed his fingers from me and slowly slid my underwear off of me. He hummed and pushed my legs apart as far as the couch would allow.

"So beautiful, Bella." He hummed and leaned forward to place a kiss on my pelvic bone.

Then he sat back up and placed one hand on each thigh as he massaged his way from my knee down to my center.

"You made me feel so good today Bella." Edward whispered above me. "And I want to make you feel good."

I swallowed hard as he worked my thigh muscles and made me even wetter. God, he was so close to just reaching down and sliding his fingers into me. That was all I wanted. _That would make me feel good_, I wanted to tell him.

He moved his hands from my legs and brought them to my shoulders so that he could slowly trace down my entire body. He let his palms rub across every inch of my body until he was back between my legs again. I bit my bottom lip as he pushed one finger in between me and stroked my clit again. God, that felt so good. He would rub me rough for a minute and then a little lighter then the strokes would get so intense I was pushed to the brink of my orgasm and then he would lighten them up again. He soon pulled his finger down my core until he was placed at my opening.

I hummed as Edward barely pushed in one finger and twirled it around for a moment teasing me but I was over it by that point. I wanted him to please me in the way that I already knew he could. It would only take a few seconds…especially if I watched him do it. He slowly pushed in that finger and breathed deeply.

"Bella, you're so tight. I want to be inside of you." He moaned and slid his finger back out of me. This time when he pushed back in he had added another finger and I nearly came off of the couch.

I moaned and bucked against his hand wanting more of him.

"Does that feel good?" He asked as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of me.

"Oh…god…" I mumbled and writhed under him. I was so close already. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten.

Then Edward moved his other hand down on me and stroked my clit from side to side. I arched against him as my orgasm came rushing through me quicker than I expected. I was paralyzed with the sensation that was rushing through me so quickly. It was over soon…far too soon and I wanted it again.

Edward hummed and when my eyes fluttered open I saw him grinning down at me.

He pulled his hands away but I shook my head and breathed out the word, "Again."

Edward smiled even brighter and leaned down to lay on top of me as our lips connected. We kissed passionately for several moments all the while Edward was tracing his hands up and down my naked body. I wanted him so badly…I wanted him more than any man that I have ever wanted before.

He kissed down my neck and as I gripped his hair I moaned out, "Edward, please?"  
He groaned and then pulled away abruptly. Before I realized what was happening he was standing above me offering me my bath robe.

I stared at it for several moments and then looked up to his green eyes. In my head I kept screaming _what the hell are you doing? _But instead of voicing my outrage I gripped the robe and when I sat up he turned around putting his back to me.

EPOV

What the hell are you doing Cullen? What is your problem? She just asked-practically begged-for you to screw her and you stand up and give her the damn robe?

I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard Bella huff in frustration, annoyance, embarrassment…all three. I don't know what I was thinking in coming here tonight. I had told myself today after the gym that it would end. My little meetings with Bella would have to end…I couldn't do this. I couldn't see her everyday-especially like this-knowing what I know. But God I wanted to. I wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes and flushing cheeks and pink lips every day of my life. But it was wrong. Bella has a…boyfriend-I gritted my teeth just thinking about him. Bella had a life. I wouldn't ruin that for her. And being what I am…and who I am would ruin her life.

I cringed inwardly as I realized that either way I would ruin her life soon. I would ruin her life with Jacob because it was my job. I would get to the bottom of this situation. If I would have known that it was Jacob Black then I never would have gotten involved with Bella in anyway. Because now…now that I have kissed her, touched her, and went out with her she will think it was all a ploy. She will think that it I was only trying to work my way in…trying to get closer to him. Jacob Black. I cursed the name…I cursed the man!

But then…what if they know? What if she and Jacob know who I am-what I am-and this…her lying naked on her couch is a ploy to distract me? No! I couldn't think that…I wouldn't think that about Bella. She is too sweet, too innocent, too wonderful to be involved in such a plan, or a business for that matter. Bella didn't know…She was smarter than to get involved in something like that. She doesn't even know…

I heard her sigh again and turning slowly I saw that she was completely covered. I breathed in relief. I couldn't be tempted by her again…it wasn't safe for either of us. I could blow everything if she found out. Everything that I have worked for would be thrown out the window. I will not let Bella Swan do that to me…

"I'm sorry." I told her truthfully. I don't think she could ever realize how sorry I was. I was sorry that I couldn't give her what she wanted, and I was sorry that I was going to ruin her life soon, and I was sorry that she had ever met me. Her life would be better if she didn't know me. I could cause her harm just by being acquaintances. Immediately, I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to this beautiful creature in front of me. As long as I lived Bella would be unharmed.

She flushed a deep red and chewed on the bottom of her lip. Her eyes were watering. Was she going to cry?

"Bella," I sighed and sat down beside of her but she scooted away from me.

Great, now I had pissed her off.

I just sat still and said, "Bella, I am sorry…I want you more than you could understand." And it was the truth, I did want her more than she could know but I had to end this. "I just don't think that tonight is the best night."

She nodded and continued to stare at her lap. Not tonight…or any other night. She didn't need my problems.

I took a deep breath and said, "Look, I really am sorry. I just…I don't want to push things with you too fast. I love spending time with you, Bella, but I don't want all of our time to be sexual."

And suddenly I realized that I was telling her the truth. I did love to spend time with her!

She nodded and again and said in a weak voice, "I enjoy spending time with you too."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I told her honestly.

She nodded again and then muttered, "I know, I am just…embarrassed."

I sighed and looked away from her. I didn't really know what to say to make her realize that I was bad and that she didn't need me in her life.

"Let's talk about something else." I suggested and hoped that I could somehow slip in the fact that I wasn't good for her, to be her friend or anything more-especially not anything more.

She nodded but just stared at the dark blue material of her robe.

So I figured that I would ask a question, "How was work today?"

She shook her head, "Terrible."

"What was so bad about it?" I questioned genuinely interested.

Bella crossed her legs Indian style on the sofa and gripped one of the pillows that was still left on the couch. "Jacob…"

Immediately I understood how he could turn any great day ugly. He has done it to me multiple times and I haven't even properly met the dude.

"What happened?" I swear if he hurt her I will kill him now. I felt my fists clench at the thought. Only too happily would I hurt him for her.

She scoffed and said, "He acted like a baby about the fight last night and ignored me all day long."

I nodded, "You never really said what happened last night…" I saw her tense. "But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She loosened her shoulders and said, "You were right…"

I stared at the side of her face curiously. "About what?"  
"Him…last night when you said that he got mad because we started getting into a deep conversation." She rolled her eyes as she stated that. It upset her because I had been right about him.  
I couldn't help the smug grin that covered my mouth. She glanced over and saw the smug grin and tossed the pillow at my face but I quickly caught it with my hands.

"Wipe the grin off your face." She said and stared at her hands that were now twisting in her lap.

"Sorry…" I muttered and leaned back on the couch to listen to everything else that she had to say.

She shrugged but went on. "I just never realized that to him we are just a big secret. I thought we would be more one day…" It sounded like she was talking to herself rather than to me. Then she looked at me and said, "I asked him about coming to Alice's wedding with me but he said that he had to go to New York that weekend and either way he couldn't go because too many coworkers would see us. Like two months from now we will still be this…never changing." She drifted off as she spoke the last words and then looked at her lap again.

It was silent for several seconds. I couldn't respond because I was mentally running through all the reasons he would have to go to New York. Who was he seeing…did it have anything to do with his job at the company or something else. Stop! I screamed at myself. Bella needed me right now.

Then she continued, "And he called today at the gym…acted like everything was fine and claimed that he was really busy today and didn't have time to talk to me. Then…the nerve, he wanted me to meet his friends. Said a bunch of them were coming to his place tomorrow night and he wanted me to meet them." She was furious now but I couldn't stop putting pieces together in my head.

"He wants me to meet his friends but he can't even come to my best friend's wedding!" She screamed and I looked over to see her fists clenching.

"Don't go." I said immediately without even really processing it. My stomach was in knots and I thought that I might throw up. I didn't know which thought to go with first…Bella could get hurt! Bella could get me a lead….Bella could get killed.

"What?" She asked and looked at me strangely but I couldn't focus on her. I was too worried about her safety.

"Bella, when does he want you to meet his friends?" I asked and tried to take the panic out of my voice. I'm not sure how successful I was.

"Tomorrow night…" She said slowly and I looked up to meet her brown eyes scorching into me. She was still staring at me strangely. "Why?"

I swallowed and shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "Don't go…it's that simple." I could turn this around and make her think that she would be getting even. "He chose not to go to Alice and Jasper's wedding. Choose not to meet his friends, it's that simple."

Even I could hear the nonchalance in my voice now. It was completely opposite on the inside though. I had to find a way to get her out of that party. She shouldn't be there…what will they do to her? What will they make her do? I was suddenly in panic again but I fisted my hands around the pillow to keep my panic from showing but unfortunately Bella's eyes caught the movement of my fingers.

I could be wrong…it could be a different set of friends. They could be virtually harmless. God, please let me be wrong.

"Why would I not go…what if he is trying to take our relationship to the next level?" She questioned and her voice drifted away like she was talking to herself again. "I have to go…maybe then he will see how much he matters to me."

My hands gripped even tighter. She needed to know…soon. She couldn't like him. He was scum, he did bad things to good people. She needed to know… NOW!  
"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure…" Bella answered slowly.

I quickly jumped up from the couch and almost forgot to leave the pillow. Throwing it down I walked rather quickly out of the living room and to her bathroom.

Half bending over the sink, I clutched the side of the cabinet for support. I might vomit…I would like to lie and say that puking was the only thought on my mind but it wasn't. Not by a long shot. I was worried sick about Bella. She didn't need to meet Jacob's friends…if it is the set of friends I think it is then she has no fucking right even stepping into that house! I would lock her up here in her own apartment to keep her safe before I would let her go into…_that. _She didn't know…there was no way that she could know what Jacob does and who his _friends_ are. She thinks that he is trying to make their relationship better. I barked a sick laugh out loud and then glanced to the door to make sure that Bella hadn't heard me. What could I do to make her understand…how can I tell her the truth?

I shook my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. I can tell her.

Then, because I am completely losing my mind, I began to whisper to my reflection. "Shut your mouth, Cullen. You will cost yourself your job…and Bella. She won't believe you."

I groaned and turned the cold water on before cupping a handful and splashing my face with it trying to clear my mind. I would do anything to keep Bella safe and away from Jacob. _If she lost her job_…I would take care of her if she could get away from him even in their workplace. _What if he came after her? _I would protect her…he won't be able to get within ten miles of her once I am done with him. I will not tolerate anything happening to Bella. Anything.

I sighed and dried my face with the hand towel hanging above the counter. Looping it back into place I suddenly realized that I wasn't just protecting Bella because it was basically my job but because I cared about her. And I would be lying to myself and anyone who asked if I said that I was just working. And all that bullshit about labels…what the hell was that? God, I wanted so many labels with Bella that it was unreal. I should call Guinness and see if I can get a page for myself… I had flat out lied to her. She wants to know what we are…I do too. I want more than this with Bella. I don't want to be able to drop by her apartment and have a nice screw and go home. I wasn't that kind of guy and I hated myself for treating Bella like that so far. But she was like a drug…I hadn't been this happy in a long while. Even Emmett noticed it today.

He had told me today in the office before Bella came in that I was different and if it took five hundred trips into the linen closet a day to keep my smile then it would be good for me. I had joked about it at the time but he was right. Bella makes me happier…happier than I have been in a long time. And I am a dirty rotten liar for not admitting that to her. But I can't…she deserves so much better. She deserves much, much, much better than Jacob as well but I am not for Bella. We are from two completely different worlds. I can't live in her world and she sure cannot keep up with mine. I've tried the whole relationship thing before. It didn't work out at all.

Unknowingly I was staring back into the sink again and quickly realized that I couldn't spend the rest of the evening in the bathroom. With a sigh I turned and walked to the door opening it slowly and killing the light. And there was Bella. Sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands and eyes on her lap.

God, I hope she didn't hear me talking to myself.

"It's getting late."She said and I glanced at my watch noting that it was almost midnight.

"I guess I should go." I said and started to walk across the room to the door but Bella quickly stood up and placed herself in my path.

"I…don't want you to go." She said and then hesitated before putting her eyes on mine and nervously asking. "Edward. will…will you stay with me…tonight?"

Her voice shook and so did my knees. She was asking me to stay the night with her. She wanted me to sleep with her in her bed? I nervously glanced over at the queen sized bed. It did look comfortable. NO! I screamed at myself internally and when I turned back to her she was chewing on her bottom lip and blushing as her eyes studied everything but me.

"It's ok…" She said quietly. "You don't have to I just…I don't know. Nevermind." She spoke quickly and turned away to go to her closet and rummage through her clothes. Where was she going? I watched unthinkingly as she pulled out a black skirt and blouse and laid it across her desk chair. She was placing out her clothes for tomorrow.

I looked from her back to the bed and quickly tried to think it through. I was going to stay either way…I had already decided that. I was going to be in the parking lot all night anyway. I was not by any means going to leave her here unprotected. So it was down to the choice of sleeping next to Bella in her warm bed with her soft body curled into me…or in the leaned back seat of my cold Volvo….

"I'd love to stay Bella." I said abruptly and turned to face her.

She swiveled around fairly quickly and stared at me for a long second blinking quickly. "Really?"  
I smiled at her and felt like kissing her. "Really."

She stood there for a moment and then her lips twisted up into a slight smile before she nodded, "Ok." Then the nervous rant that she sometimes went on with erupted from her mouth. "It's just that I don't like to sleep by myself sometimes…and I know it sounds so childish but I have to sleep with a light on too. I just get scared and I like to know what is around me. Sometimes I stay at Jacob's just so that I don't have to stay alone…and then I sometimes stay with Alice too."

The whole time she was raving I walked across to her slowly and took her into my arms and kissed her just to get her to shut up. She didn't respond for a moment but soon her body melted into mine and her hands wrapped around my neck as she gripped my hair at the base of my neck and lightly tugged on it. I love when she does that…

Bella moaned into me and I gripped her waist tightly and picked her up so that I could reach her lips easier. I loved kissing her. I would kiss her every minute for the rest of my life if I could. And as far as staying by herself, I would gladly sleep with her every night to keep her safe. I would especially sleep with her every night to keep her away from Jacob. I would sleep in her bathtub before I would see her go to him for any kind of comfort or protection.

When I pulled my lips away from Bella's I looked into her eyes that were now a little lazy around the edges. "Bella, you talk entirely too much…"

She smiled slowly and her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her lips softly one and then I kissed each of her eye lids, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, and then finally her lips one last time. Pulling back I sat her down on her feet and felt her sway under me for a second so I caught her by the hips and held on until she was stable.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and almost whispered, "I'm glad that you want to stay."

I smiled back and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear because it was obstructing my view of her gorgeous face. "Me too."

After another long kiss Bella informed me to make myself comfortable as she slipped off into the bathroom.

BPOV

I closed the bathroom door watching Edward as I did. Before it closed I waved at him and he laughed but waved back. I am such a dork…I am going to the bathroom. Who waves before they close the bathroom door? Apparently I do.

I spent the next ten minutes going through my nightly ritual of getting ready for bed. He is staying…I just simply asked him to stay and he agreed. I hadn't lied to him when I gave the whole spill about being afraid to stay alone sometimes. I was honest. And I had always felt better when Alice would stay over or I could go to Jacob's. He would never stay here though…I'm not sure why. It makes no sense to me.

I am not entirely positive why I had asked Edward to stay with me. He had got up rather abruptly to go to the bathroom and in his absence I had a mini-breakdown. I began crying and sobbing and snotting all over the place. I don't know if it was the embarrassment of him stopping me before I completely jumped his bones or the topic of Jacob and his new found bi polar issues or what. But I cried hard and was glad that he was in the other room and for whatever reason he had stayed there for awhile. It was the mental outburst that had made me realize that I didn't want to stay alone. It has been a long twenty four hours and the thought of being wrapped in Edward's arms as I fell asleep just made it sound like the perfect closing to such a day. So I asked…and he agreed. I smiled to myself as I brushed my teeth quickly.

When I was done in the bathroom I left the light on and pulled the door to a little. It was how I slept every night and I hoped that Edward would not have any problems with it. When I walked into the room I saw him sitting on the side of the bed…the opposite side of where I normally sleep. He looks so right there. It's like he belongs on the side of my bed. I love it.

"Hey." I said quietly from the door. I was unsure as to how this next part would play out.

"Hi." He looked up at me and smiled back.

I walked across the room to the other side of the bed and saw him stand up and help me pull the covers down. Butterflies attacked my stomach in a storm of rage at the sight of Edward pulling the covers down with me.

He kicked his shoes off and started to slide under the covers in all of his clothes, t-shirt, stiff jeans and all.

Immediately I stopped. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

He looked at me oddly and then glanced down at himself. "Yeah?" He questioned and I smiled.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" I asked another question.

His face crumpled, "Yeah?"

I laughed and looked around the room trying to find something for him to sleep in. Suddenly, I remembered.

"I have some sweat pants." I told him and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, I don't think that your sweat pants will fit me." He said with a confused look on his face.

I laughed again and went to dig them out of the bottom of my closet. When I stood back up I presented the dark blue sweat pants. "They were my dad's. I stole them from him before I moved here. I used to love to sleep in his clothes."

Edward took the sweat pants and unfolded them to see that they were about the right size. He turned them sideways and saw the FPD that was in big font.

"What's FPD?" He asked and then looked at me with those green eyes.

I was caught up in their depths for second until I realized he had asked me a question. "Huh?"

He laughed once and asked again, "FPD. What is that?"

"Oh, Forks Police Department." I answered quickly and went to turn off the bedroom light.

By the time I turned back around he was already pulling the sweatpants over his hips. How did he change that fast…

"Your dad's a cop?" He asked me and then when I sat down on the edge of the bed he did the same.

"Yep." I nodded at him and began to untie my bathrobe unthinkingly. I always slept in my underwear and I had put it back on during my emotional outburst while Edward was in the bathroom. I untied the knot and felt Edward's hand on mine stopping me. No more rejection…please. I can't handle anymore this evening.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" He repeated my question and I looked to see him nod towards me. I could only see his shadow in the semi-dark room but if I had to guess his face was amused.

"I always sleep in my underwear…" I told him honestly. "But I can put on a t-shirt."

He laughed and said, "If you plan on getting any sleep tonight you might want to."

I laughed once and left the robe untied as I moved to get up and find something to put on.

"Wait." Edward stopped me again and when I looked over to him he was tugging his t-shirt over his head and offering it to me.

"Edward, I can get my own shirt." I said although I wanted to take his and put it on and never take it off. If I would have gotten up I would have gotten Jacob's Guns N' Roses shirt.

"No, I insist. You let me borrow your clothes and I will let you borrow mine." He laughed and added, "Besides it seems that you have an obsession with wearing oversized clothes anyway."

I laughed and took the shirt from his hand, "It's true…I should see a therapist for it. I think that I was fat in another lifetime and so I like wearing big clothes."

Edward laughed at me as he sank under the covers and I stood up to pull the robe off and place the t-shirt on. It smelled great. It was a simple gray shirt with an Adidas symbol on the left breast side. It was huge on me…hung down nearly to my knees but it didn't seem that big on Edward. I smiled at it and went to hang my bathrobe up on the door and then slipped into bed with him.

"So you've never told me about your dad." Edward said interestedly.

I laughed and curled over on my left side to look at him as I hugged my pillow close to my head. He mimicked me so that we could face each other.

"My dad, Charlie Swan, is the chief police of Forks, Washington." I told him and set into the whole story. "That's where I was born, in Forks, and when my parents got a divorce I moved to Phoenix with my mom. I was twelve and hated both of my parents for a long time because they split up. I was a daddy's girl and didn't want to go with my mom but I couldn't choose because I wasn't old enough yet. I hated my mom for taking me away from my dad and I hated my dad for not chasing after my mom like any husband should chase after his wife. But I learned to cope. When I was a Senior in high school my mom got remarried and when I went off to college they traveled the world. Well, I did the college thing and graduated with a degree that I couldn't do anything with so I moved back home to Forks to live with my dad.

"I was there for a good six or eight months and met Jacob who was visiting his family in Hoquiam. He told me what he did and where he worked and hired me before the week was out. And the next month…here I was."

Edward was silent for a moment and then asked, "Why did your parents get divorced…if you don't mind me asking that?"

I shrugged and said, "Charlie worked and was dedicated to it and Renee had to stay home all of the time. If you knew my mother you would understand that she is not a sit at home and be the little wife type of woman. She felt cramped and they started fighting all the time and finally just grew apart."

"But it wasn't because your dad was busy with work all the time." He said with a certain curiosity in his voice.

I laughed and said, "Forks, Washington is the smallest town you will ever enter…it barely has its own zip code. There is hardly ever anything for him to do unless it is a car wreck or roadblocks on big holidays. He worked hard for what he has but that's not what drove them apart. Renee loved that he was a cop…she thought that he fit the role of a protector very well. She just doesn't fit the role of housewife at all."

Edward was quiet for a moment and then asked, "So when you had graduated Berkley with your administrative license what had you planned on doing? Going back to Forks and living there forever?"

We had already talked about school this past weekend and I had told Edward about my schooling. He had graduated from some private Academy in Alaska although I had no idea what he had majored in. I needed to ask him that.

"No, one day I wanted to be the principal at the high school but I am making more now than I ever would have made there." I told him honestly and that was the only thing that convinced me to move here.

"Life's not always about the money, Bella. I would much rather work in a job that I loved and get paid little then work in an office for eight hours pushing a pencil for a bigger check." He said and I thought back to the time that I had thought that way too.

"That's a nice way to view it until you are twenty four and living off of your father's income because you can't find a job." I told him with a slight smile in my voice but I wasn't joking in the least.

"True." He answered and fell quiet.

"What do you do Edward? You've never told me." I said and made myself more comfortable for the story.

Edward laughed and said, "I am training, remember…to become a boxer."

I snorted and said, "Yeah, I forgot about that one…" He had told me that this weekend too. "Well, what did you do before you decided to become Mike Tyson?"

He laughed and said, "Uh…well, I wanted to be a history teacher."

I smiled and pictured Edward standing in front of a room full of high school students teaching them about the civil war. It was a cute mental image. "You wanted to be?"  
He laughed and said, "Bella, don't you have to go to work in the morning?"

I groaned and said, "Stop trying to change the subject."

He didn't say anything this time only laughed once down his nose. Well, was he going to tell me or not?

"Another day, Bella." He answered as if he could read my mind.

I rolled my eyes and then stifled a yawn before agreeing. "Another day."

I rolled onto my stomach and pulled the covers up around my neck to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said softly and closed my eyes.

The bed jostled beneath me and a set of lips touched my forehead, "Goodnight, Bella."

**Thanks to my beta and to my sister as usual. They are awesome!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is full of lemons and then we get to meet Jacob's friends. yay...**

**I know some of you are a little upset about Jacob and Bella but trust me...it gets better I promise. If you can't tell she is already warring with herself about Jacob and Edward. Some things just have to happen in order for the story to make sense...**

**Ok go review please. And tell people about The Gym. Get it out there and let the fanfic world know it's here. **

**I don't have a rec for this chapter either...I know, I fail at life lol. But there will def be a rec next chapter and hopefully that will be up soon. Ok thanks to all :)**

**~Blueopal~**


	9. Sick Day

**Hey all! I am so terribly sorry that I have not posted in awhile. It has been a crazy past couple weeks and now that things have slowed down a little I plan on posting a lot more...hopefully lol.**

**Alright first off, disclaimer: I do not own. Stephenie is the mastermind...i just play with them.**

**Thanks to my sister and my beta. They are both my heros! Love you guys.**

**Now I know that several of you were upset about Bella and Jacob stuff sooooo hopefully this chapter will make up for all of that hahaha. It is a really good one if I do say so myself and there is a bit of plot in this one so keep an eye open :D:D:D:D**

**Ok I am done. Go read now :) Talk to you below!**

The next morning when my alarm clock went off I reached over and hit snooze quickly, I didn't want to wake Edward. I could have easily forgotten that he was there because we didn't touch once in the bed after he had kissed me goodnight. But forgetting that Edward was in the room was like forgetting about your birthday. Impossible.

I rolled over and saw Edward curled up on his side with his mouth hanging open lightly looking so peaceful. I could relate. That was the best nights rest that I have had in a long time. I didn't even remember moving once during the night. I had slept so peacefully. But now I was up and had to unfortunately get ready for work. I wanted to call in sick but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jacob would very easily let me off for the day but I just couldn't find the courage. I wanted to pick up the phone, call him and say that I was feeling terrible and I needed a day of rest. But that would be pointless. I would call in sick and when Edward woke up he would leave and I would be stuck in my house all day by myself.

I shook my head and slowly slipped out of bed to go get in the shower, moving slowly and lightly so I wouldn't wake Edward. I turned the alarm clock off and quietly snuck across the room and shut the door behind me. I turned the shower on and let the hot steam fill the room while I undressed and hung Edward's shirt on the back of the door.

Stepping into the hot water I felt my muscles unkink as I stretched for a moment before just standing there and letting the water run over my body. It felt great. I was only missing one thing…

The knock on the door made me smile.

"Bella?" Edward asked and cracked the door open.

"Yeah?" I questioned lazily and looked through the blurry glass of the shower door.

He had his head poked around the corner of the door but I couldn't see anymore than that because of the steam fogging the glass up.

"I know you're taking a shower…but do you mind if I uh…use the bathroom? I can't really wait and I figured this was better than the sink." He laughed once.

I laughed with him and said, "Yeah, it's fine, I don't mind."

It's not like he could see me…and he has already seen me naked. I didn't care either way.

I heard the door open some more and then close lightly.

I heard Edward whistle lightly and I was trying to hold back laughter but he caught it.

"Why are you laughing?" He questioned me and I heard the toilet lid shut.

I laughed louder and said, "You were whistling 'I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener.'"

He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

"Sorry," He muttered. "I didn't realize that was what I was whistling."

I just laughed some more and shook my head like he could see me. "It's alright. It was funny."

Then I asked, "I didn't wake you, did I?"  
"No," He answered from somewhere close to the shower, "Your running water woke my bladder."

I laughed once and turned around to reach for the shower door and pushed it open enough for me to stick my head out. He looked so adorably crumpled with his hair in a hot mess and his eyes still looked sleepy.

"What brought you in quicker?" I asked him and blushed thinking about what I was about to say. "The fact that I was naked in the shower or your bladder?"  
His sexy green eyes fixed on me and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling for a moment and thought about it. "It was a close tie."

I laughed once and pushed the shower door open and stepped back out of his view. "Care to join me? Go green and save some water?"

He laughed and said, "I thought I was going to have to hang out in here all day before you would decide to ask."

I smiled to myself and felt so embarrassed that I really just asked him to get in the shower with me.

I never take initiative with guys like this. But it just feels so natural with Edward. Not embarrassing the way that it normally would be. It just feels like part of us.

Moments later a fully glorious naked Edward was stepping into my shower and making my breath catch at the magnificent view. I knew that my cheeks were probably burning red but my whole body was hot so I couldn't feel it.

Edward grinned at me and kept his eyes on mine-unlike me-and said, "Morning."

"Morning." I choked out in a whisper as he came closer and took a hold of my chin with his thumb and index finger to pull my lips up and kiss me.

He didn't push the kiss and for that I was glad because I was beyond positive that I had some bad morning breathe. When he pulled his lips away he stared into my eyes for a long second and then took a couple of steps forwards pushing us into the stream of water and wrapped his arms around my waist and held my naked body tightly to his. I was in a trance and completely out of control of my own body. I was dizzy and having trouble breathing…is this what it feels like before you die?

Edward smiled down at me and said, "You are so adorable when you blush like that and bite your lip," He pulled my bottom lip out between my teeth with his thumb. I hadn't even realized I was biting my lip I was so far gone. "and what is even hotter about it is that it's all because I turn you on."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Aren't we cocky this morning?"

He grinned and bucked his hips closer to mine so that I could feel his hard, pulsing erection against my hip. And then he replied, "Very."

I swallowed harder and saw rather than felt my hands fist up against his chest. He noticed it too which only made him smile even more.

"Come on, Bella…you are telling me that this does nothing to you?" He asked and leaned forward kissing my collarbone before making his way up the side of my neck and biting on my ear lobe all the while his hands were rubbing soothingly against my lower back. I felt him get harder against me and I almost groaned but stopped myself.

"Not a thing." I whispered as my eyes rolled back in my head.

He laughed against my neck and asked, "What about this?"  
One of his hands traveled around my hip and down between my legs so that he could caress my swollen lips but nothing else. He just stroked between my pelvic bone and back up my stomach while still licking his way up my neck.

"Nuh….thing…" I nearly panted against him.

He kissed my ear and said, "You know what I think? I think you are lying to me. I am just going to have to find out myself."

Then without any warning two of his fingers dipped down into my folds making me moan and buck against his hand as he rubbed my clit slowly.

He hummed and bit at my neck, "So wet, Bella…for me. Is it for me?"

I nodded a yes because I had suddenly forgotten how to speak and my name and the letters that lie therein…hell, I had forgotten all twenty six in the alphabet as well.

He only stroked me for a second and when his hand came away from me I felt cold with its absence. I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me with a slow smile on his face. He wrapped his now free hand around my right thigh and lifted it slowly before pumping his hips towards my center. I felt the head of his dick slip across my clit and suddenly the wall was against my back and water was hitting Edward's head and cascading down his body. It was the most erotic thing I had ever in my life seen.

"Bella, I want you." He muttered and leaned forward to kiss me roughly, morning breath forgotten.

I ground down across his dick and moaned when the head of it slipped to my opening. I was sure that I wanted him ten times more than he had ever thought about wanting me.

"I want…" I started to say before I was savagely attacked by his mouth again. Fisting my hands into his hair, I pulled him closer and felt his other hand grip my left thigh to pull my other leg up around him until soon I was straddling his waist and I could feel his hard dick right where I wanted it. He was so close it would just take one good thrust downwards for him to be buried inside of me.

I groaned and pulled away from his lips. "Please, Edward…"I moaned out and then bit at his bottom lip.

He moaned and said, "But I don't have any condoms in here."

I shook my head as I released his hair and sluggishly pointed outside of the shower. "There…in the-the top drawer."

"Oh, thank god." He groaned and sat me down quickly before nearly sprinting out of the shower and jerking the drawer open and searching frantically. He groaned in frustration and ripped the wrapper open and shoving the latex down his long shaft.

He leapt into the shower and picked me up placing himself between my legs, then without any warning he thrust upwards and went straight into me filling me so fully. I nearly screamed at the feeling of him inside of me. I just felt so complete and whole.

Edward pulled back out and rammed right back in with the same force that he had used a moment ago. I was lost in the sensation he was bringing me that I didn't know where to focus first. I couldn't focus…couldn't think of anything except for Edward, Edward, Edward…

"Edward." I moaned and pulled his face to mine to crush our lips together.

He groaned and continued to pump in and out of me with so much force I thought that he might shove me through the wall…but I wouldn't have minded much.

I pulled back licking his lips and arched my back wanting him to go deeper and wanting more of him. He realized what I was doing and placed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me away from the wall a bit. Immediately, he went in deeper making me scream out loudly.

"Bella," He moaned. "God, so good…ungh, Bella!"

I rolled my head back and let it hit the wall roughly while I gripped his shoulders for support. I was getting closer and closer…I felt my stomach start to tighten and I knew what was about to happen. God, I was so close.

"Edward, I…" I moaned out but it was all that I could manage before it shot through me so quickly that I didn't see it coming-no pun intended.

My orgasm spiraled through every nerve in my body and all I could think of was him. How he made me feel so good. I moaned against him as he kept rocking in and out until I heard him groan and he pushed into me roughly twice and held it for a moment. I felt him shoot into the condom and, as if it was even possible, it felt like it held my orgasm out for another second.

A few seconds later he rested his head on my shoulder and breathed heavily while I tried to concentrate on breathing at all. Panting loudly I hugged him closer to me and placed a soft small kiss on his shoulder. He shivered and then stood up straight and helped me down to my feet. I could barley freaking stand up. I had to lean back against the wall to regain my balance. The water that was now hitting my feet was freezing.

Edward shivered again and I noticed the goose bumps on his arms and chest and his hard nipples. I laughed at him and reached over to shut the water off.

"Thanks." He smiled as the water disappeared.

I nodded and smiled back. "I think that I…should be thanking you."

He laughed once and leaned forward kissing me three times in a row.

We got out of the shower and wrapped ourselves in towels. As I reached to open the bathroom door Edward scooped me up into his arms and opened the door himself. He carried me into my room bridal style and tossed me onto the bed before falling down on top of me and crushing his lips to mine. He didn't kiss me long enough for it to set in and my head was still spinning from the shower. But when he pulled back I looked into his eyes and smiled brightly at him.

Those green eyes…I was shivering all over in a good way. He felt so good on top of me. He felt so good touching me, kissing me.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked and leaned back a little as if he was going to move and grab a blanket but I clutched his arms and pulled him back to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and pulled his lips back to mine.

He laughed but kissed me back and this time it was a long lasting kiss that I loved every minute of. I ran my hands down his chest and around to his lower back. These damn towels were still in our way and just as I was about to move his towel he jerked back from my lips with a grin.

"Call into work."

EPOV

I threw Bella down on the bed and had planned on turning around to go get dressed but the fact was…she looked too irresistible to leave there by herself. So I fell down on top of her and kissed her softly. I didn't want to take advantage of her and I definitely didn't want a repeat of the shower unless it was on her terms. I completely took over in there and it was amazing but I didn't want Bella to think that I wanted to use her like that. She was more important to me than an easy lay and I certainly wanted her to know that.

I smiled down at her thinking about how good the shower had been. She had felt so good in my arms. How she had shuttered around me because I had caused her to orgasm. Great, now I'm hard again… Bella shivered underneath me and I was afraid that she was getting cold because she was still wet from the shower.

"Are you cold?" I had asked her and moved to get her a blanket but she grabbed my arms and wouldn't let me go.

She looked completely horror struck and then smiled, "Where do you think you're going?"

I laughed as she pulled me down to her and crushed our lips together roughly in a certain hunger. God, now I was really hard…I loved her lips. I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my-NO! Stop trying to take advantage of her. She is more important than that. I nearly yanked our towels off as she trailed her hands down my stomach and across to my lower back. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay here in my arms all day long and not run off to work-to that pig she works for.

I pulled back and immediately, without thinking said, "Call into work."

She smiled for a moment and then her face went blank. "What?"

I laughed at her cute expression, her bottom lip was jutting out further than her top and they were both a little red from the kiss we had just shared. "Call in…fake sick, tell them that you are being held hostage. I don't care…just stay with me today."

She thought about that for a second and I saw her brown eyes widen as she thought about the possibilities of that. But then she frowned and shook her head, "I can't…I just took off Friday."

I sighed wondering how this would end. I wanted her to stay with me but I wouldn't force her. I smiled and blinked at her slowly. "If you would rather go to work and sit at your boring desk and answer the phone all day long instead of staying here then that's fine but you have to promise me one thing."

She smiled slowly and then asked, "What's that?"

I wouldn't force her to stay but I could do some pretty good persuasion. "Promise me that while you're at work you won't think about what could've happened today."  
She deadpanned and stared at me for a long minute. When I was about to tell her I was kidding she grabbed my face and pulled me down to her. She controlled the kiss this time and started out slowly licking my lips, fighting to get inside so finally I opened my mouth and let her in. She breathed heavily into me and immediately our tongues were entwined. Her legs opened up and I settled between her. If I could just reach my towel to move it…

One of Bella's hands fisted into my hair and she scooted us back further up the bed and then she wrapped her legs around me and ground her heat into me. Oh…so fucking hard. I was panting when she pulled back and put her phone to her ear. She smiled up to me just as I heard a rough voice on the other line answer the phone. I tried not to grit my teeth, and I tried not to roll my eyes, and I tried not to freak out and start to over analyze anything. So what did I do? I kissed Bella's chin quietly and started down her neck.

"Hi Jacob." She sounded weak…and I couldn't figure out if she was acting or if she was affected by my kisses.

I heard a low mumble and kissed harder against her collarbone. She tasted good there. She swallowed hard and I kissed her neck where it bobbed as she swallowed.

"Well….not really. I, uh…" She took a ragged breath and started speaking again. "I don't know if I can make it in today."

I heard another mumble on the phone. He was no doubt asking why she wouldn't be into work today. I smiled against her skin and opened the top of her towel to kiss down between her breasts as I answered the question for her with my kisses.

_Because she is spending the day with me….mutt. Mine, she is mine._

Bella shifted her hips under me and I rocked against her so that she could feel what she did to me. She coughed roughly and said, "I'm not feeling well…Just a bad headache that I need to sleep off."

I laughed softly at her lie and kissed down to her harden nipple sucking it into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. She bucked against me and I looked up to her through my lashes and saw her eyes fluttering.

"Yeah," She said softly. "I will try to be there tonight."  
Not if I have anything to do about it you won't…

"Thanks." She said and gulped loudly. "Bye."

She hung up quickly and nearly threw her phone across the room. I think I heard it hit the wall. Suddenly she was sitting upright and her towel was falling completely off of her body as she gripped my hair to pull my lips to hers. I sat up on my knees and traced my hands down her hair and then wrapped my arms around her back to pull her closer to me. I wanted to feel her body against mine again.

Bella gasped and pulled away so that she could breathe and I knew that I couldn't hold off another minute. I wanted her badly. Right now…I needed her.

"Bella." I moaned and kissed her neck down to the top of her shoulder.

She stood up on her knees and gripped my towel to pull it free. I winced when the edge of the towel scraped across the head of my dick. I was so hard and all I wanted was Bella. Nothing else would help me now…just her. I wanted her body on top of mine. Gripping her thighs right below her ass I pulled her to me and pushed her back into the pillows and grazed her slick wetness with my hard cock. I needed to be inside of her. Now.

BPOV

Oh. My. God. Was he honestly trying to kill me? What the hell was that with the kissing me while I was on the phone with Jacob? I was dying. I wanted him inside of me and now! I couldn't wait another minute. I needed him like I needed air. I moaned as Edward threw me back into the pillows and ground into me for a moment before slowly letting his hips trace down my body making me twitch under him. I bit down on my lip while he kissed down to my pelvic bone and stopped abruptly.

"What-" I started to ask but was cut off as Edward gripped my wrists and pulled me up to him until I was straddling his hips while he knelt on the bed.

I groaned when he slipped between my heat with an audible sigh. He rocked there against me for a moment until he touched my opening and I bucked against him wanting him in me.

"Edward, please…" I groaned and felt my body ache.

"Please what?" He questioned and then kissed me roughly making me lose my breath. I rolled my head back and let him kiss down my neck. He was going to make me say it, wasn't he?

"I need you." I told him and felt his lips caress the tops of my boobs before kissing me again.

"Where?" He asked and kissed all over my face.

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and grinded against him as if I could just show him where I needed him. He laughed once and gripped my hip to stop me from moving against him.

"Where?" He demanded against my lips.

I groaned loudly and threw my head back. "God, Edward…I need you inside of me…please, right now."

He smiled against my neck and kissed me as he gripped both sides of my hips and lowered me down on top of him. I groaned again as he entered me slowly.

One hour and five orgasms later, Edward and I finally pulled ourselves out of the bed to eat breakfast. I grabbed my robe off of the bathroom door and tossed Edward the sweat pants that he had worn during the night. Pulling the bedroom door open I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and when I suddenly felt Edward's arms around me from behind as he kissed my neck softly I melted.

"Edward." I giggled and tried to pull away from him but he just held me tightly to his chest and then we walked towards the kitchen together.

"You look so adorable when you're all ruffled like this." He said and ran a hand through my hair making me smile.

When he released me in the kitchen I ran several fingers through it trying to tame it. "It probably looks like I haven't brushed my hair in several days."

Edward stopped at the fridge and turned his head to the side as he studied it. Then he shook his head and replied. "No, it looks adorable."

I blushed and walked around him to get out the cereal and two bowls out of the cabinets. "Is cereal ok?"

He nodded and grinned slowly as he pulled the milk out of the fridge. Once our cereal was made I hopped up onto the counter to sit and eat and Edward leaned against the counter across from me shaking his head.

"What is it?" I questioned and took a bite of my cheerios.

He smiled and said, "I think I am going to buy you a dining table."

I laughed as he looked around the kitchen and out into the living room. "First we eat like the Chinese and now on the counters."

I laughed again and shook my head. "I love it…I have that small table there." I pointed to the little table in the kitchen corner but shrugged. "I never use it though, only when Jacob is over. Maybe I need professional help."

Edward looked at me for a long moment then with a slow smile he nodded and said, "Maybe…"

We both laughed for another second. And then I started thinking back over the previous hour or so. _I had sex with Edward…I had cheated on Jacob. I had sex with Edward….those green eyes._

"What are you blushing about?" He asked suddenly and I looked up from my cereal bowl anxiously.

"Huh?" I questioned dumbly as I tried to think about a good answer. Something other than…_oh, I was thinking about how amazing sex with you was. How are you so good exactly?_

He laughed once took another bite of his cereal and put his bowl in the sink before approaching me putting his hands on the cabinet on either side of my hips and leaning forward and putting our faces closer together. His lips were inches from mine and I felt dizzy from his breath. He was so intoxicating.

"Bella…" He said slowly dragging out my name. "Do I make you blush?"

I only breathed heavier and stared at him incompetently. I cursed my cheeks as he leaned forward and placed a small tiny kiss on my nose making my face flame a bright red. Traitor blush!

He smiled and looked into my eyes as he said, "I do make you blush."

I lowered my head and felt the blush flow down onto my neck. "Sorry." I mumbled to him nervously.

Edward's index finger and thumb on his right hand gripped my chin and he pulled my face up so that I had nowhere to look but at him. He was so close now. "Don't apologize, Bella. I think it is sexy as hell that I can make you blush. Do you blush like this for every man that touches you?"

I was beyond words and so lost in the sea of his green eyes that I hadn't really noticed the question so I just shrugged. That was a very good unattached answer. And I was completely unattached…my mind was floating five miles away from my body. Well, more like thirty feet away…towards the bed.

He smiled and laughed down his nose causing warm air to cover my face then he leaned in and kissed me so gently and so passionately that it felt like an adoring kiss…a reverent kiss…a loving kiss.

I gasped audibly and jerked away from his lips. Edward stared at me with confusion before asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

I swallowed hard and tried to figure out what the heck my mind had just done. It was weird and I felt sick to my stomach…I had never felt like this before. What was I feeling? What was wrong with me? It was guilt…oh god, I am cheating on Jacob. I mean we aren't really official but still-I have ethics and morals. I don't sleep around with one guy while another is trying to weasel his way into my bed. I shook my head trying to make sense of it all…that last thought made no sense whatsoever. Neither did that kiss with Edward. I needed some space…some time to think all of this over. I had to do something. Get a hold of yourself, Bella. Who do you think you are? You are leading two guys on at the same time and it is wrong…so wrong. Get rid of one and then work on the other. Get to the bottom of this and not Edward's bottom.

"I'm sorry." I said and sat the cereal bowl down beside of me nervously. "I…I mean, Edward, I…" I didn't know what to say. There was just so much going on in my mind and it all needed to get out but I just didn't know how to get it out.

He sighed heavily and looked away. "I understand." He replied so calmly.

I shook my head at him and said, "I'm not sure that you do…I mean, I can't just fool around…I mean, I don't want to be a bad…person. I can't hurt people. I am not strong enough to live with the regret of hurting anyone…."

"Including Jacob." He said smartly. Maybe he did understand more than I thought he did.

I slumped on the counter and twisted the robe's belt around the edge of my finger.

"Bella," He spoke up suddenly and hesitated until I looked at him. He wanted me to see his face while he said this. "I don't want you to have to choose between me and Jacob if that's what you are thinking."

I shrugged and looked back down to my finger and the belt. How did he know me so well so soon? I couldn't speak to him about this. I needed to be alone and think it through.

"I told you last night…" He went on while I looked at anything but him. "No labels, Bella, my whole life has been labels and I am sick of them. I just want to be Bella and Edward…I won't-" He took a deep breath and went on. "I won't come between you and Jacob because I can see that you care for him. But please don't shove me out because I don't have a title to offer you."

I felt tears swell up behind my eyes and I was trying to figure out why I was so emotional over this issue. But still…he doesn't get it. That's not me…I can't have them both. It just doesn't work at all.

Edward tugged my face back up to look at him and then went on, "I care about you, Bella…more than I probably should considering that we haven't known each other long, but…I enjoy being around you and I don't want to lose that because you are worried about boy issues."

I shook my head and felt a damn tear slip out of my eye. "But, Edward, I can't…I'm not an unfaithful person. I can't cheat on Jacob when he thinks that…that we are…" I shook my head and just said, "Well, when he thinks whatever the hell he thinks about us."

Edward swallowed and then said, "This is my fault…this is all my fault."

"How?" I scoffed and jerked my chin from his grasp.

"Because I never should have kissed you that night…" I felt pain immediately at his words. "I was rude and inconsiderate of your feelings about Jacob and as much as I really don't like him I had no right to…"

I stopped him by putting a finger to his mouth. More tears flowed down my cheeks as I quietly asked, "You regret it…do you regret what happened then and just now?"

He stared at me for a moment and then his eyes flashed with realization. "No!" He mumbled around my finger. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that…no, I loved every minute of it but I wasn't considering Jacob. I never thought that it would be a problem….and that is so selfish of me and I am sorry."

I shook my head and just pulled him to me for a hug. Wrapping my arms under his and around his muscular back, I held him close and buried my face into his bare chest. "Edward, I can't be with you like this anymore." I sighed and then softly added. "Not until…"

"Not until what?" He asked quickly when he heard my hesitation.

I rolled my eyes and just shook my head telling him to drop it. I couldn't say that to him. He might try to talk me out of it but I couldn't be with Jacob anymore. That was painfully clear. He never had time for me because of his job and I wasn't pleasing him the way that he would like and he probably doesn't even want to be with me. Maybe that's why he had to go to New York during our vacation and then has ignored me the past few days. But just because Jacob might be out of my life doesn't mean that Edward can be a part of it. No labels…he brought that one up again. He must have had some bad previous labels…

Edward sighed after a moment of waiting and then ran a hand down my back softly. "Okm Bella. I understand and I am sorry that I pushed myself onto you so strongly."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "But you didn't…I was the one who asked you to stay with me last night and then invited you into the shower."

He laughed and pulled away to stare at me with a slight smile. "You did…Bella seduced me."

I chuckled and slapped his arm. It was rock hard.

Edward smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead and then backed away to say, "Well, I have to go get dressed."

I bit my lip and before he could get too far away I gripped his arm and jerked him back to me.

"Wait." I said abruptly and chewed on my lip for a moment. What was I going to say? Why had I pulled him back to me? I needed to let him go…I can't be with him like this and there is no way that he and I can be in the same room together after what we had shared this morning…well, at least not without wanting to do it again.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked and traced a hand through my hair.

I looked at him and meekly said, "Don't go."  
He smiled and laughed once down his nose, "Bella, I will stay as long as you like."

I smiled at him and couldn't resist the urge to reach up and kiss him lightly on the lips.

After I took a real shower Edward and I lounged on the couch and watched TV while we talked.

We discussed so many things that it was almost hard to take it all in. We talked about our families, we talked about college friends, I talked about my job and Edward talked about why he had decided to take up boxing. He used to be a history teacher at an adult high school in some small town in Nebraska.

I laughed and said, "So you went from history teacher to boxer."

"Yeah." He answered with a grin and then changed the subject.

He never wants to talk about careers with me and he rarely ever wants me to talk about mine but he seemed very interested today and I didn't know if it was because he was pulling that thing when guys talk about you more than they talk about themselves because he doesn't want to feel like an attention hogs.

I didn't let it phase me too much but soon we were talking about a rather embarrassing topic. Sex.

"First time." I said wondering if his experience would be as bad as mine but I highly doubted it.

Edward laughed and said, "Terrible…I was a sophomore in high school and went to a party where I got put in a dark room with the head cheerleader."

I laughed with him as he shook his head and went on, "She was completely disgusted because I didn't know what I was doing…and then when I, uh…"

His green eyes glanced to me timidly and he softly said, "Came…so quickly she ran away talking about how it was the worse lay she had ever had."

I was rolling in laughter and I couldn't help it…The mental image of some cheerleader literally getting up and running out of the room was just too funny.

"It's not funny." He said laughing himself now. "I was scarred by that…but, thankfully, it was dark and she never saw who I was so she couldn't humiliate me at school."

I doubled over and laughed at him. He didn't laugh with me this time.

"Ok," He quipped. "Let me hear yours if it's so much better."

I laughed a couple more times and wiped tears out from under my eyes and sobered up enough, "Well, it wasn't _that_ bad…I mean, I was screwed over-no pun intended-but I just slept with this guy that I had been dating. He got in my pants and then dumped me."

Edward hissed and replied, "Those guys are douches…"

I looked at him without any humor and said, "Yeah, Edward, because you never once thought about just dating a girl to get into her pants."  
He shook his head and said, "No, I was always the guy friend that helped those girls get over the guy that had done that to them and then go beat the shit out of him."

I laughed once and shook my head. "No sympathy rebound sex…."

"No rebound sex…" He said and then grimaced. "Well, I take that back. Only once though and we were both drunk."

I looked down and twisted my fingers for a moment before quietly asking, "So were there many friends…um, friends like that?"

Edward chuckled once and then said, "Are you trying to get my number?"

I blushed and lowered my head even more as I mumbled, "No…"

"Bad liar…" He called me and then simply said, "5."

I breathed in almost relief and just nodded. Did 5 include me? I shook my head forgetting that thought. It wasn't my business. And we wouldn't be doing that anymore so it definitely didn't matter.

Edward cleared his throat and I was still too embarrassed to look at him as he asked, "Can I know yours, Bella?"

I swallowed hard and stuttered out, "3."

He nodded like I had and then asked the question that I wanted to ask him. "Does that include, uh…" Then I guess not having the nerve to say it he just pointed towards the direction of my bedroom.

I blushed and nodded.

I swear I think he smiled and I wanted to hit him. "You?" If he could ask then so could I.

"Yep, sure does." He said and then there was a really long awkward silence.

I was just about to speak when my phone started ringing in my bedroom. It was Jacob's ringtone. Getting up I ran down the hall into my bedroom and grabbed it up quickly.

Pretend to be sick Bella… "Hello?" I croaked. You had a headache, not strep throat idiot!

"Hey baby," He said tenderly and immediately I felt bad. "How are you feeling?"

I hesitated and looked around behind me when I heard movement. Edward was smiling brightly at me.

"I'm feeling a better but I'm still a little tired." I said and it was the truth I was tired after my activities this morning.

"Well…" He said and I could hear him smiling. "I have a surprise for you."

I wrinkled my eyebrows for two reasons. Edward was pulling his clothes on and folding my sweatpants to place them on the floor. The second reason was what surprise Jacob could possibly have for me.

"What is it?" I asked him and Edward both.

Edward smiled up to me gently as Jacob said, "I am on my way to see you and I have soup from that café down from the office, the one that you love."

It took me a second to understand his words because I was too worried about Edward leaving me. I felt a knot in my throat and I didn't know when I would see him again.

"Bella?" Jacob asked me and I think he laughed.

"You're coming over?" I asked when it finally sank in. Edward's head snapped up quickly he looked at me in panic.

"Yeah, I am about five minutes away." He said still smiling.

My eyes connected with Edward's and we were both in complete panic…oh my god, this was going to end badly.

"Jacob, I might be contagious." I said trying to think of anything to stop him from coming over.

He laughed and replied, "Bella, you have a headache…last time I checked those weren't so contagious."

I swallowed and managed to slip out a very strangled laugh. "I guess you're right."

"Well, I will be there in a few minutes." He said and then without even saying bye he hung up the phone.

"Edward, you have to-" I said and he cut me off quickly.

"I know. I'm going."

I walked him to the door and opened it for him. He turned and smiled at me brightly.

"Bye Bella." He smiled and I saw his hand reach towards me but he stopped at once and let his hand drop to his side.

I grinned and said, "Thanks Edward for…this morning."

"My pleasure." He said with a hint of enthusiasm.

It was awkward again and I wanted to hug him. So I did…moving forward I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt a hesitation from him but when his hands landed on my back he sighed lightly.

"Bye Edward." I said and still felt sad that he wanted to leave. Could he just stay? He could meet Jacob and I would simply introduce him as the guy that I had spent the morning screwing. That would go over lovely.

"Bye Bella." He sighed again and then kissed my forehead as he pulled away from me.

"Bye." I said again and let go of him so that he could leave. I wanted him to stay.

I was just about to tell him to stay anyway. Jacob and I were over as far as I am concerned so what would it matter if Edward stayed but before I could speak Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Then without another word he turned and quickly left. I had no more than shut the door and walked into the bathroom to slip on some pajamas when I heard a knock on the door.

I had been fully dressed after my shower and that would look odd to Jacob. I was supposed to be sick and spending time in bed. I didn't answer the door because I knew that Jacob would come inside in a moment anyway. So I looked into the mirror and made sure that I looked like I had been in bed all day and the look wasn't that difficult. I flushed the toilet because I wanted Jacob to think that I was just using the restroom not changing my clothes.

I walked out and saw Jacob coming into the bedroom with a tray. He smiled brightly at me and nodded towards the bed for me to lie down.

"Hi." I said to him and quickly crawled into bed so that I wouldn't tempt him on wanting to make contact, as in kiss me…

"Hey." He grinned brightly and his dark chocolate eyes went all alight.

I crawled under the covers and tried to straighten them up a little. Jake sat the tray down on my lap and I saw him eyeing the bed.

"Have you been tossing in your sleep a lot?" He asked and then laughed lightly.

I blushed and thought, _well since you asked Edward and I tossed in the sheets for a good hour this morning…does that count? _But instead I answered, "I don't sleep well when I am sick."

"Evidently." He smiled and brushed hair off of my forehead and kissed right at my hair line.

I tried my best not to shutter. I am such a terrible person…I should be hung for my treachery.

"Eat away." He said and moved to sit on the bed beside of me. He grabbed the remote from the dresser on the other side of my bed when he passed by and flipped it on.

I looked to the bowl of warm soup sitting on my lap and the few crackers that were resting next to the bowl. Then there was a glass of ice water.

Jacob sat down and kicked his dress shoes off to rest his feet on the bed. He had his suit on from work and had pulled his jacket off probably in the kitchen.

"What do you want to watch baby?" He asked and turned to me from the opposite side if the bed.

He definitely looked nothing like the wonderful, amazing man that had been in that exact spot not five hours ago. I frowned at him a little and turned to sip some of my soup with a shrug.

Putting the bowl back down I said, "It doesn't matter to me."

We were silent for quite some time while I ate my delicious tomato soup and Jacob flipped through the channels. He was flipping through the news stations when one caught his interest and I couldn't help but to watch the screen as the bottle blonde reporter gave out information.

"The police have reason to believe that gang activity is going on in Los Angeles due to the recent disappearance of three young ladies all matching the description of petite figure, brunette hair, and between the ages of twenty and thirty. An anonymous source said that the most recent of the young women was taken away from her car after visiting a bar with some friends. The witness said that a dark skinned man came into the club wearing sunglasses and baseball cap and asked her to come with him. The source later saw the same man struggling to get the young woman into the trunk of a car. The only recognizable mark on the man is the tattoo that rests on the inside of his left wrist in the shape of a crescent moon.

"If any information is obtained of the three women in the pictures below please contact the police immediately." Just then three pictures of three young women were flashed across the screen.

It always makes me sad and almost sick when I hear news like this and so the best thing for me to do is to just drink more of my soup. I shuttered lightly as I caught the last images of the girls before turning my head away.

"You ok?" Jacob asked and turned the TV off.

I just nodded and drank the rest of my soup without a word.

**SOOO? What did you think of the lemons? Did it make up for Jacob crap? I hope so! **

**Leave some love please and thanks and start telling people about The Gym! Yeah...**

**And yeah...Bella called in sick so that she could have some hot sex with Edward all day...don't judge. How many of you have called in sick so that you could lay in bed you your man all day?...Not me...lol!**

**Ok so I have two recs this post...First is my beta's new oneshot "Under My Tree" Somebody's Bella. Go look it up and have fun lol. The second rec is from my beta and it is "Fridays at Noon" by troublefollows1017. Go check those out and definitely leave them some reviews as well. Ok thanks for stopping by. See you soon.**

**I hope that everyone has a Merry Christmas...and if you got offended because I said CHRISTmas then BOO ON YOU! :) Merry Christmas :D:D**

**~Blueopal~**


	10. The Pack

**Hey all! I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to post! It has been a very busy year so far and I have seen more snow than I could ever want to see in a lifetime! You know that you never appreciate the things that you have until they are gone...Well internet is one of them! Thank the good Lord for wi-fi! :)**

**Alright, so here is chapter ten. It may have some errors in it because I didn't have time to proofread it before posting. My laptop is about to die! Not cool! :( Thanks so much for the previous reviews! Leave more down below...**

**Go read**

Jacob left soon after that because he had to get back to work and after he left I really did take quite a long nap but the whole time I kept dreaming about those girls that I had seen on the news earlier and once all of the dreaming ended I slept rather peacefully. The unfortunate event came when I had to go to Jacob's. Before he had left after lunch I had considered telling him that I wouldn't be there but he spoke up before me telling me to get plenty of rest before I came over tonight. Then he spent a few minutes talking about how excited he was that I was going to meet his friends and how they would all love me. I wanted to get into some deep conversations but, after the wonderful morning I had spent with Edward, I didn't want to ruin the day by getting into an argument with Jacob.

Now I was dressed in my favorite comfy jeans and a light thin sweater that was actually cooler than some of my summer shirts. It was a dark green color and I had remembered that Jacob said he liked that color on me. I'm not real sure as to why I was trying to impress him when I wanted to do nothing but…but I was meeting his friends and that was important to me and to him. So I figured that I would aim to please him first and foremost. He had also mentioned before he left that it was extremely casual and I didn't need to dress up. He said they would probably grill outside and all of them would be in jeans and t-shirts anyway and he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable, especially if I wasn't feeling better.

He told me that everyone would be there around seven and it was now five till, so I text him to tell him how I had fallen asleep and I would be a few minutes late. He returned with a smiley face and saying that he couldn't wait to show me off.

I felt so bad again as I left my apartment and got into my truck to drive towards his house. I had slept with another guy this morning and now I was going to my boyfriend's house to meet his best friends. I am such a slut…why did I sleep with Edward? What would possess me to do such a thing? He has no intentions of making any kind of attachments…he made that perfectly clear with his 'no label' speech last night and even after that I had asked him to stay the night with me. Then this morning I asked him to get into the shower with me! Maybe I was sick…I never made these kinds of moves on Jacob, or any other guy for that matter, but I just felt so comfortable with Edward. I feel like I can drop all insecurities and trust him and that is a bad decision on my side of the court. What happens when he breaks me…what happens when he has learned everything about me and then he wants nothing to do with me anymore? Then I will just build up more insecurities. I am so wrong to trust him so easily…I barely know him and I am positive that he has more to his life than he lets on but who am I to drag it out of him.

And furthermore…am I really going to break it off with Jacob just because I slept with Edward? That would be the noble thing to do but I am too afraid to be alone to just end it with Jacob and then never hear from him or Edward for the rest of my life. That would be just my luck though. Would I break up with Jacob just for the thrill of having sex with Edward? Was I right in doing that? No. Absolutely not. I am so wrong to want to end things with the man that is now introducing me to his friends. The reason I wanted to end mine and Jacob's relationship is because I thought it wasn't going to go anywhere and now that it is starting to evolve why do I still want to end it with him? Because I felt unfaithful…I just thought that I could throw Jacob to the dogs for Edward, who doesn't show any feelings for me. He just wants someone to screw and that is all that I am to him…a lay.

I felt tears pool behind my eyes and I sucked them back quickly because I didn't want to ruin my make up and go into Jake's looking all blotchy. But the truth was…I didn't need to end things with Jacob, I needed to end things with Edward. I can't call him anymore or answer his calls or his texts and I will have to avoid him at the gym. Maybe I could get my time moved.

That was the answer…drop Edward and stay with Jacob. I would be much better off there, but even the thoughts made me sad. I had already made a friend with Edward and now it seemed all too soon and sad to be dropping him. Don't feel bad, Bella! I screamed at myself internally…Edward Cullen is probably just a womanizer and you will only end up with your heart broken and alone. But he said that he had only been with five women…part of my brain began to war with the other part and, as I pulled into Jacob's driveway, I told both sides of my brain to shut up.

Getting out of the car I walked up onto the porch slowly and met Sam at the front door wagging his tail excitedly.

"Hey Sam." I smiled and knelt down to rub his head as he gave me one big wet doggy kiss up the side of my face making me giggle. "I missed you too buddy."

Wiping the dog slobbers off of my face I opened the door and started to step in but Sam nudged my hand with his nose and stared inside snarling between his teeth.

Frowning at him I spoke softly, "Come in with me Sam. Help me not to be nervous."

Because the truth is…I am nervous. What if they all thought that I was inappropriate for Jacob? I know that a guy always values his friends' opinions about his girl. I wasn't just nervous, I was scared of what they would say to me or about me when I left.

Sam snarled one more time and then walked into the house in front of me. The front end of the house was completely silent and empty. I didn't hear a single peep but Sam was on his guard. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he was acting so strange. These were Jacob friends, Sam should be used to them. He led me through the house and into the kitchen where I finally heard noises. We went through the dining room and out the back patio doors that were there.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call to me and I looked up to see several guys standing around Jacob's huge grill drinking beers. Then I saw the smiling Jacob coming towards me.

"Hey." I smiled when he met me right inside the door.

"Hey Baby." He replied and kissed me slowly and passionately and I was immediately embarrassed knowing that all of his friends were watching us. When he pulled back I kept my eyes on his so that I wouldn't see them yet. "You look great Bella."

I smiled and let my eyes wander over his tight black t-shirt and his favorite jeans. I always loved him in black. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled once and then gripped my face to kiss me again. And snap…just like that everything seemed to be back to normal with Jacob and I. It seemed that all of our recent quarrels were ancient history now and for that I was glad. I didn't want to be depressed all evening worrying about what would happen with Jacob and Edward. I think that my tiresome inner struggle in the drive over here helped me out a lot too.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone." He said and gripped my hand to pull me out the door. Sam stayed faithfully by my side as we exited the house.

Once outside I was immediately surrounded by everyone there. There were only two other girls there and that made me a little nervous. The weirdest part was that they all looked similar. All tall, bulky muscular, dark black hair, the same russet skin as Jacob. Except for one of the girls. She stood out just like I did, I am sure.

Jacob wasted no time in the introductions, "Bella, this is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and, of course, you know Seth." His cousin Seth that we work with was there…oh no. Does this go against the employees knowing thing?

"Hi Seth," I mumbled in his direction. He smiled and nodded back.

"This is Seth's older sister Leah." Jacob pointed out the girl that wasn't the odd one. She fit right in with the rest of them. They must _all _be Indian.

"Then this is Kim." He pointed to the girl that was timidly clinging to Jared's shoulder. She looked just as nervous as I felt and more than likely looked as well.

"Everybody this is Bella." Jacob announced and they all came forward and started shaking my hand and telling me which one they were because they all looked so much alike. It was odd and a little hard to get used.

"Hi Bella." One of them approached and stuck out his hand. He had a sharp pointed jaw line and his features seemed to be a little smoother than the others.

"Hi…"

"Paul." He smiled and nodded.

"Jared," The guy behind him shook my hand and I nodded with a small and a _hi._ "And Kim." The girl on his arm smiled and simply nodded as he introduced her. She didn't say anything and they walked away.

"Quil," One of the others shook my hand while his friend waved and said, "Embry."

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I told them and it was the truth. Even though every guy here was a little intimidating with their huge muscles and same dark features, I was glad that Jacob had invited me.

I was greeted with several choruses of, 'you too' then Jacob clapped his hands once and said, "Let's eat."

Never in my life have I seen so many men eat so much food. They ate everything. I knew that Jacob had a healthy appetite and that he could eat anything and everything that was set in front of him but I didn't know that he and his friends would eat a total of fifteen hot dogs and ten hamburgers in one sitting. We three ladies sat and meekly pulled at our one hamburger while we watched the other guys devour their food.

Halfway through the meal Paul (I think it was Paul) looked up and said, "Bella…how many funny and embarrassing stories would you like to hear about Jake here?"

I looked at Jacob and smiled slowly before saying, "All of them."

They all laughed except for Kim and then the stories started. When they were kids on the reservation that they all apparently had grown up on they would get into so many stupid things…I heard about one time Jacob through his neighbor's cat into a tree because it scratched him when he was trying to get it off of his new bike. I was shocked and a little sad for the cat when I heard that one.

Then one time Jacob had convinced them all to go skinny dipping in the lake and they all got busted by the tribe elders and had to do community service on the reservation for a year straight. Jacob was apparently the meanest kid in Hoquiam and he wasn't afraid to admit it to every single one of them.

When they were finished with their stories I turned my head to the side and asked, "So are you all family? Or did you just grow up together?"

"Family?" Jared scoffed and shook his head with a slight laugh.

Jacob put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him on the bench that we sat on and said, "We are all a family in one sense but not the way that you mean."

I nodded guessing that what he had just said made some sense. I guess he means that because they are all so close they feel like family sometimes. I feel like that with Alice sometimes. Her and Jasper are the only family that I have here.

"Hey Jacob," Seth called and it was weird to hear him call him by anything other than Mr. Black. "Is Emily coming?"  
Jacob tensed immediately and shook his head slowly at Seth. "No, she couldn't make it tonight. She had plans."  
"Who is Emily?" I turned to him and asked.

He swallowed and then smiled at me. "Just another close friend of ours. She is really nice, Bella. You would love her."  
"Emily is the best." Embry announced with a beaming smile on his face and Jacob tensed even more.

I looked at him wondering what the hell his problem was and why he was acting so strange.

We sat and talked for a little while longer about simple stuff…everyone was trying to embarrass Jake. Even Leah told a couple of stories. She fit right in with the guys but Kim was still sticking out like a sore thumb, and being truthfully honest, I was probably sticking out worse than she was.

But what upset me the most was that no one even acknowledged her presence. So later when the conversation died down I felt bad for excluding her so I turned and simply asked her a question.

"Kim, where are you from?"

Instantly every single eye was on her and she just looked down to her lap not answering my question. Well that's odd.

"Go ahead…" Jared said laughing a little. She must have been nervous and he was encouraging her. "You can talk to her…I don't think she will bite."

She swallowed and looked up to me with a light grin. "I am from LA."

That was all that she said. Nothing more and then her eyes were instantly on her lap again.

I almost frowned and then asked the next thing on my mind. "What do you do?"  
She swallowed harder this time and closed her eyes for a second and then looked to me with sad blue eyes. Her strawberry blond hair was nearly hanging in her face. I saw Jared squeeze her hand that was attached to his bicep. She glanced to him and looked at his lips not meeting his eyes. He nodded and then she turned to me.

"I work part time in the public library."

I turned my head to the side and said, "That's odd…I go in there all the time and I don't know if I have ever seen you before."

Her eyes froze and she stared into my eyes in what looked like fear.

"She just started working there in the past week or so," Jared answered for her and smiled at me lightly.

Why was this so awkward and why did I feel like I was pulling teeth here? "Oh," I looked back to Kim and smiled. "Do you like it?"

Jared looked to her and nodded with a polite smile on his lips and then Kim smiled at me and her eyes unfroze as she mumbled, "I love it."

"That's good." I smiled and turned my gaze back to Jake who was still staring at Kim with a serious look on his face. No one had spoken the entire time that Kim and I had our bizarre conversation. And then as soon as she dropped her head and I looked away from her everyone snapped back to their normal selves and started talking again.

Later on I was helping Jacob put the dishes into the dishwasher while the others were floating in and out of the kitchen going from the fridge to get a beer and then back into the living room. Sam, of course, hadn't moved from my side the entire time that we were outside and even now he is monitoring my every step. It was starting to get on my nerves a little bit so as Jacob and I put the last of the dishes in and started the machine I reached down and patted Sam's head.

"Jacob, what is wrong with your dog tonight?" I asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asked and stood across from me leaning against the opposite counter.

I laughed once when Sam's tongue fell out of his mouth and he closed his eyes. It looked like he was smiling from my head rub. "He has been glued to me all night long."

Jacob laughed once and said, "He is in love with you and it's making him nervous with all of these other guys around."

I smiled and then looked to him with a serious tone in my voice when I asked, "And what about you?"

His grinned widened, "What about me?"

I looked back down to Sam and then up to his eyes again. "Does it make you nervous with all of these other guys here?"  
Jacob laughed once and rubbed his jaw line before walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He gripped me to him and lifted me a little off of the floor making me let out a yelp of surprise.

"Let me just put it this way," He said and licked my lips making me giggle. "The pack knows that what's mine…is mine."

Then he put his lips to mine in an attempt to devour them apparently. I was going to ask him what he meant when he said 'the pack' but I let it go because suddenly my hands were fisted into his hair and I was trying to focus really hard on his lips. I used to really enjoy kissing Jacob but suddenly it felt…wrong.

God, I am such a slut…First Edward today and now Jacob? I shut all thoughts about Edward out and just focused on the kiss for a long moment. I was trying to make it better…make kissing him feel right. I seriously think the vein in my forehead was straining.

Suddenly a voice was interrupting us. "Don't you have a private room in the house for stuff like that?"

Jacob pulled away and sat me on my feet as he stepped back and we saw Paul smiling at us and then grabbing another beer.

"Yeah, of course I have one," Jacob responded and then went on as I lowered my head and blushed, "But I can't show Bella off up there."

Paul chuckled and kicked the refrigerator door shut as he turned to walk back into the living room.

"Come on," Jacob said taking my hand and tugging me towards the living room.

I jerked back on his hand and said, "Give me five minutes?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows and asked, "For what?"

"Little girl's room." I answered in a high voice.

Jacob laughed but kissed my nose before turning me towards the door and lightly slapping my ass as I walked off. I yelped and grabbed at it looking at him with playful dark eyes.

He chuckled and said, "If you're not down in five minutes, I'm coming up."

I turned and whispered to him as I walked backwards out of the door. "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
He let out some kind of weird growl that was just a tad bit sexy and then I was gone. Slipping right behind everyone in the living room with my head down, no one noticed me as I skipped up the stairs and straight into Jacob's room and into the bathroom.

I was humming mindlessly as I washed my hands and checked my make up in the mirror. Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom I stopped humming immediately because I heard voices out in the hallway.

I walked over to the cracked door and, as terrible as it is, I listened intently to what was being said.

I heard a sob and then a deep low voice barking out, "You know better than to make eye contact…with anyone."

I frowned immediately and wondered what the hell was going on out there.

"You aren't good enough for that!" The voice hissed again and I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and I covered my mouth to keep my gasp from being heard through the door.

Slipping over to the crack in the door and looked out into the hallway to see Kim and Jared standing there face to face. Kim was crying and holding her head over to her right shoulder like she had just been slapped.

"I gave you the permission to speak because I thought that you could handle that but obviously I was wrong. Twenty lashes when we get home tonight." He barked at her with his hands fisted up at his side.

She didn't respond only lowered her head back to stare at the floor. She was literally sobbing now.

"You are lucky that I am only giving you that!" His voice leaked nothing but pure venom and it made me sick to my stomach. I had really liked him up until now…now I hated the poor bastard's guts!

I was furious…I wanted to step out there and give him a piece of my mind but I was afraid of what would happen to me and to Kim. What if he punished her again because she was crying or something and I saw her crying…I hate seeing people in abusive relationships. Maybe I could talk to Jacob about it…I wonder if he knows that Jared hits his girlfriend. Furthermore, I wonder if Jacob thinks it's appropriate behavior to abuse women. He has never done anything like that to me and if he did it would be the last damn thing he did.

"Never look anyone in this pack in the eye again!" He hissed at her and there was the word pack again.

"But Bella isn't in the pack-" She started and then he backhanded her across the left cheek again.

I felt sick…he was slapping her because she had looked into my eyes? I felt so horrible. Tears were crowding my vision and I couldn't stop them as they poured over.

"Would you like forty lashes tonight, Kim? I don't think that you want to bleed that much again do you?" He asked more forcefully this time.

She sobbed harder and put her eyes back on the floor. I was fighting mad now. He asked her if she wanted to bleed that much again…as in he has hurt her that badly before. I couldn't believe that Jacob knew that his friend was beating his girlfriend like this. He would put a stop to it if he knew.

"Now," Jared said so calmly as if he hadn't just slapped Kim across the face. "We are going to go back downstairs and finish this evening in a calm manor. If I hear another peep out of you then I swear you will regret, Kim."

She sobbed several quick times in a row and took a deep breath.

"Do you understand? Speak." He just told her to speak…like she is a dog or something.

"Yes Master." She replied timidly. She freaking just called him her damn master!

It was all I could do to stay on my side of the door. I was furious and I couldn't wait for a second to get Jacob alone to talk to him about this. That was just heart wrenching and I hated that this was happening to her. It needed to be stopped. Soon!  
"Good," He said and wiped a tear off of her face and she flinched away from his hand. "Now get down on your knees and serve me."

My mouth fell open in horror as she dropped to her knees and Jared unzipped his pants. I backed away from the door and ran into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. This was too far…he had just abused her and had made a promise to do it again tonight then was forcing her to give him a head right after that. And she was going to do it…with their friends downstairs and me right here in Jacob's bedroom. But they didn't know I was here. Would he still have treated her like that if he would have known that I was watching and listening? Would she still have dropped to her knees if she would have known I was watching?

I shuddered and leaned back against the bathroom door as tears ran continuously down my face. I felt sick…I really sincerely thought that I might vomit having just witnessed that. When I came to this party tonight I had no idea that it would end in that manner. It had to be illegal…to treat a woman like that, surely there was some kind of law forbidding it. Maybe I should contact my dad and ask him about it.

I rolled my eyes and thought that one over in my head…_hey dad, I was wondering if there is a law forbidding a man to bitch slap a woman across the face and then make her perform oral sex on him?_

I shuddered again at the thought of using the words oral sex while speaking with my father. That should be illegal in itself .

Several moments later, I heard footsteps coming through the bedroom and I froze in horror. Oh my god…what if it was Jared? He might have seen me watching them. What if he was coming to hurt me?  
I felt sick again and when the three light taps came down on the door I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Bella, are you ok?" It was Jacob…thank God.

I turned and yanked the door open and leaped into his arms. I was scared and nervous and worried about Kim all in the same second and I just put my head to Jacob's chest and began balling my eyes out.

He just rubbed a hand through my hair and whispered soothing messages into my ear.

"It's ok, Bella…Shhh. You are fine, it's ok." He said and continued to stroke my hair down my back.

When I could breathe properly I pulled back and said, "Jacob, I just watched…I mean, I just saw what…" I couldn't say it I was too afraid of what might happen if I did. So I just leaned forward and cried onto his chest some more.

"I know, Bella…I know." He said reassuringly and rubbed both hands up and down my lower back underneath my sweater.

"How?" I croaked out and looked up at him.

He sighed and shook his head with a grimace in place. "I saw just now when I came up the steps. I'm sorry that you had to hear that."

My mouth hinged open and I just stared at him as if he had lost his ever loving mind. "Jacob…but he hit her. Twice! And then made her…"

I couldn't say it or think about witnessing that again. Jacob sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, Bella."

"You know?" I asked him. I was getting so confused. "And you don't try to stop him?"  
Jacob grabbed my face and kissed me softly once before pulling back and looking into my eyes. As he spoke he held my face and rubbed soothing circles into my skin with the pads of his thumb. "Bella, you have to understand their relationship…Have you ever heard of a Dominant and Submissive relationship?"

I stared at him for one long second and then slowly nodded. A dominant rules over a submissive and makes them do whatever they want sexually or does whatever the dom wants to do. I didn't realize that physical abuse was part of the play in that though.

"Well, that is the kind of relationship that they have…Kim enjoys being treated like that because she enjoys pleasing him." He said slowly and in my mind I was thinking that it sure as hell didn't look like she was enjoying it.

"But Jacob how can she just bow down to him like that?" I asked with tears still streaming down my face but catching on Jacob's large hands.

He shrugged and said, "It's just the spirit of a submissive. If Kim didn't want to be in that relationship she wouldn't be. It's her choice. She has safety words she can use that will get her away from what he is doing instantly."

I sighed heavily and looked into his brown eyes still trying to make sense of it all. Then suddenly a nerve racking thought hit my mind. "Jacob, you aren't into shit like that are you?"

He laughed once and then shook his head. "No, Bella…the life of a Dominant is not for me."  
"Good!" I spat rather loudly.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed me passionately and when he pulled back he said, "It's all ok."

I nodded and then asked, "Did he…did they know that I was listening?"

Jacob shook his head and then said, "Well, I don't think he knows that you are even up here but when I went by they were still busy so I didn't ask."

My mouth dropped in disgust this time. "You mean she didn't even stop when you came up the stairs?"  
Jacob shrugged and replied, "Bella, Kim only does what she is told to do…if Jared would have said stop then she would have but for her to stop just because I was there would have caused her serious pain."  
His tone was so dark and serious and I didn't understand any of it. "But I thought that she liked the pain."

"No one likes pain, Bella…" Jacob answered and shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "She just enjoys pleasing him and if hurting her pleases him then she will let him."

I felt more tears sneak away from my eyes and I swallowed hard. "That's so heart breaking. I feel sorry for her, Jacob."  
He pulled me into his chest and hugged me close. "Don't feel sorry, Bella…I told you before, it's all her choice."

After several minutes when my tears had dried up and we made sure that Kim and Jared were out of the hallway we went back downstairs and joined his friends. The rest of the evening I couldn't help but to glance at Kim and Jared. He looked so different down here in this setting. He was smiling and being pleasant and nice to Kim. He was even massaging her shoulders at one point. But I knew that it was all just a façade. When they get home he is going to beat her…I felt tears pool behind my eyes every time I thought about it and saw I would avoid them as much as possible and not think about what will happen to her later tonight.

Soon everyone left and I was surprised to see that it was only barely eleven o'clock. And they all left? The party hadn't even started yet in my book but if that's the way they prefer it then more power to them. It would give me and Jacob some more alone time to talk about some serious pressing issues.

Once we were alone, Sam came bouncing in from the kitchen and flopped his head down on my lap and I stroked his head right between his ears while I asked Jacob, "So is it now a problem for Seth to know about us?"  
Jacob stood up and shook his head no as he stretched out real tall. "No, Seth won't say a word…he is a good kid."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement and then realized that he was only a year younger than me…does that mean that I am a kid?  
"Well…" Jacob said and reached down to grip my hands and pull me to my feet. "I am so glad that you came over tonight, Bella. I really have missed you the past couple of days."

I hugged him close and just simply nodded. I didn't want to think about what had been happening during these past couple of days. I would start to feel like the terrible person that I am again.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Jacob asked and rubbed my back softly like he had upstairs.

I sighed and pulled away to look into his eyes. "I don't have any clothes here."

Jacob smiled once and then nodded slightly. "Ok…that's fine." He replied and kissed me lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning though." I said and it almost came out as a question.

"Of course, Bella." Jacob responded and then kissed me deeply and passionately before walking me to my truck.

EPOV

I swear on my damn life…if she doesn't call me and soon I might die! I paced around my cramped apartment trying to calm myself down. I was in a fit. Bella was still at Jacob's and it was ten o'clock. What was she doing? I swear if he harms one hair on her head I will kill him. End of discussion. There won't be anything left of Jacob Black. I mean, I didn't necessarily ask her to call but I figured that she would…or I hoped she would. She better!

I ran a hand through my hair and thought that I might pull all of it out before the night was over. I sat down on the edge of the ratty sofa covered with an old knitted blanket to hide the holes in the cushions. I sat for a total of three seconds before I was up pacing again. I walked all the way across the living room to the bed-because it was all in one room. Then I started mumbling to myself. That's never a good sign.

"Small ass apartment…I need more room to pace." I spoke softly to myself and widened my trek to walk towards the even smaller kitchen. "I need to stop letting them get apartments for me and get my own. I am a grown man…I can pick out my own damn apartment."

I circled around in the little kitchen and made my way across the tiny hallway towards the bathroom and started back towards the living room/bedroom again. Glancing towards the phone lying on my pillow and I willed Bella to call me text me…something!

"I swear on my damn life…" I kept repeating that over and over again through clenched teeth.

Why was I even worried? I mean, it wasn't like she had some kind of clutches on my life…well, she did but not in this way. Not in the way that I needed to worry this sincerely about her. I mean…what the hell were you thinking, Edward, sleeping with her? This is so wrong…morally, ethically wrong. But it just felt so good that I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be with her again and again and again. It was the best sex that I have had since…well, ever.

I mean…being with Bella was liberating and amazing-God, it was great! But why did I do it…I mean, had I not turned her down the night before? I didn't want her to think that the only thing that I wanted from her was sex because when everything comes out in the open…that is going to get ugly. I know it will. I've seen it happen so many times before. It will end badly and she will just think that I used her and I wanted Bella to know that I would never mistreat her like that. She had to know that I would never use her and abuse her. I had just gotten so carried away this morning in the shower. I heard her in the shower and went in solely because I thought it better to piss in her toilet rather than her kitchen sink. Then she had invited me in…I wouldn't have imposed myself on her at all. If she wouldn't have asked me to join her I would have walked right back out. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want her to ask me into the shower with her but I waited for her to ask. And she did, which surprised the hell out of me. I had already turned her down the night before and what man in their right mind would ever turn Bella down? I would like to slap the fool that would. Bella was a beautiful woman and she deserved everything that she wanted and I would love nothing more than to give that to her. But I can't. We come from two different worlds and the way that my job is going right now I could never give her what she deserves.

I might as well forget about that right now and stop getting carried away. I guess that I was just to the point that I wanted her so badly that I was thinking things that were unrealistic in my life. Is that why I cared? Is that why I was pacing my apartment and ready to pull my hair out with worry? Because I cared about Bella?

"Shit." I mumbled and sat down on the corner of the bed. I cared about Bella. Pushing my head into hands I mumbled the words over and over for several seconds.

What was wrong with me? I had never felt like this before. I had never got this attached this quickly. No scratch that…I had never gotten this attached. Period. There was a reason that I never got attached. It caused too many problems in life. I always made it a point to never get attached in situations like this. And what had I done with that point where Bella was concerned? I had thrown it out the window.

Maybe it was because I had met Bella separately before I found out the connections she had. I had never considered that _point _because Bella and I were acquaintances before I was informed about Jacob Black. Ugh…was she still over there? I turned quickly and grabbed my phone making sure that it was still on and working normally. It was still on. I called Jasper just to make sure that everything was working. I hung up as soon as it started ringing.

I gripped the phone tightly in the palm of my hand and started bouncing my left knee up and down anxiously. What was I going to do? I could grab my bag and go to Jacob's. One phone call and I can have the place swarmed in five minutes. I just needed to know if she is there. I just want to make sure that she got home alright. That was the plan. Jumping up off the bed, I grabbed my keys, duffle bag, and wallet before running outside to my car.

Just going to make sure that she got home and that's it. Drive by…if her truck is there then I can leave. If not then I park and wait. I will sit there for thirty minutes and if she isn't home by then, well I make the call and be at Jacob's in five minutes.

I was speeding down the road and thought how ironic it would be if I got pulled over at the moment. I wouldn't stop…I would just drive until I got there. I was almost to Bella's when my phone started ringing and my heart began pounding in my chest.

I anxiously pulled up the phone and groaned loudly when it was just Jasper.

"Hello?" I groaned loudly into the receiver. I didn't want to be on the phone incase Bella called…my call waiting may not be working or something stupid.

"Well don't sound so thrilled." He joked and then said, "I saw where you called?"

"Just making sure my phone was working." I said quickly so that he would get the point that I was in a hurry to get off the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and pushed down on the gas harder. I wanted to get to her quicker. Not to her…but to make sure that she was at home. "I am worried about Bella."

"Why, what's the matter?" I had instantly made him nervous in that moment. One statement and he was almost as anxious as I was. Almost.

I whipped into her parking lot on two wheels. "She is still at Jacob's!"

That was decided. Her truck wasn't here…she was still there. I almost did a u-turn and pulled right back onto the highway. I knew exactly where Jacob's house was, but I parked in a spot below a tree in the dark so that if she pulled in she wouldn't see my car.

"Ok…" He said slowly trying to figure out why that was a bad thing. He didn't know about Jacob and the pending issues. "What's wrong with that?'

"She doesn't need to be there." I said through gritted teeth. He didn't understand the urgency of her being home. "It's not safe."

"How is it not safe for her to be at her boss's house?" He was so in the dark and I couldn't inform him of the issues without losing my job.

"I can't tell you, Jasper." I said angrily. It wasn't that I was upset with him. I was just upset about Jacob and worried sick about Bella.

"Oh…it's one of those things." He said immediately understanding what I meant. It was good to have a friend like him. Even if Jasper couldn't be in the know, he knew more than anyone else I was in contact with.

"Yeah." I answered quickly and jumped as I saw headlights pulling into the parking lot. It was some little sports car.

Was that Jacob bringing her home maybe? Where was her truck? Why wasn't she driving? I almost moved the car over to a closer spot when a tall blonde girl stepped out of the driver side and started towards the first level. No, it wasn't Bella.

"Well," Jasper said suddenly bringing me back to the phone. "I could have Alice call her if you would like? If that would help?"

"Oh god, yes...please have Alice call." I said with relief washing through me but I was still pulled tight. I wouldn't relax until I was sure that she was safe at home and hadn't been touched by Jacob.

"Alright man…well, I will give you a call right back."  
"Thank you so much, Jasper!" I was so thankful for him in that moment.

"No prob." He hung up the phone and I slid my cell into the passenger seat and sat waiting anxiously.

**Ok? So what do you think about it? Please don't hate Bella and her crappy decision making skills lol...it's not her fault that her brain is kind of scrambled thanks to Edward's immaculate being :)**

**Thanks a lot to my beta! She is the bomb!**

**Be sure to keep an eye out for an upcoming Epilogue to "Wish We Were Older" **

**My rec for this post is "Edward Wallbanger" by feathersmmmm. It is a good one now that it's finally finished :):)**

**Thanks again to all and sorry that this post took so long. Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	11. Relieved

**Hello once again! I hope that you all are as excited about this quick post as I am! I know that it took forever for Chapter 10 to get posted and I hope that it doesn't take me that long anymore. I am almost done writing the whole thing which of course means, the sooner I get finished writing the sooner I get to posting :) **

**Thanks for all of the magnificent reviews. They make me smile inside :) Thanks to my beta. She is the best and as previously mentioned I am posting an epilogue to "Wish We Were Older" If you haven't read that story yet please do so as you wait for the next chapter in "The Gym"**

**Alright let's get on with the show... Steph Meyer still owns.**

**Go read**

BPOV

I was nearly home when my phone started ringing. I answered quickly and smiled as I did. "Hey Alice."

"Hey?" It sounded like she was asking a question instead of saying a greeting.

I laughed once and responded, "Hey…"

She laughed on little nervous laugh and cleared her throat. "What are you….doing?"

I laughed once more at her question. Why did it sound like she was a robot that didn't have any emotion other than confused?

"I'm just getting home…oh my god, Alice, I have to tell you about this crazy night. Jacob invited me over to meet his friends, right…well, when I went up stairs to use the bathroom I-"

"Sorry Bella…I, uh, have to go." She said abruptly cutting my story in half.

I frowned a little bit. I had so much to tell her. And she didn't even know about what had happened with me and Edward today. But now that I thought about it, it may not be a wise decision to tell anyone about Edward.

"Um…alright Alice." I said a little disappointed that I couldn't talk to her.

"Bye." She said and then hung up.

What the hell was that about? I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot. I circled the lot several times trying to find a good parking spot. Thankfully, I finally spotted one that was close to the stairway and parked quickly. I was anxious to get upstairs and crash for the evening. It had been an extremely long day and I was ready for it to be over with. I hated that I had to go into my apartment alone but it might be nice to have a solitaire night.

I locked the truck doors and ran up the stairs to the second level of my apartment complex. Then I turned and walked down the walkway before going into the little awning that housed my apartment door and another right across from it. That particular apartment was currently vacant.

I unlocked the door and walked in shutting it behind me making sure to lock the door knob, the deadbolt and the chain lock. Being home alone gave me the creeps. I needed to find a roommate, and soon!

Maybe there was someone in the office that was looking for an apartment. One of the secretaries, Angela, might. No…she had a boyfriend that I think she lived with. Then there was Jessica Stanley…hell no, she was pain in my ass from ten to six, no way could I live with her. That was all the single girls. I wonder if there is a guy that might room with me. Seth…he is unattached.

Walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge door out of habit I had a very peculiar thought. Jacob…we could live together. I thought about that one for a moment and then shook my head. That would just be too awkward. I mean I know that I stay the night there some times but to live with Jacob would include me giving up my apartment and I didn't like the sounds of that. Because where would I go if we broke up? I would be homeless unless Alice and Jasper let me crash with them until I found a place.

I groaned and shut the fridge door to start down the hallway. We aren't even dating officially and I am already making plans for the break up...but it just seemed natural with Jacob. When I thought of us together all I saw was an end…no permanent future. Does that mean that I should just drop it with him right now? With a heavy sigh, I flicked on my bedroom light and stopped the immediate thoughts that surged through my brain.

Edward…that was all that I could think while staring at my room, or my bed, or my shower. I closed my eyes and thought about him for a moment. Those damn green eyes boring into me while I writhed in pleasure underneath him.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and snapped my head up as I heard a heavy frantic knock on the front door. Who in the world could that be? I know that it couldn't have been Jacob or Alice, especially after she had just abruptly hung up the phone.

Walking over to the door I looked through the peep hole and saw Edward pacing around outside the door. What was he doing here? I am sure that I had the most peculiar look on my face as I unlocked the door and pulled it back to see him.

"Edward?" I looked at him as he stopped pacing right in front of the door.

"Oh, thank god!" He nearly yelled and before I knew what was happening Edward had me in his arms crushing me to him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I would have hugged him back but he had my arms trapped to my sides and I was so confused as to why he was relieved.

"Bella…" He sighed and loosened his grip on me lightly.

He leaned back and stared into my eyes for one long minute. There was just so much emotion in that one look, that I couldn't comprehend it all. He looked more relieved than anything.

"I was so worried." He said and stopped before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Why were you worried?" I asked him and tried to step away from his arms but he held me tighter and stepped with me.

He looked straight into my eyes and for a second I got lost in those green depths. By the time he spoke again I didn't even hear him. I was gone…all I could think about was him and his damn green eyes. They were dazzling and made me forget my name.

I don't know what Edward said but he pulled me into his arms again and held me close to his chest as he pushed me back into the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He mumbled into my ear and then kissed my cheek right below my ear and I felt a shiver go up and down my neck.

_No…Bella__,__ stop it right now. We have already discussed this. We can't have this kind of relationship. It's not wise or healthy for either of you…especially you because you have Jacob__,__ remember?_

He breathed once roughly and pulled back so that he could stare into my eyes again. I felt my knees go weak and my breath caught a little. Why does he have this effect on me? How can he look at me and make my mind all fuzzy like this?

"Bella." He said tenderly and ran one soothing hand down the side of my face before running it back through my hair.

"Edward." I breathed back in response to him.

His hand ran back through my hair and traced it down my back before he put both of his hands on each side of my face and swallowed hard.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt like I was going to pass out. My skin was on fire wherever he touched me and his palms were burning a hole into my face. I stared into his green eyes just waiting. We shouldn't do this…but it was going to happen. It was wrong, but I wanted it so badly. I didn't want it to be wrong, I wanted it to be right…

He rubbed his thumbs across my cheek and swallowed hard again before just leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine once. He jerked back immediately and I just stared at him wanting more and I knew that he wasn't just going to stop there. I would die if he stopped there.

I leaned up on the tip of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips to his. He sighed heavily and moved his hands down to the base of my back and held me closer to him. I could have melted into him to become a part of him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, I wanted to mend our bodies into one.

Edward pulled his head back roughly with wide eyes and looked at me questioningly. He didn't know if this was ok or not. I had given him a huge spill this morning about how we couldn't be together like this because I just didn't want to be unfaithful to Jacob. But right now I just wanted him more than anything. And I couldn't understand how being with him could be wrong when he makes me feel so good.

I just nodded to him and almost instantly he was kissing me again as he pulled me even tighter to his body. I moaned as he deepened the kiss pushing my lips apart with his tongue. My legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist and my back hit the door causing a small moan to seep from my throat. Edward loosened his grip on me and pushed my shirt up over my head. I heard the click of the door lock before he pulled me from the door and walked down the hallway until we were finally on the bed in a tangle of legs.

Quicker than I could think, our clothes were off and Edward was hovering above me waiting on my permission. I wanted him…without anything in our way but it wasn't safe. I fought mentally for a second and then decided to do the right thing and pointed to the nightstand's top drawer. Edward sighed almost in as much disappointment as I felt but reached over anyway and pulled out a condom. I sighed in contentment when he entered me softly.

"Bella!"

I sat straight up in the bed and looked around with blurry eyes trying to understand who was calling my name. Everything looked like one big blob so I rubbed the heel of my palms across my eyes and then ran a hand through my hair as I tried to focus around me. Finally, I saw him standing in my doorway smiling at me so angelically. I felt my cheeks blush when I realized that the sheet was around my waist and I was completely naked but suddenly I didn't really care. His eyes were fixed on mine and I fought the urge to cover myself up.

"Breakfast?" He questioned me with his gorgeous green eyes and that crooked smile.

I grinned and nodded once, "Please."

He nodded towards the kitchen and patted the doorframe twice before disappearing down the hall. Quickly, I got out of bed and tugged my robe into place before I sat off down the hallway towards the wonderful smell that was filling my apartment.

I entered the kitchen and saw Edward standing above the stove flipping what looked like an amazing omelet, in nothing but his jeans. His hair was all over his head and the jeans were riding low enough that when he turned to the side to get a plate I saw the V cut in his hips going straight down to his-

"Sleep well?" He asked and then glanced to me with a smile.

"Very." I answered and walked over to start on the pouring of orange juice.

By the time I sat our cups down he was flipping the second omelet out of the pan and into another plate.

"Do you not have a life?" I asked him and didn't look at his face. "It seems that I have been taking up a supple amount of your time the last couple of days."

He laughed once and shook his head. I wondered for a moment if he was hiding something but then I thought him as the type of person that would not be a good liar. He would be terrible at it.

"I enjoy spending my time with you." He answered and shut the stove eye off before grabbing two forks and moving our plates to the living room.

I sighed and followed him with the orange juice glasses and sat down on the opposite end of the couch when he sat down. It was quiet as we ate for several moments and it soon began to get awkward and I felt uncomfortable. I tried to watch him from the corner of my eye as I studied him trying to figure out if he felt awkward as well. He looked perfectly normal.

"This is good." I mumbled, not being able to handle the silence for one more moment.

"Thanks." He hummed around a mouthful and continued eating without another word, so I did the same.

Several moments later he said, "Gym day…"

I thought about it for a second and realized he was right, it was Friday. I would see him in the gym later on. Would it be weird then too? Maybe we wouldn't see each other while there today. The thought of that alone instantly made me sad so I shook my head and finished off my breakfast. Edward had finished before me and now I could feel his eyes on me so I turned and smiled lightly at him to see his smile return.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly and I wondered if he even meant to actually say it out loud, but he went on. "For last night…I know we had talked yesterday that it wasn't a good idea but…I just don't know what came over me."  
Now he was staring at his empty plate.

"Please don't be sorry." I said without really even thinking about what I was saying. But last night...it felt like the right thing.

He shrugged and said, "I just don't want you to think I am using you."  
"I don't think that at all." I replied and in all honesty the thought had never crossed my mind. "I was wondering last night why you looked so…so…"

"Relieved?" He asked and then looked up to me with a slight smile.

I nodded and felt my cheeks blush lightly just from the heat of his gaze. I waited as his eyes searched my own and chewed on my lip wondering if he was going to tell me about his relief.

"Bella, I think that…" He was interrupted by my phone ringing in my bedroom. It was Jacob and I knew that I needed to answer it, it might be important.

I frowned and said, "Excuse me." Then I ran down the hall and answered it just in time.

"Hello?"

"How are you feeling today?" Jacob asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm good." I lied to him. My thoughts were nowhere near this conversation…I was stuck on Edward in the living room.

"Ok, I was just making sure that you weren't feeling bad again this morning." He replied.

"No, I am fine…about to get in the shower. I will see you soon?" I asked and looked back towards the living room anxiously. What if he left while I was on the phone?

"Alright, be careful." He responded and hung up in the same instance.

I tossed the phone back on my bed and almost ran into the living room to find Edward in the kitchen finishing on the few dishes he had used.

"I could have gotten those." I said and stepped over to help him but he rinsed out the sink and turned the water off.

"I'm done." He said with a slight smile. His shirt was on along with his shoes. He was leaving now…

"Thanks." I said and pointed to the sink.

"No problem," He replied and put one hand on my shoulder as he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. "I will see you later."

And just like that he was gone. I wanted to go after him and make sure that everything was ok between us but I didn't. I just stood in the kitchen all alone as I heard the door click home. Something was off this morning and I couldn't quite place what it was, but Edward was acting weird…well, maybe not weird but different. After several minutes of thinking, I turned with a heavy sigh and went to get ready for work.

When I walked into the office I went to Jacob's office first so that I could let him know I was there. I quickly knocked on the door and when I went in he was on the phone. He had a stern look on his face and I didn't want to bother him so I turned to leave but he snapped his fingers at me making my head turn back around. He pointed to the seat across from his desk and mouthed the word 'sit.' So I closed the door and quickly walked to the seat and placed my hands in my lap.

"Well, I won't hear of it again." Jacob said into the phone roughly and I could see the anger pulsing through that vein on his forehead that was bulging. He was mad…I don't know what he was mad about but it must have been serious.

"I don't give a damn!" He screamed suddenly making me jump in my seat. "It will be done…tomorrow. You know the rules and there are no exceptions, Embry."

I slowly raised my head and looked at him worriedly. It was his friend Embry…was everything alright? Jacob rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"NO!" He screamed and hit his fist on the desk loudly making me jump again. "Embry…you have a choice. Make the decision or get out…Yeah, well, that's the options."

He slammed the phone shut and I stared at him for several moments. I was scared for a moment…I didn't know what had just happened. I fervently hoped that everything was ok.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice.

He sighed heavily and then looked up at me again. He stared at me for a long minute and then shook his head. "It's fine…"

Jacob ran one hand across his face and then smiled at me. "What are you doing tonight?"

I frowned at him and turned my head to the side. That was unexpected. "Umm…today's a gym day. Then nothing I guess."

Jacob stood up and shook his head before walking around and grabbing my hands. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close before kissing my forehead. He seemed so cold…something was off with him too. Why is everyone so off today?

"Don't go to the gym…come home with me and let's have dinner together." He suggested and pulled me back to smile at me.

I stared into his eyes trying to figure out what was different. He was hiding something from me…his eyes were pulled tight and they kept bouncing around going from my eyes to other points in the room. I knew from experience…I do that when I am trying to hide something.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked him sincerely.

He frowned and roughly asked, "Bella, why does something have to be wrong?"

I swallowed hard and tried to take a step back but Jacob grabbed the tops of my arms rather roughly and I tried to take another step away but he tightened his grip.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked and saw something click across his face.

He released me and covered his face as he fell back onto the desk knocking over half of the stuff piled on the front of the desk.

"I'm so sorry, Bella…" He said in a broken voice and just shook his head. "Just leave please…"

I stared for a second but turned quickly and nearly ran out of the room. By the time I got to my seat at my desk tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know what that was about and why he was getting so aggressive. Without really even thinking about it, I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and started to send the message. I don't know what possessed me to text Edward but I just wanted to feel comfortable and safe and somehow just having some sort of connection to him made me feel better.

I stared at my phone for several moments trying to think of what to say.

_Thinking about you…_No

_What are you doing? _No

_Hey what are you doing tonight? _No

Finally I sighed and nodded before sending the message, **Gym today?**

I turned my phone on silent and shoved it into the drawer of my desk. I didn't want Jacob to walk by and see me on my phone. That was the last thing I needed. I am pretty positive that his reaction to that wouldn't be very good.

I went through the rest of my day periodically checking my phone and all day long…nothing. He never text me back. I hadn't talked to or seen Jacob the rest of the day. Finally, when I got off work I headed straight to the gym. That was the place that I needed to be right now…to clear my mind and to make sense of everything.

From the instant that I started into the parking lot I was looking for the silver Volvo and I never saw it before I finally parked. When I got inside the gym, I searched fervently as I started into the door and even after I changed I set out to find Rosalie. I could ask her if she had seen Edward but I didn't really want to get into all of that with Rosalie. She didn't need to know about the boring details of my life. She already knew enough about mine and Jacob's sex life…or the lack there of and after today it may be a permanent lack thereof.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said with a smile on her face as soon as I stepped around the corner into the weight room.

"Hi." I said and tried to smile at her but I couldn't really force out a real smile. This day had been too long.

"Well, we are going to start out on the treadmill today so follow me." She said and I did as I was told.

When we were across the room to the treadmills I glanced around for Edward…he was normally lifting weights when I got here so I just assumed that he would be there. But as I looked around the room I didn't see him. I sighed and shook my head before stepping onto the equipment and starting my workout.

Rosalie said something that I didn't hear and walked away. I wasn't really paying much attention though…I was caught up in my own thinking. I was worried about Jacob. I had no idea what was going on with him and his friends and what he meant when he told Embry that he knew the rules. What did that mean? What rules? And then there was Edward…what was I going to do about him?

I couldn't have both…and Edward had so many secrets that I didn't know about. I could tell that about him, he was mysterious and I liked that about him. I liked guessing…maybe if I asked he would tell me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask or if I just wanted him to tell me of his own free will. He wouldn't really have a reason to tell me but I wanted him to. I wanted to be closer to Edward…I wasn't really sure about Jacob though.

I liked Jacob but what happened today was new and completely unacceptable. I wasn't one to set by and let a man freely beat me up. Now granted he had just squeezed my arms too tightly but still…it all has to start somewhere. Did he think I was like Kim and that I took pleasure in pain because that sure as hell wasn't true! I wouldn't stand by and let him treat me the way that Jared treats Kim…that will not be happening whatsoever. Besides he said that he wasn't like that.

Rosalie came back then, "Ok…I think a good swim would help today, you seem a little tense."  
I stopped the treadmill and followed her to the pool. She left me alone after informing me that one hundred laps would be good enough. During the laps all I did was think some more and I just couldn't get Edward off of my mind. Was he ok? Why hadn't he shown up at the gym today…I hoped that everything was ok.

When I had done my laps I spent several moments in the pool just floating around trying to relax myself and it never really helped. I would be sore tomorrow from doing so many laps. When I got out of the pool I wrapped in a towel and went to the locker room to take a shower. When I turned the corner I saw a familiar face sitting on the bench in front of my locker.

I walked over to her with a bright smile and said, "Hey Kim, what are you doing here?"

When she looked up at me I saw tears streaking down her bruise covered face and I gasped in shock. Her nose was red around one nostril as if it had previously been bleeding and her left eye was completely black and her right cheek was turning a purple color. I wanted to cry for her…

"Kim, what the hell happened to you?" I asked and bent down in front of her terrified. "Did Jared hit you again? Kim, you need to get away from him, something that harms you like this can't be in anyway pleasurable."

I still didn't understand how someone could take pleasure from this kind of pain, it was brutal.

"Get away, Bella." She looked at me with fear in her blue eyes.

I frowned and stood up taking a step back from her. "Kim, I just want to help…that's it."

She sobbed and put her face in her hands as she shook her head and mumbled. "Get away from Jacob…" Then her eyes were on me again and they were fervently pleading as she went on. "You don't know, Bella…you can't begin to believe the things that he does. Just get away while you can."

I frowned and swallowed hard. "Kim, what do you mean? Jacob is a good guy."

"No," She sobbed out loudly and I glanced around to see if anyone else heard her. "He isn't Bella…trust me, he isn't."

"Kim, let me take you to the doctor…you might have some brain damage." I offered because I was really worried about the wounds on her face and she wasn't really making sense right now. How did she even know I was here? Was she stalking me or something weird?

I reached down to help her up but she screamed, "No!" and ripped her arm away from me as she stumbled to her feet and took a few steps back. She was limping.

"Kim, please…I am really worried about you." I said and felt tears well up in my eyes.

She shook her head and gasped for air. "They will find me…no matter what happens, Bella. I can't get away from it now."

I felt cold chills run up my spine. "Kim, please…no one can hurt you just let me take you to the doctor."

She sobbed loudly and shook her head again. Just then a tall dark haired girl with three scars down the left side of her face came walking in and went straight over to Kim. She gripped her arm tightly and mumbled something in her ear that sounded like _I told you to stay in the car._

The woman looked at me and I was almost scared just looking at her. She had this hard glare on her face that made me want to cry and her hand was digging into Kim's arm. She smiled at me but her eyes stayed tense.

"I'm sorry that my friend bothered you." She said softly and her timid meek voice didn't match the terrible scowl on her face. "We will be getting out of your hair now."  
I wanted to go after her and help Kim but I was scared stiff. So I watched silently as the woman dragged Kim out behind her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes mumbling the words 'get away' until they both disappeared around the corner. Just as they were leaving, Rosalie walked into the locker room with her eyes on the two that she had just passed.

"What the hell?" She asked and turned to me with a worried expression on her face. "Who was that?"

I felt tears streak my face and I just shook my head. That was the most terrifying thing I think I have ever witnessed.

A few minutes later I was sitting in Rosalie's office trying to process it all in my mind and I wasn't doing much good. For some odd reason Kim thought that Jacob was bad and I needed to get away from him but he had never done anything harmful to me…except for this morning in his office. He had gotten completely too aggressive and quite frankly scared the shit out of me. Kim only added to the fear when she was talking about how they would find her no matter where she was. Who are they? She looked awful, those bruises were horrendous and definitely needed to be looked at by a doctor. I am a klutz and I avoid the emergency room when I can but that eye wound could be very serious, her skull could have been fractured or something.

"Do you know who they were?" Rosalie asked and I focused on her sitting at her computer typing away.

I didn't know what she was typing but I just said, "Kim…I only know Kim."  
She looked at me quickly and continued to type away. "Which one was Kim?"

"The girl that was bruised. I don't know who that other chick was. I have never seen her before in my life."

"Well," Rosalie sat back a little and used her mouse to scroll down the page. "She was wearing workout clothes so I'm assuming she is a member. And besides, only members can get into the gym."

Kim was a member?

Rosalie stopped a few seconds later and stared at the screen before clicking on something and nodded slightly before saying, "See everyone has a member card that they use to open the gym door with-of course you know that. Without a member card you don't get inside and each card has its owners' pen number on it so that we know who frequents the gym and who doesn't. This…young lady apparently comes in everyday, sometimes twice a day."

I stood and walked around the desk to stare at the cold hard face of the girl that I had just seen in the locker room. The scars were still marking the left side of her face and her hair was in piggy tails lying flatly to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark as well as her skin and she had that angular bone structure that I had only seen dominant in Indians. Her name was Emily Black and as soon as I saw that she was from Hoquiam it all made sense immediately. This is the Emily they were talking about at Jacob's the last night…how else would she know Kim and apparently they were all always together so maybe Kim was with her today or something. But she had seemed so rough with her and rude…it made me mad just thinking about it. Kim was a sweet girl, she didn't deserve to be treated like that especially by someone her own age.

I looked at her for another minute and then jumped when the door came slamming open. Looking up I saw Emmett and a furious Edward. Uh-oh…who pissed in his beehive?

"What's the matter?" He asked and walked around the computer to look over mine and Rosalie's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Well, we sort of had a disturbance today in the locker room, nothing serious. Some girl got into the gym without a member card." Rosalie answered and pushed her seat back from the desk as Emmett took a body guard stance at the door crossing his arms.

Edward froze in the middle of the room and looked between Rose and Emmett several times before finally focusing on Emmett. "You called me down here because someone snuck into the gym?"

Emmett shrugged and said innocently, "I didn't know what had happened either. Rose just told me there was a problem."

Wait a minute…Edward wasn't in the gym today? At all? Where was he…today was his gym day still, right?

He ran an aggravated hand through his hair and started back towards the door completely ignoring me. Was he not even going to say hello? And why the hell would they call Edward down because a stranger was in the gym.

"Well there's more, Edward." Rosalie spoke up and stepped away from her chair to go to the other side of the desk and lean against the front. "She was dragged out by someone else who Bella seems to think told her to wait in the car. What was her name again?"  
"Kim." I mouthed softly and felt like I was in trouble because I was worried about a friend.

Edward snapped his back straight then and walked back over to the computer completely ignoring me again. "What is her last name?"

I shrugged my shoulders at all of them. I had only met her formally once and then she was beaten in front of me. "But she was beaten up really badly and I was worried about her."

"Well how do you know her?" Edward snapped rudely at me and I just glared at the back of his head.

"I met her at Jacob's last night." I said back just as rudely as he had said to me.

I swear I think he groaned under his breath and I know it wasn't towards me because I would hate to slap the cute off of his face.

Edward went to search the gym members and typed in the name Kim. About 55 different pictures showed up and he began scrolling through them all until I saw her familiar face.

"That's her." I said and pointed at the smiling girl in the picture. She looked so much happier there than either time that I have met her.

"She's a member?" Rosalie asked and came rushing over to look at it. "Huh…last entry at 5:31 today…well, I guess that explains how she got in."

"You idiots!" Edward mumbled under his breath and I saw Emmett start to puff up but stopped when Edward continued. "Do you not watch the news?"

We all stared at him for several long seconds as he scribbled something on a sticky note and shoved it into his jean pocket. Then he decided to answer. "This girl, Kimberly Worthington, has been missing since March…it is now May."

We all looked around at each other and then I looked back to the screen. "That's not possible, Edward…I just met her yesterday and she works at the library. How could she be missing if she is in the public eye all day?"

He stood up and walked to the door as he shook his head. "She has been missing from Arizona…not LA."  
With that he walked out the door and slammed it roughly behind him. I was pissed now…how dare he walk in here and act all snooty and be such a prick. I rushed over to the door without paying Rose and Emmett another thought and ran after him.

"Excuse me." I said snapping at him as I jogged to keep up with his long strides. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just go home, Bella." He muttered through his teeth and I had had enough.

I grabbed his wrist and jerked him to a halt and stopped us in the middle of the hallway.

"What is wrong?" I asked softly knowing that if I raised my voice I probably wouldn't help his issue and it would just draw attention.

He glared over the top of my head and said nothing to me. I felt a little heartbroken as we stood like that for several minutes.

When I finally decided that I had suffered enough I dropped his wrist and started walking away as I muttered the word, "Fine."

He groaned and reached out grabbing my hand to stop me this time. "Bella, wait…"

I stopped but kept my eyes in the floor so that he couldn't see them. I didn't know what was wrong with him and why he was acting this way but he didn't have to be such a jerk. All I wanted was an explanation and maybe an apology.

"I'm sorry," He huffed and walked over to stand in front of me as he wrapped both arms around my waist and held me close to him. "I just…it's just that I…" He was being so hesitant. Just spit it out already.

After several long seconds of him breathing deeply and stroking my back he said, "I just have lots of problems, Bella…I don't want to drag you into them, but it's hard not to…because I, well, I just don't have the strength to stay away from you."

Despite all the things he had just said about having problems I found myself mumbling into his chest, "Then don't." I looked up to him then and saw his green eyes boring directly into me. "Everyone has problems, Edward…god knows I have mine but, you shouldn't let that hold you back from taking things that you want."

He had a dead look on his face as his eyes were on his hand that was now stroking my left cheek. I almost snuggled into the feel of his warm palm on my face. "I guess you're right…but it feels wrong taking another man's desires."

I felt myself grinning at his words and I stepped up on my tiptoes as I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled a tad and leaned forward waiting for our lips to make the connection but I whispered softly, "You already have taken it…"

He laughed once and just leaned the rest of the way forward to press his lips to mine. We were only like that for a moment but I broke away and took a step back. What if that Emily chick was still around…she knew Jacob, what if she saw us kissing and told Jacob about it? That would end badly.

"I'm sorry I tried to ignore you." He said softly and rubbed a soothing finger across my bottom lip.

I shot him a fake glare and said, "Just don't let it happen again."

He laughed and nodded. "What are you doing now?"

I frowned and looked away from his gorgeous green eyes. "I have to go to Jake's. Something is up he has been acting different lately. This morning he was not himself and was screaming at one of his friends through the phone. I don't know what is wrong with him."  
Edward swallowed hard and I looked into his eyes that were boring into me. "Please Bella…be careful."

I felt a cold chill run up my spine and I didn't know why his words frightened me so badly but they did. I swallowed hard and just nodded.

**So? I hope you liked. The next chapter it all just takes off so prepare yourselves for it is sure to be a bumpy ride. :):)**

**Go review and I will send you a preview. How does that sound? Good? Awesome...**

**Thanks again to all**

**~Blueopal~**


	12. Trouble

**So I lied last chapter...this chapie is just another filler for what is about to happen. The NEXT chapter it takes off although there is some plot in this one...not a lot but a small tad. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews they make me smile. I would like to get at least a hundred reviews by chapter 15 so keep pimping the story! Thanks to my beta she is awesome :)**

**Steph still owns. Go read now!**

Later that night at Jacob's everything was normal again. He was his happy go lucky self and playful the entire evening. When it was getting late I bid him a goodnight and kissed Sam on the head before hopping into my truck and heading to my apartment. Edward called while I was driving and I decided to invite him over.

We got to my apartment at the same time…actually, I think he was there before I was. I smiled when I stepped out of my truck and saw him waiting at the foot of the stairs for me holding his hand out with a smile on his face. I walked over and took his hand as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hi." I smiled back at him as we started up the stairs.

"Hey." He responded with a small laugh.

Once we were in my apartment and Edward had thoroughly locked the door he turned to me and gave me a shy smile. Since when was he ever shy?

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked and started through the apartment turning the lights on as I went. He followed close behind.

"No, I am ok thanks." He said as I searched the fridge out of habit. I wasn't really hungry or thirsty…well not for anything but Edward of course.

"How was Jacob this evening?" He asked with a light bit of a harsh tone. I groaned inwardly and wished he wouldn't have asked.

"He's ok I guess…he wasn't acting weird anymore." I responded and finally grabbed the orange juice to pour myself a glass.

"That's good." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes after I poured my glass and put the OJ back in the fridge. "Do you really care how Jacob is?"

He laughed once and shook his head at me. "No."  
"I didn't think so." I said and leaned against the counter as I sipped my juice. He stood across from me and we had the most intense stare down I have ever experienced.

His green eyes seemed to ooze sex and I was feeling hot all over just looking at his eyes. Eventually, my eyes started to drift. I glanced over his tight chest muscles thinking about what they would feel like under my sweaty palms. I swallowed hard and realized my mouth was now dry. I sipped some more juice and let my eyes move higher…if they went any lower I wouldn't be able to control myself. His hair was in a hot bronze mess scattered all over his head. Edward cleared his throat and our eyes met.

"Are you done with your juice?" He asked softly and then moved a hand up to trace the stubble across his jaw. I felt my legs get weaker.

I sat the nearly full glass down without taking my eyes off of him and then nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He nearly growled and moved across the small kitchen to grip my hips and pull me close to him.

A slow smile started across my face but his lips were on mine before it could develop into anything more than a grin. Immediately I melted into him and ran my hands through his hair to hug him closer to me. Edward groaned and grinded his hips against mine so that I could feel his erection pressed into my thigh. The area between my legs started tingling as Edward deepened the kiss and moved his hands around to grip my ass. His lips started down the side of my neck and my eyes disappeared into the back of my head.

"Is there…" I gasped out and swallowed hard before I could finish. "Is there a reason we are still in here?"

Edward moaned and gripped the back of my thighs to lift me up onto the counter. He kissed me roughly for a moment and then said, "Yes, because I am going to have you right here on top of this counter."

I moaned and felt his teeth clasp around my ear lobe. Heavens…help us. His hands gripped the hem of my shirt and started to tug it upwards. Soon my hands were fisting in his shirt to jerk it over his head. As soon as his shirt was off I ran my fingers down his chest and moaned at the feeling of his muscles…My nails scratched him making him groan. My shirt was off and now he was working on my pants and before I knew it he was gripping both my pants and underwear yanking them out from under my butt and throwing them on the floor. Holy hell…

Our mouths met again just as his fingers slipped between my thighs as he caressed me making me buck against his hand and arch my back. He hissed when he felt how ready I was for him.

"Shit Bella, I love that you're so ready for me." He moaned against my neck and kissed down to my chest where he bit at the skin through my bra.

I hummed against his ministrations and threw my head back. "Only for you Edward." I moaned.

He moved his hands away from me and worked at the fly of his pants. Before I knew it, he had ripped a condom from his pocket shoved his pants down and had the condom on. I scooted to the edge of the cabinet and wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me.

With one quick thrust he was inside of me making me moan at the feeling of being filled by him. Edward wrapped his arms low around my hips and pulled me closer to him before he started moving in and out of me. I groaned and fisted my hands in his hair trying to hold him even closer.

"Edward…" I moaned and put my mouth to his ear sucking against his ear lobe kissing down his neck.

"Oh, come on Bella." He groaned and pumped faster, harder. I was panting against him and I could feel myself quickly approaching climax already. The tightening was starting low in my stomach and I could feel my blood boiling.

He groaned loudly and bucked harder. "That's it baby…"

I threw my head back again and groaned trying to get closer. Oh god… "Yeah," I moaned and started rocking against him.

He threw his head back and pulled me completely off of the counter backing towards the other side. He had stopped moving all together and I was gripping his shoulders to keep moving on him. He groaned loudly and then was moving quickly again. I felt something cold against my back and heard the containers inside of the fridge rattle. I moaned and felt Edward buck his hips upwards causing my stomach to tighten.

"Come on." He groaned through his teeth and shook his head. "Bella, I can't…please."

I threw my head back against the fridge as my orgasm ripped through me full force. Soon Edward was following afterwards exploding into the tip of the condom.

I was panting and breathing heavily trying to calm myself as Edward held me close to him. After a second he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I think I'll take something to drink now." He whispered and smiled against my skin.

He stayed with me that night and Thursday night…Friday morning at work Jacob was on edge.

"Good morning." I sang as I stepped into his office.

He jumped and stared at me for a long second before smiling slowly and moving around to sit down in his seat.

"Are you ok?" I asked and walked over to sit down in front his desk.

His big brown eyes bored into me for several long minutes. His face looked a little clammy and wet like he was sweating and his eyes were widened. Was he out of breath?

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly and started to walk around the desk but he stood up and put his hands out to me making me stop in my tracks.

"I'm fine…just not feeling well." He said and the phone rang making him jump again.

He stared at it for a second then hurriedly rushed to say, "Aro has me on edge. He keeps calling about the opening in New York. That is probably him again."  
I frowned and nodded as I backed towards the door. "Alright, let me know if you need anything, ok?"

He swallowed and answered the phone quickly with a soft, "Hello?"  
I went out to my desk and just sat down with a frown on my face. How odd…I really hoped he was feeling alright. He has been acting so strange lately. The other line began ringing and I got busy working and forgot all about Jacob until I heard him call me into his office.

With a hesitant sigh I responded and quickly stepped into the office. He was sitting behind his desk smiling lightly to himself as if he knew a funny joke or something. He looked a lot calmer now and for that I was glad.

"Bella, I want you to come over tonight." He said and stood up at his desk before straightening out his tie. "The guys are coming over and they wanted me to invite you."  
I shrugged and nodded. "Alright, what time would you like me to be there?"

He shook his head and said, "We will leave the office together. I already called Rosalie and told her you wouldn't be in today. So when we are both done with work you will just ride with me there. You could stay the night if you wish."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Why would I stay the night with him and leave my truck at work? I have never done that before and I didn't feel comfortable leaving my truck here.

"How about I just follow you? I don't want to leave my truck here over night." I said and felt very hesitant. I should tell him no and be done with it.

He frowned and shook his head. "It will be fine. I will just drive you back out here in the morning and you can get it."  
I frowned at him and sighed. I might as well give up. I won't win this fight. "Ok, that's fine, I guess."

"Good." He nodded and smoothed his tie out again. "Well, I have some work to get done and Aro will be faxing some shipping information to the office in a few minutes."

"What shipping information? I wasn't aware that we were sending him anything." I said and looked at him seriously.

Jake's head snapped up and our eyes met. I was confused and he looked annoyed. After a moment of hesitation he shook his head and said, "I told him I would send him some of the books we have published."  
I turned my head to the side. "Well, can't we just ship it to his office? I have the address in my-"

"Just bring the information to me when it arrives." He snapped at me rather harshly and it pissed me off.

"Jake, what is wrong with you today?" I asked him seriously. I was starting to get worried. If he was mad because we hadn't been spending that much time together recently well he had to just get over it.

"Nothing Bella." He nearly yelled at me. "I have to get back to work."  
I glared at him for a second and then just turned and waltzed out the door. I went to my desk and fell down into my chair with a loud sigh. What was wrong with him? Was he really all pissified because we hadn't been spending time together? We had been together in the evenings and at night I would go home and he didn't seem to mind. A couple of nights he all but rushed me out the door when 10:30 rolled around.

I just saw it that we had come to a mutual agreement. I wouldn't stay there anymore. He wasn't pushing sex down my throat and we hardly ever touched each other now and then. We would kiss occasionally and he wanted to cuddle with me on the couch after dinner most nights but other than that…nothing. The topic of our sex life hadn't been breached once in nearly a week. I was starting to build up the nerve to just end it with him. The more attached Edward and I got the further away I felt from Jacob. I hadn't told him about my visit early in the week from Kim. I saw no point in it…what if he told Jared and she was only abused more? I couldn't allow that to happen so after I saw her I kept my mouth shut about it. Edward and I didn't even talk about it anymore.

Edward…I smiled as I thought about him and soon found myself fishing out my phone to send him a quick text. I wouldn't see him tonight and that made me very sad.

**Hey, I am going to Jacob's tonight so I won't get to see you until tomorrow. Maybe we can go get lunch or something? I will call tomorrow.**

I slipped my phone back down into my purse and started working again. It wasn't an easy morning by any means. We had five hundred calls coming in wanting to schedule meetings. Editors were flooding the doors wanting their clients' book published yesterday. It was a rough morning so when lunchtime rolled around I was more than please when Alice offered to take me out to the dinner around the corner.

Once we were out of the office I dug through my purse for my phone and finally found it.

_**I don't want you to go…come with me tonight instead. I promise you won't regret it ;)**_

I smiled to myself and just slipped my phone into my purse as we continued walking down the street.

"What is that smile for?" Alice asked with a grin of her own.

I looked at her and shook my head. "Nothing."  
She laughed and said, "Bella, you are smiling from ear to ear. Who were you texting?"

I just shook my head and mumbled, "Edward."

She laughed and said, "Should've guessed. He comes over to the house all of the time and steals Jasper away so that he can talk about you."  
"No he doesn't." I contradicted but couldn't hide the glee from my face.

"I swear. They have gone out for drinks nearly every night this week so that they can talk about it."

We picked a booth in the back and began looking over the menu.

"How do you know they talk about me?" I asked and blushed behind my menu.

She laughed and said, "Because Jasper is always telling me about how much Edward cares about you. Every night he comes home and says something about how he has never seen Edward care so much about anything other than his job."  
I frowned instantly and sat the menu down. "What job?"

Alice popped her head up instantly with a look of regret on her face. Then she smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I mean before when they were in school together…Edward was really dedicated to his work."

"Alice you are a terrible liar. What job?" I asked sincerely with a frown on my face. Edward said he was between jobs right now and he has this ridiculous dream of being a boxer but I wasn't going to crush that one for him.

"Nothing." Alice said and luckily for her the waitress came by and took our orders. I ordered the greasiest thing on the menu and a coke just because I needed something to help relieve my stress at the moment.

"What job?" I asked as soon as the lady was gone.

She cleared her throat and said, "So Esme and Carlisle have agreed to let us use their vineyard for the wedding."

That was Edward's parents. They lived in Napa Valley. But that was beside the point. I gritted my teeth and said, "What job, Alice?"  
She sighed and slumped into her seat. "Edward used to be a cop."  
"What?" I nearly screamed at her. Why the hell had I not heard anything about that?

She cringed and said, "I don't know why he won't tell you. He got kicked off the force…apparently some bust went wrong and he got another officer hurt. I don't know, it was a big mess and he talked to Jasper a lot during that time. It was hard for him because all he ever wanted to do was help people." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why he wouldn't want to tell you that himself."

Instantly I was digging for my phone again. We had some serious talking to do when I see him next.

"Stop!" Alice screamed at me and tried to reach across the table and snatch my purse from my hands but I pulled the phone out before she could get to it. "Bella, stop…he will tell you when he is ready. That did a lot of things to him and his mind. It still bothers him so don't try to pull it out of him when he isn't ready."

I stared at her, pissed because she had a valid point. But still…he knew everything about me and he can't tell me that he used to be a cop? Why not? I was hurt instantly. I didn't know who I was more hurt by, him for not telling me or Alice for not telling me sooner.

Our food came and we ate quickly in silence. I was upset and I wasn't about to pretend like everything was ok. After lunch I was back in the office trying my best to figure out why Edward wouldn't tell me about that. He said that he used to teach History at an adult high school. Was that true or just a lie? Did he think I would think him weak or something for getting shoved out of the force? I would never think that any cop was weak. It took a strong man to wake up every morning and put on that badge and go out looking for the bad in the world. If anything I would find him stronger, not weaker. Shit happens and I am sure that there is a logical explanation as to what happened for him to get kicked out. I know Edward and he wouldn't let a person get hurt intentionally.

I was mindlessly staring at my desk when I heard the fax machine running. I stood immediately and went over to the printer to wait for the papers to come through. I forgot about Aro faxing information until I saw his name on the coversheet. I completely let it slip my mind and, of course, as soon as I saw it I got curious again. Why on earth would Aro want Jacob to send books to him to any other place beside his office? When the papers were all through I sorted through them and quickly caught the address. I stared at it a moment longer until I had it memorized and then took the papers into Jacob's office.

"Here you go." I said in a cheery voice and sat the papers down on his desk on top of whatever he was reading.

"Thank you." He smiled up to me and winked as I turned and started back through the door.

Sitting down at my desk, I immediately pulled up the only thing I knew would work well enough and typed in the address to the Google search bar. I typed in the number street name and city which was New York and I expected a house address but instead it pulled up the most unexpected thing.

Hale Fitness Center.

I frowned and clicked on the first link and pulled up information about an old factory that was listed as Hale Fitness Center. What the hale…I mean hell? That was wrong…something had to be messed up. Did I type in the wrong thing? I went back and looked at the address that I typed in and saw that it said New York City and had the same address I remember seeing on the fax. I opened the link again and studied more about the factory. It was an abandoned factory in Brooklyn that had been shut down for over fifteen years. The factory used to print books and now belonged to Marcus Aro. I frowned and read more. Aro is a well known publisher in New York and hopes to one day open it as a publishing factory once more to print his own books and restore the factory to its original condition. Why did it say Hale Fitness Center? I read more and saw nothing that linked a printing factory to Hale Fitness Center.

So I went to yellow pages and typed in the address once more. The name that it brought up was Hale Fitness Center as well. So it _was_ listed under that name. But why? There was a phone number and I dared to pick up the phone and dial but I didn't have the nerve. Where would it lead me? I chewed on my lip for several long minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

I picked up the phone, hit line 2 and dialed the number. It rang several times and finally a dark smiling voice answered. "Hale Fitness Center."

It was Emmett. I hung up the phone quickly and exited out of the pages that I had pulled up and tried to understand the link. I was so confused. None of this made sense. Jacob was sending books to a factory in Brooklyn that was listed as Hale Fitness Center? What? My internal confusion was shut off as the phone began to ring. Putting the factory in Brooklyn out of my mind I answered the phone swiftly and started working again.

When four o'clock rolled around Jacob came out of the office with all of his stuff in his hands. Smiling at me he asked, "Are you ready?"

I sighed and turned off my computer as I watched the others in the office. Wouldn't they think it was weird that we were leaving together? I pushed it out of my mind and followed Jacob once I had gathered my things. When we were in the elevator he took my hand and smiled at me.

**The poopie tis getting closer and closer to thee fan...:) WEATHER ADVISORY WARNING: INTENSIVE STORM TO PASS BY IN CHAPTER 13 ;)**

**Leave me a review and I am sorry I missed the rec last chapter but I have two today for you lovelys.**

**"Relative Wind" by thnx4fish I have read some on it and it is awesome! Great plot that will keep you on the edge of your seat. It is Dadward but in the way that you think haha ;)**

**The second is "Unexpected Company" by SaveAVolvoRideAVampire. It is still a WIP but it is really good so far. Lots of yumy lemons :):)**

**Alright thanks to all and a preview to those who review so go click that little button and get a peek-a-boo of next chapter :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	13. Welcome To The Pack

**Hey everyone! Hope that you are excited about this chapter because I sure am! Firstly, I still don't own it. It is all Steph's great master work that I play around with.**

**Thanks to my beta she is the best! I know that she has had a rough week with her family but I love her and her family and I pray that all will be well :):):)**

**Ok now to this chapter...if you reviewed you know I left you with an antzy preview. If you reviewed and I didn't send you a preview let me know and I will make it up to you...but don't cheat and lie about it, I know who reviewed and when lol!**

**I really don't want to keep you waiting on this chapter so here you go...enjoy!**

"So what are the plans for the evening?" I asked with a slight smile.

He shrugged and said, "Well the guys are all coming over and Emily will be there. You will get to meet her tonight."

Instantly my heart was in my throat. I had already met Emily and I could definitely think of more pleasant people to spend my evening with. She was…creepy.

Jacob went on. "We are just going to have another cook out and chill a bit. We have some things to discuss and I want you to be there for it."

I frowned and looked up to him in confusion. I was about to ask what things did they have to discuss but he released my hand and the elevator doors opened. We walked through the lobby side by side in silence. I was trying to figure out what they could have to discuss. He made it sound like it was some sort of a business meeting instead of an evening with his friends. Why was everything so confusing today?

Once we were outside Jacob led the way to his car and opened the door for me. I slid into the passenger seat and the entire ride I wracked my brain trying to get answers. When we pulled up at the house there were so many cars in the lot I wondered how many people were actually there. There weren't this many cars at his house earlier in the week.

"They are already inside?" I asked Jacob as we walked up the porch.

He just laughed as if I was being absurd and took my hand to lead me into the house. As soon as we got into the living room the first thing I saw was Sam pounce towards me. As he jumped at me and greedily licked my hands I saw the others lounging in the living room.

"Hey guys." Jacob called and shut the door behind him.

"Hey!" Everyone called back to us and waved excitedly.

There were some new faces in the room. All of the guys were here, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared…Kim wasn't there and instantly I was worried. I spotted Seth and Leah having a deep conversation from across the room and I just looked away. The new people were all girls. Three of them…with dark hair and small petite frames. They all looked nice but didn't acknowledge us as we entered. As we walked deeper into the living room to greet his friends Emily entered from the kitchen. Her eyes caught on me for a second and they were deep and fierce and gave me a slight chill but then she smiled so beautifully I had almost forgotten about her rudeness to Kim in the gym the other day.

"Emily, come here." Jacob called over to her and she sat something down in Paul's lap and ran across the room before hugging Jacob.

When she pulled back they smiled at each other and then she looked at me with the same smile on her face. The scars…I felt terrible for her. Whatever happened couldn't have been good. Those were some really bad scars. Three diagonal slants across the right side of her face. I tried not to stare at them and met her eyes.

"Emily this is my Bella." Jacob introduced and I stuck my hand out to her in a polite gesture.

She grinned and said, "It is so nice to finally meet you Bella. I have heard a lot. We are going to get along very well."

I smiled at her and tried to weasel my hand out of her tight grip. It was almost as if she was daring me to tell Jacob about our encounter the other day. I just simply nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Emily."

Sam was suddenly growling at her and barking vigorously. He stepped between us and glared up at her as she stared into his face in horror. Slowly she was backing away from us and from Sam.

"I hate that mutt Jake. When are you going to get rid of him?" She asked as she walked backwards but kept her eye on the growling Sam.

"Never." Jake said and rubbed Sam's head before jerking on his collar to pull him back closer to us and making him stop growling. "He keeps unwanted company away."

"In other words Em," Paul stood up and threw an arm around her shoulder with a goofy grin. "He keeps you from breaking into the house."

She rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically before punching him in the gut and walking back into the kitchen. Jacob looked to me and smiled brightly. We excused ourselves and disappeared upstairs into Jacob's room to change. Thankfully I still had a couple of outfits over here so I threw on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt while Jacob searched for something to wear. I noticed that he put on a tight hoody and jeans. I was wondering why he dressed in such warm clothes when it was summer. Now that I had thought about it everyone downstairs was dressed like this as well. They were all wearing longsleeve shirts, including Emily. I hadn't really paid much attention to the other girls in the room. Were they dressed like it was winter as well? When we were both ready we went downstairs and found Sam sitting at the bottom of the steps like a guard dog. He jumped up as soon as he heard us. He was on edge today too, just like Jacob had been earlier.

When we entered the room Seth was rushing out the door. He nodded to Jacob quickly and just ran as fast as possible. I was about to ask what that was about but Leah stepped up and said, "Jake can I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure." He said and kissed my forehead before following her into the kitchen.

With a sigh I walked into the living room just as everyone was laughing about something. I smiled at their joke as if I knew what it was and then just went to stand behind the couch. They didn't even seem to notice I was there. I was completely invisible now that Jacob wasn't beside of me and I kind of liked that. Now I had the opportunity to observe.

Sitting on the couch was Quil, Embry, and Paul. They were each passing back and forth a bag of potato chips. Sitting on the floor below Quil was a tiny girl with long flowing dark hair. Her skin was lighter than any of the men in this room and a little darker than mine. She didn't move as she sat between his feet only staring at her lap. Or I assumed that was what she was staring at, I couldn't see her face. Across from the couch was Jared-with no Kim-and the two other girls. They looked familiar but I didn't know from where. Both of these girls had green downcast eyes. They weren't being involved in the conversation and they weren't in a conversation of their own. They looked a lot alike, as if they may be related. Cousins, maybe even sisters? Both had dark hair, the one on the left was a little darker in skin tone than the other girl but that wasn't out of the ordinary…this was California after all. I jumped when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my sides and pull me back a little.

"Girls," Jacob called from behind me and caused all three of their heads to snap up. "With Emily."

They all dutifully rose up from their seats and headed over to the stairway where Emily and Leah were standing. I watched closely and saw how all three of the girls walked with their heads down and I remembered all too clearly what happened to Kim because she had looked me into the eye. Would the same thing happen to these girls if they made that mistake? I swallowed hard suddenly feeling a weight in the pit of my stomach. Something was off…something didn't feel right. Sam left my side and headed into the kitchen. It was like he was more at ease now that Emily was leaving the room. Well I couldn't say the same for myself…

"Jacob." Emily called and we both looked to her. She didn't put her eyes on me once but she gave him a serious look and he just nodded.

I swallowed again and turned my eyes back to the guys in the room. They were all staring at me now. I felt hot all of the sudden and I didn't dare move to fan my shirt like I wanted to. I was scared, of what I wasn't sure but I knew that something bad was going to happen. I heard the footsteps as the girls trotted up the stairs and I moved my eyes down to my hands that were resting on the back of the couch.

Jacob's hands moved to my shoulders as he rubbed them gently and whispered in my ear. "Calm down Bella."

He knew I was tense? Maybe because he had been touching me the whole time I was freaking out inside. What was happening? Embry cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at Jacob.

I turned to look at him but he smiled to me and shook his head. He walked over to stand beside the coffee table and took my hand to drag me over. Everyone was watching closely as we moved at a slow pace. My heart beat heavily in my chest with each step I took. What was happening right now?

Jacob nodded towards the guys and then smiled at me. "I have waited for this for a long time."

A couple of the guys smiled brightly and Jacob squeezed my hand as he went on. "You all know the rules…what is mine is no one else's. I do not share and I do not plan on changing that."

"Oh come on Jake, just once." Jared called and the others cheered in agreement.

What the hell? What did he not share and what did the guys want him to share? I felt my throat tighten and my heart rate pick up a little. I turned to Jacob and raised an eyebrow but he didn't look at me. He just held my hand tighter and smiled at the guys in the room.

"Not even once." Jake said and shook his head. "If she wishes maybe you can watch from time to time."

They guys laughed and I froze in my spot. Excuse me? If she wishes what? I felt my palms start to get sweaty.

"So why now?" Quil asked with a serious face. "You said that it would be later on, after you had explained everything to her."  
He shrugged and was still pretending as if I wasn't in the room. "I am afraid information is getting leaked. I don't want her to find out on her own…she will get scared and run."

"Wait," Paul threw a hand up and stopped everyone. "She doesn't know anything?"

Jake shook his head and then looked at me before saying, "And I am sorry but it is going to stay that way for awhile…at least until I know you won't freak out."

I felt a chill run up my spine and I stepped closer to whisper, "Jake what is going on?"

"God Jacob she is scared shitless." Embry observed. _Thank you! _"You need to tell her something. If she talks to the other girls she is going to get scared and run."  
Jacob got tense all of the sudden and narrowed his eyes at his friends. "She will not run from me." Then he turned to me and repeated it. "You will not run from me Isabella."

"Her dad is a damn cop you jackass!" Embry shot up out of his seat. "This is going to end badly and we are all going to get screwed over!"

"Embry sit!" Jacob yelled at him and immediately he sat down in his seat.

What the hell is going on here? How does he know my dad is a cop? What does that have to do with anything? I am getting scared. I swallowed hard and tried to pull my hand from Jacob's but he just clenched it tighter and jerked me to his side.

"Listen…all of you," He said through his teeth. "No one is going to defy me. I am doing this my way. I have my reasons and I do not have to justify myself to you! Now…if anyone else would like to get thrown out on their asses tonight then please feel free to speak up."

They all lowered their heads and said nothing in response to Jacob. "Damn it!" He yelled loudly and threw an aggravated hand into the air. "First you give me lip about Kim and now this Embry?"

What lip about Kim? Where the hell is Kim?

"What is next? You are going to challenge me for Alpha?" Jacob barked out and I was so confused. What the hell is going on please someone explain this to me. Embry just hung his head lower and stared at the floor. "I didn't think so. Don't forget what I saved your ass from kid. I could have left you ok…you could have died in the streets for the next homeless guy to come by and steal the clothes off your dead body so I don't want to hear your shit."

What? There was something deep going on here…this was bad and nothing good could come from a conversation like this. Jacob had never acted this way in front of me before I didn't really like him doing it now. I was afraid to look up at him…afraid he would scream at me like that so I just left my eyes on the floor as well and said nothing as I tried my best not to break out into tears. I didn't know what was going on here but it wasn't good whatever it was.

"Now," Jacob cleared his throat and went on. "As I was saying…as you all know, Emily is leaving soon and until then Bella will be trained to take her position. I don't want any of you scum bags to so much as look at her the wrong way and if you lay one filthy hand on her I will gladly detach it for you. Understood?"

"Yes." They all echoed and kept their eyes on the floor.

And I repeat. What. The. Hell.

"Now…Bella," He turned to me with a calm expression and said, "Welcome to the pack. You may go upstairs with the others. The third door on the left. Emily is waiting on you."

I stared at him for a long second trying to figure out many things. First and foremost, what the hell is the pack? Secondly, I don't want to join your damn club. Thirdly, why do I have to go upstairs?

"Bella." Jacob said through his teeth and widened his eyes at me.

I swallowed hard and turned away from him and slowly walked out of the living room. I swear I was running on autopilot now. I was so damn confused and I had no idea what was going on and what was waiting for me upstairs. I didn't want to go. I wanted to turn around and bolt out the door jump in my truck and drive as hard and as fast as I could to get away from here. But oh wait…someone made me leave my truck at work and ride here with him. Oh my god were they going to kill me now or something…what was going to happen to me once I got into that room upstairs. I suddenly had the horrible feeling that once I went up those stairs there would be no turning around.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked across the living room at the smiling faces of Jacob's friends. I wanted to cry. I was scared and I didn't know how to get out of this. I could simply turn around and walk out the door but I had a feeling I wouldn't get very far before I would be dragged back into the house by the five men in the living room.

"Go on Bella." Jacob said without any emotion and nodded towards the stairs.

I swallowed hard before I lowered my head and ascended the stairs as slowly as was possible. If this was some type of sick joke, I wasn't laughing. I was scared and my heart beat louder and heavier with each step that I took. Soon I was out of the line of sight of the guys and I wondered how complicated it would be for me to climb out of the window in Jacob's room. It was a straight shot down. I would get hurt and none of that really mattered because when I reached the top of the steps Leah was standing there smiling at me.

"Hi Bella." She cooed tenderly as if we were long lost friends and we hadn't seen each other in awhile.

I didn't smile back, I didn't even respond to her. She reached her hand out towards me and smiled lightly.

I didn't move, I took a step back and she followed smiling even bigger now. "Bella I know you are scared but trust me you are getting the better end of the deal on this one."

I felt my breathing start to get heavier and I moved forward. Why was I following? Why couldn't I turn and run? Why was I still here?

Leah laughed as if she saw me debating it in my head. "You won't even make it to the front door Bella I promise. Come on."  
She turned at that moment and marched down the hall slowly. She didn't check behind her shoulder to make sure I was still there. I guess she just assumed I was scared shitless and running was one of my biggest fears right now. Well…she was right! We got to the third door on the left and she stopped after putting her hand onto the doorknob. She twisted it to the side and smiled at me as she opened the door. It was bright inside of the room and I saw Emily look over her shoulder as she was leaning over one of the other girls. What the hell? Leah stepped aside and allowed me to walk to rest of the way in. All three girls were asleep, stretched out on long benches, kind of like the ones you see in a shrink's office and there was a loud thrumming noise that I couldn't place.

I felt panic seep through every ounce of my being when I saw an empty black bench. It was waiting for me. Suddenly my instinct to survive kicked in and I turned and ran towards the door ready to break my way out. A pair of small arms grabbed me and shoved me further into the room as I heard the door slam behind me. I could now hear Sam barking through the entire house. He was coming up the stairs nearly howling before he reached the door. Oh shit…

"No!" I screamed and kicked trying to break out of Leah's hold. To be so small she was strong.

"Bella…shh, it's going to be ok." She said and pushed me over towards the chair.

"NO! Let go!" I yelled and kicked harder. I think I kicked her leg but other than a slight stumble she was virtually unaffected. "Stop!"

"Leah." Emily called without breaking her concentration. "Drug her."

Suddenly the floor disappeared from beneath my feet and I was being thrown on the couch before a white cloth covered my face and everything went black.

**I know I know...I hate cliffies too and I am sorry that it was so short but I had to stop it there. I mean who wouldn't want to leave this crazy chapter on a cliffie? **

**I really hope that you liked it. Please leave me a review, you will be rewarded with a preview for chapter 14 :):) Ok...now that the poopy has indeed exploded on the fan go review and get a peek-a-boo!**

**Love you all dearly and thanks to my sister...if it weren't for her I probably couldn't finish this story hahaha! Love her greatly!**

**Thanks to all. Go review! :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	14. Safe For Now

**Hello again! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far :D**

**Sorry for no previews last chapter but I promise there will be one for reviewers on this chapter. :) Thanks to my beta she is the best :) Steph still owns them all.**

**Lemon Warning: This is not a Bella Jacob lemon! I swear to it. If you will look back at previous A\N's you will see that I promised nothing like this happens with Bella and Jake. But I did decide to add the lemon in after this chap had been betad and the lemon section may have errors so ignore those and enjoy :D:D:D**

I gasped loudly and sat up straight looking around. Where the hell was I? I looked to the side and noticed the familiar leather interior of my old Chevy. I was in my truck. How did I get here? I looked out the window and saw that there were no other cars around and it was dark outside. I was sitting in the lot alone. My head was throbbing and I felt as if I had been beat across the head with a bat. I gripped the bridge of my nose and tried to clear my senses. How did I get here?

I couldn't register anything. Only fear…that was all I felt. I didn't know why I was so afraid. My phone rang out beside of me and I jumped before the throbbing started at the base of my skull and moved all the way across my head. Cringing and groaning from the pain I picked my phone up out of the seat and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I swear you better tell me where you are at right this fucking moment!" Someone screamed out through the phone and I jerked it away from my head.

When the throbbing had ceased momentarily I pulled it back and asked, "Who is this?"

"Who is this." He scoffed and I heard a distinct groan. "It's Edward. Where the hell are you at? I am coming to get you right now, you better tell me where you have been. I have been a nervous wreck all weekend. Bella, you don't know the things that I almost did. I swear if that fucker hurt one hair on your head."  
"Edward." I whispered trying to get him to stop for just a second because my head was hurting from all of the screaming and I was taken aback by the fact that he has been worried about me the whole _weekend_. What day is it?

"Bella." He screamed and I cringed. "Where the fuck are you at?"

Tears crowded my eyes and I looked around the abandoned parking lot looking for some sort of evidence as to where I was. "I don't know. Edward, I am scared." My voice shook and tears streamed my face.

"Bella, I am on my way. Calm down. What happened yesterday?" He asked and I heard his car door slam.

Yesterday…what was yesterday? Where was I at and who was I with? I felt a sob rip through my throat and soon I was shaking because I was crying so hard. I wrapped an arm around my center and leaned forward as I cried into the phone.

"Bella, listen to me!" He nearly yelled and I couldn't find it inside of me to calm down. I was scared, I was alone and I had no damn clue where I was at.

"Look around you. Tell me what you see." He said in a calm voice and I swallowed hard and wiped my face so that I could see past the blur. I saw a few tall buildings a billboard advertising shoes. The highway.

"I see the highway, and several buildings." I answered weakly and started the truck. I could drive out of here and find my way home. I know this town like the back of my hand…well, apparently not because I had no idea where I was at now.

"What buildings? Can you tell?" He asked me calmly and I heard several horns blow loudly in the background.

"I can't tell. I am going to drive out to the highway." I told him and started to put the car in drive but he screamed at me to stop.

"Sit still, Bella. Don't leave. I don't know what kind of condition you are in. I don't want you wrecking." He said full of concern.

I took a few deep calming breaths and twisted my head around to see what was behind me. "I can see the gym."

"Good, please stay there, Bella, I am on the way." He said urgently and I heard some more horns.

For the next ten minutes Edward convinced me to stay calm even though I was really freaking out. I didn't know what had happened and I couldn't remember anything. He had asked me several times what the last thing I remembered was and I couldn't think clearly enough to remember.

When I saw that silver Volvo come flying into the parking lot I nearly cried harder with relief, I have never been so happy to see a car in my life. I jumped out of the car just as Edward's car halted to a stop not two feet from the door. He jumped out of the car and was at my side in seconds as he pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly.

I broke down and just clung to his shirt tightly as I sobbed into him. I couldn't get close to him fast enough. There was so much security and safety in his arms. It felt like home.

"Shh…Bella, please don't cry." He soothed and rubbed my back softly while he rested his chin on top of my head. "It's ok, baby. It's alright…calm down."  
I cried for what seemed like an eternity and I didn't even notice that he had moved to sit down in the driver seat of my truck as he held me until I looked up and saw the steering wheel. It was all starting to come back to me now. Jacob…I had gone home with Jacob after work Friday. Something about being his pack…Emily was hovering over the other girls. Leah put a cloth to my face…that was all I had.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked when my crying had calmed slightly.

I pulled my head back and wiped at my eyes so that I could see his face. I needed to see his calm expression and know that everything was ok. His green eyes were so worried and I didn't blame him. I was freaking myself out.

"I went to Jacob's." I told him and wiped at my eyes so that I could see more of him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I know, baby, you told me. Did he hurt you, Bella?"

I squinted and tried to remember more. "No…I don't think so."

Edward's jaw tightened but instantly he relaxed it and pulled me back to him. "Let's get you home, ok?"

I nodded and moved so that I could get into the driver's seat but he just pulled my stuff out and handed it to me along with my keys. I stared at him in confusion and he just locked the door and pulled me over to the Volvo.

"I will come back and get your truck later. You aren't driving right now." He said and helped me down into the passenger seat of his car.

I looked around the parking lot looking for signs of any other vehicle as we pulled out but I saw no signs. We had been all alone. How the hell did I end up in a parking lot, in my truck, alone? It made no sense…nothing made sense except that Edward was here now and he was going to fix this. I wasn't sure how, but I just had peace about it. Edward was my safe house. I didn't feel safe until he had shown up. We pulled into the small parking lot behind a hotel building. Well I thought it was a hotel building. Is this where he lives? He parked the car and walked to my side to open my door and take my hand leading me out of the car. Edward gripped my hand as we walked down a long sidewalk that wrapped around the building. I could hear loud music coming from some of the apartments (or rooms, I wasn't sure) but there were several different songs going at once so I knew that it was coming from behind multiple doors.

This was like a place you see in movies where poor college kids live to get away from strict parents and campus laws. It was uncomforting and definitely didn't make me feel better about my fuzzy memory. Edward stuck a key into a door at the end of the walk and leaned into the door before giving it a good nudge.

"I hate this place." He mumbled under his breath as he swung the door open and let me walk in first.

I entered the room-it was far too tiny to be referred to as an apartment-and saw the bed next to the couch with a coffee table. There was a small room I assumed was a bathroom then a corner that had a sink and a microwave. Was that supposed to be the kitchen?

"Sorry." Edward mumbled and I turned to see him lock a dead bolt and slide a chain across the top of the door. "I know it's not very homey…"

"It's alright." I muttered and just looked around not really sure as to what I should do with myself.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me sincerely.

I looked up to him and tried with everything inside of me to keep the tears back. I was confused, and scared, and tired. I didn't know what the hell had happened to me last night. I just remember Jacob and his friends…him and Embry had fought because they knew my dad was a cop. I don't remember much more. My head was hurting trying to recall the evening. I finally sighed and let the tears fall from my face as I shook my head no, to him.

He walked over and hugged me tightly to his chest before running a soothing hand down my back. He moved us over to sit on the torn couch that was covered in an afghan. I was starting to cry again…full force with the snotting and sobbing, the whole nine yards. Edward was my new favorite person in the world. He kind of reminded me of my father when he was trying to soothe me. He didn't care that I was ruining his shirt and that he had no answers. Hell…I didn't have the answers myself. I appreciated that Edward was being patient with me, I knew he wouldn't push me for answers or getting angry because I wasn't sharing my problems. I needed time to calm down and think about everything clearly.

"Edward…can you take me home?" I asked and looked up to him sincerely.

I thought I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes as he ran a hand through the side of my hair. "Bella…I don't want you to be alone right now."

I frowned and shook my head. "I didn't mean to leave me there by myself. Can you just take me there and stay with me?"  
He smiled slowly and asked, "Are you afraid that you are going to be eaten by cockroaches here…I am."

I found myself laughing with him lightly but it was one of those hysteric laughs that you release when you are delirious from all the tears.

"Bella, can I be honest?" He asked and cupped my face in his hands so that I would look at him. I swallowed and nodded slowly. "I am afraid to take you home."

I frowned at him and shook my head a little. "Why?"

He bit on his lip for a moment and then finally said, "Well…for the past twenty four hours I have been a nervous wreck wondering if you are ok. All I hear is that you are with Jacob and then no one sees or hears from you until this morning. You woke up in a deserted parking lot alone. I'm not sure that your apartment is the safest place to be right now."

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but I had a feeling that he was right. I could see that from his point of view I had disappeared for twenty four hours and I woke up in my truck. I could understand how he would think I was in some kind of danger but I was with Jacob…he wouldn't let anything happen to me, right? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I wasn't entirely sure about the answer to that. I don't remember what happened last night but I don't think someone who cared would leave me alone in a parking lot like he had.

Finally, I nodded in agreement with him and just leaned my head back down onto his chest. We were silent for a moment and then I asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower? Maybe it will clear my mind."

"Sure." Edward said and helped me off the couch as he led me to the small room that was the bathroom.

I did need a shower and I was being honest in the hopes that it would clear my mind. Besides I felt gross…like I had spent the last twenty four hours sweating. Edward twisted the shower knobs on the small shower and felt the water temperature. Then he grabbed some towels and hooked a couple of them across a bar that hung on the shower door. He turned around and kissed my head.

"I'll find you something to wear." He said before kissing my forehead and leaving me alone in the bathroom to take my shower.

To say that I felt shitty didn't even begin to cover it but as I stepped under the hot water I instantly felt better. I just stood there hugging myself with my eyes closed trying my hardest to remember anything…All I remember distinctly was that I had felt scared. There were other girls there at Jacob's last night that I didn't recognize. Kim…I was worried about her. Then Sam was barking loudly and growling through the door as he ran into it. My vision went white and the bathroom door opened.

"This was all I could find." Edward told me from the other side of the shower door. I wasn't sure what he had found but I didn't really care.

"Thanks." I muttered as he shut the door back and left me alone.

This time I stared at the tile on the shower trying to remember. Jacob said yesterday that his friends were coming over and they were going to grill out again. I don't remember any grilling. He made me leave my truck at work and ride with him. I tried to go through it all step by step hoping that would help me remember everything.

_I have waited for this for a long time._ I recalled him saying but what had he been referring to? I thought back earlier to the day wondering if there were things I could remember from then that might help. Emmett…Hale Fitness Center. I remember the book factory phone number was to the gym and I had called Emmett trying to get information. I didn't mean to call Emmett and it shocked the hell out of me that he had answered. Why would his gym's name be on a factory in Brooklyn-the other side of the country? There were some seriously weird things going on here.

Alice and I went to lunch yesterday. Edward…he used to be a cop. What happened to him that caused him to get kicked off the force? My dad is a cop and they don't just simply kick you out for giving the wrong guy a speeding ticket. It has to be serious stuff…Alice had said that he had gotten someone hurt on a bust or something to that degree. I just know that at the time I was upset with him because he hadn't told me he used to be a cop. I thought I knew everything about him at this point but obviously not.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting me nowhere. I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it into the wash cloth to run it over my body quickly. I was washing my shoulders and pulled my hair up to wash the back of my neck but winced in pain as my hand covered the area right below my hair line. What the hell? I ran the cloth over it again and winced again. What the hell happened to my neck?

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the door making me jump a little and drop my hair.

I would have to look at it later when I was alone. It must have been bruised or something because it hurt like hell every time that I touched it.

"Yeah?" I asked and rinsed off quickly.

"Just making sure you're ok." He said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I will be right out." I told him and turned the water off before wrapping myself in a towel.

I dried quickly and ran my fingers through my wet hair trying to tame it a little then I looked down to the clothes that Edward had brought in for me to wear. I picked up the gray shirt and saw that it said POLICE in big blue bold lettering across the back. On the front was an emblem that might have belonged to an individual force. Below that was a pair of blue boxers. I couldn't help but to smile as I slipped his clothes on. Perfect…

I walked out into the room and saw Edward sitting on his bed frowning at a laptop that sat in front of him. When I cleared my throat and walked a little closer to him he shut it quickly and slipped it off the side of the bed as his green eyes roamed across my body.

"They are a little big." He observed the clothes but smiled anyway.

I shook my head and walked over to sit down in front of him where his lap top had just been. "No…they are perfect."

He smiled at me as his eyes ran across my entire face. "Edward…"  
"Yeah?" He asked and moved a hand up to my face to stroke a wet strand of hair back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you used to be a cop?" I asked sincerely. Yes there might have been more pressing matters right now but, I needed an answer.

He frowned and said, "I have a feeling that the shirt didn't give it away?"  
I laughed and shook my head. "Alice."  
He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course…Alice."  
He fell silent and I reached up to take his hand into mine trying to comfort him a little. I wanted him to know that he could trust me.

"It's a long story, Bella, and I try not to think about it." He said and stared at our hands. I expected him to not say anymore but surprisingly he went on. "It's hard to not…think like a cop or even live like a cop. I have been trained to view the world as either the victims or the criminals. I hardly ever find good in anyone unless they are labeled in my mind as the victim. Sometimes I forget that I'm not the enforcer anymore and that I am the enforced." Our eyes met then. "It's hard to stop being a cop, Bella. They can take away the badge but the spirit of the officer lives on. So I stop talking about it...I don't think about it anymore and I try my best to smother that part of me out. It's a hell of a lot harder than I ever thought it would be but it's what I have to do."

I felt so bad for Edward and I understood everything that he just said. If Charlie ever lost his badge his world would end. And no matter what caused Edward to get his taken away he was still a good person, nothing was going to change that. "Edward, don't smother that part of you out. It's who you are…you are meant to help people. Don't hide that."

He smiled at me slowly and then asked, "You aren't mad because I didn't tell you?"

I sighed and said, "Well yesterday when I found out at lunch I was a little pissed but no…I'm not mad. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Edward laughed once and then said, "Bella…do you see any bad in anyone?"

I grinned and then shook my head. "Apparently not."  
He pulled me into him and hugged me close as he whispered into my ear. "Don't smother that part of you out. It's who you are and you're such a great person for it."

I felt tears fill my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him closely to me. Later we were lying on his bed in silence and I was just trying to remember anything about last night. I wish that I could just open my brain and let Edward pick it apart to show him everything that happened.

"Bella," He said softly and continued to trace his finger tips across my arm as I snuggled close into his side. "Kimberly Worthington…"

I snapped my head up quickly and looked at him. His face was laced with dread. Oh hell…this isn't good. "What about her, Edward? Is she ok? I remember last night being worried about her because she wasn't there with Jared. I was so afraid that something had happened."

"The cops found her this morning in an alley behind a club." He said slowly with no emotion as he stared at the ceiling.

I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes. _First you give me lip about Kim and now this Embry? _Jacob said that last night. I remember it.

"What happened to her? Is she dead?" I asked in complete panic.

Edward grimaced and said, "She isn't dead. They have her in ICU. She has a collapsed lung and several broken rips. The doctors were afraid that she had damage to the brain because she had been beaten so badly."

I was crying now. Oh my god…they hurt her. Jared hurt her, I saw him do it with my own eyes. And then yesterday in the office Embry was on the phone with Jacob and he was screaming at him. Is that what he meant last night about giving him lip about Kim? Oh god, I felt sick.

"She won't speak even though she has the ability." Edward said calmly as if this was something to be calm about. "Every time they ask her what happened she just screams."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and shook my head as the tears flowed freely. Edward looked over to me and shook his head. "There is something bad going on in this town, Bella…it needs to be stopped."  
I felt my chin quiver as I slowly laid back down and put my head down on Edward's chest. He was right…something bad was happening and I had just gotten sucked into it. I wish that I could just stay right here in his arms forever…it feels as if all of my problems are resolved just with him being here and me being in his arms. I looked up to him through my tear hazed eyes and he stared back down at me delivering a weak smile. I swallowed hard and forward to press my lips to his. I felt so many emotions right now that it was borderline ridiculous but when my lips touched Edward's I felt something stronger…it was as if he was the center of my universe. I felt connected to him so fully that I might explode if we were ever away from each other. He gripped the sides of my face and kissed me a little deeper as I sighed and leaned into him. After a few minutes of his soft kisses I had the realization that all I wanted was him…forever. I wanted him right now, I wanted him tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. I wanted to be his and for him to be mine until the end of time. I loved him…that was all there was too it. Sure we just met nearly a week ago but I was so drawn to him. He was my everything. I wanted him and I wanted to show him how much I wanted him…needed him. I moved my hand up to run my fingers through his hair as I scooted closer and rolled my body on top of his. He hummed and wrapped his arms around my waist as I he pulled me closer to him. His kisses were more feverish…needy. He needed me too. I was losing my breath and my body was nearly aching for him. I ran my hands down to the hem of his shirt as I began to tug it upwards. He froze then and pulled back. I'm sure the look of hurt was plastered all over my face.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I can't. I know you are upset right now and I don't want to use you." He said and peered into my eyes but I could see the lust, the want, the desire. It was just as strong in him as it was me.

"Please…please, Edward. I need you so badly right now." I said and felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye. He sighed heavily and reached his hand up to wipe the tear from my face as he leaned closer and pressed our lips together again. I felt complete as he rolled over and buried me between him and the bed. His lips moving steadily against mine as his hands worked my clothes off-correction…his clothes off of my body. He moved expertly as if he knew every inch of my body from memory. He slipped the shirt off as his hands cupped my breasts lightly. Slowly he kissed down my neck until his mouth clasped around my nipple as he sucked against it gently. I moaned below him and bit my lip nearly into when I felt his erection pushing into the seam of the boxers I still had on. After several seconds he kissed his way over to the other breast and gave that one equal attention as his hand worked my chest. Yes…this is what I needed.

I gasped for air as his lips moved down my stomach across my skin softly until he gripped the boxers and slid them off easily until I was completely naked before him. He rose up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head as he stared into my eyes. I stared back at him and all I could think was that I loved him…and I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to make love to me. He slipped his sweatpants and boxers down slowly as our eyes stayed connected. I smiled slowly when he move back down to settle between my legs and press our naked bodies to each other. He grinned and pressed our lips together softly as one hand twisted into my hair and the other moved down my body. His fingers slid between my wet lips making my eyes roll back into my head as he fingered my clit before pushing his fingers down to my opening and inserting one slowly until I felt his knuckle brush my skin. He hummed and sucked my tongue into his mouth as he swirled his finger around inside of me making me buck against him. Then he bent his finger upwards and caused me to thrust my entire body off of the bed.

I pulled my mouth back and sighed, "Please…Edward please let me have you."

He sighed and kissed my neck up to my ear before biting at my ear lobe and mumbling, "Shh." Into my ear. His finger slid out of me and I felt something much larger and heavier pressing against my opening.

"Baby…" He moaned at my ear and kissed my jaw before sliding into my wet opening causing me to moan. His free hand came to rest on the bed on the other side of my head as Edward settled himself deep within me.

He hummed and rested his forehead on my shoulder for a few minutes until he started moving. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his back as I bent my knees up further and spread my legs allowing him a deeper penetration.

Edward slowly rocked his hips back and forth until he lifted his head and our eyes met. I felt my stomach tighten as I peered into those green eyes. My toes curled under and I gasped loudly until Edward lowered his head and pressed our lips together as our foreheads met. I kissed him softly until he released my lips and held our faces together. He started moving a little faster as our breathing quickened. Our lips were touching but we weren't kissing and I could feel Edward's hot breath creeping over my face. It was so erotic and intimate. I moved my hands to his shoulders and then down his arms until I found his hands. He moved a tad faster and then gripped my hands, entwining our fingers together tightly as he kept his steady rhythm. I moaned sucked his bottom lip between mine as I felt myself quicken. I was so close already and I wanted to scream my release out but I just couldn't ruin this moment with a scream. I loved the intimacy of this…the adoration that was in his movements and kisses. It was to die for. I loved him…damn it to hell, I loved him and if I opened my mouth right now I know that is exactly what I would say. Edward groaned and kissed me harder as he rocked his hips faster. I moaned around his mouth and bucked into him wanting more.

His hand gripped mine tightly and a low groan ripped through his chest as he pumped himself in and out of me. There was a distant part of my mind that was telling me to stop because he wasn't wearing a condom but I was past caring. I wanted him…I wanted to feel him come deep inside of me as I moaned out my orgasm. I tightened around him and groaned as I felt it start in my toes and work its way up. I grinded against him until his pelvic bone was hitting my clit pushing me closer. I groaned when I felt myself tighten and then it exploded through my body as Edward gripped my hands and shoved into me hard and filled me with his seed. We both sighed as our highs faded and Edward slid out of me slowly. I released a moan when he was out of me. He rolled to his side and pulled me close to him before kissing me three times softly on the lips. When he pulled back I buried my head in his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

#######################

After we at and I dressed in the clothes Edward had give me I rested in Edward's arms still trying to remember last night. Bits and pieces were coming back now. I remember Emily and every time I thought about her I would shutter in fear. Seth had left rather abruptly…I remember watching him walk out of the door. I closed my eyes and saw Jacob pull me in front of his friends as he said something about the pack and alpha. It was weird and even last night I had been confused. Once again I saw my vision go white right as my phone started ringing.

I leaped out of the bed and searched around the room looking for my phone. I finally found out in the pocket of my jeans that were still lying in the bathroom. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Jacob. I didn't want to answer but I somehow felt obligated, like it was my duty to answer his calls.

"Hello?" I asked softly and tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cheerfully as if I had a cold or something mundane.

"Um…" I said and tried to think of something other than pissed, annoyed, or scared. Somehow I don't think he would like any of those answers.

"Bella?" He asked in a fierce tone and it made tears come to my eyes. He used that tone with me last night because I didn't listen to him and go up the stairs.

Oh god…I remember it all now. I was scared and I had wanted to run and Leah was there waiting on me. She dragged me into that room and drugged me. Emily had told her to do so. Sam was barking in the background as she obeyed her orders and covered my face with that cloth. I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in the truck.

"Bella." He commanded again and I snapped too.

"What?" I questioned him defensively.

"I asked how you were feeling." He said through his teeth. That just pissed me off.

"Fine…other than the fact that I was drugged." I hissed into the phone. I didn't really want Edward to hear me even though it was kind of unavoidable considering the small space we were in. I turned and faced the wall as Jacob rambled on.

"Take some Advil, it will help." He said calmly and went on. "You need to be at my house tonight by 6:30." He demanded and once again my anger outshined my fear. I said nothing as a response and after a long pause he said, "Bella, I am not playing around. Either show up at 6:30 or I send someone to get you."  
I ground my teeth together and asked, "And what if I am not at home?"  
Jacob laughed a dark maniacal laugh and replied, "Trust me, Bella…you will want to be at home. It doesn't need to get ugly so soon after your initiation."

He made it sound like I had the honor of being permitted into some fraternity or something to that matter. Initiation?

"6:30, Bella." Jacob repeated and hung up the phone before I could say anything else. I slipped my phone back into my pants pocket that were on the floor and then just dropped my head as my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella?"

I snapped my head up and looked at Edward who had no doubt been standing behind me the entire time. His face was set into a hard glare and his hands were in tight fists. "He drugged you?"

I sighed and suddenly realized that I was going to have to tell him everything that I now remembered. So I did…we sat back down on the bed and I went through everything. Every word that had been said and everything that had been done that I could remember.

"Bella…this is serious." He said when I had finished. I was crying and I had a feeling that there was no way in hell that the tears were going to stop any time soon. "This could be like gang activity. Something needs to be done."  
I just lowered my head and thought back to two months ago when I had agreed to go out with Jacob. Had he been planning this all along? And was he really involved in a gang? No…I mean that was serious stuff. Jacob leading a gang? It was almost hard to believe until I looked at all the pieces that were stretched out in front of me.

"Bella, look at me." Edward said and lifted my face by my chin so that I could see him. "You cannot go to his house tonight. It is too dangerous and with no way of anyone knowing what's going on inside you could get hurt. I can't let you go."

I sighed and just lowered my eyes. "Edward, I have to go. I don't have any other choice. If I don't show up he is going to come after me."

"No," He said immediately. "We will go to the cops and you can tell them what was said last night."  
I shook my head and blinked away the tears. "They aren't going to listen to anything I have to say. Just because I blacked out and the guy I am supposedly dating said some things about sharing me with his friends."

Edward was getting mad. I could see it in his eyes. They were tensing around the corner. "Bella, stop this…don't give up just because you think he owns you now. He doesn't own you, Bella…you are your own person. Please don't do this."  
I tried to sniffle down my tears but it wasn't happening. Suddenly he hit my weak spot. "What about Kim…do you know the truth about what happened to her? You said she came to you the other day in the gym. Tell the cops about that, just don't consent to go along with all of this shit, Bella."  
He jumped up off the bed and was now pacing in what tiny space he was able to pace in. I glanced to the clock. It was five o'clock. I needed to go…I stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom and slipped my pants on over top of Edward's boxers. When I came out he stopped pacing and asked what I was doing.

I sighed and said, "Look, Edward…I understand how these things work. If I am a good girl and I follow the rules it can be easy on me. I'm not sure how I will get out of it but I will find a way out but I have to go tonight. If I don't go he is going to come looking for me. What if they find me here…that's probably not going to end well for either of us."  
Edward swallowed hard and just stared at me nearly lost in what to do. Finally he bowed his head and dug his keys out of his pocket before going over and unlocking the door. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my shirt-leaving Edward's on-and followed Edward to the car. We drove in complete silence to my truck and when we got there I was about to get out of the car and leave but Edward gripped my hand and I looked over to him.

"Bella, please…please god, be careful. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself." He said and shook his head as he stared into my eyes. He was really scared…I almost think he was more scared than I was.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could and rubbed his hand. "I will be ok, Edward. I promise I will be ok."

I'm not sure where all these bold nerves had come from but I wasn't really sure if I liked them too well either.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly at first but he gripped my head and pulled me tighter to him so that he could deepen the kiss. I got a little caught up for a second but then he broke the kiss and kissed my forehead once before letting me go.

"Please be careful." He whispered sincerely to me.

"I will call you tonight and let you know that I am ok." I told him truthfully.

He nodded and kissed me once more before I got out of his Volvo and slipped into my truck. I cranked it up and pulled out onto the highway. Edward followed me home to make sure I got there safely I was sure of it and then I was left alone. From the time I parked the truck until the time I was getting back into it to leave for Jacob's I had done nothing but cry. What have I gotten myself into?

As I was driving and trying to wipe the tears from my eyes I received a text from Jacob.

**6:30, Bella…not a minute later.**

That only caused more tears to flow from my eyes and I just drove faster to get to his house. I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't show up at 6:30. I pulled into the driveway five minutes before my 'scheduled' time. I looked in the rearview mirror trying to make myself look less blotchy from the tears. I straightened my soft cotton shirt and glanced quickly over my jeans before I got out of the truck and headed up the stairs.

**Hope you enjoyed...sorry for the cliffie hahaha go review and you shall get a preview. **

**Rec for this chapter is "The Education of Professor Cullen" by sheviking. It is a WIP but it is amazing! Go read it :D:D  
**

**Leave me a review chickies :)**

**~Blueopal~**


	15. Arms of The Enemey

**Ok so we got lots and lots to talk about it. Firstly...thanks for the reviews! :):):):) Secondly...I am sorry if I have upset some people because the lack of their peek-a-boo for the next chapter BUT! I am a full time college student and I have a job and no internet access at home but at least I try. I hate when I review stuff and the author has promised a preview and I never get it BUT I understand that crap happens sometimes. Soooooooooo I am UBER UBER UBER SORRY about the mix up. I'm not trying to offend anyone really I swear I'm not but like my sister said the other day...reading and/or writing fanfic is a hobbie and not really a priority. It is something I do for fun and lately. I am not obligated to write it and you aren't obligated to read it but we do so becasue it is fun. I want this to be fun and I don't want people to get upset when I miss something :( it makes me really really sad. I wish that I had vampire powers and could do it all but unfortunately I got the human end of the stick and just like everyone else I am not perfect so please please please remember that the next time I slip up? K good...Still feel the love? I sure hope so...**

**Thansk to my beta she still rocks socks! Thanks to my awesome sissy who continuously gives me great ideas for this one! Thanks to Steph Meyer for creating such awesome characters to write with! They are still hers tho...you know the drill.**

**Ok next order of business. Bella...I know several people are upset about her stupidity, I agree. She is dumb but you also have to remember that Bella hasn't really tasted the real world yet. She is very very very naive and jsut like she told Edward in the last chappie she sees no bad in anyone...including Jacob Black and is pack (Hehehehe made a rhyme) Ok but seriously...don't hate too much because she is running off to Jacob's. In her mind...He let her go once why wouldn't he let her go again. He is her boss and she does have some trust in him but AAAAALLLLLL of that trust is about to go out the window in about two point five seconds. And as for Edward...come on guys, have a little bit of faith. Do you honestly thinkg Edward is going to let her waltz into the arms of the enemy unprotected? Hahahahahaha...you're funny! He isn't stupid and he has his motives, some of which are good and others bad but his motives are still there. I hope that this chapter gives you more hope for the characters. **

**Ok now you can read :D**

Two weird things happened. Jacob opened the door as if he had been watching for me and had a weird grin on his face to top it all. Secondly, no Sam. He didn't come rushing to my side as I hoped that he would. Sam would protect me if no one else did in this house, he would take care of me.

"Come in, Bella." Jacob said and pulled the door back wider.

I looked at him sternly and then walked into the foyer. I didn't move any further inside the house but just stopped right inside the door. I felt uncomfortable here and I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Jacob closed the door behind me and came up behind me tracing his hands down my arms. I closed my eyes and tried to bite back the tears. Don't cry, Bella…it's weakness. Don't do it…He hummed right at my ear and said, "Bella, you are so gorgeous and I am so glad that I made this decision. You won't regret it, I promise."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and tried to shake off his hands. He didn't seem to like that too well because he gripped my wrists rather tightly and then said through gritted teeth. "Bella…I do not like to be refused."

I didn't move again, just stood still and let him continue to trace his filthy hands up and down my arms. "That's better…you are really such a good girl, Bella. I might reward you later for it but right now we have work to do."

He stepped around me and held out his hand as if I was supposed to take it like a little child while he led me to god knows where. I just stared at his hand and didn't move. He sighed heavily and dropped his hand. "Bella…one thing that you have to learn about me, I can do things the easy way or I can do things the hard way. Either way…I am going to get my way."  
Spoiled brat much? He held his hand back out to me and I just fisted my own up as I started walking. He laughed once and said, "This is going to be an interesting relationship."  
He stepped in front of me and led me up there stairs to the room next to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and there sat Leah and Emily smiling at both of us. I felt my body tense immediately and I wanted to just leave. Why didn't I let Edward talk me into staying hidden?

"You didn't have to send the boys to get her after all." Emily stood up and motioned towards the seat she had just been sitting in.

"No," Jacob concluded and looked at me as he brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. I flinched away from his hand. "She will be easier to break than I could have imagined."  
The two girls laughed and Emily finally came over taking my hand and pulling me towards the seat. Jacob smiled and said, "You girls have fun. I will be back in about an hour or so to get her."

It was like I was his three year old daughter he was leaving at the sitter's house. He smiled and winked before shutting the door behind him. Emily shoved me down in the chair and then swiveled it around so that I was facing the mirror.

"First things first…" She said and gathered all of my hair in her hand to pull it up above my neck and reveal the skin there.

"Damn, Emily…you did a good job." Leah commented and then patted her on the back.

"It does look pretty good if I may say so myself." She said and they both stared at the back of my neck.

It had been hurting earlier in the shower and it hurt when I got home and brushed my hair out. The brush had skimmed the skin on my neck and I called the damn brush everything but a white girl because it had hurt so badly.

"What is it?" I finally asked only because the curiosity of why they were staring at my body like that was driving me wild.

"Your pack marking…you haven't seen it?" Leah asked in shock and looked at me through the mirror.

"My what?" I asked and tried to turn my head and look at it. Nice move, Bella…

"Your tattoo." Leah said again a bit slowly so that I would understand.

I screamed this time. "My what?"  
"God, did Jacob not tell you anything?" Emily asked and grabbed a hand held mirror before turning the chair around and holding my hair up as she handed the mirror to me.

I saw it then…the source of the pain. It was a crescent shaped moon with a skeleton key inside of it. What did it mean and why the hell did they have to mark my body up? Oh god…Charlie will shit a brick. No, he will shit a brick house and a two car garage.

"It symbolizes that you are part of the pack." Leah noted and pointed to the moon. "The pack sign is a crescent moon. The key…well that was Jacob's idea. He said that you were his key. I don't get it but whatever."  
"I think it's some of my best work." Emily said and then I remembered last night that she had been doing something over top of the other girls…and there was a humming sound.

"You did it?" I asked and then handed the mirror back to her.

She smiled slowly and nodded. "Yep, sure did."  
"What did the others look like?" I asked and looked between the two of them. "Do they have moons and keys too?"  
They both laughed at me as if I had made a joke and just turned the chair back around as Leah started putting on my make-up.

"She really doesn't know anything." Emily concluded and I saw through the mirror that she was messing with a garment bag.

"See…all the other girls have paw prints because they belong to the pack. They belong to us." Leah said as she continued putting on make-up. I don't know why she was putting make-up on me and in a weird alternate universe I had a feeling that Leah would be the equivalent to Alice.

"All of the pack has the crescent moon somewhere on their body. Most of the guys have them on the inside of their wrists. Mine is on my ankle. Emily's is on her hip." Leah explained. "The pack follows the moon and the paw prints follow the pack. It's a cycle you see…the girls follow the pack."

I looked up at both of them that were now standing above me. "If the paw print represents the girls then what does the moon represent?"

Emily and Leah looked at each other, shared a secret smile and then started back on their work. So the moon did represent something? I just sighed and committed myself to letting Leah make me over. I wasn't really sure why I was getting all dolled up but as she worked I thought about the conversation we had just had about the tattoos. So what is the purpose of those girls? I mean they obviously belong to the pack but what for? I mean why does the pack need to own girls? I wasn't about to ask Leah and Emily because I had a feeling they would just laugh at me again. I'm sorry for unwillingly getting thrown into the mix without my permission-whatever the hell the mix is.

"So why do all the other girls not get crescent moon but I do?" I did ask because in my head it sounded like a good question.

"Because you are Jake's." Emily answered swiftly and started yanking a brush through my hair.

I frowned and said, "Jacob doesn't own me."

Leah laughed and said, "Don't let him hear you say that."

I immediately felt trapped again. I am not owned by anyone. I am my own person…not a slave to anyone and if I was a slave to someone it sure as hell would not be Jacob Black. I already work for him five days a week, isn't that slave enough?

"You don't get it do you, Bella?" Emily asked in a powering voice. "Jacob is the alpha…he runs this whole thing and we all do what Jacob says whether we like it or not…including you."  
I swallowed and tried to just ignore what she was saying. I do not have to answer to him. He doesn't own me…I remembered back to the other night when I saw Kim and Jared in the hallway and she had called him Master. I asked Jacob that night if he was like that and he had told me no. Was that a lie or was he telling the truth? I wouldn't be treated like Kim…I wouldn't end up in ICU with my face smashed in and beaten so badly that no one recognizes me.

"What about Kim?" I asked suddenly making both of them freeze and stare at me. "Who did she belong to?"

Emily snapped back immediately. "Kim was a selfish little bitch who didn't know her place or how to keep her mouth shut and do as she was told. Kim didn't deserve to belong to anyone in this pack."  
I put my eyes down then and tried my best to hold the tears back. Did they not realize how cruel and heartbreaking they all truly were? I think that no one in this 'pack' received enough love as children and so that have to lash out in every way possible. After several long minutes they had finished my hair and my make-up. Of course Emily had worked on my hair and made it so that her 'art work' had to be shown off. Then I was told to stand and get into the dress that was hanging behind me on the closet door. It was a short little purple thing, knee length and a low cut in the front. I didn't want to wear this…it revealed entirely too much skin for me to be comfortable. Before I could have time to protest they were ripping my shirt up over my head, careful not to touch my hair. The two girls basically stripped me down to nothing and pulled the dress on.

When I had tried to cover myself up because I was mortally embarrassed Leah just pulled my hands away and said, "Bella, don't worry. We have seen it all a hundred times before."  
I wasn't quite sure what that meant but…ok?

"All done." Leah cheered and tugged on my arm so that I could look in the mirror.

Wow…I look…wow. Suddenly something twisted in the pits of my stomach. This is all for Jacob…so that I am pleasing to the eye. What's wrong with the way I normally look? Is that not pleasing to him? I need out of this now… The dress was a dark purple with one strap and stopped in the middle of my knees. My make-up was thick and dark around my eyes with dark colored lipstick. My hair was flowing in curls over my shoulder that didn't have the strap. I turned and caught a glimpse of the marking on my neck. Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked at myself. This is so wrong…

"Holy hell…damn you girls did a good job." Jacob announced as he entered the room.

Immediately I wanted to cover myself and wash all this crap off my face…not to mention scrub the damn tattoo off my neck. I. Am. Not. His.

"Girls…I will see you later tonight." Jacob said as he opened the door wider to let them out.

Leah smiled at me proudly as she left and I didn't really have hard feelings towards her just towards Jacob and Emily. I mean Leah only drugged me…she didn't ink my body up and she wasn't trying to force me to be with her like Jacob was.

He shut the door behind him and sauntered towards me with a slow smile. "Bella, you look amazing."  
I shuttered at the deep look in his eyes. It scared me…I didn't know what he was capable of and he was starting to scare me. Why did he get me all dressed up this way? What was I to him…what about those other girls from last night? Why can't he use one of them to abuse and leave me the hell alone…

"Baby, I have decided to make a few new changes to who you are…" He said and ran a hand up as his neck as he moved to sit into the seat that I had just came out of.

I swallowed and watched him wearily. I could make a run for the door but I was in damn five inch heels. He just stared me down and continued speaking. "You are no longer Isabella Swan…you are no one. Everyone you introduce yourself to will know you as Izzy. You aren't to go back to your apartment. I have had everything moved out of it. You will live here now. You are only to go to the gym and to my club."

_He has a club? _I started to feel tears fill my eyes. Edward…I need him here with me right now. How will I see him? Jacob goes on…

"Most of your stuff that I think should be kept is already in the house. I have had your piece of shit truck burned to the ground along with a body inside of it…everyone is going to think you are dead."  
What body? _What body!_ I felt my heart stop for a second and then pick up ten times faster. "Jacob, you can't do this to me."

He grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow. "I already have, Bella…Oh, I'm sorry-Izzy."

I frowned and quickly wipe the tears from my face. This cannot be happening to me…what am I supposed to do to get out of this. There is a way…there is always a way. Edward….

"Izzy, stop crying…you are going to ruin your make-up. Leah will have my nuts if I let that happen."  
"Good!" I snapped quickly. "You don't deserve them."

Before I could think one more thing Jacob was in my face glaring down on me with his hands on my neck. "Bella, listen to me…closely." I swallow hard and felt more tears seep down my face. "There are a few things that you are going to have to learn real quick. You cannot talk to me like you own me…I own you, Bella, and it's not going to change. No matter what your shit ass cop of a little boyfriend thinks he can do about it."  
He grinned at me wickedly. He knew about Edward…oh god, what have I done. I swallowed hard and didn't let the fear show in my voice as I slowly and quietly muttered. "You. Do. Not. Own. Me."

He brought his hand back and I braced ready for the connecting of his palm across my left cheek but it never came. When I peeked at him through my squinted eyes he slowly moved his hand down to stroke my cheek where he would have hit me. I tried to jerk my face away from me but he gripped my hair and jerked me back to look at him.

I cried out and felt more tears fall down my cheeks. "Izzy…do not cry. We are going to go down stairs and I am going to show you your new car. Then we are going out. You are going to stand by my side and you are going to do so with a smile."  
I felt my tears continually flow down my face. Everything has changed…Edward. I sobbed a little worrying about him. I am fine…I am alive and breathing but what about Edward. And how the hell did Jacob find out about him? Someone saw us…I felt so nervous for him and I just wanted to know that he was safe. I wasn't about to ask Jacob though…I didn't want to confirm anything for him. My father…he thinks I am dead now. No doubt it will be in the papers tomorrow.

Everyone will think I am dead. Alice…Jasper…I felt more tears fall down my face. Rosalie and Emmett…

"Calm down, baby…" Jacob said. "I can't show you off when you're crying."

He took his thumbs and wiped my tears away but it didn't help any. It only made me cry harder. He continued to wipe my face but I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella…I swear you better dry it up." He said and stepped back to walk towards the door. He jerked the door open and nodded towards the door. "Stop crying and let's go. I am tired of this shit. Dry it up."  
I sobbed and shook my head. I don't want to be in this. Why do I not get a choice in this? He growled angrily and walked over grabbing my arm and jerking me towards the door. I followed behind him only because he was twisting my arm and I was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I nearly stumbled and fell down the stairs but Jacob didn't care he only dragged me quicker.

"We are in a hurry, Bella, come on." He said through his teeth and jerked the front door open.

Quickly, I looked around the room for Sam. Where was he? He would help me. I was about to call for him but he just dragged me quicker.

I glared at the back of his head and asked, "Don't you mean Izzy?"

He laughed and said, "Oh Bella…I am going to have a lot of fun breaking you."

He pulled me to a car sitting in the driveway where my truck had been sitting when I came inside. It was a shiny red car…small and sleek. He jerked the passenger side door open and nearly threw me in before running over to the driver side and sliding into his seat.

"Aston Martin Gauntlet." He announced as he cranked the car. I could give a rat's ass less…I hope he knew that.

I sat perfectly still and even quieter as we drove through the streets rather quickly. All I could think about was Edward. He must be worried sick…I am worried about him. I hope that he is ok and that he gets away before Jacob hurts him. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Edward. I wiped a few more tears from my cheeks as they slipped away.

"Bella, fix your make-up." Jacob said and jerked the mirror down from the visor.

I stared at my lap for several moments stubbornly and then shook my head before just looking up and wiping my tears away. I cleared the black smudges from my cheeks trying to rid the fact that I was crying.

"Bella, you should thank me. Jared wanted you for himself and he is very rude and not half as calm as I am." He said as if he had just given me eternal youth.

I scoffed at him and continued to wipe my eyes. He laughed sardonically and said, "Bella, in all the time that you have known me admit that I have been more patient than I should have been. Maybe a little persistence is what you need."

At that point he moved his hand over to grip my thigh underneath my dress and started running his hand upwards. "Jacob, stop!" I nearly screamed and tried to push his rough hand away.

He laughed. "Come on, Bella…it's not anything that I haven't felt before. Unfortunately that's as far as I've ever gotten. That will all change tonight though, I promise."

"Stop, please." I begged and tried to push his hand away before he reached the apex of my thighs. Tears filled my eyes again.

"Stop it!" I yelled and then saw the blue flashing lights behind us.

"Oh shit…really?" He screamed and started to slow the car. Oh god, this is my chance to get away from this.

He pulled the car over and reached across into the glove compartment to reach some papers. His hands traced across my knees and he gave me a wicked grin before rolling the window down and reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Bella, I better not hear a peep out of you."

"Good evening…" The police officer said calmly and leaned down to look into the car.

I looked him right in the eyes hoping he would see that I had been crying. I needed out of this car and to be able to talk to this cop. This could get me away.

"Good evening, sir." Jacob smiled warmly up at him and then handed him the paperwork along with his driving license.

"Do you know how fast you were going, Mr. …Black?" He said and looked back into the car after glancing to the information in his hand.

"Sorry, sir…the misses and I were just having a little spat. I guess I was angry and didn't realize how fast I was traveling." He said almost laughingly.

I felt a sob rip through my throat and Jacob turned quickly to glare at me.

"Uh-huh." The cop said and glanced quickly between the two of us. He could definitely tell I had been crying.

He looked helpful, with blue eyes and I think his hair was blonde. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to beg him for help. How could I be this close to help and not be able to get out of this?

"Well, Mr. Black if you don't care please turn the engine off while I check these records." He said politely and nodded at us as he walked back towards his car.

Jacob smiled until the officer dipped down and sat in his front seat. At that point Jacob turned to look at me rather sharply. "Bella, I swear on my damn life if you open your mouth one…more time I am going to beat you so damn hard your toenails will feel it."  
I felt a sob come through me as I buried my face into his hands and cried so hard I felt my chest heaving. I am trapped…what am I supposed to do? A few moments later the cop came back to the window and didn't hand the documents back to Jacob.

"Sir, I am going to need you to step out of the car." He said and I realized that he didn't even have the papers in his hands.

Jacob stared at the man for several long minutes and then asked, "I'm sorry officer, is something wrong?"

"Please step out of the car, both of you. Put your hands on your head once the door is open and lean against the hood of the car." The officer said and reached towards his gun.

"Alright, alright…" Jacob said angrily and pushed the door open rather quickly.

Just then another police cruiser pulled up and as soon as it stopped another cop quickly ran to my car door pulling it open and grabbing my arm and jerking me out slowly.

I wasn't really sure what was happening but it doesn't matter because I am getting out of this horrible situation.

"Jacob Black, this car was reported stolen early this afternoon." The cop said as he patted down Jacob's arms and chest.

"What?" Jacob nearly screamed as the other cop, I noticed it was a female, started patting me down on the hood. "I just bought this fucking car today!"

_He bought this car today? For what reason? _I recalled him saying early _my_ car…he got me a stolen car? Good job, Jacob! Asshole…

"Sir, your language isn't appreciated…" The cop said sternly and said, "Jacob Black, you have the right to remain silent. Anything and everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"  
"You're arresting me?" He screamed as the cop read him his rights. "You don't know who I am…I can sue you for this."  
The cop didn't seem to mind as he continued on with the rest of his quoting. The lady that was searching me leaned down and whispered as Jacob screamed and cursed the other cop. "Miss Swan, everything is going to be alright. We are here for you."

**See? Someone came to the rescue :D Jacob haters out your hands up! *Raises hand high***

**Leave a review and send me your love or hate and get your peek-a-boo for next chap! I will get them out as soon as I am able to :D**

**Thanks to all**

**~Blueopal~**

**Oh! Rec: "Age of Consent" by littlesecret84 half of it is on FF the other half is on a different website and you can find out about that from her page. But it is awesome! Go check it out :D:D**


	16. Mr Masen

**Hey all! sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. I have been feeling bad and everyone in my house has been sick. It has been a rough week or so. But I am really excited about your reaction to this chapter. It has some twists to it and I can't wait to see what you think. I know the peek-a-boo was really short and random but it will make sense when you read this chapter. I have decided that I am going to start updating by reviews until I have a hundred reviews and then I will start updating regularly again. Why you ask? Just because I want more reviews lol. SO Let's make it easy this time and say 80 reviews and I will post the next chap? Sound good? Awesome. IT can't be that hard to do...there are only 76 reviews now. For those of you that suck at math like me, that is only 4 reviews and I will post again. That shouldnt bee too hard. **

**Thanks to my beta. She is still the best. :D**

**Steph still owns it all...yada yada yada**

**Go read**

I gasped and turned to look at the cop behind me but she pushed me away from Jacob's car and then looked at the other cop. "She is clean…I am taking her in for questioning."

"Bella!" Jacob screamed at me suddenly and I met his eyes. It was a fierce look that I didn't need his words to interpret. He was telling me to keep my mouth shut and not rat him out. Yeah…that's bullshit Jacob Black. I am ratting your ass out as soon as we get in that interrogation room.

"This way." The cop stood me up and led me to the police cruiser at the end of the row of cars. I followed her nudges as she pushed me lightly towards the car. I could see someone sitting in the back of the car. The cop leaned in and said, "Please keep quiet until we are in the cruiser."

I nodded curiously and kept my head up as she opened the door. I could still hear Jacob ranting and cussing behind me. I hoped that he was scared shitless. If it was up to me he would lose everything tonight…

I slipped into the car and tried to look back through my window to see what was happening to Jacob. I couldn't wait to rat him out.

"Worried, are you?"

I gasped and snapped my head around to see Edward sitting in the backseat right along side of me. I felt tears immediately spring into my eyes as I leaped forward and clasped my arms tightly around his neck as he hugged me close to him. He breathed heavily into my hair and ran a hand down my back.

"I am so glad that you are ok." He soothed and I felt the front door rattle the car as the officer slammed it shut.

"Thanks Kate." Edward called to her and pulled me into his side.

She smiled back at him and shook her head. "You owe me. If Jenks finds out, I am going to lose my job."

Edward laughed and said, "You are doing your job…Jenks isn't going to find out."

She grinned and glanced at us through the bars. "Thank you, Sir."  
She called him sir? I glanced from the two but then Kate spoke up. "You are going to have to hide unless you want the whole operation compromised because I am about to drive by him."

She pulled the car out on the highway and Edward dunked down in the backseat. We drove by the cruiser that Jacob was now sitting in the backseat of and as we passed he stared at me intently and pulled a finger and a thumb across his lips as if he was zipping them. He was telling me to be quiet. I felt my tears more prominent now and I broke. I started sobbing and as we made a quick turn and disappeared from the other cruiser. As soon as we were out of sight, Edward was pulling me into his arms and hugging me close to him as I cried.

We eventually arrived at a police department and Kate opened the door for us as Edward gripped my hand and pulled me along with him. We entered a side door and Kate led us to a small room with one of those mirrors that you see on Law and Order. There was a large table in the room with two chairs, one on each side. Edward came in with me and made me sit down as Kate left us alone. She said that someone would be in momentarily and shut the door behind us.

Edward grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, he was fervent in his kissing and even in the given circumstances I wanted him. Would there ever be a time that I would not want him? He pulled his lips away after a moment. His hands brushed my face softly and he smiled at me.

"Bella, everything will be ok." He reassured me.

I felt more tears come from my eyes. "Edward, how did you find me?"

He smiled and shrugged smugly. "I always know, Bella…besides, you didn't think that I would honestly let you go to Jacob's without any observation."

I frowned at him and shook my head. "Edward, I was so scared. I didn't know what would happen to me and look-" I pulled my hair up higher and turned so that he could see my neck.

He gasped and ran a finger across the tattoo. "Bella, when did they do this to you?" He was furious.

"Friday night," I sobbed. "When they drugged me."

He sighed angrily. I turned to see his furious expression and I knew that I would upset him more but I had to get all of this out. I went on. "Edward, he marked me…said I was his. They marked the other girls too with paw prints. Kim had a paw print too…they said it was something to do with the pack. They follow the moon and the paw prints follow them…I don't get it."  
Edward looked at me curiously for a moment and then shook his head. "They follow the moon…" He whispered to himself and then quickly moved to the mirror and knocked out calling to them. "I need paper and a pen, now."  
They were listening to us?

A moment later someone came into the room with a notepad and a pen for Edward. He took it and then they left us alone again. He wrote quickly and I watched in confusion. He walked to me and stood behind me. "Lift your hair again, please?"  
I did as he asked and watched in the mirror as I saw him writing frantically. When he was done he sat down in front of me on the table. "Bella, listen to me…we have to fix this. We _will_ fix this, ok? I promise."

I frowned at him and started crying again. I had to tell him everything. Surely if they were listening I wouldn't have to repeat it. "It is bad, Edward…he said they took everything out of my apartment and that I was supposed to move in with him. He said they burned my truck with a body in it so that everyone would think it was me and think that I was dead. He told me he had a night club…and that was where we were going."  
"Bella," Edward said and pulled me up into his arms. "Bella, it's ok, you are here now. Did he say where your truck was or who was in it?"

"No," I shook my head and looked to him frantically. "Is it Kim? Is she ok? Edward, tell me she's ok."

He nodded and soothed a hand over my head. "Bella, she is fine…she is in the hospital still. We are keeping a close eye on her."  
Who is we? I melted into his body and gripped his shirt tightly in his hands so that he couldn't leave me. I was so scared and worried about everyone…

"Bella, do you know anything else?" He asked me soothingly and continued to rub my back softly.

I thought back to anything else that I could tell him but I couldn't remember much more. It had been a long night. "I asked them what the moon represented. It means something, Edward, because they all have it as a tattoo all of the guys. Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared…Jacob doesn't have one but I don't know why. Emily and Leah have one as well."

He nodded and then said, "Bella, you're the key…to the moon. I don't know what it means either but there is something going on here. The three girls that were with you Friday night…what did they look like?"  
"Me," I answered seriously. "They all had brown hair two had green eyes and another had brown."

"Do you know their names?" He asked but I shook my head. He nodded towards the mirror and moments later some man was walking in with the pictures in his hands. He laid them on the table and immediately I recognized the girls.

"That's them, Edward." I said and the other man looked at me seriously.

"Miss Swan, are you sure?" He asked me.

I nodded as Edward pointed to the pictures. "Bella, these girls have been missing, each of them about a month or so. These two are cousins," the ones I thought looked a lot alike. "they were kidnapped from the beach about two weeks ago. This one was at a club with her friends when a man came in and demanded that she leave with him."  
I gasped, the news. That was on the news the day I was 'sick' and Jacob had come over. We were watching the news and I remembered seeing the crescent moon tattoo. I must have forgotten.

"It was on the news." I said to Edward.

He nodded and said, "They all were Bella."  
Edward looked up at the man and told him the year and model of my truck. "Find it and find what body is in it. Get extra surveillance on Kim Worthington."

"Yes sir." The man said and left the room again. There was that title again…_sir._

We were left alone and immediately Edward pulled me back into his arms. "Bella, we are going to get to the bottom of this. Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

I sat down and thought for a second longer as I stared at the pictures. Emmett… "Well, there is one thing more." He raised his eyes in anticipation and then I said the one thing that made him blanch. "It's about Emmett."  
All the color drained from his face. "What about Emmett?"  
I told him everything I had learned during work that day which also involved my revealing of Aro, who he was, when he has been in contact with Jacob last. I told him everything. He was furious with concern for his cousin. I don't know what Emmett has gotten into but Edward is so not happy about it. When I had finally released all of my information I felt exhausted.

EPOV

She was exhausted. I could see it in her eyes as they drooped heavily. She had revealed so much…so much that I didn't know and so much I didn't want to know. I was upset that Jacob had been that violent with her, rubbing her legs like that in the car. It pissed me off, made my blood boil and I wanted to search the department for him so that I could beat his head into any wall that was close by. Then Emmett…he would be next, I swear I would kill that bastard if he is involved in this shit. He has a fucking wife for Pete's sake!

When she was finally out of information I stopped drilling her for her sake. She needed some rest. I nodded to one of the guys on the other side of the wall and motioned towards them for some water for Bella. I lifted her from her seat. She stared at me for a moment in confusion as I sat down in her seat and then pulled her into my arms. She simply and quickly melted against me. Thankfully she had stopped crying because it was upsetting me…I hated that he had made her cry. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. I would…when the time came. When Brooks brought the water into the room I told him I needed a blanket and he nodded with a, "Yes sir."

I wish they would cut the sir shit, Bella looks at me oddly every time someone says it. He walked out the door and almost instantly returned with a blanket. It was one they let the prisoners use and that pissed me off because she deserved a cashmere blanket not this itchy wool…thing.

"Thank you." Bella said as I wrapped her up tightly. She didn't seem to mind the course material so that made me feel a little better.

It was funny how I could snap my fingers and every person in this office would ask how high to jump on the way up. I guess I took them a little off guard when I came into the department flashing my badge and demanding this, that and the other. Kate was the life saver of the evening. _It seems you would like to report a stolen car…._she had said with a serious look on her face. I couldn't get to Bella long enough. We had been watching her since she went into Jacob's house. I was in fits when they told me that someone was taking her truck. It was confirmed that she was still in the house…out of my sight-as if that was reassuring or something…

I felt Bella get heavier in my arms and I looked down to brush her hair out of her face as she drifted to sleep. I pulled the pins out of her hair to hide her tattoo and so that she wouldn't have a headache. I would have to get her some Tylenol just in case. She shuttered in my arms and I pulled her closer. I stared at her for what felt like hours and was jerked out of my fascination of this woman in my arms as Jenks came busting through the door. Shit.

"Masen." He growled angrily. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"  
I flinched away from him and almost had half a mind to tell him to shut up before he woke Bella but then my filter told me to keep my damn mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, sir." I told him in a quiet voice hoping that he would understand that I wanted to be quiet so that we wouldn't wake her.

He groaned frustrated and ran a hand through his peppered hair before scratching the back of his head. "When I assigned you to this case I knew how you were, Masen…I knew that you wouldn't get emotionally attached to anything. I trusted you enough to give you what you wanted and let you have your go-to man…have you even used him?"  
"Yes sir." I answered smoothly and subtly placed a hand over Bella's ear. I didn't want her to hear this before I had time to explain myself.

"But yet…I get a call from McCarty telling me that you have become emotionally attached to the case and he advises that it would be in my best interest to take you out of the picture because you are risking the lives of my deputies!" He finally screamed causing Bella to shift in my arms and mutter something.

"Sir…I can explain." I said softly and he exploded again.

"I don't need you to explain anything to me!" He yelled and pointed at me fiercely. His hazel eyes were on fire as he stared at me with tight lips. "You are walking on thin ice, Masen…one more slip and I will have your badge."

With that he turned and walked out the door quickly leaving me alone to worry. Well that wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be…

Bella shifted in my arms again and muttered something else ending with, "Edward."  
I frowned at her and for the first time in a _long_ time…I felt like crying. I needed to tell her the truth. She didn't know the real me and I hated that but I had done well trying to hide who I am. I was abiding by the rules…She is going to hate me when this is over and she finds out the truth. She will think that I have used her and that is not true. If anything she has been a distraction…a wonderful, blissful, excellent distraction. I loved her…

I gasped quietly as I realized it but it felt so right. I did love her…I stroked the side of her face where her make-up had smeared from crying so much. I wiped at the smudges and then leaned forward kissing her closed eyelid softly. _I love you__,__ Bella._

I continued to stare at her for quite some time and then after awhile three of the officers came into the room followed by Kate with a cot in her hands. She unfolded it in the corner and nodded for me to lay Bella down. She was a good friend and she was probably the only one who saw how truly concerned I was for Bella so she must have talked Captain McCarty into letting her bring a cot in. I knew what had to happen now. I laid Bella down on the cot and made sure she was warm and then I pulled my seat over to sit beside of her and gripped her hand. She squeezed it and muttered something else in her sleep. I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Masen." Jenks barked at me and I quickly looked over to the others in the room so that we could start the conference.

"Yes sir." I said and stared at Captain McCarty, Kate, Jenks, and Brooks.

"Could you please pay attention for ten minutes?" He said rudely.

I nodded. "Yes sir."  
"Alright," Jenks said and looked to the others. "What do we do?"  
"Well, the girl obviously revealed a lot of information. We can do a lot with that information." McCarty concluded and then said, "Masen…it seemed that when she mentioned the Emmett man, you tensed."

Oh god…here we go again. "Masen…" Jenks sneered through his teeth at me.

I wanted to roll my eyes. "He is my cousin, sir. I had no idea that he was in anyway included."

He pursed his lips and shook his head before flipping through some papers. "I can find out the information quickly. He trusts me."  
Brooks looked to Jenks and said, "Well the girl trusts him," He nodded towards me. "and we already knew some information that she had given Masen before she came in tonight."

"Good point." McCarty declared. Kate was sitting there silently. I hoped she didn't get in trouble for helping me tonight. I would never forgive myself…she brought my Bella back to me.

"Where is the man…Jacob?" Jenks asked and looked around the room.

"He is in the holding cells, sir." Brooks answered as he was the one who arrested him. "He keeps asking for Bella and I can't hold him much longer without giving him a call or pressing charges."

"He stole my car." I lied immediately. They all looked at me with incredulous looks. They knew that it was a lie.

"Even if that were true…" McCarty said and then Kate lowered her head as he continued. "We can only fine him and if he produces legal documentation that he purchased the car we could arrest the person who made the wrong accusation."

I rolled my eyes and just buried my face in my free hand before muttering. "Well Bella gave plenty enough information to lock him up over night."

"We don't have any evidence…no reports of her truck have been found. We can't let him go without letting her go with him. He will ask for her until he gets her." McCarty regarded and I felt my heart prick. I am not letting her leave this place with him…

"Can't we just say that we let her go and she went home?" I asked, desperate for anything.

They all shook their heads at me as if I was losing it. Maybe I am. "Masen, did you not hear the girl…she said he took everything from her apartment and apparently he knows about your love interest between each other," Jenks snapped at me. "So the first place he is going to look is at your place."

"His stuff is gone as well, sir." Kate added in and I nodded.

They all already knew this except for Jenks. "I took all of my belongings and anything that linked me to the case and came here. Apparently he had his men search my place. He found out I was a cop and that was it."

"How did he find that out?" Jenks asked. He was getting a little calmer now.

I shrugged and shook my head. "No idea…"

"Unless it was your cousin." Brooks concluded.

I frowned at that. "Emmett doesn't know that I am still on the force. He thinks that I lost my badge and had to change my name…just like Bella and Alice do." Although Bella just thinks that I have lost my badge and that my real name is Edward Cullen…  
"Who is Alice?" Several asked at once.

I sighed and shook my head. "Jasper…my go-to, his fiancé."  
"There's no way she would compromise you is there?" Jenks asked with real concern in his voice.

I shook my head. "No, she hates Jacob and accidentally told Bella."

"So you lied to her." Kate concluded and shot me a rude look.

"I had to tell her something. It would have scared her if she knew the truth." I said honestly.

"So you think it's going to be rainbows and sunshine when she finds out tonight?" Jenks asked me.

I snapped my head up. "Why is she finding out tonight?"

They all looked at each other and then McCarty leaned on the table as he said, "Masen, we have to do something…we don't have enough evidence to prove that he is guilty of what you seem to think. We don't have a confession and we can't hold him any longer. We let him go…bug her and send her with him. She has to know the truth or she could ruin it for all of us."  
I sighed and looked down at the floor. I don't want to do this…I don't want to put her back in there without me knowing what's going on. The possibility of what could happen to her while she was with Jacob scared me shitless. He could hurt her, kill her….turn her into one of _them. _This made me sick. I wanted her to stay right here in my sight where she was safe. I couldn't let the woman I love march back into that pigs arms and me just sit back and let it happen. But they were right, Jacob wouldn't stop until she was with him. He would do anything to keep her and so I would I. I gasped lightly when I had an idea and looked up to the concerned faces of the other people in the room.

"I want to lead it…I want to give her a safe word that she can say at any moment. The first hint of a confession that we get from him we pull the plug and we get her the hell out of there."

They all stared at me for several long minutes and then finally Jenks said, "You know Anthony…I may have been wrong about getting emotionally attached. I think it has made you more dedicated to the case."

I frowned and lowered my head. I can't help but to feel that I have put her in this danger. Maybe if he wouldn't have found out about me then he wouldn't have taken her so quickly like he did and we would have been able to shut him down before he got the chance to get her. She claims that he did it because she contacted Emmett. She didn't even realize she was contacting him until it was too late. He got scared and wanted to cut her off to everything that would allow her any help…including me. But how do we know that. How am I supposed to believe that it wasn't me that led her to this? What if he found out about us and got pissed about it…I shook my head and looked to her before tracing a hand across her forehead trying to soothe her burrowed eyebrows. Even in her dreams she was upset…

_I'm so sorry__,__ Bella…I love you._

"Masen…" Jenks said in a hint of annoyance. "Mr. Master Mind…what's the plan? We don't have much longer."  
I sighed and leaned down to kiss Bella's head before I stood and walked over to the table to start briefing them on my idea.

When all was said and done I stood in front of them and looked up to say, "She doesn't find out about me. One of you can talk to her and tell her it was your plan. She doesn't find out about me." I said that part twice. I wanted to make that perfectly clear.

They all nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath and turned to look at her sleeping form on the cot. Tonight, everything changes.

**So what did you think of the EPOV? Mad yet...I would be. My first question would be "He has lied to her all this time?" But that's just me. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be awesome! If you review you get a peek-a-boo. :D:D Hit the review button **

**My rec for this week is "His Personal Assistant" by NorthernLights17 It is so dang good go check it out but just prepare yourself for the lemony goodness**

**Ok review now please and thanks**


	17. The Lair

**Hey all...sorry for the lack of previews and the delay in posting. I have been in bed sick with a fever for the past two days and I figured that you would much rather have an update than a silly little peek-a-boo. Plus I am uber excited about the angst in the chapter and am hoping that the copious amounts of reviews I know I will recieve *wink wink hint hint nudge nudge* will make me feel tons better in my ill state. **

**Thanks to my beta. She is the best!**

**Thanks to my sissy who has put up with me while I have been lounging around in my sickness**

**Thanks to Steph who owns all characters. **

**Thanks to my new reviewers! I love you all and you seriously make me smile daily :D**

**Now let's try for 100 reviews before next chapter is posted? Sound good...awesome! I mean come on ladies, you blew the 80 reviews out of the water...I think you can manage 100? Good. Go read**

BPOV

"I'm nervous." I told him once they had left us alone in the room again.

"I know baby." He said and rubbed a reassuring hand across my hair. "I know you are."  
I tried to hold my tears back because I didn't want to cry in front of him anymore. I didn't want to seem weak but…I just didn't want to go back to that house. I didn't know what would happen when I did.

"Bella," He said softly and pulled me into his side. The tears broke then. "You don't have to be brave. You can show your fear…it doesn't mean that you are weak, Bella, it means that you are human."

How does he always know me so well? "I don't want to go back with him." I sobbed into him. I didn't even think that there were still tears left in there.

"I know baby. I don't want to let you back in there." He told me and I looked up into his eyes.

"Then don't." I sobbed and realized that I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. "Please Edward…don't let me go back there. He scares me and I never know what's going to happen. I worry about you…I worry about Kim. I don't know if they will treat me like that too."  
He said nothing just pulled me closer to himself. His fingers trailed underneath my eyes to wipe away the tears. "Bella…" His voice sounded just as weak as my own.

"Edward, please." I begged and clung onto his shirt. They couldn't make me go back.

"Bella…" He said softly and then rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back. There was a slight knock on the glass mirror behind me and I cringed inwardly. They were probably telling us to hurry up. How heartless. Fucking cops…I come in and tell them he is holding me against my will, he burned my truck to the ground and said that I was now to be _his. _Slavery abolition much? God…Abraham Lincoln is turning in his grave right now at this justice system.

"Look baby…they say they don't have enough evidence. If we tell him that we are keeping you in custody he won't leave until you go with him. The car theft wasn't valid so they cannot legally fine him and even if they did…he still isn't letting you stay here. They never found your truck. He is afraid you are going to rat him out and he knows that if you stay then you told us the truth. You have been bugged." He patted the crown of my head referring to the small bug they implanted into my head. Well not really but it was inside of my hair and is said to not be detected. "You have your safe word, Bella. What is it?"

"Raven." I said through a sob and wiped at my nose.

"The second that word comes from your lips they will have the whole place surrounded and you will be out in a millisecond."  
I swallowed and wondered about that for a second…

"But Bella you can only use the word if you are in danger or you feel that someone else is in danger. They need him to confess." He said immediately crushing the plan I had just been constructing in my head. If they are going to rush in as soon as I muttered the word then the second I am in the house, _raven. _But he said no…

"Confess what?" I asked and looked up into his eyes. They never did tell me what he is doing. No one will tell me…Jacob won't tell me what this is about and Edward won't tell me even though he apparently knows.

"To anything Bella…he may be guilty of several things." He said. How informative?

"Well if I am going to be thrown to the wolves don't you think that I need to know what I am looking for instead of going in blind?" I asked and realized the pun at _thrown to the wolves. _

"She has a point!" Edward yelled at the mirror.

After a moment Edward looked back at me and softly said, "Bella, it is believed that Jacob is running a prostitution ring."

I gasped and stared at him for a long second. I didn't want to believe it but it made sense…the girls they kidnap. Kim…

"Kim." I mumbled and looked into those green eyes. If nothing reassured me it was the faith in his eyes at this moment. He had faith in me that I could do this. If I didn't do this for anyone else I would do it for her to get justification for the way that she was treated.

"The doctors have done a rape test on Kim, it turned out positive Bella." Edward said and then shook his head. "She had the tattoo that you told us about, the paw print."

I gasped again. "The paw prints follow the pack. The girls are prostitutes to the pack…to Jacob and his friends."  
Edward swallowed and nodded. Then his fingers traced across the base of my neck. "Let's just be glad that you don't have a paw print here instead?"

I swallowed and fell into his chest hugging him tightly. He sighed and hugged me back just as tightly.

"Bella," He soothed and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry that you have to do this."

I swallowed back the tears again and looked up to him. "I am doing it for Kim…and for every girl like her. God only knows, Edward, how many girls they've killed. They could've killed her."

He smiled softly and wiped a hand across my face gently. "Bella…I love you."  
I gasped and felt the tears swell up in my eyes. Before I could say anything back he grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly. We were interrupted by the knock on the mirror again. Edward nearly growled and then pulled back kissing my forehead.

"Please," He nearly whimpered. "Please be careful. If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself for agreeing to this."  
I hugged him and made sure that our eyes were connected as I said, "Edward…everything will be fine. I have my safety word."  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. "I love you…let's go."

I was about to open my mouth but he grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Once we were out in the hall the woman that had arrested me, Kate, was standing there with a light smile on her face.

I hugged Edward again and kissed his neck. With a deep breath I said, "I love you, too, Edward."

Then I turned and walked away before I convinced myself to never leave his side again. Kate was gripping my arm a moment later and leading me in the right direction.

"Bella, I assure you that everything is going to be ok." She said and gave me a smile.

"Thank you." I said and tried to smile but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Just as I rounded the corner I saw a very pissed Jacob in handcuffs in the front lobby. There was a cop behind him speaking as he undid the cuffs. Jacob responded in a low tense snarl that I heard echo through the lobby.

"I told you I didn't do it." He said and rubbed his wrists once they were free. The cop nodded and pointed Jacob towards the front desk where he had to sign a few papers.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, and sorry for the inconvenience." The officer behind the desk muttered and gave him a smile.

"Where's Bella?" He asked the woman through gritted teeth without any manners at all.

"Right here." Kate answered and walked us me over to the desk.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. To anyone else it would have seemed intimate but it was too hard and threatening. "Oh, Bella, I am so happy that you are ok." He said softly into my ear.

"Please take your property and head home, Mr. Black." Kate said curtly with her hands on her hips. To Jacob, she was talking about the car being his property, but to me I knew she was mocking him. She was referring to how he called me his property. She knew the truth and it looked as if it pissed her off because he was trying to be affectionate.

Jacob said nothing but turned and grabbed his keys off the desk and grabbed my hand to drag me towards the car. We were walking briskly outside in the LA night. He dragged me to the car, jerked the passenger door open and nearly threw me into the seat. As I watched him walk across the front of the car I muttered, "I love you, Edward."

I knew they were listening in already. They had been listening since they put the thing in my hair.

Jacob slid into the car cranked it and pulled out on the highway as quickly as he could. His phone was blinking in the console and he grabbed it immediately punching in a number.

"I'm not coming tonight." He said through gritted teeth to whomever he was speaking with. "No, I got arrested!"

I could hear a shrill laugh on the other side of the phone. There was a low mumble and then Jacob was spitting out. "No…I got pulled over then was accused that the car I just bought was stolen. So I had to go to prison."  
There was another low mumble and then Jacob was glancing at me with a sharp glare. "She better pray on her damn life that it wasn't."  
I swallowed and looked out my window but then became paranoid that he might somehow see the bug so I faced straight ahead and looked towards the hood of the car.

Jacob finished the conversation and said, "No, we both look like shit so we aren't coming…She has been crying all night." He rolled his eyes as if that bothered him because I had been crying. Well go suck one Jacob Black… "The point is to scare her, Embry. Stop telling me how to do my job. We will see you tomorrow."

Jacob flipped the phone shut and threw it down in the console with an aggravated huff. "Worse night of my life." He declared and switched lanes quickly before taking a sharp left turn across three lanes of oncoming traffic. My heart nearly lept out of my chest as the semi five feet away from us blew his horn. Good thing this car is fast…the last thing I need right now is to be in a car wreck.

He was silent for several long seconds and gripped the steering wheel continuously as he drove. He wasn't happy…We started down a dirt road and I immediately felt my heart stop. Oh shit…what is he doing? Where are we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked in fear, I could hear it shaking my voice.

"Shut the hell up, Bella." He said roughly and turned down another dirt path. I felt tears come into my eyes again. Oh this wasn't good at all.

"Did you say anything?" He asked quickly and glared at me. "What did you say to the police, Bella?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Nothing…I told them what you said. We had been fighting."

"What else, Bella, and I swear you better not lie to me." He demanded through his teeth.

I felt my palms get sweaty and my fingers started to tremble. Making two fists I said through clenched teeth. "I didn't say anything, Jacob. Told them you purchased the car today, and that we had been fighting on the way to dinner."  
He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Good girl. What did you say when they asked how you knew me?"

I wanted to cry again but I was beyond the tears now. I was furious…_good girl. Like I was his mutt. _"That I worked for you and we have been dating for about two months."

He sighed and nodded as we pulled up in front of a small shack. It wasn't really a house or a factory building. Just a gray brick building with no windows and one door in the middle of the small building, what was this? Jacob pushed a button that was attached to his key ring a garage door that was on the side of the building opened up. In the dark it was camouflaged on the building and he pulled the car right inside of what looked like a warehouse. It was all open…almost like a huge garage. Maybe that's what it was, a garage. Jacob closed the door back and turned the car off.

"Get out of the car, and don't touch anything." He said and stepped out taking the keys and his cell phone with him.

I stepped out of the car and saw monitors on the far wall. Immediately I recognized many places that were pictured on the wall. There were computers everywhere and filing cabinets lining the walls. The place couldn't be any bigger than a four car garage but it was stacked full of so many electronics. How did he even get electricity this far out in the woods?

"What is this?" I asked again as he walked over to the six flat screen monitors on the far wall.

"Don't touch, Bella." He said in annoyance and sat down in the chair placed in front of the monitors. "I want to show you something."

I watched each of the screens as he typed away for several long minutes. On the first screen was glimpses of the gym that was obviously empty at this time. There was the pool, the locker room, the cardio room, the weight room. I thought that was odd until I went on. Next to that was the screen of what looked like a strip club. I didn't focus on that long because I had a feeling I knew what that was. The next screen was flashing scenes from Jacob's house. The first screen on the bottom was my apartment. It was flashing from one room to the other. The screen next to that was Edward's apartment. The last screen was of the office. It was showing each room in the office as well.

He has been watching me…he had recordings of my house and of Edward's. This wasn't going to be good. I swallowed hard and watched as he tapped on the screen that was showing my apartment. It enlarged the image and spread the small glimpses of each room across all six screens. They had tore the place apart…the table was knocked over, the decorations had been thrown across the room. There was what looked like glass lying everywhere. Tears filled my eyes when it flashed to my bedroom. The mattress had been flipped on its side, my closets contents were thrown everywhere. It looked awful.

"Bella…it amazes me that you do things behind my back and expect me to never find out." He said coldly as tears seeped down my face. He typed something in and the image changed. It was still on my bedroom but Edward was there.

Oh shit…I swallowed hard and watched as we left the bathroom and he threw me on the bed. Oh god, no…please, no.

"As I recall, Bella," He said sharply. "You were sick this day."

I watched for fifteen minutes as Edward and I made love in my bed. He sat and watched with crossed arms. After I couldn't take it anymore I cried out. "Please stop Jacob!"

I was thoroughly relieved that there was no sound to this homemade video. He laughed snidely and said, "I'm sorry…let me fast forward Bella to more encounters of your day."

The image moved quickly until it showed Jacob and I sitting on the same bed while I ate my soup that he had brought me. You could see the TV as well from this angle and I saw once again the news that talked of the three girls missing. If only I knew then what I knew now.

Jacob swiveled in his chair and stared at me intently. The low lighting made the scene very creepy as he gave me the most horrific glare. "The same day, Bella…the same damn day that I was in your bed, so was he."

I grinded my teeth together and spat through the tears. "You will never be in my bed, Jacob."

He laughed and shrugged. "I guess we will see, won't we?"

He stood then and left the image on to play through as he leaned against the desk there and said, "You know Bella in the beginning, when you wouldn't give out, I thought it was because maybe you were a virgin or something and you were too embarrassed to tell the truth. I was ok with that until I saw this!" He nearly screamed and I jumped at his loud voice.

He sighed and shook his head. "Despite what you think Bella, I truly care for you…and this," He pointed to the screen behind him. "this hurt me…badly. I don't like to be hurt, Bella."  
I was scared now. Safe word…safe word. Shit…they didn't know where I was at. They didn't know that Jacob had a stalker shed out in the middle of nowhere. He shook his head and turned back to the screen to start typing again. Oh god…I didn't want to see anymore.

"Then you know it was a trap this morning…I knew he wouldn't able to stay away from you and I knew that if you woke up alone in an empty parking lot that you would call him." He said and looked up at the screen that was obviously filmed from the gym. He hit a button and it zoomed into the parking lot that I recognized from this morning. God, that feels like centuries ago…

Edward's Volvo sped into the lot beside of my truck. He ripped the door open and I was in his arms. I remembered that being the most significant moment of my day until he had told me that he loved me. God, I loved him…if I never make it out of this I just hope that he knows I love him and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I was fed up with Jacob's games now and I realized he was only doing it because it was intimidating me. "Are you done now?"  
I asked him rudely and he turned to glare at me in shock because I was standing up to him. "Excuse me?"

I swallowed and straightened my back. "I said, are you done showing me that I care more about him than I care about you, and truth be told he cares more than you ever have, Jacob."

His eyes narrowed and he turned to move towards me. Oh shit…maybe that was a bad idea.

"What?" He asked through his teeth.

I crossed my arms and just stared him down. "You know what, Jacob…I think that you are very screwed up in the head that you have to watch me make love with someone else only because you can't get it from me on your own."  
He laughed and shook his head. "Bella…you are treading into dangerous waters."

I shrugged and continued to stare him down. I wasn't going to lose my ground with him. If I let him think he has control over me then I will lose this game of his. I narrowed my eyes and said, "You know Jacob several people have warned me to stay away from you. I should have listened."

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Good thing you didn't."

I narrowed my eyes and started walking around the room staring at several things. The computers had not so appropriate pictures as the screensavers. This must be his man cave where he and the guys come to hang out. Thinking about the guys I said, "So are you going to tell me what the moon represents? Leah and Emily wouldn't tell…"

"It's none of your business." He snapped harshly.

I grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Touchy subject…"

"Very." He growled and said, "Especially since you seem to have contacted Emmett about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering what he meant. "What connection does Emmett have to the moon?"

He laughed and said, "Bella, we aren't talking about this."

I shrugged and continued to look around. I passed a computer that had a picture of a blond on it. It made me think of Kim. "So what happened to Kim?"

"Last I heard she was in ICU." He observed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah because you put her there."  
Jacob was standing straighter now. He was getting defensive. "I never laid a hand on Kim. That was Jared and Embry's doing."

I suddenly remember him yelling at Embry on the phone recently. "So you admit that you knew they planned to kill her?" God, if I could get a confession that quickly maybe I should go back to school for the justice system…teach them about slavery and it being _illegal!_

"I wasn't there…I don't know what they tried to do to her. I doubt they wanted to kill her though. Once again, Bella…dangerous water."

I looked up and grinned wickedly at him. "Then why do you keep answering my questions."

He shrugged and said, "You do weird things to me. I can't help what comes out of my mouth when you are around."  
I scoffed at him. "How flattering."

He laughed once and said, "Bella, you have a very interesting sense of humor."

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "Don't you mean Izzy?"

He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "I don't think it would have suited you well…we will just stick with Bella."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "So where were we going tonight before you got arrested?"

I swear he literally growled and said, "About that…you didn't have connections with that, did you?"

I stared at him incredulously. "Yeah Jacob…I used my superpower to contact the police and alert them that you were holding me against my will-which for the record I believe is kidnapping and illegal in all fifty states-and they decided to arrest you for car theft instead."

He glared at me and said, "Little sheriff's daughter…thinks she knows everything about the law."

"I know my rights as an American and a human being…slavery is not one of them, Jacob Black." I answered curtly and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I never said you were my slave, Bella. I have no intentions of tying a ball and chain to your ankle and making you do my house work." He said and then laughed at me.

"Then what do you want with me, Jacob?" I asked him and through my hands in the air in exasperation.

He sighed and said, "I just want you to be mine, Bella. If you would like to be my slave then I am sure we can arrange something but…I don't want to use you despite what you think."

I stared at him for a few minutes and was trying to think of a way to trick this out of him. I could just come out and ask, are you running a prostitution ring?

"Bella, look…Emily is leaving soon and I need someone to take her place. I think you are perfect for the job and I want you in her place. I swear that none of the guys will lay a hand on you…not even me if that's what you wish."  
"That's what I wish." I said immediately without any hesitation. I don't want his nasty hands on me.

He looked…hurt, but nodded anyway. "Ok, fine. I won't touch you."  
I nodded. "Good."

"Fine." He said and turned to type something else in. The strip club popped back up again and he let it play as I watched closely. I saw the three girls from last night dancing, Leah was dancing. I felt sick…

"This is my strip club, Bella. I own a strip club…sue me." He said and shrugged in annoyance. "It's not as bad as you think it is in your little overactive brain. It's a strip club. Emily works with the girls…she trains them, she takes them to the gym when they need to go. She watches every step they take because they are like five year olds and have to be watched constantly."

I looked back to the screen. "Are they there against their will?"

"No." He said and immediately I put my glare back on him. Yeah, that's why the newest three were kidnapped…

"Only me? I'm the only one here against my will?" I asked quickly.

Jacob sighed and sat back in his seat as he said, "Bella…you are not here against your will. You have no other place to go…your apartment was destroyed."

"Because of you!" I screamed at him and cut him off. "You said earlier that you sent the guys in there to clean everything out."

He turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Did I, Bella?"

I glared at him and felt like crying again. Worse day of my life…

"I think that it has been a very exhausting night for you and that it's time you got some sleep." He said and walked over to a cabinet pulling out a pillow and a blanket.

He then walked over to a cot in the far corner near the car and put the items down. He turned and smiled at me and nodded towards the cot as if he was presenting the bed of a five star hotel.

I wasn't about to lay down there and sleep because God only knows what he would do to me in my sleep. I didn't trust him any further than I could throw him.

I crossed my arms and said, "I'm not tired."

He groaned and said, "For once can you please not make one thing complicated and just go to sleep?"

I glared at him for a second. Edward was listening in to this…he wouldn't let Jacob do anything to me. He would stop it and find me in a millisecond before Jacob could lay one hand on me. I sighed in defeat and moved over to the cot.

"Thank you." He said in exasperation and moved back to the monitor as I moved to lay down on the cot.

I had fallen asleep at the station and I really wasn't sleepy so maybe I would just lie down and pretend to sleep. I didn't want to do anything he told me so I put my back to him and covered up as I curled into the pillow on this uncomfortable cot.

I lied there wide awake for hours on end. I could continuously hear Jacob typing away on the keyboard but I didn't dare turn and look. He had been filming me…he knew when I was with Edward instead of him. That has to be illegal…stalking. Isn't that illegal? He has been filming every step of my life. The only places I go…home, to Edward's, the gym, and his office. I surprised that he didn't have cameras sat up at Jasper and Alice's house. This is ridiculous…and he set me up this morning. He knew that Edward would come rescue me the second he found out where I was at. I can't believe those damn cops didn't give me one of those cool contact lenses that show what I see. Then they would see how he has been stalking me and they would know where I was at. I should have suggested that.

I had no idea what time it was but the typing had stopped for some time and I wondered where Jacob was at. I stretched a little and yawned trying to pretend that I had been sleeping in case he had been watching me. I rolled over quietly and spotted him slumped over the keyboard in front of the monitors. He had fallen asleep there it looked like. I sat up as softly as I could and leaned down to slip my shoes off. Leaving them on the cot, I stood slowly. He flinched and started snoring…ok he was asleep good. The snoring only lasted a second and then he mumbled something in his sleep.

I crept across the room as softly as was possible. I could barely hear my footsteps so I knew that he wouldn't. I got to the desk and saw the keys to the Aston Martin sitting there just begging me to take them. My heart was pounding out of my chest and for a moment I was afraid that he would hear my heart beat because it was so loud.

I took a slow breath in and then reached down grabbing the keys, careful not to let them jingle. I clutched them in my hand and started moving to the car as slowly as I could. I glanced behind me several times as I walked backwards keeping my eyes on him the whole time. He didn't move. Finally when I felt the smooth side of the car touch the back of my legs I turned and walked to the driver side. I opened the door and softly slid it shut. Good thing about this car…it was as quiet as a stalking predator…like Jacob. Let's just hope that the garage door is that soft. I swallowed hard and locked the doors as I cranked the car. It was really quiet…maybe it wouldn't wake him. I hit the button I saw Jacob push to open the garage door on our way in. The door slowly started to creak open, not so quietly. I groaned at the slow noise that was echoing through the whole building.

The sunlight was pouring into the building and when I thought it was high enough for me to get out I put the car in reverse and turned to glance over shoulder and stopped as my breath caught in my throat. There was Jacob standing right behind the car looking as pissed as I had ever seen him.

**Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy. Awesome right?**

**Leave me a review. Please and Thanks. Let me know...who do you hate? Edward for letting her go back? Bella for kind of wanting to go back? Or Jacob for having a secret lair? **

**I know...it's the bad guy vibe. They all have to have a secret lair. And an evil msutache to twirl. **

**Alright review and make me feel better thanks **

**~Blueopal~**


	18. The Girls

**Hey all! So...bone to pick...you haven't gotten me up to 100 reviews and that saddens me. Only six more and I will be there so I expect six more reviews so I can be up to 100 please and thanks. I don't really have much to say about this one but I hope you enjoy it. Steph owns always.**

**Thanks to my beta and my faithful reviewers. And of course my wonderful sissy :D**

**Go read now thanks :):)**

I could just hit him…yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He raised his hand and hit a button on a fob key and immediately the car died. I swallowed and looked around trying to figure out what had happened. I turned it off and tried to crank it again quickly before he could get to me. I heard the doors click as he unlocked them, no doubt with the same fob. Oh shit…I tried to crank it repeatedly but it wouldn't even turn over. Double shit…

The door was yanked open and Jacob reached over putting the car in park before he gripped my wrist and yanked me out of the car. Tears were now flowing from my eyes. He shoved me against the car roughly. His hand wrapped around my throat and I sobbed underneath him.

"Please…" I begged him with tears flowing freely. "Please, Jacob, just let me go."  
"No." He spat through his teeth and moved closer to me. "Mine, Bella…you are mine. You will never get away from me. I want to make that perfectly clear and if you ever try to run again I swear you will regret it. Now get in the car." He shoved me towards the other side of the car and opened the passenger door for me to take my seat.

I sobbed as he slammed the door behind me and fumbled for the seatbelt. Why did I ever get involved with him? People always say…don't get involved with your boss, it never ends well. I don't think they could have possible even considered the situation I was currently in.

I cried all the way down the road. Jacob didn't seem to care because he drove way over the speed limit and soon we were pulling into his driveway. I remember the times that I used to smile upon arriving here. Those days were over. I got out of the car and followed him behind so that he wouldn't touch me again. As soon as we were in the house he turned and pointed to the stairs.

"Go upstairs and shower. Dress in something comfortable and meet me down here in thirty minutes. We have things to do." He said and then without another word he turned and walked towards the kitchen. With a reluctant sigh I put my eyes on my still bare feet and walked up the stairs slowly.

Thirty minutes later I came walking down the stairs to find Jacob on the phone. He had changed as well. The whole time I was showering I looked around the room looking for any hints of a camera. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I was being videoed but apparently that wouldn't be any different if I were showering in my own home. Then I was worried about the bug getting wet but they had reassured me in the station last night that it could get wet without it causing any harm.

He smiled at me as I entered as if everything was normal and he wasn't holding me hostage. "Yeah, we are on our way now. I'll explain it later."

He hung the phone up and then headed towards the door pulling it open. I followed without a word and when we were outside and slipping back into the new car Jacob said, "I would let you drive your new car, Bella, but I can't trust you right now to not take me to the police or something absurd because you think I am using you for slavery or some bull shit. I've never understood that mind of yours…"  
"It's mine and not for you to understand." I answered curtly.

"Obviously…I don't think that the best psychiatrist could understand your mind." He said making jokes now. I have decided that he is insanely bipolar and he needed a psychiatrist.

We were both silent the rest of the ride and I watched closely as we drove downtown passed several bars that looked like they had all been out of business for about twenty years. This definitely looked like the bad side of town and I truly don't believe I have ever seen this side of LA before. We turned the corner at a dark brick building that said, "The Wolf" in neon letters on the front and Jacob drove around to a lot on the backside where several cars were parked. They were cars I recognized from being parked a Jacob's house. We got out of the car and I wondered if this was the club. What would it have looked like last night when it was in full swing, I wonder?

"Come on." He motioned towards the door impatiently and hit the fob making the car beep signaling that the doors were now locked. I hurried to his side and followed him in as he went through a back door.

It was black in here and I heard several clicks causing the lights to flash on. We were in a dressing room. There were racks of clothes hanging everywhere-or I should say lingerie because these 'clothes' weren't big enough to cover the backside of a baby. One wall was a giant mirror with poles that went from floor to ceiling. Then in the back was another door. Jacob waked on through and I quickly followed him as we went through the doorway and stepped out into a long hallway. There were several boxes stacked up in the hall and at the end I could hear voices.

"No!" Someone screamed loudly. "What the hell is that? You look like you have a stick up your ass!"

Jacob stepped out into a large room with booths along the walls, in the corner of the room was a long bar with copious amounts of alcohol bottles. In the middle of the room there was a big circular stage with one pole in the center. Several poles were placed beside of the stage that went from the floor to the ceiling. On one side of the stage there was black iron railing on either side of four black steps. The stage was pink and the lights that were shining down from above were different colored and turning the pink stage into several different shades. It was dim in the room and I realized that this is probably what it looked like last night…just with more people.

"There he is!" Leah squealed happily and waved from the stage as Jake and I entered.

Standing on the stage was Leah along with about ten other girls. I only recognized the three that I had met Friday night. Emily was standing at the foot of the stage staring up at the girls. Obviously she had been the one screaming at them.

"Hey ladies." Jacob called to all of them excitedly. A few girls waved and smiled and blew him kisses while a couple others stared at him nervously. They regarded him the way I did…as a predator.

"Jacob, you are interrupting my rehearsal." Emily said and I looked back to the girls on the stage. They were all standing there in short cotton shorts, bras and high heels.

"They need a break." Jacob said and leaned down to hug Emily. "Did they get any sleep, Emily?"

"No," She snapped and stared back at them. "They don't deserve sleep. Dancers who don't know their asses from their elbows…you should have seen them last night, Jacob. It was humiliating."  
Jacob pursed his lips and looked up to all the girls then said, "I watched…I thought they did fine."  
Emily scoffed loudly and moved away from his arm. She marched away and started down a hallway on the opposite side of the room.

"Bella." Jacob nodded towards me and held his hand out. I walked over to him, not taking his hand but crossing my arms and looking at the stage and the girls there. I felt sorry for them…they do this for a living.

"Girls, this is Bella. She will soon be taking Emily's place so treat her as you would anyone in the pack. I don't want to hear of anyone mistreating her." He said seriously and then looked around for Emily. When he saw no signs of her he said, "Go upstairs and get some sleep."  
All the girls sighed in relief. I even heard one girl say, "Thanks Jakie-poo." Why couldn't he have chosen her to be his bitch, because I am not going to bow down to him.

Leah grabbed a piece of fabric from the stage and pulled it on over top of her body. It was a tank top I soon realized as she leaped off the stage and came running towards us. She had a bright smile on her face. If she hadn't slept all night, how did she have so much energy? Did she have a drip of Red Bull pumping into her veins?

"Hey guys." She said and then came to my side. "Jake, can I take Bella and show her around?"

"Yeah sure." He said as if he could have cared less. I was about to protest and tell them that I didn't give a rat's ass about where anything in this place was except for maybe the door…

"Come on." She said excitedly and yanked on my arm to make me follow her. As we walked across the room we started down the same hallway that Emily had went down.

"This is the main door." She said and pointed to the two large doors in the hallway. Then we kept walking. "Everything down through here is mostly private rooms."

"Why are there private rooms?" I asked as she opened a door to our right. We walked in and I saw a long white leather couch pushed against a wall with another small circular stage in the middle of the room. On that stage was another pole. How many poles do they have in this place…

"In case a guy wants to bring a couple of girls into a private room…you know to do a little more than dance." She said and winked at me.

What? Did that count as a confession? We walked out of the room and on down the hall. She showed me four other rooms that were similar to the first. At the end of the hall we took a right and went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was another hallway.

"Up here is where the girls stay." She said and pointed to the first door. We walked by and I saw several twin size beds in the room, a couple of dressers and that was about it. The girls were climbing into the beds.

"They all stay here?" I asked as we looked in at them. One girl waved at me as we walked on to the next room. It was identical to the first one we passed.

"Yes." Leah nodded and waved at one of the girls in the second room. "It's policy."

I frowned and watched as we entered the third door. There was a long row of sinks and then on the opposite side were showers. It reminded me of community bathrooms in college. I assumed that around the corner in that room were the toilets but I didn't really want to find out.

"This is Emily's room." She pointed to the door but didn't open it. "She doesn't like for people to go in there. I guess it will be your room when she leaves."

"Where is your room?" I asked her as we kept walking.

She laughed and said, "I don't have a room here. I mean if I get tired I stay with the girls and sleep in a free bed but I live with Quil."  
I frowned and turned to face her. "You do?"  
She laughed again and nodded. "Yeah…we are engaged, Bella." At that moment she flashed her ring.

I gasped and then put my head down as we kept walking. I didn't even know they were together. Was it like Kim and Jared?

"This is Jacob's room." She said and pushed the door open. There was another small bar there with two circular stages and poles. Several couches lined the walls and I couldn't help but to be grossed out at what has probably happened in here. I don't want to know what goes on in this room…I would probably just hate him more.

"Of course, you will probably spend more time in this room than any other room in the building." Leah said and we turned to walk back down the hallway.

Once we were downstairs we caught Jacob on the phone again. He motioned for Leah to leave so she grabbed a bag near the stage and then waved to us as she disappeared through the hallway we entered.

"Yeah, that's fine, Aro. Ok, see you then." Jacob hung up and said to me. "Aro is coming in this weekend."

I frowned and wondered why that was of any importance. I huffed and said, "Yeah, well tell someone else because I quit."

He laughed and said, "Aro has absolutely nothing to do with publishing, Bella. I am surprised that you haven't concluded that yet. It's just a good cover for us…publishing." He laughed again and turned to the bar to make himself a drink.

"Do you want one?" He asked me.

"No." I snapped and moved to sit down at one of the booths.

After several moments Jacob came over and sat down in front of me. "I'm sorry that I've had to lie to you so much Bella but it was for your own good."  
I glared at him and said, "So last weekend when you had to go to New York?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly believe that I went to New York because I am opening a publishing company there?"

I frowned and then asked, "Well what were you doing there?"

He shrugged and said, "Making deals and taking names."  
I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "What kind of deals, Jacob? Selling girls?"

He laughed and leaned back in his seat to sip out of his glass. "What do you think of the club?"

"I think that it is disgusting and vile and it be burned to the ground." I answered honestly.

He smiled and shook his head. "Emily said the same exact thing when I first mentioned the idea to her but then when she found out about the benefits in it for her…she came around."

"There is nothing that you could tell me to make this place comfortable." I said to him in a deep low voice.

"Not even the money?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him. "Bella, I don't think you understand just how much money I have."  
"I'm not a greedy person, Jacob. I don't care about money more than a care about my safety or the safety of others." I answered a bit calmer. I wanted him to understand me, not assume that we wanted the same things in life.

"I don't risk anyone's health but my own." He said and when I gave him a questioning look he gave me a slow smile. "Now get up there and dance for me."  
My mouth fell open and I just stared at him feeling so nasty. I needed a shower after this to wash off the grime of just being in this place. "You have lost your damn mind, Jacob Black, and you will have to result to watching videos of my private life before I will _ever_ dance for you."  
He laughed and stood up with his glass in hand. "Come on, Bella. I have a job for you."

I stared at him and just crossed my arms. I am not doing anything for this man. He groaned and gripped my wrist as he yanked me out of the booth.

"Ow!" I yelled at him because he hurt my wrist jerking on me like that. I am not some ragdoll he can just throw around.

"Suck it up. Come on." He said and sipped from his glass as we walked down the hallway we had entered through.

When we got into the dressing room he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a roll of paper towels and what looked like cleaner. Then he turned to me and demanded, "Clean all the poles and mirrors."  
I stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I thought you weren't going to make me do your house work."

He laughed and just walked out of the room leaving me alone. I growled angrily and just stood there with my hands fisted up and groaning under my breath. Ugh! I am not his slave!

I was not…and I repeat, _was not_ cleaning these nasty poles and mirrors that have been touched by every vagina in this building…except for mine and it was going to stay that way. I was staring at the bottle of cleaner furiously trying to make it disappear but no such luck.

"I'll clean it[,] don't worry." I turned at the small voice that had echoed out from behind me.

It was one of the new girls. She smiled weakly and walked over to dig underneath a cabinet. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and grabbed the towels and bottle.

I frowned and immediately felt bad. "You don't have to do that. I can get it."

She shrugged and smiled at me. "I don't mind. It gives me time to be alone."

She started over to the mirror wall and immediately started working. "I'm Bella."

She laughed and looked back to me. "I know. I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you[,] Claire." I said with a slow smile and then looked towards the hallway that Jacob had exited through. Maybe I could get some information from her.

"You too." She said and I watched her through the mirror. I couldn't let her do all this work by herself. I walked over grabbed the cleaner and sprayed it on the mirror and grabbed a paper towel of my own and started to clean the mirror with her.

"You seem a lot nicer than Emily. I will be glad when you take her place." She said suddenly and I looked over into her blue eyes. She looked scared.

"I don't want to take Emily's place. I kind of got dragged into this against my will." I told her truthfully and worked on my side of the mirror.

She laughed once and said, "Bella…we all got dragged into this against our will."

I looked to her and said, "Claire, can I ask you something?"

She swallowed hard and then nodded so I asked, "What do they do to you?"

Her eyes glazed over with tears as she looked down at her feet. She was quiet for a few seconds and I didn't want to pressure her into anything. I was about to tell her never mind but she looked up and asked, "You don't know? I mean…he doesn't tell you?"

I glanced over her shoulder to the door and shook my head. "He doesn't tell me anymore than he has too. He is afraid I will go to the cops so it has to be something illegal if he thinks I am going to turn him in."

"That's because it is illegal." She mumbled and grabbed the cleaner to go to the next section of the mirror.

"What is it, Claire?" I asked and studied her closely. "You can trust me."

She sobbed then but continued to work on. "She won't let us eat…rarely ever do we get to sleep. And when we do eat it's just rolls or something with carbs to keep us awake."  
I frowned at her and asked, "Who won't let you eat?"

"Emily." She whispered. "She tells us all the time that we are fat cows and should never touch a piece of food. Then her and Leah order pizzas and eat them right in front of our faces to just be cruel. I know that part isn't illegal but it's wrong. She was mad this morning because one of the girls passed out last night because she hadn't eaten in two days. Embry snuck us all hamburgers last night."

I frowned at her and shook my head. "Claire, I am so sorry…I had no idea they weren't feeding you all. I will talk to Jacob about it."

"No!" She squealed too loudly in horror. "Please don't say anything…I will get in trouble if they find out I am talking about it. I technically am not supposed to even look you in the eye."  
I frowned at her and thought about Kim. "How come?"  
She shrugged and got back to working on the mirror. "I'm not sure…Emily said it was submission, that we are supposed to be in submission to everyone in the pack, including you. I could get into serious trouble just for introducing myself to you."  
I felt like crying again. "Claire, I swear I will never let you get into trouble for talking to me. Anytime you need to talk just come find me."  
She smiled lightly at me and nodded. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem." We worked in silence for a moment and when we were done with the mirror I got my own pair of gloves and helped her clean the poles that were in the dressing room.

"I've never understood the whole-don't-look-the-pack-in-the-eye thing." I admitted to her.

She nodded and said, "Lizzie got back handed yesterday afternoon for looking at Leah and Quil."

I shuttered and shook my head. "That's awful…she shouldn't be treated like that." Even though I didn't know who Lizzie was, I knew that no one should be treated like that.

"Leah's not all that bad. She isn't as strict as everyone else although she will put someone in their place when she thinks it's appropriate. Jared is the worse…he hits all of us whenever he gets the opportunity."

_Kim…_

"What about Jacob?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

She shrugged. "I haven't been around him much since I just got here yesterday but a lot of the other girls have said that if you are nice to him and abide by the rules he will leave you alone."

"What rules?" I asked, frowning.

She shrugged. "Don't look the pack in the eye, don't ask questions, don't back talk. It's all simple stuff but it makes me feel like a kid again…too many rules and not enough freedom. We aren't allowed to leave the building unaccompanied. Leah or Emily has to be with us."

I shook my head and remembered Emily being with Kim that day in the gym. Jacob had told me last night that she takes them everywhere and that would be my job. Maybe when it is my job I will take them all the police station, get everyone out of this and into safe territory.

"When does Emily leave?" I asked Claire.

"Next month." She said softly and kept working.

Damn that's a long time. I don't want to be here this long. I suddenly realized that I am going to have to play good girl and get on Jacob's good side so that he will trust me enough to be alone with the girls. As soon as that happens I will get them out of here.

"Vick enjoys it here." Claire said suddenly. "She is like Leah, and thinks that there is nothing wrong with what goes on."

"What goes on, Claire?" I asked, knowing that there was more that she wasn't saying. I needed that last piece of the puzzle.

Her eyes watered up again and she just shook her head as she moved on to the next pole. She was afraid to tell me…I could see that much. She didn't want to get into trouble and I didn't blame her. God only knows what they would do to her if she told me what went on in this hell hole. After we had cleaned every pole downstairs I thanked Claire and told her to go get some rest. She smiled and surprised me by hugging me to her and thanked me for understanding.

Once she was in her room I sunk into a booth in the main room and started crying. This was terrible and I hated to see these girls go through this. They didn't deserve to be slapped for everything they say or be punished every time they turn around. Claire had only been here a day and already she had seen or done some terrifying things. And Jared…oh I hated him with everything inside of me. From the looks and sounds of it he is the most abusive, although Jacob said that Kim was Jared _and_ Embry's doings. Embry stood up for me Friday night at Jacob's he tried to convince Jake it was a bad idea because I was scared, and my dad was a cop. Yeah that was a fail on Jacob's side. Nice move jackass…if my dad found out what was going on right now he would have Jacob in prison until the building rotted down around him.

"Why are you crying now?" Jacob said in exasperation as he entered the room.

I wiped at my eyes and shook my head. "Are we done here? I am really tired."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I guess you are tired considering you stayed awake all night to make sure I didn't touch you."

I frowned at him. How did he know that? I stood and rolled my eyes and started towards the door we had come through. I was ready to leave. Jacob locked the door and turned the lights back off as I moved towards the car. Sliding down into my seat I crossed my arms and dreaded what I had to do next. I had to suck up to him and make him trust me.

As soon as he was in the car and we had started down the road I started in on my plan. "When does Emily leave?"

He glanced to me and then back to the road. "Next month…she's moving to New York."

I didn't care where she was going. "Good…I can't wait to take over."

Jacob looked at me in shock. "Excuse me? Why the sudden mood change?"  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Because obviously she isn't doing a very good job. She doesn't let them eat or sleep, Jacob. I want that changed right now."  
"What?" He asked and glanced to me shocked again.

"She doesn't let them eat." I said again a bit slower so that his slow mind could understand.

"Yes she does…she feeds them three meals a day." He said and then looked back to the road.

"That's not what Claire said." I told him truthfully.

"She talked to you?" He asked getting angry now. He reached for his phone but I grabbed it before he could get to it.

"Listen to me…I do not care that she talked to me and you all have those girls so scared they are afraid to breath normally. They need someone to trust Jacob and if I have to be here then I am going to make my changes. I will be in charge of them and I will treat them how I like. They can look me in the eye whenever they feel like it and I am not going to back hand them for speaking out of turn. I am not going to treat them like dogs, Jacob. They are human beings and if you don't like the way that I am going to run them then convince Emily to stay."

He sighed and set his jaw to the left as he stared out at the road and I wondered if he was considering what I had said. Obviously it wasn't sinking it… "What you don't get, Bella, is that you give them an inch and they will take a mile. They will all think if they can look you in the eye then they can look everyone else in the eye and I am not having it."

I shook my head and said, "Well then convince Emily to stay because I will treat them like human beings whether you like it or not."

He huffed angrily through his nose and shook his head. "I'd like to teach you a really good lesson Bella and maybe you would stop defying me."

I glared at him and said, "You told me you wouldn't touch me. Do it and see what happens."  
Raven! That's what would happen…let's see what he would think of that.

After several moments Jacob said, "Fine. But you will teach them that they are to only be that free willed with you. I won't have them talking back to my pack…it's not going to happen."

I nodded and felt like I was getting closer to fixing this problem. I would get him to confess sooner or later. "Good. Now call Emily and tell her that when they wake up she will order pizza and feed them."  
He shot me a fierce glare and said, "Since when are you calling the shots."  
I gave him a stern look and said, "This is who I am Jacob and you will never change me. If you don't like that then let me go home."  
He set his jaw and said nothing. So I repeated… "Call Emily."

He huffed angrily like a five year old child and I handed him his phone to make the call. He called a pizza place instead and made a delivery of five pizzas to the club to be delivered at noon. I glanced to the clock and saw that it was only ten in the morning. When he had hung up he called Emily and told her that food would be coming for them and that if he found out she didn't let them eat it she would regret it.

Once again…I felt a little better. I was helping those girls.

**So she is helping the girls...that is her goal here! I am getting near the end of writing the story and it is going to be awesome just so that we are clear :):) **

**Get me to 100 reviews please and thanks**

**Peace out!**

**~Blueopal~**


	19. Sam

**Hey all!**

**So several things. First Steph owns all.**

**Second thanks to the beta she is the best. **

**Third, I will be out of town this week for my birthday :D:D::D:D:D so I am leaving on a good note which means I am posting two chappies at once.**

**Yeah...I know you love me.**

**Thanks for finally getting me over 100 reviews :D that made me smile. To some PM's...don't be cruel :( **

**Lots to read below and we are getting very near the end which makes me uber excited. Lots of surprises. OK go read**

We pulled up in front of the house and I didn't wait for Jacob. I jumped out of the car and ran straight inside. I shoved the door open that was surprisingly unlocked and then walked in. I was immediately saddened even more…Where was Sam?

"Where is Sam?" I asked him as he came in behind me.

He looked at me for a long moment and then looked away. "Get some rest, Bella."  
I felt tears fill my eyes. "Where is Sam at, Jacob?" I demanded this time.

He said nothing but fell down on the couch and turned the TV on. I frowned at him and started through the house.

"Sam!" I called and walked into the kitchen. His dog bowls were sitting in the corner half empty…_half_ _empty_ because this was not a positive situation.

"Sam!" I called again and started towards the dining room to look for him. "Sam! Come here, boy…where are you?"

"Just stop, Bella. Go to bed!" Jacob screamed from the living room. I turned and gave him a glare that he couldn't see because we were in two separate rooms.

Why was he such a jackass? I groaned and turned to run up the stairs and into the room that Leah and Emily had me in yesterday. This would be my room now whether I liked it or not. I didn't want to sleep with Jacob. I slammed the door shut to make sure that it pissed him off. I fell down on the bed and curled in on my side. Despite my anger I was exhausted and without wanting to I fell asleep almost instantly. Right before I drifted off to sleep I was hoping that I would have some kind of revealing dream that would make sense of everything that I was going through. Of course…that didn't work out so well with me. I only dreamt about Sam. I remember waking once and hoping that he was ok but then fell back into an exhausted sleep. The next time I woke nervously and glanced to see if I had locked the door because I suddenly felt worried that Jacob would sneak in.

I was back asleep before I could think to get up and lock the door. It wasn't locked…

When I finally woke up with a sudden jolt it was enough to keep my wide awake. There was no way I would be able to get a good rest here. I was too worried about what would happen to sleep. I decided to finally just get up. After using the en suite in my room I headed down stairs. Jacob was asleep on the couch. I didn't even think about running this time. I had a mission to fulfill…I would help those girls. I was their only hope and I don't mean that in a conceited way but…they need a shining light. I was that light. They had no other light.

I slipped into the kitchen and hunted around for something to fix. Of course Jacob always had his kitchen fully stocked so I made a sandwich and disappeared upstairs into my room to think. This time I locked the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. Some boxes had been moved in and I wondered if it was the stuff that Jacob had deemed appropriate from my apartment. I couldn't even begin to think about what he had thrown away. It would break my heart to think of all the heirlooms I possessed to be crushed under the hands of the pack. I shuttered and realized there was no way I could mentally handle the stress of going through those boxes right now. I finished my sandwich and sipped at my water bottle as I thought about how I was going to save these girls. First thing is first…I have to get to the bottom of this…I have to find out what is going on.

EPOV

I paced nervously behind the controls and looked to the other officers in the room. We had nothing…it was almost twelve hours since we had let her go with _him. _She had cried a lot and begged for him to stop several times. I didn't know what he was doing to her and apparently he was saying things about our relationship. She had mentioned something about me caring more. Damn right I cared more…I don't know what he knew about us but it pissed me off. I heard something about videos…I thoroughly hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. I found the surveillance in my apartment yesterday.

She had talked to a girl inside of the club. Claire…we had come close to something then but she was obviously scared and wouldn't reveal too much to Bella. She needed to get inside and get those girls to trust her more. She needed to earn their trust. It seemed that was her idea when she went on to Jacob about getting them fed and how they would look into her eyes and feel free to talk to her. She was a smart girl. I love her.

Now she was silent. There was rustling here and there but she wasn't saying anything and I was a nervous wreck.

"Masen, go get a cup of coffee." Jenks called from his seat in front of a computer.

"No." I growled angrily.

He turned and looked at me anxiously. "That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order."  
I nearly growled and turned to walk out the door. I slammed the door behind me in annoyance and hurriedly walked to the break room. There were some anxious looking men staring at me curiously. I ignored them and walked on to the coffee machine. I poured a quick cup of coffee and walked back to the operations room. I didn't want to be away from her. If this was the only way for me to be close to her I would take it. Even though I was a nervous wreck I had to be close to her voice.

She was crying when I entered the room. What had I missed? Did he touch her? I swear I will kill him if he laid one finger on my Bella.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked around anxiously. Everyone else seemed bored and that pissed me off.

"Nothing." McCarty answered.

What? "Nothing happened? Then why the hell is she crying?"

They all shrugged. God help me…I am about to rip every man in this room a new one. Only the men because I don't hit women, especially Kate, she has been a good friend. I growled and moved to take my seat and put on my headphones to listen more closely. I pulled one side of the headphones away to hear what the others said.

"We should have put an eye on her. We don't know what could be happening. What if he has her gagged or something so that she can't speak?" I asked anxiously. God this was making me sick…

"Masen, she is fine. She has a safe word." McCarty tried to reassure me.

"Yeah and what good is that going to do if she is gagged or her mouth is covered?" I snapped furiously.

No one answered that time. Surely she would scream if that were the case. If she starts screaming then I won't be able to sit here. I will drive over to his house, beat the shit out of him and bring her here. We would move out of the state and get new names. We could live happily…I just needed her out of there. Someone else can take the case I just wanted Bella safe.

She sobbed and I pulled the headphones over both ears and listened intently. She was scared…

"Edward, I love you." She whispered. I swear my heart ached so heavily that I thought I was going to die. "I'm so scared," She went on. "I want to help those girls, Edward, but I am scared. I am their only hope…I am here for them and that's all. I don't care what happens to Jacob anymore. These girls need help and that help is me."  
She was silent for another long moment and I hung on her every breath. She sniffled and started whispering again. "Don't worry about me, find out about these girls. Go talk to Kim. Please, Edward, do this for me…and go get some rest. I know you have probably been there ever since I left. Get some sleep. Go talk to Kim. I love you."

When I sniffed loudly and wiped at my face pretending to scratch my eye. When I glanced around the room I saw every eye on me staring at me expectantly.

Jenks sighed and nodded, "Well…you heard her."

####

"Who are you here to see?" The red headed receptionist asked.

I cleared my throat and said, "Kim…uh, Kimberly Worthington." I answered and ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Alright…five minutes and I will buzz you back." She said and turned to walk over to one of the officers standing on the other side of the desk.

I nodded at him in recognition and he smiled back politely. He nodded immediately to the receptionist before she could say anything to him. She smiled at me and pointed to the door as she hit a button. The door clicked and I jerked it open quickly. There were two other officials standing inside of the doors dressed as doctors. I knew who they were though. We nodded at each other and I walked on back to room number five.

I peeked through the curtain and saw her lying there with her eyes closed. No doubt she was a beautiful girl even with the bruises on her face. I felt so sorry for her…she has probably seen things that none of us ever imagined possible.

When she heard me enter the room her eyes opened immediately and I was met with a pair of deep blue eyes. She immediately looked panicked.

"Who are you?" She spoke up which was apparently an improvement from what she had been doing. She was scared…

I raised my hands in a point of surrender. I didn't want to intimidate her. "I am here because Bella sent me."

Her eyes widened immediately and she tugged at the blankets around her waist. "Is she ok? I told her to get away…has he hurt her?"

I frowned and felt like crying. "She is…alright. My name is Edward."

She frowned and leaned back in her bed but relaxed a little. "They talked about you."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and then pointed to the chair next to her bed. "Do you mind if I sit, Ms. Worthington?"

She only stared at me and nodded. "Kim."

I smiled at her and sat down in the seat and nodded. "Kim."  
She stared at me unnervingly and gripped the sheets tighter around her waist. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up on top of her head. Her bruises were healing and I studied the IV drip that was going into her arm. Morphine…I saw it written on the side of the bag.

"I don't trust you." She said immediately. "I don't trust anyone anymore…especially men."

I nodded and said, "Bella tells me you have been through a lot. I wouldn't trust anyone if I were you as well."

She didn't say anything but stared at me. So I decided to speak first. "I don't expect to come in here, say a few words of reassurance and immediately gain your trust. But I want you to know, Kim, that I would never do anything to offend you or hurt you. To be honest…I am a cop and Bella asked me to come here to ask you information about…the pack."  
She shuttered and closed her eyes. Her throat clenched tightly and her hands clawed at the sheets. I noticed she was doing well not to scream as she had done in the past when this was mentioned.

"I know that this is an uneasy subject, Kim, and I wouldn't want to ask you if it weren't for Bella." I answered truthfully. "It's clear that this topic hurts you but you should know that they have Bella and she seems to think that you are the only one that could help her."  
She had calmed tremendously and now her eyes were closed tightly and she was shaking her head. "I told her to get away…I told her that they would hurt her."

I swallowed hard and reached out to take her hand. She grasped onto mine tightly and looked over to me. Her eyes were tearing up as her sadness leaked down her face.

"Kim, I need to know what they did to you so that we can help Bella." I said fervently.

She closed her eyes and cried harder. "They said they would kill you…Jacob was mad because she was sleeping with you. He said that once he had you close enough he would kill you."

Ok…nothing I didn't know already.

"What else, Kim?" I asked and stood up to look down on her. She was looking up to me now…there was nothing but fear in her eyes.

"I can't…" She cried and shook her head. "Please…I can't."

I sighed and moved to sit down in the seat. She was sobbing now and I continued to rub her hand trying to soothe her. I didn't want to upset her but I was desperate for answers.

"I'm sorry." She said softly after several long minutes. "I just can't."

I patted her hand and nodded. "I understand, Kim. I am sorry if this meeting caused you pain."  
She swallowed and just looked away from me. I reached over onto the side table and ripped a piece of paper from a blank sheet. Then I grabbed a pen and wrote down my cell number. I slipped it into her hand and smiled at her.

"Anytime you need anything, Kim…just call me. I will be here as soon as I can." I told her and then kissed her hand. "I wish you the best, Kim."

I smiled at her and then turned to walk out the door.

BPOV

I could only hope that he had gotten my message and that he went to talk to Kim. I would never know until I got out of here but I trusted him. I knew that he would do as I asked and even if he wasn't there surely one of the officers would relay the message. He recently said that Kim wasn't talking about what happened but maybe if she knew I sent him then she would speak to him. I could only hope so at least. What if none of them heard…what if they weren't listening to me? What if I was in this all alone? I wiped away the tears and shook my head. They were listening. They had to be.

"Bella!" I jumped when Jacob was suddenly knocking on the door.

I sat straight up in the bed and looked at the door. He was knocking furiously and I wondered what he was wanting now.

"What?" I asked rudely through the door.

I swear I heard him sigh on the other side of the door. "Come on."

I stared at the door but stayed on the bed. "No."  
"Come on…we have to go get Sam." He said roughly.

I gasped and was off the bed immediately. Where was Sam at? I walked over to the door and unlocked it slowly.

"Where is Sam at?" I asked and pulled the door back.

"Vet." He said snidely and turned to walk towards the stairs.

I ran to the foot of the bed and slipped my shoes on. Quickly I followed him to the door and outside where we got into his Passat. I guess he didn't want Sam in the new sports car.

I was quiet as we drove through town I couldn't help but to think about how much I had missed Sam. I didn't know what had happened to him but I needed him with me. I knew that he would keep me safe if Edward wasn't here to do it.

"What happened to Sam?" I asked as we drove down the freeway.

Jacob sighed and said, "Emily got a hold of him."

I frowned and looked at him seriously. "What happened to him, Jacob?"  
He cleared his throat and said, "Look, Emily and Sam…they have never gotten along that well. From the first second I brought Sam home from the pound they haven't gotten along."

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob moved his hand up to the right side of his face and rubbed it roughly. "Her scars, Bella…he tried to kill her. See he was brought from an abusive owner…a woman who looks like Emily apparently. The second he saw her he freaked out and scratched her face in what he thought was defense. I have never seen him act that way to anyone."

I frowned and was so concerned for poor Sam. He must've been so scared. Jacob went on…

"Friday night…" He said and then hesitated as he got off the freeway. Once we were on the highway he continued. "Sam was going crazy because he wasn't with you. It's obvious he wants to be by your side twenty four seven. You were scared and he was trying to protect you. It pissed Emily off and she…"

I frowned at him as he bit the inside of his lip. Obviously he wasn't going to say anymore…

####

"Sam!" I pouted and cried as I saw him come hobbling out of the doorway to the waiting room. His back left leg was wrapped in a cast and he was whining as he limped out.

I fell to my knees and opened my arms as he hobbled over as quickly as was possible. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I took him in my arms. Emily…it was official that I hated her. She was the bane of my existence. I wanted to break her left leg for this.

Sam whimpered in my ear as if he was telling me how bad it was. I felt so sorry, this was my fault. Once we were in the car I sat in the backseat with Sam and rubbed his head that was rested on my leg.

"I can't believe you let her do this to your dog." I huffed angrily and rubbed Sam's head. I felt more tears. "I'm sorry, Sam…it's my fault."

"I didn't know what she had done." He said in the front. "Trust me…she got her hide skinned for it."

I wasn't sure what that meant but I didn't care…just as long as she got some kind of justice for what she did to him. Once we got to the house I picked Sam up and carried him to the door.

"He can walk, Bella." Jacob said almost in annoyance.

"No." I said and shook my head. "He is hurt and needs to rest."

Sam was loving the attention. Now granted Sam wasn't the easiest load to carry but I wanted him to rest and get better soon. I walked him straight into the kitchen and laid him down on his doggy bed as I emptied his food and water bowl and refilled them. He immediately started lapping the water. I kissed the top of his head and then found purchase on the floor right in front of him.

"Please don't tell me you are going to sit there and stare at him all night." Jacob said pathetically from behind me.

"I am going to sit here and stare at him all night." I said without any emotion and reached a hand over to rub the top of his head.

"Not all night. We have to be at the club in about two hours so you probably need to go get ready. Put on one of the dresses from your closet." He told me and then left the kitchen.

I frowned and patted Sam's head. "Sam…your daddy is a dickhead."  
He whimpered and closed his eyes as he rested on his bed.

A couple of hours later Jacob and I were on the road headed to the club. We were a few minutes late because I had begged Jacob to let me stay with Sam or to let Sam come with us but he wasn't breaking. I kissed Sam several times and promised him I would be back later to take care of him. The only reason I decided to let him stay was because I didn't want him anywhere near Emily tonight. That bitch had hurt him enough.

"So why do we have to go to the club tonight?" I asked him.

"We go to the club every night." He said and I frowned at him.

"You've never went every night before." I said in wonderment.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, I always go to the club…every night."

I frowned and looked out the window. How terrible…he has left me to go to his precious club. If I would have truly cared about him then that would break my heart. Now it just pissed me off.

"So I get kidnapped because I love someone other than you while you have left me every night to go watch strippers…and what bad comes to you for it." I said angrily and crossed my arms.

Jacob sighed in what sounded like anger as he said, "Bella, I think I have been too soft on you…maybe I haven't been strict enough to show you who is boss here."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Jacob, I want you to know that I am my own person. I am not your property and you aren't my boss."

He groaned and reached over putting a hand on my thigh above my knee. "Bella…I hate when you defy me."  
I pushed at his hand trying to get him away from me. "I hate when you touch me."

He laughed and ran his hand higher on my leg. "Remember that night in the tub, Bella. You didn't hate that I was touching you then."  
I frowned and pushed at his hand harder. "I thought of Edward the whole time."  
He raised his hand high and slammed it down hard on my thigh. I winced and started rubbing the sore skin there.

"That hurt." I said and felt the heat of my skin.

"Next time it won't be that gentle, Bella." He said in a fierce voice. I guess it was just a good thing that he didn't slap me through the face because I swear on my damn life I will castrate him while his pack watches if he slaps me through the face.

"You need to learn your place…you are getting too haughty." He declared and put both of his hands on the steering wheel.

I was tired of the tears and they had to stop, so ever since the absence of the tears I have only had anger in its place. I was angry at everything…especially Jacob.

I hated Jacob Black with everything inside of me and I damn sure hope that he knew it. We pulled up to the club and nothing was said. We both got out of the car and walked into the club without anything being said. As we walked in, all of the girls were in the dressing room getting ready. They were all half naked and listening to music that echoed through a loud speaker. If I had to assume it was playing through the entire club.

"Hi ladies." Jacob said with a bright smile. I swear I think he is bipolar.

"Hey!" They all called excitedly.

As I entered I smiled at several of them and listened to their compliments of his outfit or his hair _are you styling it different?_ I wanted to puke.

"Hi Bella."

I looked up to see Claire and the other two new girls smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved back at them. Three down…I had already put smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls." I smiled as we walked by them.

I followed Jacob out into the hallway and he stopped abruptly. "What the hell was that about?" He asked me sternly and pointed back to the room.

I deadpanned and said, "I told you…my way, Jacob. If you don't like it you can always let me go home."  
He growled angrily and started back down the hall towards the main room. I was confused on whether I should follow him or should stay when I heard the loud footsteps coming down the hall.

"Jacob, what the fuck is she doing?" Emily demanded and stepped out in front of us.

"What Emily?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

She glared at me and then said, "She can't just come into my dressing room smiling and waving and acting like they are all normal people."

"Yes, she can." I answered for him because I knew that he wouldn't.

She glared at me and once again the anger took control. "Listen Emily…this is how I see it. Since I am going to be taking your spot soon I figured that the girls need to learn my ways before I take over. I have discussed this with Jacob…I am going to run this my way and you can like it or not. I don't care, Emily."

She glared at me for a long minute and then met Jacob's eyes. "Are you going to let her by with this?"

Jacob shrugged and then looked at her seriously. "You hurt my dog."

"He fucked up my face." She screamed loudly at Jacob.

He shrugged as if to say it wasn't his problem. He turned and walked away leaving us there. I wasn't done talking…

"Did the girls eat today?" I asked her quickly and saw Jacob stop walking and turned back to us.

Our eyes were fixed on each other for several long minutes. She finally sighed and said, "They each were allowed one piece of the pizza. I'm not having fat dancers."

"Have they had anything else today?" I asked quickly and stood straighter in front of her crossing my arms. I wasn't backing down to her bullshit.

She didn't look at me but looked back towards the dressing room.

"Emily…" Jacob said in a stern voice down from us. "Answer the question."

She hugged and said, "No, but I saved what was left over. I will give it to them now."

She started to walk off with a pissed attitude but I couldn't help myself as I said, "And by the way, Emily…they are my dancers now. Not yours."  
I turned and started down the hall following Jacob. I saw the grin on his face and that pissed me off.

"Will you get mad if I tell you that was damn hot?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged out of his touch and shook my head. "Shut up, Jacob."

He laughed and followed me as we went across the dance floor and headed up the stairs. Once we were in 'his room' I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs as he came in and sat down across from me.

"Bella, I gotta say that you amaze me. Earlier today I was thinking that you really weren't cut out for this but now…now I am thinking that you will be perfect in your new job." He said and stared at me.

I narrowed my eyes and didn't smile at him. "Jacob, in case you haven't noticed I don't like to see people stomped on like an old rug. The only reason I am agreeing to this is to help those girls."

_And to get you incarcerated._ Of course I didn't tell him that.

He shrugged and said, "Regardless…I think you are perfect for the job."

I glared at him and said, "Jacob, just tell me what I am doing here tonight."

He ran a hand across his jaw and nodded. "I just want you to watch the floor and study what the girls do."  
"I'm not dancing, Jacob…ever." I told him immediately. I wanted him to know that one thing first off.

He shrugged and said, "Fine…whatever but you need to watch them tonight. Watch Emily and see how she communicates with the girls. You won't be needed but this is key, Bella…don't let them leave the building with anyone. Too many girls have gone missing because they have left with strangers from clubs just like this."

I frowned and asked, "Just like how you had the pack kidnap the three new girls to bring them here."

He turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me. "Bella…we did not kidnap them."  
I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, I saw it on the news, we watched it together. The three were kidnapped and the only thing that was recognizable of the men were there dark skin and a crescent tattoo on the wrist."

Jacob flexed his eyebrows and asked, "Yes, Bella, we did…after you fucked Edward Cullen in that same bed."

I felt a groan rise through my chest. "Jacob, can you please stop beating a dead horse. I love him…there is nothing that is going to change that. Get used to it."

I saw his hands fist up at his sides and his jaw clench. "Bella…stop."

I stared at him and said nothing. What did he want me to say…I loved Edward and there was nothing that Jacob could say or do to change that.  
"Jacob, why do you care about me?" I asked him honestly and crossed my arms under my chest.

"I don't feel the same about you…I haven't for a long time. Jacob, you are sometimes a good guy and you could probably have a really nice girl if you went at it the right way. Why me?"

He glared at me for several long seconds and then nodded towards the door. "Go downstairs, Bella."

I stared at him for a second in shock. He wasn't going to answer the question.

"Now, Bella." He said angrily.

With a huff I stood up quickly and walked out of the room heading downstairs. Suddenly I was scared shitless…I had to face Emily without Jacob there to rein her in.

**Like? Hate? Leave a review and then hit the next button to read the next chap!**

**~Blueopal~**


	20. Hate the Pack!

**Ok Steph still owns. Hope you liked the last chap. Sorry no peek-a-boo for Chap 21 mainly because I am going to be out of town. So...review and get me up to 125 reviews and I will update :D:D**

**WARNING: There is an attempt rape scene in this chap. Nothing happens but I know some of you have asked me to warn you about that stuff. Sorry that it is in there but it had to happen...you will see later.**

**Also...be patient with my characters please and thanks!**

**Steph owns**

**Go read**

I swallowed nervously and walked into the dressing room. The girls were still getting ready and the music seemed to be louder now. I wasn't really sure as to what I was supposed to be doing right now. So I just stood around for a second until I saw one of the new girls trying to fasten her strap in the back. It was only a bra with some weird sheer fabric that draped from her neck down to her waist. I walked over and pushed her hands out of the way and took the straps to fasten them for her.

"Thanks." She said meekly when I moved my hands away.

"You're welcome." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"I'm Bella." I said and moved to her side.

She laughed once and nodded. "Rebecca."

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca." I smiled and then looked at the things she had folded out on the table in front of her. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Um…" She moved her eyes across the table and I noticed that she wouldn't meet my eyes either. I hate that! "I am good I think." She wasn't sure whether that was the right answer or not. I didn't blame her for being afraid to be honest with me.

I put my hand on her forearm and said, "If you need anything let me know."

She nodded and smiled softly. I smiled at her and walked away. Immediately I felt better in the hope that I had shown her some kindness and she would learn to trust me as well. I didn't want them cowering every time I walk into the door. They have enough to fear in this hell hole. I heard the back door open and I turned to see the guys flowing in the door laughing. Embry was leading them with Paul right behind. Jared was cackling at something Seth had done. Seth was five shades of red and was watching his feet as he walked in. Quil walked in last and shut the door. All of them were dressed in all black and looked like giant body guards. I mean honestly…are they all shooting roids? I had never paid much attention before but now they all looked so huge standing next to each other in all black with bulging muscles.

I looked around the room and saw all of the girls were now lowering their heads and working quietly. How sad. The guys walk in and immediately the entire room falls silent. The only noise was the music booming through the whole club.

"Look, Bella's back." Jared pointed to me and they all approached. I tensed and thought back to what Claire had said about him being the meanest.

"Hey!" They all chimed excitedly and I showed a tight smile.  
I wasn't happy to see any of them. Seth wouldn't look at me and his face was set into a stern look as he stared at his feet. He left the other night too. I remembered Jacob saying something about throwing someone else out too…so he threw Seth out Friday night?

"We thought you all would still be in the slammer." Paul joked and hugged me from the side. I didn't hug him back.

"How was it? Did you drop the soap, Bella?" Quil joked and they all laughed.

"I wasn't behind bars." I said and then with too much delight added. "That was Jacob…so go ask him about his new friend."

They all laughed and I felt several pats on my back as they left the room laughing. Emily came into the room from the hall as the boys left. She looked around the room and saw that every girl had frozen and wasn't moving. Were they even breathing?

"What are you doing?" She screamed at them. I could slap her right now… "Get dressed!"

They all started working again putting their make-up on and finishing with their clothes-or their underwear. I stared Emily down as she walked around the room checking on every girl's costume. She was pulling and jerking and tugging at the clothes. She went over to Claire and was tightening this corset thing that she had around her waist. I watched in the mirror as Claire's face distorted in pain. She was yanking it so hard I was afraid that she wouldn't have any guts left. It was making me mad so of course I reacted.

I marched across the room and shoved at Emily's hands. "I will get it."

"I'm fine." Emily said and didn't move her hands but kept tugging and jerking.

I nearly hit her…_let me break _your_ leg, Emily, see how you like it. _"No, it's fine. I'm sure you have other things to do." I snapped at her and nearly pushed her out of the way so that I could take over on the strings.

Emily huffed loudly and stepped back. She crossed her arms and stood there watching me so I didn't move.

"Go get their food, Emily." I commanded. Let's see how she likes taking the commandments instead of giving them.

"No." She nearly growled at me.

I moved my hands and turned to look at her with a fierce look. I was not going to take her shit. "Go get the food or would you like me to call Jacob?"  
She narrowed her eyes and stood there glaring at me for a second. It had fallen silent in the room again and I glanced around to the other girls before I leaned in and whispered. "Emily…I can be a bitch too. These are my girls now and what I say goes. Now go get their food."  
She groaned loudly and turned to stomp away. It was all I could do to not go after her. I swear I would pin her to the wall and beat the living shit out of her. When she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Claire so that I could loosen the ties of the corset. As I unhooked the strings I turned to see the other girls staring at me. I smiled slowly, turned my attention back to the corset and began lacing it up slowly.

Leah came in later with the food that I had sent Emily after. No doubt she was upstairs giving Jacob hell about me but he knew how it was going to be now as well. If they wanted me here then I was going to run things my way whether they liked it or not. The girls barely ate the pizza that was left over from this morning. I saw them taking small bites as they glanced around the room nervously. Claire didn't even touch the food.

I took a warm slice over to her and put it down on her table as she put her make-up on. "You can eat you know."

She grinned briefly and continued with her make-up. "I'm ok. Make the other girls eat."

I looked around the room and at the others getting ready for the evening. They all had left half slices of pizza lying around as if they weren't even hungry but I still caught the glances they would flash at the food and then look away quickly. Where they afraid to eat?

I was just about to say something when I saw Jacob and Emily enter at the other end of the room. Turning to Claire I said, "Eat something."

Then I walked over to where they were standing and saw Emily run down the hall as soon as she saw me approaching. Jacob turned then on the defense.

"Bella, you have to stop this." He said when I was close enough.

"Jacob, I told you…" I started but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Bella, I don't want to hear it. This is still Emily's territory, you can't come in here and start pissing her off like this. I am tired of hearing her bitch." He said in an annoyed groan.

"Jacob, look, this is how it's going to be with me here. If you don't like it then let me go. It is that simple." I said and when he only set his jaw and grinded his teeth I turned around to march back over towards the girls in the room.

The rest of the night I didn't see any sign of Emily or Jacob. What I did see was beyond ridiculous. I watched all of the girls dance and strip for every horny male in the room. I watched as they came down the small hallway to empty their underwear and bras of one dollar bills. Every once in awhile I would see Jared come into the room and whisper something to one of the girls. At that moment, the girl would leave her dancing spot and head down the hall towards the stairway. I watched the hall closely as each one disappeared. About thirty minutes or so they would submerge with their heads down and a look of shame on their face. I wanted to know what was happening so the next time I saw Jared come into the room I followed he and Tanya-I had learned her name before the guests arrived-as they went down the hall. I kept my distance for a long second until I saw a tall skinny man walk into one of the downstairs rooms followed by Tanya and Jared.

When the door was shut behind them I walked past the front door where all the other guys stood letting people in. They smiled and nodded at me as I passed by and paid me no attention. Creeping closer towards the door I started listening closely to my surroundings. All I could really hear was the music pumping through the main room. As I got closer to the door I heard a different tune flowing out from under the door. I finally reached the door and listened closely to what was being said. I could hear voices but they weren't very loud. _I wonder what they were saying…_

I leaned closer to the door and pressed my ear to the cold metal trying to hear anything. I heard footsteps and suddenly the door was being yanked open. I stumbled into a hard frame and looked up to see an evil grin crossing Jared's mouth.

"Well, I will be leaving you two now." Jared said over his shoulder and pushed me out into the hall rather roughly.

Oh shit…this is not good. This is bad and it's going to end badly.

"Well, Bella is a peeping Tom, I see." He said and shoved me further down the hall towards the stairs.

I thought we were going up the stairs but he stopped at the last room on the right side of the wall and shoved me inside of the room. Once we were inside Jared slammed the door behind him and I heard a lock click shut as the light flicked on. I was expecting it to be bright but it was very dim lighting and upon looking around the room I saw two large couches covered in what looked like red velvet. There was a pole in the corner which didn't surprise me one bit. What did surprise me were the chains hanging from the ceiling between the couches. It didn't look very family friendly.

When I turned back to Jared he was walking towards me slowly with that same wicked grin on his face.

"Jared, what's going on?" I asked him and took a step backwards.

He laughed and said, "Oh, Bella…I have wanted this ever since I first saw you."

I swallowed hard and took another tentative step back. He only moved closer. Smiling even wider now he moved a few steps faster and ran a hand across my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Jared, stop it now." I commanded and moved around him to head towards the door but as I moved he gripped my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"Oh, come on, Bella." He breathed into my hair and then wrapped a hand around to grab my ass. "Jacob doesn't have to know."

"Stop it now!" I said and pushed against his chest trying to get him away from me. He didn't take any heed to my words and started kissing along my neck so I shoved harder.

"Stop it!" I screamed and started fighting against his hold on me which was rather tight.

He groaned and walked backwards towards the one of the couches as his sloppy kisses moved across my neck making me sick to my stomach. I pushed harder and beat against his chest with my hand but it was useless. He wasn't budging an inch.

"Jared, get the hell off of me!" I screamed and kicked my leg hard trying to aim for his groin but I hit his leg instead. He only laughed as he fell forward crushing me between him and the couch. I kicked harder and beat against his chest but he didn't stop as he kissed down to the line of my dress and started sucking on my skin.

"Get you filthy ass off of me!" I screamed and pushed harder as I felt an evident hard bulge pushing into my thigh.

Edward...

He would kill him if he saw what was happening to me right now. What if he is already on his way here? Shit. I hoped that he wouldn't come and blow the cover. I wanted to get to the bottom of this and those girls still needed my help. I could handle myself.

"Bella, just give in to it. It will make it a lot better for you." He said and moved his hands towards my thighs to slide my dress up.

"Stop it! Now! Jared, stop!" I screamed louder and beat him in the chest grabbing at his hands trying to get them to move. I tried to move my legs but he was lying on top of them and I could barely move from the waist down.

He lifted my dress higher and higher until my panties were showing. When he stopped pushing my dress up he moved his hands between our bodies and started undoing his pants.  
"Stop it! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call out and heard him start beating on the door loudly.

"Jacob, help me!" I yelled. If anyone could help now Jacob could and I think I hated that part the most. I was asking Jacob for help.

"Shit," Jared cursed and yanked his pants down. "We have to hurry."

"Stop it!" I screamed louder and heard Jacob beating on the door rather loudly.

I'm sure there was a rather huge scene going on outside. I pushed against Jared as he moved his hands towards my panties.

"Stop fighting it!" He said between his teeth and pulled a hand back before dropping the backside of it across my face shocking the shit out of me. "Shut the fuck up, Bella. I am going to fuck you and you are going to like it."

I felt tears fall over my stinging cheek and I just looked to the door. Ok maybe Edward could come help me now…

"Jared!" Jacob screamed loudly and I heard a loud bang on the door.

Jared grabbed at my panties yanking them down anxiously just as another loud bang rattled the door. I saw it shake and tremor and then watched in horror as Jared pulled my panties down lower.

"Stop it!" I screamed and pushed against his hands trying to get him to stop. I sat up a little and shoved against him as I clamped my legs together.

"Jared, open the damn door!" Jacob screamed and shoved the door one more time. It rattled again but didn't move.

"Come on, Bella." Jared said lazily and fell back on top of me so that his naked dick was settled on my legs.

I wanted to puke. I pushed against him as the door rattled again and again. Jared grabbed at my chest and grinded against me. "Come on, Bella, don't make me chain you up."

"Jared!" Jacob growled and shoved against the door again.

I shoved harder trying to get away from him. Just then the door came flying open as Jacob stumbled in. He was boiling mad and stormed into the room towards me and Jared. I was still trying to push him off me when Jacob grabbed the back of his shirt and his arm and yanked him up throwing him into the wall. I immediately took the opportunity to pull my clothes back into place and watched as Jacob pulled his fist back and slammed it forward connecting right with Jared's nose.

Someone else came running into the room behind me but I paid them no attention as I watched Jacob hold Jared to the wall as he pulled his knee back and got him in the gut one good time. Jared groaned and grabbed at his center all the while his pants were still around his ankles.

"I told you not to touch her." Jacob growled and pulled his fist back again to connect it with the side of his face this time. I heard a sick cracking noise and heard Jared groan loudly. When Jacob stumbled back a few steps blood was trickling down the side of Jared's mouth and out of his nose. His eyes were already bruising. I hope he broke it!

"Get your pants up and get the fuck out of my club!" Jacob barked loudly and when Jared did nothing but groan, he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and said, "Do you want some more, Jared?"

"No." He groaned and shoved at Jacob's hands. That was a bad move on his part because Jacob pulled his fist back again and shoved it forwards into Jared's face again.

He moaned loudly and fell to the floor still half naked and grabbed at his face as Jacob popped his neck, took a slow deep breath, and then turned towards me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. Several of the pack were standing in the door watching in shock as we left the room. Jacob pushed right through them and tugged me towards the stairs. When we got upstairs Jacob pulled me into his room and pushed me towards one of the couches as he walked to the bar and I heard ice clinking around.

With a deep sigh I thought about Edward again. He was probably outside making his way up the stairs right now after he threw in several good punches for Jared as well.

"I'm ok." I whispered hoping that he could hear me. The music was still pretty loud up here and I wasn't sure if he could even hear me. "Everything is fine. I am alright."

"What?" Jacob asked as he sat down beside of me with the bag of ice.

"I said that I am alright." I responded and eyed the bag in his hand.

"He slapped you, didn't he?" Jacob asked and ran a hand over my face. I flinched away from his hand and reached over taking the ice bag from his hand.

"I am only trying to help, Bella." Jacob said in a rather harsh voice as if he was offended that I didn't want him touching me.

"You've done enough, Jacob." I said and put the ice against my face as I leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath.

He huffed loudly and leaned back on the couch as well. I guess I should probably thank him for saving me. I mean I wouldn't have let Jared get much further…he is just so heavy and was lying on top of me. I couldn't move because there was so much of him pinning me to the couch. I would no doubt have bruises tomorrow from his rough touches.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked after several moments of silence.

I sighed and said in an annoyed voice. "I am fine."

We were both quiet again and I noticed Jacob was fidgeting a lot. He was mad that was obvious…he had given Jared a real nice beating and for that I was thankful. It was almost like he was trying to redeem himself. I almost wonder why he didn't just let Jared rape me, I mean he has done everything else to get on the shit list this week. One more thing right…I sighed in defeat and realized I would have to thank him. It was the right thing to do. Damn it…why did I have to be such a nice person?

"Thanks." I mumbled softly and closed my eyes so that I couldn't see him.

"You're welcome." He said and stood up to walk back over to his bar. I'm sure he was mixing a drink but I didn't give a damn.

I pulled the ice from my face and stood up turning to him. "Can we leave?"

Jacob looked up from his work with wide eyes but just nodded and walked towards the door. We made our way through the hall and down the stairs. I was almost afraid we would run into Jared again but the door was shut and I could hear muffled curses coming from under the door. He was still in there no doubt but I didn't want to see him. Jacob led me through the crowded room with the dancing girls and the horny men shoving ones into their panties. It was really disgusting. We walked through the back dressing room and outside into the cool night's air. Jacob hit the key fob unlocking the doors on the car as we both slid in and headed towards his house.

Nothing was said in the car and when we got back to Jacob's I picked up Sam and carried him into my room. Locking the door behind me I crawled into bed and hugged Sam close to me as I broke. Everything came rushing to me all at once and I cried myself to sleep while Sam stayed close by.

EPOV

"He did what?" I screamed loudly and stood up from the chair I had just sat down in. I had gone out on a coffee run upon the request of everyone else in the room. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay there. When I got back and saw the worried look on everyone else's face I knew that something had happened.

I sat the coffee down and grabbed my headphones to hear Bella reassuring either us or herself or someone else that she was alright and everything was fine.

I asked what had happened and everyone had just eyed me cautiously. I demanded that they tell me exactly what had happened…well, I begged until Jenks was tired of hearing me so he finally caved. The only words that I really caught were _Bella…almost….raped._ After my explosion they explained that it wasn't Jacob-lucky for him because I was going to cut his damn dick off and shove it down his throat if it even came close to touching my Bella. I still wasn't happy to find out that it was one of the guys named Jared. But apparently there was something that tipped Bella off and she got caught eavesdropping. I thought Jenks was going to handcuff me to the seat to keep me there…I was still ready to go after her. She could have been raped! And they weren't going to do anything about it…sit here and wait for me to get back with their coffee.

I had decided then and there that I wasn't going to leave this room again. It didn't matter what happened, I was staying right here until she was safe. I would leave this room the day they tell me that I can go get her. Then I will be gone in the flash of an eye.

_Emmett…damn it. _I had to go see Emmett and talk to him about why he knew Jacob and more importantly _how_ he knew Jacob. And what if Kim called…I told her that she could trust me. I didn't want to lose her faith. Why did I have to get emotionally attached? I loved Bella…I was worried about her and I needed her safe. I needed her here with me. I was putting my heart over my head and I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was getting Bella safe. Nothing else mattered…I could give a shit less if they were doing something illegal. I wanted Bella safe. I sighed trying to figure out what I should do. Maybe I should turn it over to someone else…Jenks would take the case. He would give me hell for it but he would more than likely take the case.

Bella was crying now and I wished so badly that I could talk to her, reassure her that everything would be ok. Then suddenly I realized that there is no way in hell, that I could let go of this case. I was too emotionally attached to let someone else make the decisions. In this case, I am the one calling the shots. I say when we go. I say what we do. I wish I would have been in the room when Jared forced himself on Bella. I would have ended this pretty quickly…maybe Bella and I would be at her house in her bed. I would hold her close to me and kiss away every bad memory of Jacob and all that he had done to her.

"Masen." Kate announced as she entered the room suddenly.

I turned and looked at her questioningly. She looked to the others in the room and said, "Someone is here for you."

I frowned and stood up to walk towards the door. Before I left, I turned and gave the others the warning to let me know if anything happened. After getting their word I followed Kate down the hall towards the interrogation room. She opened the door and let me step in, in front of her. There was a rather large guy sitting at the table with his hands fisted together. The first thing I noticed was the crescent shaped tattoo on the side of his neck. He was dressed in black with dark hair and dark skin. He was one of _them._ He better have a damn good reason for showing his face here.

I nodded at Kate and she left us alone shutting the door behind me. I walked over and stuck my hand towards him. "Anthony Masen."

He nodded and didn't shake my hand. "She calls you Edward."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him in confusion. He looked up and said, "I know about you and Bella. They all do. She thinks your name is Edward Cullen."

With a heavy sigh I pulled a seat out and sat down as I said, "Well to her…I am."

He nodded and then finally extended his hand. "Seth Clearwater."

**So...Seth going to the police! Good bad ugly? Let me know**

**Peace out!**

**~Blueopal~**


	21. DrainO

**Hey all! Sorry it has taken soooo long to update. I am really and truly sorry for the delay but relay is uber busy for me and my beta right now! I appreciate the patience and I haven't recieved too much hate mail lol!**

**Steph owns as always and I will let you read and we shall talk below!**

**:)**

EPOV

I stared at him for a long second and then shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Seth, but I have to tell you…you have about five minutes to give me a good explanation as to why you are here or I am going to lock you up for association with the ring leader of the biggest prostitution ring in this side of the city." Yeah, so what…I didn't have any substantial evidence to lock him up but still...I was a little crazy right now.

He laughed and said, "Well, I am his cousin so I guess you wouldn't be wrong in doing so."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you don't deny that your cousin has a prostitution ring?"

Seth ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "No, I don't deny it."

I cleared my throat and leaned closer to him. "So Seth…why are you here?"

He sighed heavily and said, "I want out."

"Out of what?" I questioned him.

"The pack." He said as if that much were obvious.

"Well, Seth, how about you tell me what exactly the pack is…then I will help you get out." I told him truthfully. Immediately I was seeing the possibilities of having someone on the inside to keep a close eye on Bella.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and felt like I was dying. My face hurt and my head was throbbing. I wanted to crawl back into bed but I remembered that Sam was there with me. He more than likely needed to go out. So, pushing myself out of the bed I picked up Sam and carried him downstairs and out the back door. I watched him carefully as he hobbled across the backyard looking for a nice place to _go._ It was well after nine o'clock so I figured that Jacob had gone to work and left me here alone…surprised that he didn't send a babysitter. Wasn't he afraid that I would leave if I were here alone?

When Sam and I went back into the house I picked up the house phone and didn't even hear a dial tone. I went from the phone in the kitchen to the one in the living room and then picked that one up as well. Still nothing…he had cut off the phones? I walked to the front door and opened it to look outside. His Passat and the Aston Martin were both gone. So he killed the phones and took both of the cars to keep me here. I was just about to shut the door when I saw a car pull into the driveway. Oh…there's the babysitter.

I shut the door and walked away from the door deciding that I didn't care who it was…as long as it wasn't Jared. I swear I would not be held responsible for my actions if Jared walked into this house right now…I poured Sam some food into his dog bowl and then sat down on the couch to grab the remote. Flipping it on I searched through the channels and only looked up to see Seth walk in.

He smiled at me but I only looked back to the TV and ignored him. "Hi Bella." He said and came over to sit down on the couch next to me.

I didn't say anything but just continued to flip through the channels. Seth sighed and said, "Bella, I know that you don't trust any of us…but you can trust me."

I frowned and felt my blood start to boil as I turned to look at him. "Yeah right, Seth, give me on good reason to trust you."

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but clamped it back to keep from saying anything. After a moment of silence he said, "Bella, you know how you keep telling the girls that they can trust you…"  
I frowned even deeper as I saw his point. I want the girls to trust me so bad but yet I am not willing to do the same thing for them. I keep preaching to all of them that I am different and who's to say that Seth isn't the same way.

He smiled brightly and patted my leg before standing and looking at me with a smile. "Jacob sent me though…he wanted me to get his calendar from you. You are the only one that has his schedule and the new secretary needs it."

I frowned and looked at him as if he was ridiculous. "Yeah, sure, let me jump right on that…oh wait, it's in my apartment that his goons trashed. So tell him that if he wants it back he can go find it himself."

Seth laughed and said, "I'll be sure to tell him that."

He turned to walk out the door but stopped in the doorway and then looked to me with a smile. "I have something for you. But you have to come over here and get it. There's a camera set on that couch and you don't want Jacob to see this, trust me."

I didn't go over, I just sat perfectly still and Seth sighed in annoyance at me as he said, "It's from Edward."

I shot him an anxious look wondering what he could possibly have from Edward. I, of course, couldn't sit still and ignore him. Getting up rather quickly, I walked over to the doorway that Seth was standing in. I was anxious wondering what he had, then I was scared because I didn't know if it was a trick. This could be a lie…but he said I could trust him.

"Here you go." He extended his hand and I held my out as he dropped a small object in my hand.

"Bye Bella." He said quickly and rubbed his ear with wide eyes, nodded and then walked away. I watched him as he left the house shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the small flesh colored bud in my hand and wondered what the hell this was supposed to mean. He had rubbed his ear…did that mean that I put this in my ear? Feeling like an idiot I moved the bud to my ear and slipped it inside. Then as if I wasn't dumb enough I said, "Hello?" as if it was a telephone or something.

I heard a musical laugh in my ear and it was the oddest sensation ever. It was like a small phone in my ear. And that laugh…I would know that laugh from anywhere. "Edward…" I breathed through my tears.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." He said and I felt tears rush to my eyes as I sat down on the floor between the foyer and living room. Apparently the cameras don't reach this area.

He must have heard me crying because he immediately started, "Bella, please don't cry…it makes it harder for me to stay here."

"Edward…" I cried out lightly and covered my face as if I could keep the tears away just by covering them up.

"Bella, it's so good for you to be able to hear me. I have so much I want to say…so much I want to talk to you about."

"Edward, I miss you so much." I said around my sobs and wiped at my face.

"I know, baby, I miss you too. It won't be long, Bella. I promise it won't be long until we are together again." He assured me.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my knees and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward, it has been so bad. I feel like I am trapped here like a dog in a cage." I looked up to Sam resting on the couch. His chin was resting on his paws and he was watching me sadly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said almost in agony. "I wish that I could get you out of this right now."

"But you can't, Edward." I said immediately. "I have to help these girls. I am the only hope they have…it's so bad on them. They don't get sleep, and they won't let them eat. Emily is a real bitch, Edward, and I want to punch her in the face. God I hate her."

"I know, Bella, I know." He said soothingly and I could just imagine his arms wrapped around me as he wiped the tears from my face.

"I miss you." I said and wiped away the tears and then went on. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella…so much." He said almost in a fevered voice.

I sobbed a little and then looked around to make sure Seth had left. "Edward, how did Seth know…why was he here?"

Edward laughed and said, "He came in last night. Said he was tired of being in the pack and revealed some really great information. We are taking Jacob in soon. He has said enough and we got it all on tape so we know the truth."

I was so relieved. "When?" I asked anxiously.

Edward sighed and said, "They are being too slow about all of this shit so by the end of the week. I swear if it is the last thing I do it will all be over by the end of the week."

Today was Monday…I could last until Friday right? "What are they waiting for?"

"You." Edward sighed.

"Me?" I questioned in shock. "Why me?"

"Jenks…he wants a confession from Jacob before we do anything. He thinks that if we bring him in he will deny everything. With a confession we are more likely to get him in jail quicker…it's all about the legality of it, Bella."

I frowned. "It's absurd."

"I agree." He replied.

"Have you talked to Kim?" I asked him nervously. Was she alright?

"Yes, I visited her yesterday. She didn't say much. She heard that I knew Jacob and that shut her up real quick. I gave her my number and told her that she could trust me and that if she wanted to talk she could call me."

"But no call." I observed.

Edward sighed. "No call. But Seth was very helpful."

"So he is working from the inside now?" I asked and wondered if he knew the publishing company was all a cover as well.

"Yes he is." Edward confirmed.

"Did he tell you about the publishing company?" I asked and looked around the room in anxiety in case someone was close by. Of course it was just Sam and I and he didn't speak so I think I was ok. I'm pretty sure the cameras are video only and not audio. I would whisper just in case.

"No, he didn't say anything about the publishing company but I heard what Jacob said about it being a cover." Edward said as if he were thinking as well.

"But a cover for what?" I asked and thought about it for a second. "He can't just be hiding the girls through it…they aren't even tied in with the company."

"I know and I do believe that all of the pack is aware of whatever he is hiding. I think Seth would have told me last night if he knew about that. He revealed a lot last night."

I frowned and crinkled my eyebrows together. "Like what?"

Edward laughed once and said, "Bella, you don't want to know. All that we need to know is that Jacob is definitely running a prostitution ring."

"Well last night at the club I saw something that made me wonder." I said and then told Edward about the girls that I saw leaving the room last night with Jared. Of course I heard him release a slow groan at the mention of Jared's name. When I was done he was silent for several long minutes.

"Bella, are you alright…after last night?" He asked me in a deep voice.

I frowned and shook my head knowing good and well he couldn't see me so while I was shaking my head no I said, "Yeah, I am fine."

Edward sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, well, I don't believe you."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I closed them and rested my head down on my knees. "Can we not talk about it…please?"

Edward was silent for one long minute but said, "Ok."

"Thank you." I breathed and then asked Edward if he had spoken with Emmett about how he was associated with Jacob.

"No but I plan to…soon." He said almost angrily. "I had to make sure that you were alright first."

I smiled and said, "I'm fine Edward."

"Not yet…you will be fine when you are here…in my arms again." He said and took a deep heavy breath.

I didn't want to cry again so I changed the subject. "Go talk to Emmett. And check on Alice and Jasper…let them know I am ok. And my dad…" I felt the tears crawl into my eyes again. "He must be worried."

Edward laughed and said, "You act like you are never coming back and you really don't need to be talking like that."

I smiled and shook my head. Taking a deep breath I said, "Edward…go talk to Emmett."

He sighed and I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Alright…I love you."

Smiling I said, "I love you too. I will talk to you later though, right?"

"Always." Edward said. "Keep the ear piece in."

"I will."

He sighed and said, "I love you."

"I love you." I responded.

EPOV

It took a lot for me to walk away from the station. But I had to do this for Bella, I knew that it meant a lot to her knowing her friends and family were safe and also knew she was safe in return. To my surprise when I checked my phone I had several missed calls from Jasper, not to mention the endless voicemails.

"Edward, hey, we need to talk. Call me." The first one said. They went on… "Edward! Please…call as soon as you can." "Edward, I swear to god if you don't call soon I am going to kill Alice! Call now!"

I ignored the rest of the messages and called him immediately as I sank into the front seat of my car.

"Thank god!" It wasn't Jasper, it was Alice. "Where is Bella? She wasn't at work today, and then Jacob let me leave early…early as in, as soon as I walked in the door. I asked where Bella was and he said she was _busy_. Busy…with what? Edward, you better tell me where she is at right now or you are going to have a very unruly mess on your hands."

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Alice…I want you to sit down, and breathe."

"Hell no!" She screamed at me almost frantically. "Tell me where she is at. I haven't heard from her all weekend, she hasn't returned any of my phone calls or text. Then I went over to her apartment last night and it is trashed, Edward. Trashed! Everything is turned upside down and completely destroyed. There's not even a lock on the door any longer. Tell me where she is at, and now damn it!"

I frowned and took a deep breath. I didn't know if she could be trusted, or if she was making this phone call against her will. I had to consider those things with my job. It was instinct to assume the worse of everyone. I hate that about myself. Alice is just a concerned friend…come on think, think. What would you do if she were a concerned friend coming into the station and asking about a missing person? View this from the third eye…not from your personal view.

"I can't release that information, Alice, but Bella is safe." _For now… _I cringed at the thought I finished in my head. It was a constant worry. They were dangerous, they've killed people before, correction, they have killed women before. I was worried sick.

"Edward, I don't need you to feed me that bull shit right now. Where. Is. Bella?" She said in a fierce voice and I would no doubt be afraid of her menacing appearance right now if I were in front of her.

"She is…" Just tell her. Hell…you already suck at your job. "She is with Jacob, he has kidnapped her and we are working to get her out right now but it's going to-"

"What?" She screeched. "She's with who! Hell, Edward…I thought you would take better care of her than this. How could you let this happen? Of all people I thought that you would keep a close eye on her! I should give you a-"

"Alice stop!" Jasper grabbed the phone and was screaming something at her. If they were fighting things were not good… "Sorry man," He apologized and I heard a loud groan and a door slam. "Alice, she can be a fireball sometimes."

I tried to smile. I failed. "I understand. I know she's upset but, Jasper, you can't let her interfere. That wouldn't be helpful in the least. I don't want to risk her safety too."

"I know man. She's not going anywhere, trust me." There was loud screaming and yelling in the background. Jasper sighed and said, "I need to go calm her down. Take care, Edward."

"Thanks Jasper."

"And…" He hesitated for a second released a long sigh and said, "And be careful…it wouldn't help Bella any for you to get hurt by putting yourself on the line."

I rolled my eyes and suppressed my groan. "Bye Jasper."

"Bye."

I hung up and angrily threw the phone into the passenger seat. Then…I broke. I bent over the steering wheel and as unmanly as this is, I cried…I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit back and let Bella stay in that hell hole not knowing whether she would see the sunrise in the morning. What if he found her bug or, God forbid, Seth compromised us. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I am getting desperate and my decision making skills are getting weaker and weaker. I need her safe. I need her in my arms hugging me telling me that she is fine and that everything will be ok. As I spoke to her earlier, I closed my eyes and imagined that she was here with me now, I could see her dark eyes. I could run my fingers through her mahogany hair as I inhaled her delicious scent of strawberries and cream.

I was going to lose my damn mind if I didn't get her out of there and soon. I sat up and wiped my face off quickly before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the lot. I didn't really have a set destination but I just drove…and soon I found myself driving towards Jacob's house but I couldn't stop. I was so close, I could almost see her smiling and running into my arms. Just a few more turns, another curve and then his house would come into view. I was so close…there was something calling to me inside the car though. It took me a moment to realize it was my phone. I wanted to ignore it, I was almost there. Surely no one was outside, they wouldn't see me come up. I could swoop right in and grab her.

The persistence of my cell phone was enough to drive me nuts. I reached over and answered it angrily.

"Hello." I said through gritted teeth and slowed my speed a little as I rounded the last curve and the house came into view. So…close…

"Edward Cullen?" The voice barked quickly causing me to slam on my breaks.

"Yes." I answered almost in a whisper. I could see the top floor of the house. I was right here. I could feel the warmth of her skin. So…close…

"This is Lieutenant Caius, you are needed at the hospital. Ms. Worthington would like to have a talk with you." He said and tried to take the edge out of his voice so that it didn't sound like such of a command.

I gritted my teeth and glanced down the road behind me and back to the house. Right there…one more turn.

"Mr. Cullen." The man said again and I groaned inwardly as I reversed and did a u-turn in the middle of the road.

"I'm on my way." I pushed the pedal to the floor as I hung up the phone before throwing it in the passenger seat again. I cursed myself mentally for turning around. Bella needed me more than Kim did, but I promised her that if she wanted to talk that I would be there. I told her she could trust me and I didn't want to betray that trust just when she needed it so much. But Bella…she was so close and yet so far away. I couldn't go back now…I had a job to do and so did she. She wanted to stay there, actually wanted to stay there. Was she out of her fucking mind? All she would have to do is say the word and I would have her out of there in a heartbeat. Soon, she would be out soon.

I entered the hospital and headed straight for intensive care. After showing my badge and passing several guards I finally entered Kim's room. She looked…better. The bruises were worse but she looked in better spirits. Besides, bruises always look worse right before they heal. She smiled and nodded at me politely as I entered the room.

I returned the gesture and asked, "How are you doing today?"

She grinned and said, "I didn't know if you would come or not."

"I told you that I would be here when you were ready to talk." I reminded her and then raised my eyebrows. "Would you like to talk about something, Kim?"

She sighed slowly and then closed her eyes before nodding softly. I nodded and pointed to the chair beside her bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, please. This might take awhile." She said with an embarrassed grin. Bella grins like that…

I took my seat and then stared at her waiting. I wanted to be impatient but she needed to take her time…I understood that. I slowly pulled the voice recorder out of pocket and hit the record button without her even noticing. When she looked over and spotted it on my knee she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I record this? It may help us with the investigation and to these people it means nothing unless I have it on tape." I told her truthfully.

She grinned and nodded. "That's fine. I don't know how helpful I will be but…I figured, what could it hurt to tell you my side of the story?'

"Just take your time, Kim." I assured her softly and sat waiting for her to speak.

She took several deep calming breaths and I saw tears spill over her cheeks before she spoke. "It all happened back in March. Two friends and I were coming into the city for my birthday." She smiled sadly at me and said, "We were all twenty one and knew that we only wanted to party and have a good time now that we were finally legal. So we went to a club…downtown." Her voice was cracking and her breathe was becoming ragged as she took slow steadying breaths. Her eyes set on me and she smiled slowly. "Don't let them lie to you…Jacob owns every club in this town." I knew that, thanks to Seth. "We went to the one that he hardly ever goes to, of course I couldn't have known that then. It wasn't until later I realized that we picked the wrong night to be there. See Jacob has a system…he sends the boys to a different club every month. He goes in alphabetical order, at each club the guys pick out one girl and bring her back to "The Wolf." The club we were at that night was called "Omega." At first we thought that it was just some really attractive guys hitting on us but then they spiked our drinks…" She stopped for a second and I could see in her eyes that she was recalling the encounter. "I didn't drink mine because I had my suspicions. Well Jared noticed that I wasn't drinking mine. They came back to our hotel room with us and then it all happened so fast. My friends passed out and I think they were waiting on me to pass out but then Jared told them I didn't drink anything and I wouldn't be passing out anytime soon. Quil…he-uh…he knocked me out with the telephone."

Her eyes watered over as she bit her lip and stared at her feet under the covers. I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this was for her. She was taking a big step in telling me this today. I wasn't so much concerned for Kim, she was here safe with guards outside of her room. But Bella…she was stuck with them. I gripped my fists thinking about it.

"You don't have to go on if you're uncomfortable about it." I assured her and I assumed that she would stop there but she shook her head and closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"No, I have to tell you. I can't hold all of this in a moment longer." She paused for several minutes and continued. "When I woke up I was lying on a cold floor and there was a bright light coming from somewhere but I could never figure out where. I heard them talking about me. Jacob was fussing at the others for not making sure that I drank my elixir. He was pissed and instantly I was afraid of him. He was really violent with the guys, hitting them and punching them the whole time. Jared said that I didn't need a drug after Quil was done with me. I don't know what happened while I was unconscious but by the sounds of it, it wasn't good. I try not to think about that part…" I looked at her with so much sadness in my eyes. How awful, the things that this girl has seen are scaring.

"Anyway, Jacob said that now they didn't have a choice because they were so sloppy with me, I would have to stay. He said it like I was a homeless dog or something. After that they left me alone with Jared. He pretended to be nice and doctor the wounds on my head. He assured me that as long as I obeyed the rules that I would be ok. Emily came in then, gave me my tattoo and put a J on it. At the time I didn't understand that it was because I would be Jared's slut. Apparently the J was his request." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "When Emily was done, Jared took me upstairs to the dance floor, he told me this would be my new home and that I would spend most of my time on the pole, that I was a filthy slut and that was where I deserved to be. After that he…" She took a steady breath before going on. "he told me my friends were dead and that I was lucky that he had liked me so well. According to him, he saved my life and I owed him for that…when I wasn't willing to 'thank him' in the way that he wanted, he forced himself upon me.

"The next morning I was thrown into dance rehearsals and that night I was on the floor working for them. I tried to run away that night but Jared found me in the parking lot. He beat me nearly to death, it was a lot worse than this." She laughed sarcastically and pointed to her face. "After that I was afraid to run, afraid to call for help. I was afraid to breath."

I felt like crying for her and all I could think of was that sick mutt Jared. When I get my hands on that fucker he doesn't stand a chance…

"And your friends?" I questioned wondering if they had really killed the other two girls. I needed to know about them, make sure they were safe. If they had been murdered then we were about to go to defcon 4.

She shook her head. "They are fine. He lied and said they were dead to scare me no doubt but I saw them on the news about a week after I had been missing. The headlines said that two girls survived brutal attack and that their unlucky friend had gone missing. But as soon as I got here they contacted my family. My parents are on their way here now."

"I'm glad that you are getting out of this Kim, and just so you know it is being stopped. We are working as hard as we can to get all of those girls out and as soon as possible." I told her truthfully. I am working to get the girls out…especially Bella.

She looked up at me and said, "Thank you so much, Edward."

I wasn't sure why she was thanking me. "For what?"

"For caring." She admitted and smiled weakly at me.

I grinned back and said, "You're welcome, Kim."

She smiled and looked down at her lap and I had to ask her, "Kim, can you answer a question for me?"

She looked up and swallowed a little too roughly. "I don't know if I can answer."

She didn't know whether she _could_ answer, not whether she knew the answer. I nodded and stood up out of my seat still leaving the recorder on. "Do you know how Jacob is linked to the gym, specifically Hale Fitness Center."

Her eyes stayed on mine as she searched them for a second or two. "Like I said, Jacob owns every club in this town."

I frowned not really understanding how the gym was supposed to be a club? Her eyes drifted away then and I knew that she had shared more than enough with me today. I wasn't going to push her for more answers. My cousin however…I was going to beat the shit out of him until he told me the truth.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kim, and I really do wish you the best." I nodded and smiled down at her.

She looked up and quickly asked, "How is Bella?"

I immediately felt my heart sink. "She is…hanging in there."

She frowned and said, "I hope she is ok. I really did like her. She was the first person in the past three months to treat me like a human being again."

I smiled sadly at her and thought about what had happened last night with Jared…I didn't want to upset her though. She didn't need to know.

"Bella has a knack for doing that." I admitted. There were times she made me feel more human than ever as well.

She smiled at me and mouthed one last 'thank you' as I walked out of the room. I clicked the recorder off and slid it back down into my pocket.

Now…to find out about these clubs.

BPOV

The rest of the day was a snore war. I had nothing to do and I was so bored. I napped and played with Sam. Then I fixed lunch, played with Sam and watched TV. I sat for quite some time and waited to hear back from Edward but I ended up falling asleep…again. Sam woke me up barking wildly. It startled me up from the couch and I heard cars in the driveway along with doors slamming and people talking.

I stood up and walked towards the door peeping through the glass only to have the door yanked open and Jared to walk in with a bright smile meeting me. His eyes were black and there was a scratch across his nose, he was limping and apparently didn't learn his lesson last night.

I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step back as everyone else came in behind him. Jacob was the last one in and he delivered a swift slap to the back of Jared's head causing him to step away from me and head towards the living room. Seth grinned politely and winked as he shut the front door. I still didn't know what to think about his hand in all of this…what side was he on? I watched Sam slink out of the living room and all of the pack crowded the area effectively turning my resting zone into mayhem. I turned and glanced up the stairs before taking my leave. I disappeared into my room and locked the door before Jacob got the chance to follow after me.

Turning around I leaned back against the door and stared across the room biting my lip. I had to find a place to hide the ear bug. It was quite obvious if someone looked at my ear they could see the bug. Looking around the room I mentally observed every place until I finally found one sufficient enough. I opened the night stand drawer and saw a little ledge underneath it that the drawer slid across. It wouldn't touch the bug as it slid open and closed so I pulled the bug out and placed it there before silently closing the drawer.

"Bella!" Jacob banged on the door loudly and called out to me. "Come out, now!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the side of the bed. "No."

"Bella," He groaned through his teeth. "You have guests to entertain. Come out now!"

_I _had guests to entertain? Since when is this my house? I didn't respond, only sat perfectly still on the side of the bed and crossed my arms.

"Bella!" He screamed and hit the door a little harder this time. "I really don't want to break the door down but I swear to god I will. Open the damn door!"

"No!" I screamed back and sat still. I wasn't moving for him. He could entertain his own damn crowd.

He huffed loudly and then I heard him mumbling under his breath as keys were jingling. What is he doing? I stood up and walked over to the door. Did he have a key to the door? But he said…he said that I would have this room to myself. I saw the door knob jiggle a little and Jacob cursed loudly as he hit the door with his foot.

"Damn it, Bella!" He cursed and the door knob started jiggling again.

Shit. I heard the door click and he cracked open. Jacob stepped into the room with the most pissed expression I had ever seen. He was livid!

"Bella, get your ass out of this room, now." He spat out and pointed towards the hall.

"Jacob, I do not have to be down there. There is nothing for me to do and I am not going to get myself in the same situation like I did last night." I spat hatefully and crossed my arms.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have been in that situation last night if you wouldn't have been snooping around in things that are none of your business."

Oh, no he did not just say that! "Well if it is all 'none of my business' then I don't need to be down there to hear whatever business you need to talk about."

He shook his head and walked over grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards the hall way. I tried to fight him but it did me no good. He was a lot stronger than I was.

"You're not going to be around to hear our business. You are going to be in the kitchen cooking." He said and dragged me down the stairs. I was about to argue but we stepped out in front of the others. They all stared suspiciously as Jacob pulled me into the kitchen.

"Now," He said and straightened his shirt. "Fix whatever you would like, dear." He sneered the last word and I narrowed my eyes at him before walking over to the sink and pulling out the white bottle of cleaning liquid. It was ammonia…perfect!

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked annoyed as I sat the bottle down on the counter and started towards the fridge to see what there was to fix. What goes good with ammonia?

"I'm cooking…_dear._" I snarled and pulled the ground beef from the freezer. "Would you like your ammonia in your hamburger or in your mashed potatoes?"

He stared at me in disbelief for several seconds before grabbing the ammonia bottle and walking out of the room. I stared at the back of his head as he left me alone. I looked to Sam who was lying on his doggie bed across the kitchen. I shrugged at Sam and walked back over to the sink and pulled the Drain-o out to put it on the counter next to the stove.

About an hour later I walked into the living room to find the six guys staring back at me. I looked at Jacob and sarcastically said, "Your food is ready , your _highness._"

The guys laughed and I turned to march back up the stairs. I wouldn't be needed anymore. As I started up the stairs I heard Jacob call behind me, "Why is the Drain-o on the counter?"

I grinned evilly and ignored him as I locked myself back in my room. This time I scooted the short dresser over in front of the door and smiled at my handiwork as I sat down on the bed. It was quiet downstairs for the rest of the evening and I couldn't help but to wish that I would have brought Sam upstairs with me. At least he would keep me company. As I waited I wished that I really would have poisoned their food. I left the Drain-o out just to make them a little paranoid, put them on edge for a change.

It was eight o'clock when the last of the pack left. I could see their cars leaving the driveway. One by one they left until it was only us in the house. I heard him come up the stairs and move around in his room for several minutes. He spent several moments on the phone and then headed towards my bedroom. I didn't want him to know I had slid the dresser over in front of the door so quickly I moved it back over into its place and left the door locked.

He started knocking on the door and instead of pissing him off I opened the door and stared at him expectantly.

"Get ready, we are going to the gym." He announced and I took in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Why are we going to the gym, Jacob? It's nearly nine o'clock at night." I stated obviously and pushed the door back to hoping it would hit him in the face.

Unfortunately that didn't happen and he caught the door before it had the opportunity to smack him in the face. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Get dressed, it's protocol for the pack to exercise three days a week and that's not going to change for you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well if I were truly part of the pack you wouldn't hide everything that goes on from me. Face it…I'm not anymore a member of the pack than one of your sluts, Jacob."

Turning around, I went and sat on the edge of the bed picking up the book that I had been reading again. He didn't say anything but stood in the door impatiently. After several seconds of silence he huffed loudly and said, "You have five minutes to get dressed and ready to leave for the gym or I might just make you one my sluts, Bella."

With that he turned and disappeared out of the door leaving me alone. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I stared at the book in my hands. I hated myself as I got up and dressed in my gym clothes and pulled my hair back. I thought about getting the bug and putting it in my ear but I knew that Jacob would see it, so with a reluctant sigh I walked out of the door as I stared at the nightstand. I hoped there were no video cameras in the room so that Jacob would know I had hid the bug.

Jacob smiled simply at me as I jogged down the stairs. Without paying him any attention I opened the door and ran outside headed for the car. Jacob followed and unlocked the doors as we both slipped inside. The car ride was silent and the entire way I wondered how Jacob was getting into the gym at this time. Was Emmett going to be there? Or maybe Rosalie? You would think that Rosalie would be there to train me. I would feel better if someone else was there…if it's just Jacob and I it is not going to be good.

Pulling into the gym parking lot I saw that there were a few lights on inside and I didn't see any cars in the lot. Jacob pulled straight up to the sidewalk and hopped out of the car. I looked at the gym door as Jacob came around to my side. Pushing my door open I walked up the sidewalk and followed Jacob into the door. He swiped his member card to open the door and held it open for me to enter.

Emmett was standing in the lobby talking to Rosalie anxiously. It looked like a heated conversation and I wondered what they were talking about and more importantly why I was allowed to be around them and no one else. I was getting annoyed with all of this secrecy. I wanted to know the truth.

When Jacob approached them he smiled quickly and said, "Can we start now? I'm kind of in a hurry."

Rosalie glared at him for a long moment but then turned and motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, Bella."

"How have you been, Bella?" Rosalie asked politely once we were away from Jacob.

I gave her a weak grin and said, "I've been better."

She mumbled something under her breath but I didn't catch it and before I could ask what she had said she was ordering me to hop up onto the elliptical.

"Now, be sure that you roll your feet forward instead of backwards. That is everyone's biggest mistake and it is easy to do." She smiled brightly and hit a few buttons on the machine before it started moving.

When I started moving on the machine I focused on the mirror in front of me and tried to stay focused. I had a lot of built up anger and lots of energy to burn so this would be good for me. Rosalie gasped loudly and I looked at her reflection in the mirror to see her staring at the back of my head with her eyes widened and her mouth hanging open. Immediately I felt self conscious so I balanced myself with one hand and covered the back of my neck with the other. Rubbing my hand over the spot I know she was staring at I continued to study her reaction in the mirror. She was shocked but then her surprise morphed into anger.

Rosalie pursed her lips and looked around the room before stepping closer to me and staring me down from the side of the machine. "Bella…how the hell did you get that?"

I stopped moving and dropped my hand from my neck as I stared at her. She shook her head and glanced around. "Don't stop moving." She smiled at me reassuringly and then turned to head back to the end of the machine.

The rest of the training session I was afraid to say anything else. She had definitely saw my tattoo and had even asked about it but then apparently decided that she didn't want to know. I didn't really know what I was going to say to her anyway. _What? My tattoo…oh, that old thing, I have had it forever._ I don't want to lie to her. I don't want her to know the truth either because I have a job to be done. I have to save those girls. I can't let anyone interfere…especially Rosalie and Emmett. What if they talk to Edward and he tells them. He and Emmett are cousins, they probably trust each other pretty securely. If Edward spoke with them about it then I would be thankful. At least it would be two more people I could trust to keep me safe. They may not give a damn about me but they care about their family. Hopefully for Edward's sake they would keep an eye on me while I was here. Not that I am afraid-ah hell, who am I kidding? Of course I am afraid. I am scared shitless of what might happen to me. I was almost raped last night for Pete's sake! What's it going to be next? Jacob can let himself into my room at any given moment. Who's to say that he hasn't already snuck in while I was sleeping? I didn't really have the privilege to trust anyone right now…so I would leave it up to Edward to put his faith in someone.

After a rather short workout Jacob and I left. Emmett and Jacob talked for a few minutes outside of the car but they were speaking so quietly that I could hardly hear anything. It wasn't a pleasant conversation though. I wonder if Jacob ever has a pleasant conversation with anyone. I doubted it…

Once we were back at his house I said nothing as I let Sam out and then led him up to my room with me. I wanted him by my side tonight in case Jacob tried to sneak into the room. Hopefully Sam would stop him… I was also anxious to get my ear bug back in and talk to Edward for a bit. I hoped that he was at the station!

**So there it is! **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I want about 130 reviews for the whole story so get those fingers ready and start typing :) **

**Oh come on...don't be too upset about Edward not making it to Jacob's house to get Bella! That would be the end and you wouldn't get to the really cool stuff that is about to happen and the really sad stuff that is about to happen. And you would never find out Rosalie and Emmett's secret and why they are involved and you wouldn't see what happens to the bad guys :D:D Trust me you want the story to go on!  
**

**OK get ready and go review! Thanks to all especially my awesome beta and to my sister whom I bugged for quite sometime last night on the wrapping up of the plot line. Bella will be in Edward's arms soon enough :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	22. Marcus Aro

**So I am really excited about this part of the story. Jacob is still a pain but there are a few secrets coming out such as Rosalie and Emmett...:):):) I love their part in this chapter and if you reviewed last chapter you got a sneak peak! Oh...you didn't review and get the preview? YOUR FAULT lol...**

**Ok shout out to my beta (Somebody's Bella) she is still awesome. My sis...I LOVE YOU! And to _virgoleen_-Thanks for one of the best reviews ever last chapter :):) Seriously made my day. **

**Everyone needs to go check it out and THEN review at the end of this chappie :):):)**

**OK Steph owns go read.**

RosaliePOV

"She what?" Emmett yelled anxiously as he paced around the living room. "Are you sure, Rose? I mean…it could have been there before and you just didn't notice it."

"No," I said biting at my nails. "I would have remembered it because of its significance to Jacob. He has marked her Emmett and put her in the pack. Not made her one of the girls. She is in the pack. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Hell yes!" He screamed at me and ran frustrated hands over his head as he continued to pace back and forth. "I will kill him…with my own two hands I swear I will do it. If he has harmed one hair on her head…"

"There's more." I said anxiously. Emmett stopped pacing and stared at me incredulously. His dark eyes were wide with concern.

"What the hell do you mean, there's more?" He barked out through his grinding teeth. I wanted to remind him that grinding his teeth was bad for him but there were more important issues at the moment.

"She was bugged." I said quickly because I needed to tell him everything before I chickened out.

"What. The. Fuck?" He was starting to turn colors as he sat down on the edge of the couch burying his face in his hands. "Shit…this is bad. This is so bad. If he finds that on her, she's dead."

I nodded fervently and said, "I know, Emmett, we have to do something. Jacob will kill her."

"Oh fuck…Edward is going to shit a brick." He snapped right back up and started pacing again.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Where do you think she got the bug? Edward isn't stupid…he knows. He has to know Emmett."

"No." he said shaking his head back and forth anxiously. "No…he can't find out Rosalie. He can't."

I shrugged and said, "Who's to say that he doesn't know already? If he bugged her and sent her into Jacob he is fishing for information. We have to get that bug off. He cannot find out Emmett. It will bring Jacob down and we all go down with him. We got close-too close-to the fire before when Emily came into the gym. We can't risk a close encounter like that again."

"Why would Edward bug her?" He asked and then looked at me with a pale face. "Rosie, he said he was off the force. Dammit, he better not have lied to me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You have lied, Emmett. You have lied a lot. Don't judge him because he's protecting his ass. It was all probably undercover work. He joins the same gym Jacob attends. He starts dating Jacob's assistant. It all sort of matches."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again. "He wouldn't use Bella that way. I see how he looks at her. He loves her."

"Well he sent her to Jacob's with a bug, Emmett. That doesn't look to positive." I contradicted the judgment of his cousin and just shook my head as I thought this through.

He stared at me for several long seconds and nodded quickly. "We have to get the bug off. Where's it at?"

"Her hair." I stated. "I saw it tonight. Her hair was coming undone and I saw a black spot with a little red flashing light."

"You sure it's a bug?" He asked stupidly and I felt like smacking him upside the head.

"What the hell else would it be, Emmett?" I asked in annoyance. This was getting messy.

He shrugged and shook his head. "How much do you think that Bella knows?"

I shook my head this time and began pacing. "I don't know. I mean…you said he doesn't bring anyone into the pack without telling them everything, right?"

"Right." He nodded and then asked, "And you're sure it was a moon? Not a paw print?"

"Positive." I answered quickly and then frowned in confusion. "The only other girls in the pack though are his family."

"And Emily is leaving remember?"

I nodded and then asked, "Emily's replacement?"

Emmett sighed and said, "She has to know everything, Rose. It's the rules…"

Emmett huffed loudly as he fell back down on the couch again. We were both silent for awhile as I bit at my finger nails and Emmett cupped a hand over his face. He was thinking…that was his thinking pose.

After a few minutes he sat up straight and looked at me. "I think I have an idea."

We had a long discussion about his idea and then we decided on what to do. It was the only way. I picked up my phone with a reluctant sigh before finding the number in my phone. I closed my eyes and waited anxiously as it rang.

When the woman answered the phone I rolled my eyes. "I need to speak with Aro please."

"And who is this?" The woman asked abruptly and rudely.

"His daughter."

EPOV

I woke up the next morning after a long night of talking with Bella. I stayed at the station obviously and spent the entire night talking to her. Even after she had fallen asleep I stayed on the mic hoping to maybe hear her talk in her sleep as I know she did often. We talked a lot about her day, how she had basically done nothing. She told me how she threatened Jacob with poisoning his food. Too bad she didn't go through with it.

When Jenks woke me up in my chair, he suggested that I go lie down on the cot in the corner and take a nap. I was so tired that I couldn't help but to agree. I think I actually slept peacefully for about two hours. I couldn't complain though…it was the most sleep I have had since she had been gone. As Bella was drifting off to sleep she had mentioned something about the gym and Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't really catch anything she said because it was mostly mumbled but I knew that I had to get to the gym today and drag out of Emmett how he was related to all of this. There was something that I was missing…some piece of the puzzle that had yet to make sense.

After breakfast which was a quick cup of some really nasty coffee I headed out to the gym. I assured them I wouldn't be gone long. I had to get back for Bella. I didn't want to leave her alone as long as I had yesterday. I sped to the gym and was glad that there weren't many people there because I didn't really want to embarrass Emmett in front of his gym members.

I swiped my card quickly and didn't waste any time getting straight down to business. I marched through the building and into Emmett's office. He was on the phone smiling at whomever he was talking to. When he saw me come flying into the door his smile fell and he nearly dropped the phone. He gave a speedy goodbye and anxiously hung the phone up.

"Hey Edward…what's going on?" He asked quickly and stood as I stared at him from the other side of his desk. His hands fidgeted nervously in front of him as he tried to smile. Yeah…this wouldn't take long.

"Hi Emmett." I grinned and sat down in the seat in front of me. "Why don't you sit down…we have a lot to talk about."

He swallowed hard and watched me closely as he sat down in his seat. He fiddled with the papers on his desk as he tried to avoid my heated gaze. "So what do we need to talk about?"  
Well…I wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Jacob." He blanched and cleared his throat before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. Oh so now he was going to be stubborn?

"Emmett," I said calmly. "I don't know what's going here but we can do this the easy way or the hard way and you know that no matter how hard you fight it, I will get the truth."

He took a deep breath and shrugged. "There's nothing to fight, Edward. Jacob Black is a member of my gym and other than that I know nothing about him."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "Cut the shit, Emmett…tell me what's going on. See you think that I don't know about his little prostitution ring. You think I don't know that he owns every club in this town…you think that I don't know you are linked to him in some way, but you are wrong."

He didn't say anything only moved his eyes back and forth between mine as he thought for a long second. "Edward…there's too much and not enough time."

"Emmett, I have all of the time in the world." I said and kicked my foot up to rest on my knee.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You sure you don't have to get back to the station to listen in to everything you are hearing on Bella's bug."

I paled a little but kept a solid face. How the fuck did he know about that? "We aren't talking about Bella right now, we are talking about you."

Emmett sighed and dropped his head staring at his lap for several seconds. He was thinking it through. He had a choice to make. He could tell me the truth or I could force it out of him. He knew that I would too. I waited patiently and tried my hardest not to think about Bella right now. I tried not to think about how Emmett would know about Bella's bug. Did that mean that Jacob knew about it too? Was she playing me…Stop!

"Emmett, I'm waiting." I said calmly and stared at my cousin as he warred with himself.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at me with a sigh. He stood up and tugged at his shirt pulling it up over his chest. I was about to get worried when he finally pulled the shirt off and I saw it. Right above his heart was a tattoo of a crescent moon. I stared at the tattoo and luckily kept the shocked expression off my face. Don't let anything take you by surprise…it shows weakness. Pretend like you already know that information.

I shrugged and said, "Do you think a tattoo is going to answer all of my questions?"

Emmett dropped his shirt and slammed his fist down on the table roughly. "Don't come in here playing your cop routine with me, Edward, I won't take it."

I stood up aggressively and leaned towards the desk. "Then tell me why the hell you have a gang tattoo on your chest!"

He breathed heavily down his nose as we glared at each other. He finally lost his temper and sat down in the seat. I studied him for a second and made sure he wasn't going to try to pull something, then I sat down across from him and waited.

He didn't look at me as he started. "Remember when I said that I was living in Arizona?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah…so what?"

"I never let anyone visit, I never called home…I basically just disappeared." He stated and then looked at me as I shrugged.

"Yeah, how is Arizona important to this?"

He shook his head and went on with his story. "I was with Jacob. We met back during college. My freshmen year actually. I lied about that too. Everyone thinks that I graduated from the university and moved to Arizona. I dropped out in the second semester of my sophomore year. Jacob and I were roommates and he had introduced me to his friends, to the pack. We all started hanging out and then we started getting involved in the wrong things."

"What kind of things?" I asked but he didn't answer he only ignored me and stared at his desk as he continued.

"We all moved to LA and opened a few clubs. It was bringing in money and a good business so we opened more…then we bought more clubs. When I was with him we owned most of the clubs in the city. I got enough money to open the gym so I did, of course the money was technically Jacob's so he co-owned it with me. His name is still on the gym as partial owner. Then…Jacob started getting involved in other things that I didn't want any part of."

"Such as?" Maybe he would answer that question. For his nose's sake, he did. I was getting tired of the avoidance shit and I might break his nose if he ignores another question.

"The trafficking." He stated and I internally cursed myself for not bringing my recorder in. How could I be so stupid as to forget that?

I nodded, urging him to go on. "I tried everything to get out but it's not easy in situations like that, especially with Jacob. His rules are, once you're marked you are in for life. The only way out is death." I already knew that too. "So, I didn't really have a choice. I stuck around only because I didn't want to die. In the meantime I met Rosalie in the gym. She started coming in regularly then she applied for a training job. We started dating and one thing led to another. We were getting really serious and had only been dating for about six months or so but Jacob found out. That's another rule, a new rule since he had started with the prostitutes. No one in the pack could see any other woman unless she was in the pack or one of the prints. That's what he called the prostitutes then, because he marked them with paw prints. Well when he found out about Rosalie he kidnapped her and brought her in one night. He was inches away from marking her when I got there. Shit hit the fan and that was the night I got out."

I narrowed my eyes at him as his wondered all over the room. He was leaving stuff out. "How did you get out? Jacob said, oh he's in love now so let's let him go? Doubt that…how did you get out?"

Emmett shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter and it has nothing to do with the present so just let it go."

He is lying. I can tell when he lies. He won't look me in the eyes and he keeps shifting in his seat and that vein in the side of his neck is bulging. He is lying to me. "Emmett…lives are at stake here. Particularly Jacob's because if I have to go one more day without Bella because of him, I might kill him before the Feds get their hands on him. More importantly, Bella is in danger. Did you know that Jared almost raped her Sunday night?"

Emmett looked up anxiously and I saw sweat break out on his forehead as he stared me down. "They nearly beat a girl to death. She is in ICU recovering from the brutal beating they gave her and then left her in the street to die."

His hands fisted into balls and I saw his knuckles tighten as he shook his head. "I have nothing else to say, Edward. You wanted to know my part and I told you now get out."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Fine…but if something happens to Bella and I find out that you knew something that could have helped her out of this, I am going to be on your doorstep."

He didn't say anything as I turned and walked out of the office. On the way down the hall I passed Rosalie who stopped walking and stared at me with a pale face. She looked like she was scared shitless, like she had seen a ghost. I paid her no attention as I continued to walk by. He was lying to me, he had to be. Why else would he kick me out so quickly and why else would Rosalie act like I was the plague walking by? They had more reasons to be scared. There was something I didn't know. I could almost smell it in the air…

And Emmett was in the fucking pack? Are you kidding me? Why the hell would he even get involved in something like that? And honestly…you made enough money from running clubs to open your own gym? Yeah right…what was he not telling me? I groaned in frustration and headed out to the car. I needed to get back to Bella. I wouldn't tell her about Emmett, maybe something would come up about it while I listened in. What if he is still in the pack? Is that what he was hiding…he is still in the pack. That has to be it.

He and Seth both said, you get out when you die. Apparently they don't let anyone out. I know how these gang things work, I have seen the evidence of that. I have investigated crimes and murders that have evolved around people trying to escape a gang leader. They kill and think nothing about it. So if death is the ticket out then why is Emmett still alive if he is really out? Nope…there's more to the story that I'm not getting and I will find out what it is if it's the last damn thing I do.

BPOV

It was a Tuesday night and the damn club was open, which meant we had to be there. I hated getting dressed in an outfit that Jacob had picked out for me. I hated listening to a damn thing that he said to me. Hated it with a passion…but what choice did I have? I hated my way of thinking even more. I needed to cut the shit, _what choice did I have? _I was a grown ass woman and I could pick out my own damn clothing. So instead of wearing the short blue dress that Jacob had picked out for me I wore a one strapped black dress. All I had was sweats and short skimpy dresses that filled my closet to the brim. Apparently he only wanted me working out or in that damn club of his.

As I applied my make-up and fixed my hair so that my tattoo was covered, Sam watched closely from my bed. Every time I would glance over at him he would whimper slightly.

"I know buddy, I hate him too." I agreed with Sam. To think that he has lived with such a sadistic owner was just depressing. I promised myself that when this was all over, he was coming with me. I would make a happy life for him.

When I was finally ready I gave myself the once over and headed toward the door. I hated that I was obeying him. But I knew that if I didn't get ready and get down stairs that Jacob would come up here and dress me himself. As I entered the foyer I saw Jacob eyeing my outfit. He raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly.

"That is better than my choice." He said and nodded with a slow grin.

On second thought…let me go back upstairs and change. I will wear my sweats. Yep, sounds good.

"Let's go, we are already going to be late." He said and gripped my wrist rather tightly to yank me towards the door. I reluctantly followed and nearly tripped several times down the steps because he was dragging me so quickly.

The car ride was entirely awkward and I hated every minute of it. Jacob continued to glance at the clock to see that only a minute had passed and we were still flying down this little backstreets taking corners so fast I swear I could hear the tires squealing. I was starting to worry about my safety.

"Slow down, Jake, your sluts will still be there when we get there." I said in annoyance only for him to groan under his breath and speed up and completely ignoring every stop sign. Boy he would hate to get pulled over again. Finally I saw the flashing neon lights for "The Wolf" and was for once thankful we had arrived to our destination. I seriously considered kissing the ground when I got out of the front seat.

Jacob waited rather impatiently at the hood of the car and when I joined his side he grabbed my wrist again and dragged me to the back entrance. He shoved through the door and pushed straight into the dressing room where half of the girls were changing. When Emily spotted our entrance she rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic wave of her hand as if to say, "all yours" then left through the hallway before Jacob could reach it.

"Watch them, Bella." He hissed at me and released my hand so roughly I nearly fell. He started towards the main floor and I just looked around to all of the girls.

"Hey girls." I smiled at the ones that were not afraid to look at me.

Claire grinned at me brightly and nodded. I smiled back warmly and then went around checking on them. I asked when they had last eaten and how much sleep they had all received. They were being very polite and answering me truthfully I do believe. They had a bit more color to them then the last time I saw them. I was glad that they were hopefully being treated better.

Then there was that one girl, the red headed one that continued to send daggers in my direction with her narrowed green eyes. I had finally had enough and once I finished a short conversation with Bree I walked over to her with a cheery expression.

She stood taller than me in her six inch heels and was wearing nothing but a bra, a g-string, and some sort of mesh wrap. It was trashy and screamed strip club. "Hey, is there anything that I can help you with?"

She scoffed and turned to give me a sarcastic grin. "No, I'm good thanks." Her tone was rude and disrespectful and I hated it. I was being a hell of a lot nicer to her than anyone else in this group had been and she still treated me like shit.

"Oh alright. I'm Bella, I don't think that we have been properly introduced." I said and extended my hand with a warm smile.

"I'm Vick." She said with another roll of her eyes as she applied more lipstick making her lips a full two inches thicker thanks to the previous coats underneath. Then she had the nerve to add. "I am the one that _should _be taking your soon-to-be job because unlike you, I have the backbone to handle the job description."

I grinned widely, "I'm sure you do, Vick, which for you would also entail of spreading your legs for every man that walked through the door. But of course that would just be another perk right?"

She dropped the lip stick in her hand and turned to gawk at me as I heard several snickers from behind us. I grinned, patted her arm and turned to leave the dressing room. As I entered the hall I heard a loud groan, some more giggles and several things scatter across the floor. She had more than likely thrown something, sucks for her that she would be cleaning it up tonight. I am here to help these girls, but when they don't want to be helped and act like bitches-in her case-I am here to put them in their place. Instantly I felt guilty. I was turning into one of the pack. I groaned and stopped to look back at the dressing room. I was almost tempted to go apologize to her when I felt a hand grip my wrist and tug me out onto the main floor.

When I turned around I saw Leah's dark hair tied high up into a ponytail. It was bobbing away as she led me across the room and towards the bar. She finally turned and gave me a quick smile.

"I insist that you drink something, Bella." She ordered with a wide grin. "It's on me, but you need to loosen up. You are acting way too…" She paused and let her dark eyes wonder over my body for a moment before choosing her word. "Frigid."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Leah, but I really don't want a drink."

She shrugged and nodded to the guy at the bar who was waving at us enthusiastically. He was half way decent looking with shaggy blonde hair down in his eyes and a cute grin. He held nothing to my Edward. Leah leaned in and said, "He is totally packing some goods if you know what I mean. Honestly girl-hung like a horse-and I know for a fact that he's the best between the sheets. Sit down and talk to him."

I was about to explain to her that I needed no horse in the sheets and that the last thing I wanted to do was confide in anyone in this damn building, let alone get in bar tenders pants, but she had turned and trotted off towards one of the booths where several guys were eye screwing her.

When I turned back to the bar the guy was smiling cutely at me as he dried a glass. Widening his grin and reaching above his head to put the glass on a top shelf I watched the muscles in his arm ripple and I had to swallow hard. He was really cute. I loved Edward…there was no doubt about that. I grinned back at him and then he nodded towards the bar and patted the empty spot in front of him.

I shook my head and started to turn around but when I did Jared was behind me with his back to me. I would do just about anything to get away from him so I quickly turned and headed to the bar taking the empty stool.

"Hi." He grinned. He had an Australian accent…how cute.

"Hey." I grinned back at him and glanced over my shoulder to see that Jared had moved on to another part of the club.

"Can I get ya anything to drink?" He asked and I saw dimples appear at the corner of his mouth as he grinned.

I frowned and glanced over the many bottle of alcohol sitting behind him. "Uh Coke….just a coke." I grinned.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "Alright, a coke."

I twisted my fingers together as he used the coke gun to fill my glass with coke and ice. When he brought it over and sat it down in front of me he leaned onto the bar resting his elbows there and asked, "So you're the new girl, eh?"

I groaned at the title and took a sip of my coke. "Oh…touchy subject." I really didn't know who this guy worked for and considering that Jacob owned the club, which means he owns the employees as well.

"Oh, I see." He nodded with a slow grin and stretched his hand out. "I'm Riley."

"Bella." I shook his hand and his face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, Jacob's Bella?" He questioned and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

Well regardless of who Jacob employed in this building it wouldn't hurt telling them the same things that I tell Jacob. "I'm not his. I am not a piece of land that can be owned by a man."

He grinned widely and nodded. "Touchy subject."

"Very." I agreed and chugged half of my coke down almost wishing it were something stronger but I didn't want to get drunk in this club. I wanted to have my wits about me so that I could catch anything that seemed out of the ordinary. I laughed to myself…out of the ordinary. What _was _ordinary in a strip club for Pete's sake?

"So, Bella that does not belong to Jacob, I hear that you are taking Emily's spot when she leaves." He observed and didn't acknowledge the person that was standing at the other end of the bar waiting rather impatiently on some drinks. Instead he snapped his fingers above his head at one of the waiters out in the room. One immediately appeared and was pointed in the direction of the waiting man. I nodded with approval at his work ethics.

"Nice, do you like run the joint? You snap your fingers and they jump at your command?" I questioned with a slow smile.

He laughed and stood up patting the bar in front of me and winked, "That's exactly how it works."

With that he moved away from me just as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. It made me jump and turn to see who it was. For a moment, I feared it was Jared but I was almost glad that it was Jacob. He was eyeing Riley like he was the black plague personified.

"What are you doing?" Jacob hissed in my ear as his eyes were still on Riley.

"I was just getting something to drink, Jacob, chill out." I said and shoved at his hold on me but he just tightened his grip on my arm so that he could jerk me up from my seat.

"Come on." He said and dragged me out of the main room and up the stairs. When we were on the second floor he finally let go of my arm.

I rubbed the sore spot above my elbow. "Geez, Jacob. I was getting something to drink, not murdering a person."

"You can't trust people around here, Bella." He sneered through his teeth as he shoved into his room at the end of the hall. It was like a mini party in there.

"Yeah, starting with you." I muttered under my breath as he held the door open for me.

I stepped inside and saw every single one of the pack members sitting around on the couches observing the view of what was going on in front of them. About four of the girls were dancing around the poles half naked. I just about threw up in my mouth. I of course stopped in my spot and shook my head at Jacob. I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want to see this.

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes as he gripped my wrist and jerked me into the room so hard I stumbled on my own feet. I hated being here. I kept my eyes on the floor as I entered the room and followed Jacob across the floor to the other side where he sat down on the only empty spot on the couch and grabbed my arm to pull me down onto his lap. I groaned and was about to stand up but he wrapped one arm around my waist and threw the other across my bare legs effectively trapping me on his lap. I felt my jaw set and my anger started to pick up but before I had any time to react the most unexpected thing happened, all of the guys in the room stood to their feet and the girls that were dancing just lowered their heads and exited the room.

Everyone was staring at me and I wasn't sure as to what was happening. I soon found comfort in the fact that they were staring at Jacob instead of me.

"Jacob, you have decided?" Quil asked and Jacob pushed me into the seat beside of him.

"I have decided. Don't you think it is time that I represent this pack as much as you all do?" He asked almost jokingly.

All of the guys smiled and stuck out their hand to shake Jacob's like he had just given them the gift of eternal youth. As they all walked around shaking hands and talking over the loud music I watched Jacob closely trying to figure out what was going on. _Represent the pack? _What does that mean? The door flung open and Leah came walking in with a bag of things and a chair that had an oddly shaped back. It almost looked like the chairs that masseuses have.

Everyone smiled at her and directed their attention to her as Embry and Quil grabbed the items from her hands and moving it to the center of the room.

"So what's it going to be?" Jared asked and slapped Jacob on the shoulder as he pulled him towards the seat that was now placed in the middle.

"A wolf, of course. Leah designed it. I liked Bella's so much I had her design one for me." He said as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

Wait…what?

"It is a damn masterwork if you ask me." Leah commented as she pulled out her items. There were bottles of what looked like ink and then she pulled out a gun and some rags. Yep…Jacob was getting a tattoo.

I huffed and crossed my arms as I stared at his back. I hope it hurts like hell Jacob Black. This was going to be too much fun. Moments later everyone was gathered around to watch their ring leader get marked up. Leah was ready with her tattoo gun and I could already hear the low thrum of the machine running that brought back too many memories of my own. It is hard to think that not even a week ago it was me in that chair. I cringed inwardly and tried to suppress the memories as I watched the side of Jacob's face twist and contort into pain. Some would say I was sadistic for enjoying this but let's face it…he deserves it.

Halfway through the tattoo session Seth joined me on the couch and smiled brightly. I returned the smile and once again felt like I was on the fence. I still wasn't sure how much I could trust him or if I could trust him at all…but as previously stated, he brought Edward to me in the only way that can be done in a time like this.

We both turned back to watch Jacob and Leah for several moments but then I felt a nudge on my arm and I looked over to Seth. He had his phone out in his hands and had typed up a message for me to read.

_How are you holding up?_

I looked up and around at the others who seemed to be completely transfixed on what was taking place in the middle of the room. Without looking back to Seth I just shrugged and sighed softly.

He nodded and started away on his phone again. After he had stopped I looked back over to examine what he had written this time.

_You're stronger than most. Jacob knows that he can't run over you like he can the other girls. It pisses him off but you are doing the right thing, Bella. _

I smiled briefly and nodded. You're damn straight he can't run over me like the other girls. I am not his slut to toss around and be at his beckon call. As I tried to look away Seth started typing again.

_Some bad shit is about to go down, Bella. I hear the things that they talk about…it's not good. I know that it is your only connection to Edward but you need to lose the bug. _

That was where I stopped reading and decided that I couldn't trust Seth. The whole point of the bug was to bust Jacob and the pack and now he wants me to get rid of it? No way in hell am I getting rid of my bug. Yes it is my only connection to Edward, yes if I damaged it the whole thing would end abruptly because Edward would sweep in like the damn SWAT team but I still have to help these girls and while I do want to see them safely out of this, I have my own ass to cover as well. I can't cut off my only lifeline because someone in the fucking pack tells me I need to. What good would come from that?

Up to this point, Seth had been one of my favorite people here…now I realize that he is just like the rest of them, evil manipulative and a backstabber. Edward trusted him, trusted him enough to let him in on the whole scheme and he pulled this shit? No. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let him get to me. I took a deep breath and sat up straighter to put my focus on something other than Seth. I would just ignore him.

"Done." Leah said and stood up with her dirty rags and tattoo gun.

"Holy shit, that is awesome, Leah." Jared commented and gave her a swift slap to the ass.

"Thank you, thank you." She bragged with a bright smile.

"Wow!" Embry commented with wide eyes. "I want one."

"Get me a mirror." Jacob said and stood up exposing his back to Seth and me.

I would be completely amazed of how gorgeous and detailed it was if he didn't represent evil. It was a wolf raised up on its hind legs howling at a full moon but the texture of its body looked ancient almost and the designs were definitely Native American. I couldn't deny that it was a work of art and that Leah was very talented but I would never tell anyone in this room that piece of information. The elegant design of the wolf's body reminded me of the key etched into my neck.

Jacob finally got his mirror to look into it and the grin that covered his face when he caught the reflection was something I had never seen on him. This made him extremely happy. To Jacob, now he was finally a leader and it represented that everyone in this room belonged to him. I hated him for that. I didn't belong to him and I never would. I instantly had the urge to cover my neck up and was glad that I wore my hair down tonight.

"What do you think, babe?" He turned to me and asked. First, my skin crawled because he called me _babe._ Second, I was not his baby.

I didn't answer only sighed and crossed my arms as I stared out across the room. Jacob's fists clenched up and he handed the mirror over to one of the guys. "Leave us alone for a moment." He spat to everyone in the room.

Quicker than I could have thought the room was empty and it was only Jacob and I left. Here we go with another one of his mood swings. He has been in a particularly bad mood today.

When the last person was out and the door was shut Jacob moved to stand above me. "Look at me, Bella." He spat and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"I thought you preferred it when women didn't look you in the eye." I spat back and immediately regretted it.

He growled-literally growled-and rammed his hands into the sofa above my head with his entire body hovering over mine. I had no choice but to lean back and look up at him. I could feel his body quivering with anger above me and I felt my heart start to pick up a little.

"When I tell you to do something I mean to do it." He spat through pursed lips and is dark brown eyes were boring into my face.

I almost felt like a puppy being scolded and put into submission by its father. Wolf…it is exactly right, exactly how he thinks. Oh how it fits him so well. I didn't speak, only stared into his eyes.

"Now I asked what you thought about the tattoo." He stated slowly in a voice that was too calm. It was almost frightening.

"It represents what you truly are Jacob Black, a monster." I spat.

He groaned in frustration again but leaned closer to me until my head was pushing so far into the couch I could feel the bug digging into my skin along with my hair pins.

"One day," He whispered quietly and I could feel his breath trickling over my face. "I will teach you a lesson for that smart mouth of yours."

Before I could open my aforementioned smart mouth Jacob was leaning down and pushing his lips to mine. I tried to push against his chest to get him off of me but he didn't budge, only opened his mouth to suck my bottom lip between his teeth. I screamed and shoved hard against him trying to move him away from me but suddenly I felt his teeth clamp down on my lip until it was stinging with pain. Then he jerked is head back and spat on my neck. _What. The. Fuck?_

I was two seconds away from ripping him a new one when the door came bursting open and Jared was dragging Seth in by his shirt and throwing him on the floor.

"Jacob, we have a problem."

**Uh oh...who is with me? I want to hear your guesses on what is about to happen and see who is right and who is wrong. Somebody's Bella and Lucy01 don't get to answer that because you already know hahaha...**

**Seriously peeps...130 reviews. you are 15 away. 15 reviews, is it so much to ask? :( Go review and I am not above begging and pleading on bended knee :) Preview to the reviewers.**

**My rec for this chapter (sorry I haven't done this in awhile, I always forget) "Unexpected Circumstances" by Savage7289  
It isn't done but it is really good so far go check it out and tell who sent you :)**

**Thanks to all and lets get those reviews up ladies and possibly gents. :)**

**Peace and Blessings :D**

**~Blueopal~**


	23. Blood and Tears

**I'm back! Sorry for the awaited update. It has been a terrible week. I had a dear cousin pass away last week and it has been a hard time on my family and friends so please, if you pray keep us in your prayers and your thoughts. If you don't pray keep us in your thoughts.**

**On with the story! I am so close to having the entire story finished. Some of you may not know but I write up as much as I can I don't write a chapter after each post like some writers do so sometimes I forget about things that I have previously written so if you find errors like that-ones that don't match up with what has previously been mentioned I am sorry. I try to work most of them out and I was recently informed of something that I had forgotten to mention is the reason I am saying this but that issue has been resolved and you will see in the future lol!**

**So, thanks to my beta. She is awesome :) Thanks to my sissy who helped me tremendoulsy with the ending! Of course it is going to be a HEA just so you know...Bella will be out of Jacob's claws soon! But that doesn't mean all of the troubles end ;) (I will keep you guessing on that one)**

**I know that certain readers have gotten rather attached to one character and I apologize in advanced but it had to happen. Sorry folks. Also something happens with Edward below that may seem unrealistic but welcom to FICTION :)**

**Ok Steph owns, as always and we will chat below...**

**Read on!**

Jacob stared from me to Seth who was lying on the floor staring at his hands which had caught the brunt of his fall. He already had a swollen lip and blood was trickling from his mouth, no doubt from a hit that Jared had delivered.

I was furious, my blood was boiling and my lip was throbbing and when I pulled it into my mouth I tasted blood on it from Jacob's bite. I moved a finger to my lip and traced it across the stinging flesh. When I pulled my hand back I saw a drop of blood dripping down my index finger. I was just about to lay into Jacob for biting me but when I stood up I noticed the seriousness of situation. Seth still had not picked himself up out of the floor and Jacob was staring between him and Jared probably wondering what was going on. But I knew.

Jared groaned loudly and reached behind is back, when his hands came back out he was cocking a pistol and pointing it at Seth in the floor.

Oh shit.

"Jared!" Jacob screamed loudly and marched across the room pushing Jared back a few feet and jerking the gun out of his hand.

Seth hadn't moved an inch on the floor. Everyone kind of stood around silently for a few seconds and then Jacob took charge. Taking the gun he tucked it in the back of his pants and then turned to me with a worried look in his eyes. I wasn't sure why he was worried.

"Bella," He said taking a deep breath. "Clean yourself up and go find Leah when you are done."  
Any other time I would have fought back about his command but there was a cocked gun in his pants. I was moving my ass out of dodge. I just lowered my head and headed towards the door. I had to literally step over Seth who was still face down on the floor. He chose that moment to look up at me and mouth the word _sorry._ Before the last syllable left his lips Jared pulled his foot back and kicked him hard in the side. I swear I heard a loud crack.

"You don't deserve the right to be in this fucking pack, let alone to look one of us in the eye!" He screamed at Seth.

I hurried on out the door before I let his words set in or before I could really register the painful groan that escaped Seth's lips.

Walking as briskly as I could, I went straight to the row of bathrooms Leah had pointed out previously. I hurried on in and around the corner to find stalls of toilets just like a community bathroom in a dorm. I stared at my feet as I walked until I reached the sink and quickly turned the cold water on. Staring down at the running water I tried to make since of everything that had just happened. Seth…oh shit; he was going to get in so much trouble. What if they found out he had went to the cops? I felt terrible. This was my entire fault. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and cupped some cold water in my hands and splashed it on my face. Standing up a little straighter I stared into the sink and saw red dripping down the white sink. Jerking my head up I looked into the mirror and saw red spots covering my chest and neck. My teeth immediately started grinding together as I brought a hand to my neck and wiped some of the spots away.

Blood.

There was fucking blood all over my neck all because of Jacob Black. He bit my lip and blew my damn blood all over my neck. I groaned and hit the side of the sink rather hard before grabbing some paper towels and wetting them down to clear my skin off. The whole time I was cleaning myself off I was murmuring under my breath about all of the names that I could call Jacob Black.

I hated is fucking guts. I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted to see him beg for mercy at the hand of some enemy. I would prefer that enemy to be Edward.

_Edward_

I felt tears swell into my eyes again as I wondered about him. I hate that he isn't here with me. I would have loved to see his reaction to what Jacob just did to me. _First,_ he kissed me. Edward would have ripped his head from his shoulders and pissed down his throat. _Then,_ he spat my own damn blood onto my neck _after_ biting me? Oh…he was so going to pay for this. When I was free of blood and tears, I marched out of the bathroom with no intentions of going to find Leah. I had nothing to say to Leah right now. I was going to talk to Jacob.

As I walked down the hallway I could hear voices through the cracked door of Jacob's room. Jared was talking mostly. Ranting and raving was a more appropriate way to describe how he was speaking.

"He went to the fucking cops Jacob! Ask him what's on his phone. Do you want to tell him or should I?" Jared spat and I heard a hit and a muffled groan.

"I have nothing to say." Seth murmured.

"Tell me what you've done, Seth." Jacob commanded in an eerily calm voice.

"I'll tell you." Jared spat anxiously.

I reached the door at that part and was peeking through the crack to see what was going on. Embry and Quil were standing above Seth as he knelt on the floor. Jacob was sitting on the sofa still shirtless and Jared stood behind the sofa. No doubt, Jacob had put a distance between Jared and Seth just so that he couldn't get another hit in. At least I hope that was the case.

"I don't want to hear from you, Jared." Jacob said and shook his head as he stared at Seth. "Come on, Seth…I don't have all night for this."

Seth was staring at the ground and it was amazing to see the complete submissiveness of the situation. Already Seth had buckled to Jacob's dominating attitude and state of mind. It amazed me but it also pissed me off beyond words. Why wouldn't he stand up and fight? Why can't he just tell Jacob the truth…he went to the cops because you are a damn psycho path, Jacob Black!

"Seth…I am going to give you one last chance to come clean. I'd like to think that what Jared has said isn't the truth but…your silence is not very reassuring. Did you, or did you not go to the cops?" The calm look on Jacob's face was…spooky and I felt chills run up and down my spine as I watched this all unfold. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach like something bad was going to happen.

I was scared. I was scared for Seth…God only knows what they are going to do to him.

Seth still didn't answer and Jacob stood with a reluctant sigh and pulled the gun from behind his back. "Seth…this is your last chance." He said and cocked the gun back before pointing it at his head.

Everything was silent for several long seconds and all I could hear was the beating of my heart. I'm sure I was breathing hard and I felt tears running down my eyes. This is all my fault and I am too much of a coward to just walk in there and stop it all. I was frozen in my spot, I couldn't move and I know that the only thing that was keeping my lungs pumping was adrenaline.

I felt a sob rise in my chest when Quil and Embry placed their hands on Seth's shoulders and Jared had an evil grin cross his face.

"Seth…" Jacob said in a calm voice and Seth slowly raised his head and more than likely looked Jacob in the eyes.

With one deep breath he said, "Go to hell."

EPOV

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed and jumped out of my seat throwing the headphones across the table and grabbing my vest.

"Masen." Someone said close by me. I didn't pay attention.

There was a gun shot. There was loud music, people talking. Seth…he had told Jacob to go to hell and then there was a gunshot and Bella was close enough to hear it.

I strapped my vest on and started lacing my belt up throwing in my badge and my cuffs and gun. I checked the magazine in my pistol shoved it in tightly and threw it in my belt. I was going to that damn club.

"Masen!" Someone yelled this time but I still paid no attention. I was on a mission. I was going to fucking kill Jacob Black. I was going to murder him with my own two hands.

I was getting revenge. We just heard him kill someone and they are sitting here like it is snowing rainbows outside. I am getting to that club.

"Sit your ass down!" The voice yelled and grabbed my elbow wheeling me around and literally throwing me into the seat.

I looked up and saw Jenks staring at me with a serious look. He wasn't messing around. This was serious.

BPOV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I ran down the stairs as quickly as my heel clad feet would take me. I easily slid right through the crowded floor and straight to the dressing room. I was getting the hell out of here. I wasn't staying around a moment longer. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay here and help these girls. I couldn't even help Seth just now…I was right there I could have said something. I could have done something. I could have done _anything._ But I didn't. I stood there in complete shock and watched Jacob kill him. As soon as I heard the small thud of the silenced pistol going off I ran like hell. I didn't take two seconds to look back. I knew what I had to do.

Running full speed I glided through the club almost completely unnoticed until I got to the dressing room. And there was Emily standing at the back door with her beady little eyes on me. She wasn't letting me go anywhere.

I was crying and shaking and I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do and the only thing that was coming to mind right now was my safe word. _Raven, raven, raven, raven! _

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Emily asked and crossed her arms as she pushed herself off of the door.

I swallowed hard as my mouth was now suddenly dry. I was scared. They killed him. What if I am next? I felt a sob rising in my throat but I bit it down as I whimpered out, "Please just let me go. I don't want to be here."

Emily just continued glaring as I heard footsteps approaching down the hall rather quickly. I was scared once again. They were coming after me now. It was my turn. They kill the witnesses in shit holes like this. I've seen enough movies and TV shows to know that my farewell scene is soon. I swallowed and glanced from the hall back to Emily. I was frozen, either way I go it ends badly. I might have a fighting chance between Emily and the door but there was no way in hell I could make it back down that hall.

I heard the footsteps getting closer and I felt a sob escape my lips as tears streamed down my face. I looked at Emily and with all the sincerity that I had I said, "Emily, please let me go…you don't know what just happened."

She arched a perfect eyebrow and asked, "Oh, I don't?"

Shit…she knew what they were going to do. She knew that Seth would die. I sobbed louder and glanced back to the hall and the footsteps that continued to grow louder and louder. I had to get the fuck out of there right now.

"Emily, they killed him!" I nearly screamed frantically. I just wanted out. I just wanted away from all these people and the dark thinfs they all took a part of.

I heard the footsteps even closer now but I kept my eyes on Emily. I didn't want to see what was about to face me. I didn't want to see my bullet come flying towards me.

Emily just shrugged and replied, "It was about time Seth learned his lesson."

She was just as sick and crazy as the rest of them. I cried harder and heard the footsteps getting even closer as I just cringed away from them. I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't want to die in this club because I witnessed another murder. I just couldn't.

Emily glanced over my shoulder when the footsteps had stopped. I could feel someone's eyes burning into me but I was too afraid, too much of a chicken to turn around and face what was waiting.

"Where are the boys?"

My head immediately snapped up when I recognized Leah's voice. Her brother…oh god, her brother is dead. I turned and she saw the tears streaming down my face and my undoubtedly pale skin and widened eyes.

She frowned and said, "What's the matter, Bella?"

"They killed him." I mumbled and she stood a little straighter. Her eyes went a little darker and I could see the color draining from her face.

"Seth." I mumbled and buried my face into my hands as I sobbed uncontrollably. "They killed him, Leah, because he went to the cops. I saw it all happen."

There was no response from her for several seconds until we heard the running down the hall. It sounded like a stampede rushing down the hall towards us. Almost instantly Jacob, Quil, and Embry were standing in the dressing room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob asked quickly as he marched towards me.

I was backing away from him. I didn't want to be near him. I wanted to get away. He killed someone. I just saw him do it. I watched him with my own eyes murder his own fucking cousin.

"How dare you!" Leah screamed through tears and sobs that were now ripping through her chest. She was punching Jacob in the back and throwing her fists at him in any way she thought would cause pain. "How fucking dare you kill my brother!" She kept screaming.

Quil was trying to pull her off Jacob as he was still marching towards me. Oh hell no. I turned and shoved past Emily who was standing there almost as if she were amused by what was going on. I think she fell onto the floor but I was running full speed. I shoved through the back door and nearly tripped out of the door as I started running across the gravel parking lot. The heels were making it nearly impossible to keep a steady pace but I didn't care. I was leaving.

"Bella! Stop!" Jacob commanded and chased after me.

I chanced a quick peek over my shoulder and before I could get turned back around my feet gave way underneath me and I stumbled to the ground. I caught myself on my hands and before I could get back up to keep running I felt a rough hand grab a hold of the back of my hair and yank me to my feet.

"You bitch, I said you wouldn't run from me." Jacob spat in my ear as he gripped my arm and led me back towards the club.

"Please," I sobbed. "Please just let me go. I just want to go."

"No, Bella, you are mine." He nearly growled the last word out as he shoved me closer and closer to the club and just when I thought we were going inside he jerked me the other way and slammed me against the car door.

I sobbed out and heard rather than saw him jerk the car door open before he shoved me inside and ran to the driver side of the car. Before I could register what had happened we were speeding down the highway heading towards Jacob's house.

RileyPOV

I was cleaning the bar long after the club had been closed. After collecting all of the glasses scattered across the club I had sent the other guys home and just offered to clean it all up myself. I didn't mind, besides I liked the alone time. I was whistling away to myself as I was wiping down the glasses to store back in their proper place when I heard the back door in the dressing room slam. There had been a lot of slamming doors after hours and the place had cleared out. There was an extra amount of movement upstairs as well but that was not really my business and I wasn't going to pry anymore than I already had tonight.

That magnificent Bella creature had no idea who I was or what my purpose here was so the way I see it, no harm no foul and I certainly caused no harm. She didn't really stir up much harm herself although I did notice when she came barreling through the club like it was on fire. I was curious but I knew that I would discover the truth sooner or later. Turns out…I did find out. Well I drew my own assumptions when two of the guys came down stairs carrying what looked to be a body bag. I pretended not to notice and even had my back turned as they passed but I know how to work this job to my advantage and not necessarily my advantage but my boss' advantage.

I looked up and nodded as a couple of the pack came walking into the main room and fell tiredly into a booth. They looked exhausted and I rolled my eyes when they weren't looking._ Idiots…don't mess with the crap you mess with and you would view the world around you a lot more thoroughly._

I continued doing my job and "minding my own business" as another pack member came filing in and then there was Jacob. He came in the back door last, dragged a seat over to the table and straddled the back of it as he sat down with the rest of the pack. I was cleaning and they didn't pay me a second thought as they started in on their conversation.

"How is Leah?" Jacob asked rather concerned.

"Not too good." Quil answered and shook his head. "I'm afraid that she will never forgive you for this one Jacob."

He shook his head, "She knows the rules. He broke the rules."

"You're damn straight." Jared responded and then snapped his head towards the bar. "Hey Randy, can we all get a shot of something strong?"

"Sure, no problem." _It's Riley, you ass hat._

"Where is Bella?" Embry asked and shook his head. "I really thought she was going to outrun you in that parking lot."

I was starting to pay a bit more attention now that Bella had been brought up. There was something going on here that I needed to get to the bottom of.

Jacob laughed sarcastically and said, "Trust me she won't be going anywhere for awhile. Besides, if she would have gotten away I would have still found her."

Ha…doubt that. I would have helped her run if I would have known she was running from _him_.

"Do you think she saw it?" Someone asked Jacob as I poured their shots.

"I know she did." He answered as if it is the most obvious answer. _Is the sky blue?_ "I looked straight into her eyes as I fired the gun."

Ah…someone was killed. Well that will be interesting news.

"That fucker had pissed me off for the last time." Jared stated and rammed his fist into the table. "I saw his phone, Jake, it was nothing but emails and texts back and forth to the police station."

Jacob nodded and I watched them closely as I served all of their glasses up on a tray. I walked them over in silence and deposited the entire tray onto the table, dropped the bottle of Tequila with it and went back to work. They would be here awhile.

I started cleaning again and they were all silent during the first two shots, but that was when the truth started pouring out.

"Do you think he told them about the gym?" Embry questioned and grabbed the Tequila bottle to pour himself another shout.

Jacob shrugged and said, "I have no idea but I can't risk it. I have too much at stake to even consider losing it. We have to make the move."  
"All of it?" One of the guys barked in disbelief.

They were all silent again as I continued to clean up and put things away. Now I was kind of taking my slow precious time, time that I was more than likely wasting, but I get paid good so I didn't really mind.

"Aro is in this weekend." Jacob said quickly. "It all has to be gone by then."

They changed the subject rather quickly and started talking about the other clubs and the business they were going through with that mess as they finished off a forty of Tequila. I was done working and was now rather anxious to get out of the club. I had a phone call to make.

"Uh, Mr. Black, I will be going unless you'd like for me to hang around to make some more drinks." I offered because that was the right thing to do.

"No, we are fine you can leave." He said with a wave of his hand.

Grabbing my belongings and more importantly my cell phone I headed for the door. I wished no one a goodbye as I left and as soon as I was outside and far away from the pack I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" The dark voice answered.

I grinned widely as I got into my car and started it. "Boy…do I have some news for you."

**I know, you are booing and throwing things at your computer screen, I would be too! But it had to happen for a reason. I loved Seth and I hate that he had to go that way but it had to happen. **

**So what do you think Riley's involvement is? :):) Love Riley! Always! :)**

**So leave me a review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. I love reading what you all think will happen. It's my favorite part about reviews :):)**

** 9 reviews away from having 130...come on people give me 9 reviews! Until next time...**

**~Blueopal~**


	24. Crushed Like A Bug

**Hey all! Sorry that it has been so long since I have posted. Life has been CRAZY with a capital C! Finally finished with this semester of school and now hopefully I will be able to finish the story soon!**

**So this chapter has been a long time coming and I hope I do not disappoint!**

**Thanks to all of the previous dedicated reviewers! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Also I want to thank my beta for all her hard work! Also her grandmother is sick right now so please keep her and her family in your thoughts and prayers right now.**

**Alright on with it. We will chate below! :)**

BPOV

"Ugh!" I screamed loudly and paced back and forth as far as I was able. Kicking an empty gas jug, I groaned again and jerked on the fucking chain that was attached to my ankle.

Tied. Me. The. Fuck. Up. Like I am his damn bitch he tied me up in the basement and left like the damn place was on fire.

Bastard.

I hated his guts! I groaned loudly again and yanked on my foot. There was definitely no getting out of this thing. It was bolted around my ankle with a lock holding it in place. The new anklet was attached to a chain that was bolted securely into the brick wall. I could hear Sam barking and scratching at the basement door. I glared across the dark basement. He could have at least turned the damn lights on.

I hated the dark and now I was locked in a dark basement with only the light coming from the small slit in the kitchen door. I knew that there was a basement but I had never been down here. Jacob had a pad lock on it. I guess he didn't want me to know that he had fucking shackles attached to the wall.

I groaned again for the millionth time and sat down on the cold concrete floor and just cupped my face in my hands.

_Jacob threw me into the car sped off as quickly as he could. He was putting the club in the dust. I wanted to curse him. I wanted to call him every bad name that had ever been thought up starting with a and working all the way to z but I was scared. I had just watched him kill someone. He murdered a human being! What if he is going to kill me now?_

_I leaned forward in my seat and covered my face while I sobbed. I couldn't stop crying and even though I was sitting within arm's length of the enemy I was going to cry whether he liked it or not. I guess he had finally had enough._

"_Will you shut the hell up?" He screamed at me all of the sudden and then rubbed the heel of his hand across his forehead. "You are giving me a headache"_

_I was giving him a headache…Yeah, well up yours, Jacob Black._

"_I hope you rot in hell, Jacob!" I said with all the hate that I could muster up which was a lot at the moment._

_He sighed and said, "So do a lot of people apparently."_

_I cringed as I remembered Seth's last words. I just started crying harder. "You will rot in jail for what you just did. Then hell is next on the list."_

_He laughed evilly and shook his head. "You don't know the people I know, Bella."_

"_Yeah, well guess who I know, Jacob?" I said as tears streamed down my face. I was so close…so close to telling him that I was bugged and the cops heard everything that had just happened. But then my fate would be no better than Seth's. And what if they were already on their way to the club or to Jacob's house? There was a small part of me that hoped they would beat us to his house. Well…it was a huge ass part of me that hoped they were there when we pulled in._

_He laughed that maniac laugh again and said, "I know exactly who you know, Bella. The ex-cop-wanna-be that thinks you are his. Oh…" He shook his hands and rolled his eyes at me. "I am _so_ scared."_

_I swear I was going to kill this mother fucker before the sun came up. Just then we pulled into the driveway and Jacob was quickly at my side of the car, opening the door and jerking on my wrists to pull me out of the car. The tears were still streaming my face as he drug me up the front steps and into the house. Sam was there instantly and going ape shit on Jacob no less. I loved that dog._

_I thought we were going upstairs but he quickly tugged me towards the kitchen. What was he going to do in there? I pulled back on my arm and tried to get away from him but he just tightened his grip on my wrist and yanked me harder._

"_Ow!" I growled when he nearly yanked my arm out of socket. "That hurt, you dick!"_

"_Bella, I swear I don't have time for you right now." He said and pulled my arm under his and pinned it to his side as he pulled out a set of keys. We were at the basement door that I had never been in before because of the pad lock. While he fiddled for his keys and Sam barked at him furiously while hitting his leg with his head, I bent down and gripped my high heel shoe about to ram it into some large muscle of Jacob's to injure him so that I could get away._

_When I stood up straight Jacob turned and saw that I had my heel raised but he spun me around and pinned me against the wall before I could even think straight. One hand was holding my raised wrist to the wall, his entire body was pinned to mine and his free arm was stretched across my collar bone holding me back while he still clutched his keys. _

"_Bella, you piss me off more than any other human being I have ever met." He growled through his teeth. He breathed in deeply and moved his head towards mine as he ran his nose up my neck. I thought I was going to puke. "And yet all it seems to do is turn me on." He said and then bucked his hips into mine so that I could feel his hard on pressing into me. I just swallowed down vomit._

"_Jacob, I hate you." I growled and tried to shove him away but my free hand was pinned behind my back against the wall._

_He laughed and looked into my eye. "I've noticed. That will change with time...I promise. I will be the only one left for you to love."_

_I didn't say anything as he leaned forward and acted as if he were going to kiss me again. Before he got the chance I leaned back as far as I could and spat in his face. I saw his jaw set and I was past caring._

"_I will always hate you, Jacob. Always. I promise." I repeated his words and spat in his face again._

_He growled and pulled his fist back to bring it down and punch the wall next to my face. I didn't even cringe away. Let him hit me…I dare him to hurt me. Dare him. _

_He jerked back and yanked the pad lock off the door so that he could sling it open. He gripped my wrist and headed down the stairs pulling me along with him. Sam was growling and barking at the top of the steps. His cast prevented him from coming down the steps after me and for that I was glad because I would not want to see Jacob hurt Sam. _

_I expected the lights to come on but of course they didn't. I heard chains rattling and then felt something cool wrap around the ankle of the foot that was now bare. Jacob stepped away from me and I could see his figure in the light that was coming from upstairs. He said nothing as he turned and headed back up the stairs. I picked up my other shoe and threw it at the back of his head. It hit and I felt a little better about my anger. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and took a deep breath before starting up the steps. Sam growled at him when he got to the kitchen and he had to shove the dog out of the way to walk away. The door slammed and I fell to the floor whimpering and crying for this to get better. _

"Bella." I heard someone speak my name and I looked up from my arms. I was lying on the concrete with my face buried in my arms as a pillow. Apparently I had fallen asleep which was shocking. I looked around dizzily but I was still angry. That anger only managed to increase tenfold when I looked up and saw Jacob standing above me.

The lights were on and shining brightly in my face as I looked up at him. He groaned and reached down to grip my arm and yank me to my feet.

"For the love of god, get up." He groaned and didn't even wait until my feet were sturdy enough to hold me upright. I nearly fell over when he let go and turned to pick something up off the floor. He handed me a bottle of water and some sweats.

"Gee…thanks so much." I said sarcastically and jerked the items from his hand. Did he plan on keeping me chained up in the basement like a rabid dog?

"Change and drink this water." He said and turned to run back up stairs. When he started up the steps I watched several bolts and locks click to. The lights stayed on and I saw Sam was now downstairs with me. He was sitting watchfully at the bottom of the steps staring at me. I looked down to my feet and saw that the shackles had been taken off of me.

Rolling my eyes I turned to look around and gasped when I saw what sat behind me. It wasn't just a basement, it was a garage. Two car, specifically. There sat Jacob's Passat and next to it was my Chevy truck. I growled and turned to look back at the stairs.

"You fucker!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and just started crying again. I changed into the sweats that he had given me and drank the water. I felt like a slave. I was being locked in the basement…garage, whatever the hell it was. I stared at the garage doors wondering how I could open them. They obviously have to open. I scanned the walls until I saw a square black pad to the left of the doors. Walking over I saw Sam sit straighter at the steps. I patted his head lightly and kept walking. I ran my hands along my truck and started crying again.

Pushing back my emotions I walked on over to the doors and studied the number pad. It took a security code to open it. Great. Looking around I ran over to Jacob's car and opened the driver door. People usually have remotes in their cars that open garage doors. I slid into the driver seat and looked around for a remote. I checked the glove compartment and the dashboard and the console. The visors were completely empty as well. I growled in anger and hit the steering wheel in frustration. I checked under the seats, in the back pockets, in the trunk. Nothing.

Slamming the car door I went over to garage door and knocked on it. It was solid and not thin and flimsy like most garage doors.

"It's five feet thick, Bella, don't even try!" Jacob screamed loudly from the door above.

I turned and looked at the door where Sam was glaring as well. "Fucker!" I repeated loudly hoping he was still close enough to hear me.

With a frustrated sigh I walked over to my truck and opened the door. Sliding into the passenger seat I slammed the door and started crying as I hugged the steering wheel.

"Edward." I mumbled softly. "I love you…where are you?"

EPOV

"This is fucking ridiculous!" I growled in anger after Bella's emotional breakdown. I couldn't stand sitting here doing nothing. She was locked in a damn basement and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

You would think that since we heard the man shoot someone we would have already shut this operation down. Book them and bag them type of thing…no. _Apparently_ we got an anonymous tip from some random bystander that something big was coming. This something big was supposed to happen on Wednesday night. It was now Wednesday…precisely ten after noon and we had until midnight to get some kind of information or we were closing shop. We would fold down on Jacob Black and his crew like the damn bees on a honey hive. It would hurt and I would make sure of that. He would pay for what he has done to Bella.

I didn't want to wait. I didn't want to risk Bella's life another second longer and they wanted me to wait twelve more hours. It was torture. Each passing moment hurt worse than the last. She was scared and alone and on the break of a mental breakdown. He kissed her…then bit her and spat her own blood on her. I was hoping that she had at least gotten a quick kick to the balls in before he shot Seth but if it did happen she left it out. It was alright though…he would definitely pay for it in about twelve hours…maybe less if we ever get that information.

The anonymous tip that came in told us that no matter what happened we should wait until tonight to pull the plug. That was why Jenks stopped me last night before I busted into the place and blew all of the bastards to pieces. He warned that we had to wait and that something big was coming and we would potentially have enough dirt to bag him for the rest of his damn life. As far as I was concerned Jacob would sit in a jail cell until the jail rotted down around him, then I would personally be there to chain him to the ground and build another cell around him. He would pay for what he has done.

In the meantime…we wait. Jenks' deadline is midnight. Mine is nine. If nothing has happened by then I am going in no matter what. At least they did double the watch on Kim and double the watch on all of Jacob's clubs and now there were apparently several cops surrounding Jacob's house just to make sure that no one else had to die. We sent in several undercover cops into the clubs to keep an extra eye out.

Either way, there was a small ray of hope. In twenty four hours this would all be over and Bella would be in my arms. That was the only thing that kept me in my seat listening in on the bug and watching the minutes tick by.

BPOV

I had just about had it! I was sick and damn tired of sitting in this fucking garage for the whole damn day! I was pacing back and forth in front of my truck and Sam was sitting ramrod straight watching me pace back and forth. I was about to scream. I felt like pulling my hair out! I couldn't take this anymore. I am about to go crazy sitting down here all alone. I have to get out of this hole sometime, soon!

Just as I thought that the door came flying open and Jacob was jogging down the stairs looking as pissed as ever. What does a pit bull look like before it eats your face off for kicking him in the leg; Jacob Black. I swallowed and backed up towards the hood of my truck trying to put some as much space between him and me as well as possible. Before he got to the bottom steps Sam was snarling and growling at Jacob. I've never seen him act that way towards Jacob, Emily yes, Jacob, no.

"Sam, shut the hell up!" He screamed and marched right over to the truck, gripped my wrist and jerked me towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs and into the kitchen. He threw me ahead of him and turned to shut and lock the door behind us.

"What about Sam?" I asked worried about him being down there alone.

He started barking and it sounded a little closer to us. Had he walked up the stairs? I hope not, he might hurt himself.

"Jacob, what about Sam?" I questioned and started towards the door to rip it open but he shoved me back with his arm.

"Will you both shut the hell up!" He screamed.

"Uh, Jacob, you need to see this."

I turned to see Paul standing in the doorway looking just as upset as Jacob did.

He sighed and kicked the door before walking towards Paul. "Bella, stay here."

I didn't hesitate in listening as I backed myself against the counter and waited. Sam was still barking and growling downstairs. I stared at the basement door for a few minutes and then moved closer to the living room to see what was going on.

"Seth had to have put it there!" Jacob growled under his breath and Paul agreed with him.

"Damn it!" He screamed loudly and I jumped back a few steps. "How many more people are going to fuck me over? First Emmett, then Seth, who is next?"

"Jacob, what if it wasn't Seth?" Someone else asked, I think it was Jared.

"It had to be Seth, no one else has been in the damn house since Friday! Unless it was one of you all? Did someone else plant a bug in Bella's fucking room?" He screamed and I backed myself into the counter again just bowing my head.

Oh shit, this is bad. They found that ear bud. They think it was Seth. Oh shit, oh shit. I have to get rid of this bug in my hair. They can't find it. If Jacob found it then he would kill me. If he didn't kill me, Jared or someone else will. And what the hell did he mean Emmett screwed him over? I felt a mild panic attack coming and just took several deep breaths and focused on Sam barking downstairs. I hated him being down there by himself scared and not knowing what was going on. It was how I felt. I was scared and didn't know what was going on. I knew more than I did two days ago but now…here I am waiting for, what? What am I waiting for? I know that Edward is doing all he can do where ever he is. I know that he is doing his part but when does it end? It's like a never ending nightmare. Will I ever get out of this mess? I looked around the kitchen looking for any kind of escape and spotted something that almost looked like a freaking lifeboat in this ocean of a living hell that I was drowning in. I quickly moved across the kitchen and grabbed the sheathed steak knife and slid it into the band of my pants.

"Search the house for more bugs and watch what you say!" Jacob called and came busting into the kitchen. "Bella, let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the front door. As we passed through the living room I watched Jared take a knife out and slice through the cushions on the couch. Paul was searching the steps and I heard lots of banging around upstairs. Is this what they did to my apartment? I haven't seen it since they 'searched' it but I am sure that Jacob's house will look no different when they are done.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Jacob pulled me down the front steps and towards the new car.

"Shut up, Bella, I am thinking." I shut my mouth as he pushed me into the passenger seat of the car and sped out of the driveway. As we backed out of the driveway Jacob pulled his phone out to make a phone call.

"How's it going at the gym?" He asked and for about the millionth time I wondered how the hell the gym had anything to do with this mess?

"Great, call me when it's out." He said and hung up just as quickly as he had made the call.

We drove all the way across town, passed the office, passed the gym. There were no cars in the gym parking lot which was an extremely odd thing. It was five o'clock on a Wednesday. The gym doesn't close until seven on weekdays. Why would they be closed now? We drove past the police station and I wondered if Edward knew I was this close. I saw his Volvo sitting to the side of the building and I couldn't help the tears that came flowing from my eyes. This close…I am so close to him I can almost feel his arms around me. I sniffled trying to hold back my tears and watched as Jacob seemed to speed up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked a little suspiciously.

I didn't even answer him. "Did you kill Seth?"

He swallowed and pursed his lips. "It's the rules, Bella, you have to abide by the rules. You betray your pack you suffer the consequences."

Are they listening? Did they here that? He just admitted to murder! Hello! Testing. 1. 2. 3. Can you hear me clearly? Why the hell haven't you stopped this yet? He killed someone! Someone that was helping you!

I sighed and closed my eyes as I rested my head against the seat. I have a form of protection at least. I got the knife and if push comes to shove…

I opened my eyes when Jacob made a sharp left turn. We were back to this dirt trail that he took the night after we left the police station. We were going to his spy shed. I sat up a little straighter and started getting a little nervous. He is going out here to watch the videos of his house to see if Seth came in and planted a bug. I swallowed roughly as we pulled into the shed and Jacob stopped the car. He didn't demand that I immediately get out so I was hoping that I might be able to just wait it out in the car. I didn't know what was going to happen to me in here. If he watches that video and sees Seth come in and then we just disappear for a second, he is going to search me. He is going to kill me. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I watched Jacob angrily walk around the front of the car and come to my side. Damn it…this is not good.

"I love you, Edward." I mumbled right before Jacob jerked the car door open.

"Get out of the car, Bella." He demanded and I used shaky legs to slide out of the car and stand up in front of Jacob. He shut the door behind me and walked over to his wall of monitors. I followed far behind as he started typing away on his keyboard I spotted a seat leaning against the wall. I quietly walked over and sat down in it as I kept my eye on him. I could feel the sheath digging into my thigh as I stared him down. Now was the perfect opportunity to get away. He has his back turned, I could just stab him in the leg, grab the keys and get the hell out of here.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slid my hand to my side and gripped the hilt of the knife. If I was quick I could make it. I took a deep breath and began to pull the knife from my side.

"Shit!" Jacob screamed and threw the keyboard off the desk and across the room. I looked to the screens and saw nothing. They were all blue with the exception of one screen. It was the top left corner and it just kept showing Jacob's room at the club. It was recent footage. I watched as Jacob held the gun over Seth's head and pulled the trigger. It just kept playing over and over and over. I felt tears stream down my face and then saw Jacob turn to me. Oh shit, my chance is over. I took my hand off my side and tugged my shirt back down as he paced towards me slowly. He had a look of pure rage on his face and I was scared shitless. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. Yes, I did have a knife but could I really kill a man and live with that guilt for the rest of my life? I swallowed and remembered the bug in my hair. I needed to kill it before he found it. I needed to get rid of it right now.

Jacob stopped half way towards me as he leaned against a nearby desk. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth but just shook his head. I stared at him as he stared me down. What was he thinking? I was starting to really freak out. My palms were getting sweaty and my heart was pounding out of my chest but I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

He laughed once and said, "I almost want to blame you for all of this, Bella. I almost want to say that you are behind it all and that you have set me up…"

I didn't move my gaze from him the whole time he said this and I fervently hoped that I didn't make any kind of facial expressions during his little rant. I swallowed and turned my head to the side as I stared at him. I was taking a big leap here but…

"So why don't you, Jacob?" I asked him and crossed my arms and legs at the same time as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why don't you blame me?"

He rubbed a hand over his face and said, "Because, Bella, you are too good of a person to throw anyone to the sharks, even me. You've had opportunity after opportunity and you haven't done one thing to get away or to stop me from the things I have done. Have you?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I've tried to escape, Jacob, and no, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you've done because one day, Jacob Black, it is going to bite you in the ass. You will get yours."

"So you are willing to let Karma get me instead of stopping me from shooting a boy?" He asked and I swallowed hard as tears filled my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at my silence and said, "Possibly an innocent boy?"

I didn't say anything as I stared him down and all I could think about was the knife digging into my leg and the bug in my hair just waiting to be crushed. I needed to get rid of it.

I cleared my throat and asked, "How, Jacob, please explain to me how you think I have bugged your entire house, snuck out to your private boys club shack and fucked up all of your videos when you've had me on lock down from day one."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you say to the cops the other night, Bella?"

"I told you, Jacob, I told them that we were on our way to dinner and we were fighting. I stuck to your little story and I played your little game."

"Why?" He spat and stood up straighter as he moved closer to me. "Why did you lie when you had the chance to rat me out and tell them everything? They probably would've thrown me behind bars if you would have told them the truth. Don't you want that?"

_Er…wrong!_

"Yes, Jacob, I do want that, more than you could ever imagine." I told him truthfully. No point in lying about that.

"Then why didn't you tell them the truth?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. What was I going to do now? Lie to him…tell him because I truly did care and I was afraid of what they would do to him if I would have told. But then I thought about Edward listening. He would be destroyed to hear me say that even though he would know it wasn't the truth. What did I do? I took a deep breath and leaned my head forward a little before hitting it against the brick wall. I felt the small bug crack under my skull and I nearly winced at the thought of cutting my connection with Edward. But I didn't want him to hear this.

"I was afraid." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Afraid of what?"

Edward, please forgive me for what I am about to do. I took a slow breath and said, "I was afraid of losing you, Jacob."

He stared at me for a long moment and then a slow smile began to creep across his lips. "Bella, honey, I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed and forced a small grin across my face. "I know."

He smiled then and shook his head, "We need to get to the gym. You need to exercise for a bit, then afterwards how about you and I go somewhere alone?"

I swear I just threw up in my mouth! I only smiled because there was no way on God's green earth that I was going to be able to lie after something like that. I would have to speak the truth and only the truth so help me God.

Jacob walked over and took my hand to lead me towards the car. I tried not to flinch when he entwined our fingers and kissed the back of my palm. I tried to calm my rolling stomach so I would puke all over him. I tried, really I did.

"Bella," Jacob said and pulled me to him before he opened my door. "I know that I've done things that have scared you and upset you and probably hurt you but I want you to know that I…" He took a deep breath. "I really do love you, Bella."

I grinned because it was the only positive response I could give him right now. I wanted to knee him in the nuts and tell him to love that as I sped away in his newly purchased car, but before I could actually do that Jacob grabbed my face and kissed me softly on the lips. I almost puked in his mouth. When he pulled back I tried to smile, not really sure what it came off as but I tried.

**Hahaha probably freaked some of you out with the preview! Now you know that Bella was lying to Jacob about caring for him! **

**Alright ladies and possibly fellows...I am heading out of town on Tuesday for a much needed vacation! So...it may be awhile before the next chapter is posted but if you review between now and Tuesday I will send you the preview for chappie 25! It's getting steep in the Gym! **

**So hit that review button and go review.**

**Thanks to all!**

**Rec for the post is "Water For Elephants" Go watch it...you owe it to yourself to see Rob in suspenders and to watch him and Reese Witherspoon get it on! Can't wait for Breaking Dawn! :):):):)**

**Alright thanks! Wish me a happy vacation! Caribbean here I come!**

**Peace!**

**~Blueopal~**


	25. The Gym

**Surprise post! Surprise! LOL**

**Ok...I know it's getting close to revealing a lot and I couldn't leave you all hanging for nearly two whole weeks so my beta and I had a nice little chat last night and she was able to get the next chapter to me so that I could post :):)**

**If you reviewed on Chap 24 and didn't recieve a preview it is because I am now posting this chapter and found it a little redundant to send a peek-a-boo and post on the same day. So I hope that is ok with all!**

**Here is a little note that my beta asked me to put in the A/N so read away. She is the best :):):) -*****waves* Hi there, everyone. This is Somebody's Bella, Blueopal's beta, and I just want to apologize personally for holding up the last few chapters. I've had some medical emergencies with my family the last few weeks which have hindered me from being able to be at the computer much. I won't do the whole sob-story thing, but I did want to say sorry for the hold up! :) Miss Blueopal is a great friend and a great writer and her stuff is definitely worth the wait. A word of advise for this chapter... buckle up and hang on tight, cause it gets intense! Enjoy!**

**Alright folks...she was right buckle those seat belts and secure those safety harnesses...Here. We. Go.**

**...**

Emmett POV

"Thanks a lot, Hunter." I said and shook his hand as he smiled brightly at me.

"I've been wanting to join a gym ever since I moved out here." He was from Nebraska. Random or what?  
"I have heard lots of good things about this one."

I nodded and said, "We are well-known and one of the biggest fitness centers in the area."

He seemed really excited as he smiled and stood up from his seat. "Can't wait to start."

I grinned widely loving the eagerness of new members. "Well we look forward to you starting as well. See you in the morning?"

"First thing! Thanks Emmett." He nodded and waved goodbye as he opened the office door and started out.

As he was leaving, in walked five recognizable faces. He smiled at them and nodded but being the pricks they are they just walked right on past him and headed to the office. Embry motioned for the other four to stay outside as he walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"What can I help you with, Embry?" I asked as I placed my hands on my desk and leaned forward a little.

"Close the gym, right now." He demanded.

I stood a little straighter and crossed my arms. "I have no reason to close my gym at four o'clock in the afternoon and unless you give me a better reason, the gym will remain open until seven."

"It's a direct order from Jacob." He spat through his teeth.

I shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, I don't take orders from Jacob anymore. Get out of my gym."

He groaned and punched the desk. "Close the damn gym! Now!"

I leaned forward again and said, "Get the hell out of here, Embry. And take your goons with you."

"Someone has gone to the cops, Emmett. Do you want _them_ to come in and shut you down with a search warrant?"

What the hell does he mean someone went to the cops? Who? If I get busted for this I will personally kill Jacob Black with my own two hands. Or have my father-in-law do it for me. That sounds like a better plan anyway.

"Why does Jacob want me to close the gym?" I asked and stood straighter as I stared him down.

"Because we have a lot of product to move and fast before the cops show up." Embry said cleverly.

I stared him down and said, "When I shut this gym down you have thirty minutes to get what you need and get the hell out of my gym before _I _call the cops."  
He nodded and busted out of the room taking his goons down the hall towards the stairs. I picked up the phone and hit the intercom button. "Attention all gym members, I need an immediate evacuation of all members due to a water leak in the pool area. Please gather your belongings and evacuate as quickly and as calmly as possible. Thank you."

I hung the intercom up and opened my desk drawer digging for my old keys. I know they were here somewhere. I lifted some papers and dug deeper in the drawer. The door came slinging open and Rosalie was staring at me curiously.

"We have a water leak in the pool area?" She asked almost as if she were making fun of me.

I shrugged and grasped the keys from the drawer. Then I grabbed my pistol that was hiding under the board of the drawer and tucked it firmly into the back of my pants, just in case. "It was the best reason I could come up with on the spur of the moment."

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

I grabbed my wallet and shoved it into my back pocket. "Jacob. Call your dad and lock the gym as soon as everyone is out."

"Where are you going?" She asked and followed me down the hall as I headed towards the back exit.

"To find out what's going on." I answered, turned and kissed her goodbye before walking out the door and running towards the back parking lot.

It was about a quarter of a mile through the woods. Jacob was lucky when we brought the property for the gym. The land we purchased extended two miles away from where the parking lot stopped. It was an all wooded area and Jacob wanted to keep it that way so that he could build a video garage behind the gym. At the time I thought it was a great idea…now it just pisses me off that he has a shack a quarter of a mile away from my gym that holds videos and camera footage to his life. But since it's on my land I have the right to hold keys and any passwords to the building and equipment.

The road to the shed is about a mile down the road and then another mile through the woods. It would take me less time to run the distance than it would to drive it. I ran as fast as I could until I saw the gray building come into view. I ran around to the front of the building towards the door. I checked the dirt in front of the building for any tire tracks to make sure no one was here. I didn't see any tracks so I quickly unlocked the door and let myself in.

I peeped around to assure that it was empty. I saw the glow of the computer screens and the empty room. I stepped inside and shut and locked the door behind me. Walking around I checked all of the desks for anyone. I was definitely alone so I quickly walked to the monitors and looked at each one. The club was empty, there were a few more clubs in view, the gym was showing Rosalie locking the front door. She glanced up at the camera when she turned to walk away. I hope she has called her dad already. The screen for Jacob's house was going crazy as they were tearing one room apart. What had happened that would cause them to search that room? They were turning over the bed and the dressers and jerking open boxes and throwing stuff everywhere.

I sighed and started with his house searching through the past two days of footage looking for anything that would cause them to go on the fritz. The only suspicious thing was Seth and Bella's interaction. At one point they both went out of view of the cameras. I went on up until the present. I searched the main club next. It took me a lot longer to get through the footage because there was more to see. I saw Bella get dragged into a room with Jared. I didn't have a video feed on what happened in there but it couldn't have been good because Jacob busted the door down. I continued watching all of the footage from the club and finally saw something that was so shocking. Jacob's room in the club was in view and two of the guys had Seth pinned to the floor as he knelt in front of Jacob. I flinched when I saw what happened next.

Holy shit! He killed Seth. He was just a baby…well not a baby but a baby to us-I mean to the pack. I rewound the clip and watched it again. The third time I rewound it and watched the crack in the door. There was a movement there. What was that? I rewound it again and watched as someone moved into the crack of the door. I paused it as the light flashed across their face and saw it was Bella. She watched them shoot Seth? I bet she is so torn up. I swallowed and shook my head as I stared at the paused scene in front of me. Then, I had the best idea ever. If Jacob Black was going down…he was going down _hard._

I quickly saved a portion of the clip and went into the main system. I turned off the cameras in the gym and put a password on them. Then I put a password on the rest of the cameras to lock them up so that they can't be deactivated and will stay on until they are turned off by me because I am the only one with the password. When I was done with all that I went through the hard drive and deleted every second of footage that Jacob had. I deleted everything in the hard drive except for the scene of Seth's murder. I placed it on the monitor it came through on and locked it up with a different password than everything else.

I was staring at my handiwork when I heard the garage door open. I quickly hit the escape button which put the whole system on hibernation mode and when the system is turned back on it will open all screens as blue. I looked around for a place to hide and quickly hit the floor crawling over to a desk about five rows down from the monitors. It was facing the opposite wall and the seat to it was near the wall. My back would be hid by the wall and I would be hid by the cabinets on either side of the whole and the board in front of the desk. I pulled the seat all the way in and shoved my keys in my pocket so that they wouldn't hit the ground and make a noise.

I heard a car park and the door close again. There was one door slamming and then another opened.

"Get out of the car, Bella."

Shit, Jacob was here. This wasn't going to be good.

I listened to them as they got out of the car and moved across the room. Jacob immediately went to the monitors. I could hear him typing away as I leaned down and peeked under the desk. Bella moved to a chair against the wall directly across from me. I couldn't see anything but her ankles and I looked across the room to where Jacob was still typing away on the keyboard. _Type all you want, buddy, but you won't find a single thing._

Moments later he cursed loudly and something went flying across the room. I jumped when it landed against the wall that my back was facing. I listened closely as he questioned Bella on her allegiance to him. He thought she bugged his house? So that's what happened? Seth went to the cops, bugged Jacob's house and Jacob shot him for it. But he wasn't blaming Bella at all…it was almost like he was pressuring her so that she would give any information she had. I knew that routine all too well…I introduced Jacob Black to that routine. I rolled my eyes when she said that she was afraid she would lose him. That was bullshit if I have ever heard it. I know for a fact that Bella told the cops everything she knew, why else would they bug her and send her back in?

Jacob was right for a change, it actually was Bella that was about to ruin his life and here he is just trying to pressure her into speaking. I wanted to laugh at his stupidity but I obviously couldn't make much noise over here.

"We need to get to the gym. You need to exercise for a bit, then afterwards how about you and I go somewhere alone?" Jacob said.

Shit, they are headed to the gym. He is going to wonder when I am not there. By now Aro is there. I ignored everything else that was said and waited rather impatiently for them to leave. I heard the garage door open and close and about five minutes after it closed I shot out from under the desk and headed to the door. I peeped outside to make sure he was gone first then I stepped outside, locked the door back and took off running through the woods. I honestly think that was the quickest quarter mile I had ever done. I made it in eight minutes tops and I knew that it would take Jacob about fifteen with traffic and stoplights. I unlocked the gym doors and rushed in.

Rosalie came running up to me when she saw me and said, "It's about time you got back. Dad is freaking out and you know what that looks like. It's not good."

BPOV

We got to the gym about fifteen minutes later. There was a lot of traffic out today it seemed. He pulled right up in front of the door and parked the car. I didn't waste the time of him having to tell me to get out of the car. Besides I didn't want to risk him kissing me again. I barely made it through the first time.

I followed Jacob in as he used a key to unlock the door. He waited for me to step inside and then locked the door back. He smiled at me and took my hand as he swiped his member card and started through the gym. I just simply went along with it because this was the game I had decided to play. I had to play nice until I got myself out of this mess. I wondered briefly how long it would take me to get out of this mess. Surely once the bug was crushed Edward was out of there. It couldn't last much longer.

I smiled softly thinking about being in his arms again. I need him and I miss him. I can't wait to be in his arms. The only thing that was on my mind was Edward until we rounded the corner into the main fitness area and I saw the most unexpected thing.

Marcus Aro was standing next to Emmett and Rosalie. Behind him was Embry and about seven guys I had never seen before. It was odd how five of the guys were standing with Emmett and the two behind them were standing close by like body guards although I doubt by the way that they were watching Embry and the others that they were there to protect them.

"Jacob Black." Aro said and I looked up to Jacob who was frozen in shock next to me. His face was as pale as a ghost and he looked scared for his life.

After a long pause Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Aro, I thought you weren't coming in until this weekend?"

He grinned his evil grin that made cold chills go up my back. He was a creepy man. He was tall and pale and had long black hair that he kept pulled back off his forehead and he was dressed in a complete black with trousers, a black turtle neck, and a black blazer. He looked like the villain from a book but he was creepy. He moved towards Jacob and continued his evil little grin. "My daughter," He turned and nodded to Rosalie who smiled at him and then put her eyes on Jacob. _Huh? Daughter? _"called and informed me recently that it would be in my favor to come in a few days early. I didn't realize it was because you were stealing from me Jacob."

He dropped my hand and moved forward towards Aro shaking his head. "It's not like that at all, Aro. I can explain everything. See the cops have gotten involved as of late and I had to get everything out."

"So you decided to just let this go unnoticed by me?" He said and narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "You thought it would be wise to not inform me that you were moving product that belongs to _me._"

"No," Jacob was almost pleading as he frantically shook his head at Aro. "I can explain everything if you will just let me."

Aro crossed his arms and said, "No Jacob, I don't believe you can because there is more to explain than just why you decided to take my drugs and move them out of here."

Drugs?

Excuse me?

Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Why, oh, why did I have to kill that damn bug! This would totally get Jacob busted. How did I not know that there were drugs involved? Oh God! The moon! The moon is the drugs! It has to be. What else would possibly make since with all of their tattoos. Leah and Emily said, the pack follows the moon. It has to be drugs!

"Aro, please." Jacob was pleading and was so close to him now.

Aro is a drug lord…Jacob is one of his 'employees' and sales it for him. That has to be the only answer. Oh god, that is what the publishing business covers up? What about the gym? How does that tie in?

"No Jacob, I think your men said enough when I found them transporting my drugs out of this gym." Aro said and shook his head at Jacob who was starting to look a little green.

Hale Fitness Center! Oh my god, it all makes since now. The day I called that number of Aro's and it transferred me to the gym, it was a drug line. Oh shit, Emmett and Rosalie are involved in this? I looked to them desperately and saw them having a private exchange. What the hell? How could I not notice this all before? I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head.

"The girl, Jacob." Aro said and smiled sweetly at me. I felt like puking. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I told you Bella and I are together." Jacob said desperately.

Aro nodded and said, "You mentioned it briefly but you didn't inform me that she was now a member of your pack. Were you intentionally trying to hide that as well? Are you using her to sneak drugs out from under my nose? Your own secretary is now part of the pack. The secretary of your job in my publishing company which is used to transport drugs is now in your pack."

I was right! That is what the company is used for.

"Bella isn't my secretary anymore. I have a new secretary!" Jacob said as if that was going to help him.

"Yet another thing that you didn't notify me about?" Aro asked and shook his head. "Lies, lies, lies."

"How did you even know Bella was in the pack, Aro? You don't have proof of that!" Jacob called rather sternly was getting a little too close to Aro but he said nothing and just calmly stared at Jacob's face.

"Your men need to be a bit more careful about what they say around your clubs, Jacob. You forget that I lace every club you own with my men to avoid this exact situation."

He stared at Aro for a long second and then swallowed as he nodded, "Riley."

What?

Oh my god! What the hell?

Aro nodded and smiled, "Riley has been a great asset to me for quite some time. He has never seemed to fail me unlike you, Jacob."

"Aro, let me explain! One of my pack members went to the cops because he was a young shit and didn't know he was messing with fate. I think that they've bugged my house and I was just taking precautions." Jacob said defensively.

"Without notifying me." Aro said and shook his head. "I don't trust you much anymore, Jacob, and how do I know that this isn't a set up? What if you have used this as a trap to get _me _in trouble? You are a greedy child, Jacob, and I do not doubt that for one second you would want everything that is mine to be yours."

"I don't want that!" He screamed frantically and groaned loudly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Will you just listen to me?"

Aro shook his head and said, "No, I don't think I will Jacob. You haven't informed me of anything thus far and if it was that important then you would have told me earlier."

Jacob looked defeated as Aro stepped back and looked towards the men behind Embry. "Demetri, search her!"

The shorter of the two men stepped around the others and move up to me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This is _not _good. NOT GOOD! I have a bug in my hair. What is going to happen to me when they find it because they will find it? I was starting to have a mild panic attack as the blond guy approached me.

"Don't touch her!" Jacob yelled and shoved at the guy trying to get him away from me. "She has nothing to hide, leave her alone."

Oh poor naïve, innocent Jacob…

"Felix." Aro called and the other guy behind him moved over and grabbed Jacob by the elbows pulling him away from me. This guy was easily half a foot taller and about a hundred pounds heavier than Jacob so he didn't stand a chance.

Demetri walked over to me and said, "Spread your legs."

I did as I was told and looked up to Emmett and Rosalie who were staring at me in the calmest manner. Rosalie is Aro's daughter? Why did no one know this? Did Jacob know that? How in the world did they get themselves into this mess? Holding drugs in their gym, I would never suspect such a thing from them. Why would they do it? For Jacob? No, they don't owe anything to Jacob Black. I guess they've done it for Aro.

I started to panic _a lot_ when he started feeling up my back and over my shoulders. I was staring at Emmett and Rosalie almost begging for help with my eyes. God only knows what will happen to me when they find that bug. Will they kill me? I need someone to help me. Where is Edward? Why hasn't he shown up yet? I started breathing harder when his hands traced behind my ears and down my neck. He started pulling strands of hair aside and I felt my breath coming in short pants. I knew immediately when he found the bug. He stopped moving and I wondered if he could even see it, maybe when I crushed it, it fell out of my hair.

"Aro." He said and I felt a rough hand on my hair.

Uh, no such luck. He jerked hard making me wince and groan at the pain of him ripping some of my hair out. He looked at me steadily and then walked to Aro dropping the bug in his hand.

He stared at the little black crushed square. I looked up to him and saw he was staring at Jacob. I took a deep breath and moved my gaze to Jacob and saw he was staring at me with his lips pursed and dark hooded eyes. His jaw was set and his fists were balled up. Felix had apparently loosened his grip on him.

"Bella," He said slowly and I saw how ragged his breath was.

"Jacob, you have betrayed me yet again." Aro accused with narrowed eyes.

"No! No! It's not like that, I didn't know she was bugged. I swear it." Jacob pleaded for Aro to believe him and I only hoped like hell he wouldn't. I didn't give two shits about what happened to Jacob Black but I didn't want to die by the hands of Aro.

"The lies can stop now Jacob!" Aro back handed Jacob. The loud smack caused me to jump. "If you didn't know then you sure as hell don't keep a good enough eye on your people as I trusted you to."

"Bella, please." Jacob begged. "Tell him…tell him the truth about the damn bug!"

I just gave Jacob a questioning stare acting as if I had no _clue_ what he was talking about. He growled and ran an aggravated hand across his face.

"You lied to me!" Jacob said angrily towards me and tried to step closer to me but Felix moved with him and grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Let me go!" He growled and looked to Aro. "You have to believe me. I am not hiding anything from you! Why won't you believe me?"

"You bugged the girl, you stole my drugs and placed them in your club with your prostitutes, you didn't inform me of your new secretary and you sure didn't let me know about Bella becoming a part of the pack. All of this could have been avoided, Jacob if you would have just spoken to me."

He groaned and then jerked away from Felix's grip to pull a gun out from behind his back the same place that he pulled one out before shooting Seth, and aimed it towards me.

"No!" Someone screamed and as a loud gun shot rang out I cringed and closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I was standing there with closed eyes and I heard Jacob groan loudly.

"I am going to kill you Bella Swan!" Jacob called and I opened my eyes to see the gun lying on the ground and Felix restraining Jacob there were two other guys in the room now standing around him and Felix. He missed…he didn't shoot me. I felt a little faint, I thought I was going to pass out. Rosalie rushed over to me and hugged me to her side.

"Are you ok?" She asked and was rubbing her hands over my face trying to calm me down. Apparently I had snapped and didn't even notice until Rosalie was wiping the tears from my eyes.

I was shaking and crying uncontrollably as Rosalie held me to her. "It's going to be ok, Bella." She whispered into my ear.

"Bella, I swear if it is the last fucking thing I do, you are going to die. You lied to me!" He screamed from Felix's hold. "I am going to kill you! You betrayed me! It was you all along!" He yelled and Rosalie dragged me away from him and towards Emmett who stepped in front of us to hide us from everyone else.

"Well," Aro said and I peeped around Emmett's arm to see him walking up to Jacob with his hand outstretched. "Would you look at that, Jacob, it sure looks like a bug to me. I think that you have it backwards, it's not Bella that betrayed you, it's you that betrayed me! I will have my revenge, Jacob."

"And I will get mine!" He screamed staring straight at me.

"Aro, the cops." Emmett said suddenly. It was the first word he had said since we got in the gym.

He nodded and said, "Take him to the car, the police should be showing up to his house in a few minutes. I need to take care of this situation."

The other men grabbed everyone in the room and four other guys came out of the hallway that led to the offices. How many men did he have hidden in here? They all grabbed Jacob's goons and headed towards the back door. Jacob didn't go without a fight he was kicking and screaming death threats to me all the while they dragged him out of the building.

Once there was complete silence Aro turned to us and walked over. I was scared of what was going to happen to me now. He smiled at Emmett and patted his arm then motioned for him to move so he could reach Rosalie and me.

He grinned at me and said, "Dear Bella…you are such a lovely creature."

I stared at him and swallowed back the remaining tears as he extended his hand to me. "I am glad that you crushed this before you came in." He said and motioned towards the bug in his hand. "It would greatly inconvenience me to go to prison right now. I am flying out of the country in the morning. I need to disappear for awhile in case my name gets dragged into this mess."

What?

I stared at him in question and he just smiled. It actually seemed genuine this time. "Don't worry about Jacob, he won't lay a hand on you, I can assure you that."

"What is going to happen to him?" I wondered just out of curiosity. He was going to jail for the rest of forever if I had anything to do with it.

Aro shrugged and said, "I will have my men deposit him at his house where the cops are more than likely swarming right now. I had a friend of mine make a call to the police station and tell them of mysterious activity going on at his house. He will be found on a pile of drugs with his friends."

"Along with the video of him killing Seth." Emmett added and Aro nodded at him.

"You know about that?" I asked Emmett.

He grinned and shook his head, "I will explain all that later Bella."  
"I believe this belongs to you." Aro said and handed the bug back to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and closed my hand around the bug.

"Raven." I said and smiled lightly.

"What?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

As Aro was leaving he told us not to leave the gym until the morning just to make sure that everything was clear. He had also informed Emmett that he was no longer bound to his contract with Jacob and that the gym was clean. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

When I was alone with them I asked, "Rosalie, your dad is Marcus Aro?"

She laughed and nodded as we all sat around her office eating pizza we had delivered. Random or what? "He sure is."

"Saved my hide a number of times." Emmett said and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He said, "Bella, there are things about me you don't even want to know."

Rosalie rubbed his arm and said, "Maybe you should tell her."

Emmett and Rose had a silent exchange and he nodded before dusting his hands off on his shorts. "Bella," He looked at me seriously. "I used to be in the pack."

I felt my mouth pop open a little and I couldn't imagine Emmett next to Jared, doing the things that he does.

He shook his head and said, "Before the prostitutes."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Jacob helped me open the gym with the money we were getting from selling drugs about five years ago. I never did them but I sold them. It was good money and I was a college dropout so I needed it…I met Rose through the gym and we fell in love. That was about the time that they started bringing the prints in, or the girls. It was more Emily's idea than anything. I wanted out when all that started and Jacob said that the only way out was death. Little did he know that I fell in love with Rosalie and I didn't want to be a part of that anymore. I wanted to be more for her. She had lived her whole life with a shitty father who was never home because he had a more important deal to make. I promised her that I would be more than that to her. I didn't want to disappoint her and I definitely didn't want to lose her because we were in love.

"Jacob found out about Rosalie, Jared-I never did like that prick-he saw us one day and told Jacob. He kidnapped Rosalie and was about to mark her, make her a print. I barely got there in time but when I did find him Aro was with me. I knew that he was the one person to stop Jacob and that he basically controlled his life. Well needless to say Aro wasn't too happy to find out what Jacob was about to do to his daughter and Jacob wasn't too happy to find out that Aro was her father. It worked out well because I got out of that shit and Jacob was threatened and beaten within an inch of his life. But I had to make a deal with Jacob, he said then that I would never escape the pack and that I would always be bound to him. He made a deal with Aro that he would let me go if he could house his drugs in the gym. Aro liked the idea because technically it all belonged to Aro and he knew that Rose and I would keep an eye on it for him. But I told them that I didn't want any part of it, they could use the gym as long as I never knew when it was coming or going or where it was. I went for three years not knowing until Jacob came in and removed about two kilos in one day a couple of years back.

"Ever since then Rose and I have made it our mission to keep our nose out of it. But Rose found the bug in your hair Monday night and we called Aro, it was the only option we had to save our tails."

"We did it to help you too, Bella." Rosalie added on.

I grinned at them and said, "It's a love story."

They both laughed and Rosalie said, "That is one jacked up love story."

I grinned weakly and then after a moment of silence I asked, "Can I call Edward?"

Emmett grinned brightly and said, "I already did. He is on his way as soon as they get all the bad guys in a cell."

I couldn't help but to grin now. It was over. I was away from Jacob thanks to Aro. Who would have guessed that he would be the one to save me from all of this? The man that I once thought of as a freak and a creeper had saved my life.

EPOV

**Earlier that evening.**

"Why did you lie when you had the chance to rat me out and tell them everything? They probably would've thrown me behind bars if you would have told them the truth. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, Jacob, I do want that, more than you could ever imagine."

"Then why didn't you tell them the truth?"

I was listening in to every word that was being said and to be truthfully honest I thought I was going to puke a second ago when he started questioning her on her part of this whole scheme. What if he tried to injure her? I would never forgive myself. I am pretty sure she was ok that she would convince him that she had no hand in this.

I heard her take a deep breath and then the next thing I heard was a loud ringing in my ears from the headphones. I jumped and threw the headphones off my head to get away from the loud screeching. I noticed everyone else in the room that was previously listening in had done the same thing.

Shit!

"Bella." I called loudly and picked up the ear phones and heard nothing but the loud ringing. I typed several things into the monitor in front of me trying to regain the connection. What the hell happened?

"Masen, what is going on?" Jenks yelled and jumped up from his seat.

"I don't know!" I screamed back at him in panic. What the hell, Bella?

"Bella!" I screamed again and picked up the phones to hear complete silence.

"We have lost connection." McCarty said from his desk chair as he was searching through the files of the bug that had been in Bella's hair.

I didn't know what happened or who was in charge of us losing connection but I wasn't stopping now. Anonymous call be damned. I am getting Bella the fuck out of there. I jumped up from my seat and went directly to the equipment lined up on the back wall. I was pulling on my vest and checking for my badge. I loaded a new magazine into my gun and shoved it down in its place as Jenks walked up to me.

He was a fucking stupid man if he thought that I was waiting another second. He watched me closely for a minute as I loaded myself up.

"Men get ready." He said all of the sudden and turned to the others in the room. "Get half the force out there looking for Jacob Black. I want his house surrounded, now. Pull the plug on those damn clubs. I want anyone that has connections to Black in that room, he pointed to the interrogation room down the hall, in less than two hours. Go!"

The room immediately became a frenzy as everyone rushed around trying to get ready to make this attack. I was going to have Bella in my arms…soon.

I was about to walk out the door when Jenks caught my arm, "Masen, just…"

He didn't get to finish because Kate came running into the room. "Jenks, line one. You want to take this call!"

He groaned and rushed over to the phone and hit the speaker button. "This is Jenks."

A little old ladies voice echoed through the room and I could barely hear it over all of the guns loading and noise of everyone throwing on vests and checking every weapon we had. They were serious about this. Well it was about damn time!

"Yes sir, there is some suspicious activity going on at my neighbors house. About twenty men dressed in all black busted the door down. I am not really sure what is going on."

Jenks looked at me and my heart was just about to hammer out of my chest. He looked back to the phone and asked, "Ma'am, can I get your address?"

"Yes, it 440 McCalister Avenue." That's Jacob's damn street.

I didn't wait another second. I turned the corner and ran as fast as I could out to the closest cruiser I could find.

"Follow him!" I heard Jenks yell at some other guys but I wasn't waiting around on him. I was getting Bella right the fuck now!  
As I darted through the lobby Kate threw me some keys. "Car number 17!"

"Thanks!" I yelled and busted out of the door running to find her cruiser. I owed that woman my life.

I jumped into the car cranked it and didn't even worry about a seatbelt. I flipped the lights and hit the highway about fifty heading straight for Jacob Black's house. I radioed every cop in the area and informed them that they needed to get to that house instantly. By the time I got there the place as already surrounded. Cops were everywhere in and out of the house. They were already arresting people and putting them in cars.

I hurried into the house and saw a cop I didn't know questioning one guy. He looked annoyed and frustrated. I was heading through the house and saw it was turned upside down I was about to head upstairs and look for Bella. They had already arrested about three guys so they either left Jacob for me or he wasn't here which meant Bella wasn't here. I saw them carrying out bags of white powder and was amazed out how much drugs there were. It didn't surprise me one bit to find that drugs were involved in this situation, it normally is a big key factor with gangs.

"What's your name?" The cop asked the guy sitting on the couch.

He ran a hand over his face and said, "Jared Tanner."

I stopped on the bottom step and turned around immediately walking over to the guy.

"Jared?" I asked and stepped in front of the cop.

He looked at me with a rude look and said, "Yeah, what is it to you?"

I grinned quickly and said, "Let me introduce myself."

Before he could react I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face that was still a little bruised. His eyes were turning a nice purple color and I was only too happy to darken those up for him a little. He groaned and gripped his face as he leaned forward and cried out in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" He screamed and groaned again as put his head between his legs. "I think I am bleeding."

"That was for Kimberly Worthington." I said and caused him to look back up at me in shock. As soon as his hands fell from his face I pulled my fist and brought it down on his face again. He screamed loudly and I think that some people were starting to stare.

"And _that_ was for what you did to _my_ Bella." I said calmly and stood straighter.

He groaned for several minutes and then mumbled, "Let me guess, Edward?"

"Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically and gripped his shirt to pull him to his feet. When he was standing I pulled my knee back and brought it to his groin. "And that is for every other girl you fucked and then beat to pulp."

He groaned and when I released him I shoved real hard so that he fell back onto the couch groaning. I stood above him as he writhed in pain and said, "Now, tell me where Jacob and Bella are?"

"No fucking way!" He groaned out and rolled onto his side breathing hard as he tried to regain feeling in specific areas.

I took a deep breath, pulled my gun out of its holster and gripped the front of his shirt holding him upright and placing the gun to his temple as I cocked it. His eyes widened when he heard the gun click.

"Do you want to tell me now?" I asked calmly.

He swallowed and said, "At his video shed."

"Where is that at?" I asked and he shook his head and I pushed the gun a little harder to his head. "Tell me where it is at."

He quickly told me an address and I threw him back on the couch as I started to the door. "Jared, if you lied to me you will regret it." I said and then motioned to McCarty as he entered the room. "Bag him, now."

"Where are you going?" He asked as I ran by him on the porch.

"To get Bella!" I called back and got in the cruiser and flipping the lights as I started down the road.

I used the GPS in the cruiser to find the address and I drove past it twice before I actually saw a small dirt road off of the highway. I made an abrupt turn and sped down the little dirt road until I came to a small gray building in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by woods. I didn't know how I was going to get into the building so when I saw a garage door I rammed the cruiser into it so that it caused the metal door to bow in. I put the car in reverse, backed up several feet, put it in drive and floored it. I crushed the door completely in this time and sped into the building. I crushed the door against the brick wall and immediately jumped out of the car.

"Bella!" I screamed out and searched under every whole and crevice in the damn place and saw no signs of her or anyone else for that matter. Before I left I finally took note of the six large screens suspended from the wall. In one corner was a video clip of Jacob standing above Seth with a gun. He shot him and the screen flickered for a second and went back to him standing above him. I watched the video three times before I grabbed the radio on my shoulder.

"Jenks, I need a crew to do a sweep immediately."

"Location?" He asked and once I told him the address I turned back to the cruiser. There was only one place left to check and I had to get to Bella now!

I threw the car in reverse and headed for the highway. As soon as I was off the dirt path my cell phone started to ring.

Emmett.

"What?" I screamed into the receiver and floored it. I was so close to the gym already.

"I think I have something you'd like back." He said teasingly and I could tell that whatever trouble Bella had been in was over now. Emmet was acting normal and playful.

"Is she ok? I am on my way!" I hung up before he could even answer.

I was about to pull into the lot when I got an alert on the radio. "Masen, get to the station now. Black just came in with about four others. Get here now!"

I picked up the radio and said, "I'm getting Bella first!"

"Get to the station, now. That's a direct order. The girl is safe. Get your ass here right now!" He said angrily and I groaned as I flipped the lights and sped down the road heading to the station.

Pulling in, I parked in front of the door and ran in as quickly as I could. This would be the quickest process possible because I had to get to Bella right the fuck now! I sent Emmett a message and told him that I had to get to the station and then I would be on my way.  
"Interrogation room number four." Kate said as I came barreling in.

I waved a quick thanks and nearly ran down the hall after them. I hit the door and was buzzed in as I walked in and saw Jacob Black staring me in the face. He was pissed as hell and the four goons sitting next to him didn't look much happier.

Jenks and some other guy were standing behind them. I felt my temper rise when Jacob straightened in his seat and said, "Well look who it is."  
I took a deep breath and asked Jenks, "Have you arrested this fucker yet?"

"Said he wanted to talk to you then we could throw him behind bars but he didn't want anything in between you two when you talked." Jenks replied

"And you listened?" I nearly screamed and looked to the unfamiliar face beside of him. Who the hell was that?

"I just wanted to say one thing." Jacob spoke up and I hit the table pretty hard. It stung in my knuckles for a second but I didn't give a shit about the pain.

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. You will rot in jail, Jacob Black!" I screamed at him and saw the new face walk over and pull Jacob to his feet.

Jacob grinned and stood with the tug of the guy's hand. "Tell Kim I said, hi."

What? I felt my face blanch as Jacob was escorted out of the room and to the left towards the holding cells. Several cops poured in reading the other guys in the room their rights as they were also escorted out. I turned to Jenks who looked just as shell shocked as I was.

"Get to the hospital, now." I said and started out the door. "I want to see all of the pack."

I followed them down to the cells and watched closely as they were locked up. Once the door was shut and locked I walked over to the bars and looked through the cell. I saw Jared sitting in the corner cupping his face. All of other guys looked just as miserable. Jacob was just leaning against the wall with a wicked grin on his face.

I hit the bar and said, "I want to see your pack symbol, right now…all of you!"

When they did nothing I turned to the guard standing behind me and grabbed his nightstick as I hit the bars. "Now, or I will come in there and beat you all to pulp with this. Let me see your tattoos now!"

They all grumbled as they stood and removed shirts and rolled sleeves up. Everyone in the cell had a crescent moon on their body except for Jacob who was still standing perfectly still. I didn't need to see his tattoo to know that he was part of this shit. I took a deep breath and looked into the face of every man in the cell. There was only one problem…they were all men.

"Where are Leah and Emily?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Jacob's shit eating grin only got bigger upon my question. I hit the bar and screamed, "Tell me where the fuck they are, now!"

No one answered as they covered themselves up and looked to Jacob. He shook his head and said, "Not a word, boys…not a word."  
I spun around and spoke to the guard. "Put them all in single isolation until the feds get here to take them to the Pen."

I ran down the hall and found Jenks on the phone. He didn't look pleased.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked when he hung the phone up.

He ran an aggravated hand across his forehead and said, "Kimberly Worthington is gone. She was checked out of the hospital by two of her friends."

"She said her family was coming to get her." I said and pointed to the audio device on the table. I recorded it.

Jenks shook his head, "She assured the cops that they were her friends, the two friends that she visited the city with when she went missing."

Shit.

"Did you get a description on them?" I asked frantically and pulled out the chart of all the clubs that belonged to Jacob. What did she say the name of the club was that she met the pack?

"Yeah," Jenks said in a heavy tone. "One of the girls had three scars down the side of her face."

"Fuck!" I screamed and ran out of the room and back to the cells.

Something was up, either I was lied to or Kim is lying for the pack and Emily and Leah are taking her away. When I got to the cell all of the guys had been taken away except for Jacob and one other. They were escorting Jacob out of the bars when I walked up and I took his arm instead and slung him back into the cell.

"Tell me where the fuck they are taking Kim." I said and shoved him against the wall.

He laughed and said, "You will never know the truth, Edward."

I pulled my fist back and rammed it into his face, hard. He staggered back and fell down onto the brick bench attached to the wall. He groaned and brought his hand to his lip and saw the blood there.

"You bastard." He groaned and touched his face again.

"Tell me where they are at?"

He grinned and spat the blood that was pooling in his mouth to my feet. "You will never know the truth."  
I groaned and was about to punch him again but caught myself. I was losing it. All the stress of this week was coming down on me and hard. If I didn't get a hold of myself then I would end up killing Jacob Black before it was over with. I took a deep calm breath and shook my head. He wasn't worth it but I did want him to suffer for what he had put Bella through.

"You're not worth the effort." I spat at him and turned to walk away.

"I will kill that bitch for betraying me for _you._" He said as I walked away.

I took a deep breath and stopped for a second as I tried to calm my temper. I shook it off and walked a little further away.

"How do you know she isn't dead already?" He asked and said, "I left her with Emmett…he still works for me, you know."

I felt my teeth grind together and my fists clenched tightly as I turned around and punched him square across the jaw. He groaned and slumped against the wall. When I turned around I nearly ran into Jenks.

"That's the reason you almost lost your badge in the first place, beating everyone up like that." Jenks said and I shoved my way past him. I had to get to Bella and now.

"Take my badge, I don't give a fuck. I have to get to Bella." I muttered as I sped out of the building and nearly jumped into the cruiser heading to Bella. Suddenly nothing but fear overtook me. Emmett still worked for him.

_In the pack for life._

_Only way out is death. _

I think I am going to be sick.

BPOV

I was sitting in Rosalie's office staring out the glass window down the hallway. Where was he at? I needed him and this waiting was driving me nuts. Every little reflection of light from the highway would make me jump in anticipation. I was so worried and so anxious to be with him. The fear was over and I didn't doubt my safety for a minute with Rosalie and Emmett. They would take care of me, they called Aro for me. I chewed on my lip and bounced my leg up and down as I waited.

Rosalie came down the hall and smiled at me when she saw me nervously waiting. "He will be here soon, Bella."

I grinned at her as she sat down next to me and said, "I know, I'm just anxious. When did Emmett call him?"

Rose shrugged and said, "About thirty minutes ago…maybe more but he had stuff to do at the station."

I frowned and said, "Is he a cop?"

Rosalie shrugged again and said, "Last we heard he got his badge taken away for abusive behavior."

I couldn't help but to smile at that. "I knew he was in the past but it doesn't make sense of why he is so involved in this if it's not legal for him to be. Why does he have to go to the station first?"

Rose smiled slightly and said, "If I know Edward I know that he is the kind of person that has to take care of things himself. He may not have his badge anymore but he is still a cop at heart. He thinks he can do it better than anyone else, and I am sure that it's ten times worse since you are involved."

I swallowed and said, "What if something happened?"

She shook her head and patted my arm. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine, Bella. He will be here soon."

I sighed and pulled my lip between my teeth as I felt the butterflies in my stomach beat wildly. I was so on edge and I wanted to be in his arms. I was tired of waiting. It has been too long of a wait.

I heard the sirens before I saw the lights reflecting through the front door of the gym. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall as I saw him jump out of the car. Emmett pushed the door open to let him in.

"Where is she?" He asked and I swear my heart fell out of my chest at his voice. He was right there.

"Edward!" I screamed and saw his head jerk over and his eyes fixed on me.

**Alright that's that, to address some reviews now...**

**Thanks for all of them by the way but I know someone asked what the gym had to do with all of this? I hope that clears most of that up :) Also please be patient with my characters, some of them (Edward) have superiors that he has to listne to and they don't really care about Bella's happiness but up until this chapter, Edward's hands have been tied. So...yeah please don't hate.**

**Rec for the post: "Righteous and Wicked" by Cherry Blossomz**

**Thanks again so much to my beta and to my aweosme readers and reviewers! Go leave me some reviews and I am hitting the ocean :):) **

**Peace out!**

**~Blueopal~**


	26. The Reunion

**Hey everyone! So I know that I fail at life because it has been entirly too long since I updated! The story has just been under some major reconstruction and I had to redo A LOT OF IT! **

**But I tried to hurry and get this to you as quick as possible. I didn't even let me beta look at it and she will probably shoot me with a comma gun when she sees that I posted it lol Love you Somebody's Bella. **

**I just really wanted to get this out there before everyone started totally hating me for taking so long to update :( **

**Hopefully now that I have gotten most of my ducks in a row the updates will go a lot quicker.**

**Thanks to Virgoleen for prereading. She and I have had some very intense conversations about the plot line of the story and it is going to be a doozy :):):) **

**Can't wait to get the reactionf rom this one so let's start :) Stephenie Owns BTW**

**Go read now :):):):)**

I didn't stop running as he smiled and moved towards me slowly at first but then he started running as well. And I know it's really cliché but we ran into each other's arms and as we met, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist while I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and held him to me.

"Bella." He nearly moaned in relief and I felt his lips touch my temple. Tears ran down my face as I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent.

Home.

"Edward." I moaned back and relaxed into his arms for the first time since Saturday.

He sat me down and grabbed my face in his hands as our lips crashed together. I lost my breath for a second and couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face. They were happy tears. I finally felt whole, complete, now that he was here and in my arms. I leaned into his kiss and wrapped my hands into his hair as I held him close to me.

He gripped my waist and pulled me tightly to him as his arms wrapped around my back so that I couldn't move. There was lots of padding on his chest that was keeping us separated and I wanted to feel him, I wanted to have his hot skin pressing against mine.

"Edward." I mumbled against his mouth and pulled back as his forehead touched mine.

"I know baby." He knows exactly what I need in this moment and if I had to guess he probably needed it too. "Bella I love you so much."

I sighed and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, truly smiled. "I love you too, Edward."

We held each other for several more minutes not caring that Rosalie and Emmett were around. "Let's go home." He finally said and I couldn't have agreed more.

When we separated ourselves I looked around and saw Emmett and Rosalie in her office trying to ignore us. Edward whistled and got their attention. When Emmett looked up he waved at them and motioned for his cousin to follow.

Emmett walked us to the door and as we walked out hand in hand I turned and smiled at Emmett. "Thank you."

He grinned and winked at me then looked to Edward. "Rosalie said to get a hotel room, it's not safe for either of you to be in a well-known area."

Edward tensed up lightly beside of me and nodded. "I've got it taken care of."

Emmett nodded and said, "Be careful, and you might want to check his video shack, got some good footage that should put him away for awhile."

Edward grinned and said, "That was you?"

Emmett nodded with a big goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, I snuck over there with intentions of saving Bella's ass before Jacob got to the videos. Found that one and figured it could be of some good use."

"You put the video up?" I asked him and didn't even realize he could get into the building let alone screw up the computer system. "Pissed Jacob off pretty well, good job."

"Oh, I know. I was there…hiding in the corners." He said and laughed lightly.

I suddenly felt myself go white. "You were there? You heard that-"

"It's ok, Bella. I didn't believe any of it." He said and patted my arm. "Go home and get some rest. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

I was confused about what he meant for a moment then I saw him nod towards the gym and I realized he meant Aro. He didn't want his father-in-law getting busted and in all fairness I owed it to the man to keep his secret. He saved my life.

"Sure thing, Emmett." I said with a smile.

"Ready?" Edward asked and tugged on my hand.

I turned to him and sighed heavily as I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Take care Emmett." Edward said and pulled me to the passenger seat of the cruiser. I slid in and waited for Edward to get into the driver seat.

When he was in and buckled we started down the road heading out of town. I didn't ask where we were going and I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone with him. After a few minutes of silence, I reached over and took Edward's hand in mine. He grinned and kissed the back of my hand softly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you and Emmett were talking about." He said and looked at me curiously with raised eyebrows.

I grinned and said, "There was a reason I crushed the bug, Edward."

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked a little upset. "You _crushed_ the bug?"

I nodded and stared at our joined hands. "Yes, I had to."

I could feel him frowning and then he shook his head and kissed my hand again. "I don't think I even want to know, do I?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Probably, not."

He sighed and nodded as he took a turn towards the interstate and started down the road. "Where are we going?"  
Edward breathed slowly and said, "Phoenix. Jenks wants us to get out of town for a day or two…there are still some lose ends and he doesn't want to put you in the line of fire again."

I breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "And the pack?"

"In jail, some with a few more bruises than the others." He seemed to grin at that.

It was contagious and I felt myself grinning as well. "Jacob? You punched him?"

He grinned and said, "Once or twice…Jared got the worse of it though."

I smiled and leaned across the center of the car to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you and your bad temper."  
He laughed and said, "So did they."

I giggled lightly and leaned back in the seat as Edward circled my hand with his thumb. In a couple of hours we got off the interstate and drove to a gas station near the exit. We weren't there yet and I was surprised to see a black Mercedes sitting there waiting on us.

"Safety protocol." Edward said as he helped me out of the car and into the Mercedes. Before he got in he stripped his bullet vest off and tossed it into the backseat with his gun and a few other items. Then he pulled out a hoodie for himself and a black sweatshirt for me.

Once he was in the driver seat of the darkly tinted car we headed for the interstate. "They parked a car here for you?"

He nodded and said, "In case we were being followed by the tracking device on the cruiser."

I nodded lightly and took his hand once we were on the interstate again. It was late and I was getting a little sleepy. Edward must have noticed when I kept dosing off. He laughed and kissed me swiftly before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you when we get there." He said softly and I kissed his hand before curling up with his arm and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

I must have been exhausted because I slept really well to have been in a car. Maybe it was because I was finally safe and with Edward. We were next to each other and were away from all of the trouble.

I woke up to a soft mumble of Edward's voice. Looking to the clock on the dash I realized it was nearly four in the morning. Glancing to him I saw he was on the phone and was talking angrily to someone.

"I just really wanted to believe her…she seemed so broken." He sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose and I was worried for a moment about wrecking but then I realized we weren't moving and the car was parked. I looked up and saw a hotel sitting in front of us.

"At least she told someone the truth…did you catch Emily and Leah when they got to the hospital?"

I watched his head bob up and down a few times and then he looked over at me. Sensing my worry he just smiled and leaned over kissing me swiftly on the forehead.

"Yeah she is ok. Just tired…we both are…Ok Jenks….Yeah…Night."

He ended the phone call and slid the phone into one of the cup holders between us. I sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

He smiled brightly and said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

I frowned at him and sat up a little straighter. "What's wrong?"

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed heavily before saying. "Kim..."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Is she ok? What happened?"

Another long sigh and he was staring at his lap making me even more nervous.

"Edward?"

"Kim is Jacob's half sister…"

What? I stared at him in disbelief and then immediately got disgusted at the mentioning of _his_ name. Before I could respond Edward was going on.

"She gave a confession to one of the cops earlier tonight. Told him that Jacob had insisted on her joining the pack and when she refused and ran away they found her in town one night with her friends. They drugged her and brought her back and Jacob marked her with a paw print. Apparently the way he saw it if she wouldn't join him in the pack he would mark her. She lived like that for a couple of years, was given to Jerod as a gift-because he was the most cruel and Jacob wanted her to suffer. Yesterday he called her before everything hit the fan. Told her that she would never escape and that Emily and Leah were on their way to get her to bring her back to him…back to Jerod."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I listened to this. It was going in a very dark direction that I didn't like…at all! But Edward went on…

"She called one of the detectives into the room after trying to get a hold of me several times. She gave her final confession, said that everything she had told me was a lie and she was only trying to protect herself from _them_. So after she was left alone and every officer in the hospital sat watch for Emily and Leah, Kim killed herself."

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth in shock. Tears streaked my face as I thought about that beautiful poor beaten girl. She would have had such a happy life if she would have just gotten a chance at it. Instead she had to be related to a sadistic brother and had to be sucked into the worse lifestyle a human being could ever live.

"But you know," Edward said as he picked at imaginary lent on his jeans. "She is better off…she would have been traumatized after the things that she had seen-if she would have even gotten away from Emily and Leah. She thought that she had no other choice." He shook his head and swallowed back his emotion. "If she would have just told me sooner…I could have done something. Got her transferred…put into a protection program. I could have done anything…"

"Hey," I instantly said and grabbed both of his hands in mine. I dipped my head down until I caught his eye making him look at me. "You can't blame yourself, Edward. You didn't know the truth, you didn't know that they would come after. You had no way of knowing."

He grimaced and turned to look out of the window. I swear it looked like there were tears in his eyes and that completely broke my heart. I didn't want to see him like that. I tugged on his hands and when he looked at me I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you." I said as I rested our foreheads together.

He released a heavy sigh and said, "I love you too."

We checked into the hotel under a different name, Anthony Masen. We were given our keys and headed upstairs to our room. It was a one bed room with a king size bed in the center of the room and a small bathroom in the corner. I wanted a shower and I wanted to relax in the tub with Edward but right now…I was so exhausted. I could tell that Edward was battling with the same thing but we looked at each other in question debating time in the shower or sleep. He quirked an eyebrow at the bed and I nodded.

"Sleep."

He laughed and pulled me to him and kissed me quickly on the lips before crawling under the covers. We only pulled our shoes off and climbed in to snuggle close to each other. I sighed when we were lying under the covers and Edward pulled me into his side as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed my lips to his neck.

"I love you." I whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, baby." He said and kissed my forehead.

We woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the pulled curtains. It was almost blinding my eyes and when I looked over to the nightstand and the clock I saw that it was nearly two in the afternoon. Edward was still out cold and I didn't mind staying right here until he was awake. The past week had been absolutely crazy and I was so glad that it was over and that we were back together where we belonged. Edward woke up about fifteen minutes after I did and it was a good thing because I had to go to the bathroom and I didn't know how much longer I could lay there and wait.

After we each showered and dressed in the clothes that were left in the car for us. Edward let me use his phone to call Alice. She was angry at first because I hadn't called sooner. Then she spent about ten minutes blessing Edward out for not doing something sooner then she cried because I had been involved in that. It was an emotional conversation to say the least. When I was off the phone with her I called my father.

He is so oblivious to the real world he had no idea that I had been in trouble. It wasn't that he was neglecting or that he didn't care it's just that he never steps outside of Forks and the problems there. He thought that I had simply been sick and I didn't tell him the truth because I didn't want to worry him. So after a short conversation with him I fell back onto the bed with Edward and curled into his side.

"I feel so exhausted but I'm not sleepy at all." I said and ran a hand over his chest.

"I understand completely, although I think I _am_ sleepy. I haven't slept since…I don't know when." He said and shook his head.

I sat up on my arm and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I missed you so much." I muttered quickly and then pressed our lips together again.

Edward's hand twisted into my hair and held me in place as his other hand ran down my arm and wrapped around my hip. I hummed and rolled over until I was on top of him, straddling his waist. Yes, it had been a long, traumatic week but this is what I needed. I wanted him. I needed to be with him and feel him against me as we made love. I needed him to make me forget everything that has happened in the past week.

Edward gripped my hip and grinded my hips against his as his mouth started down my jaw.

"Baby, please…I need you so badly." I muttered and felt his lips make their way back up to mine as his hands moved to my shirt. He started tugging it upwards and I helped him pull it off before I grabbed his and yanked it up a bit quicker.

Edward rolled us over until I was on my back underneath him. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but to return the smile. His hands expertly undid my pants and pulled them down leaving me in my underwear. He grinned and tossed my jeans to the floor as his lips started traveling down my neck and between my boobs as he pulled my straps off my arms and freed my flesh so that he could massage it in his hands. I moaned for him and gasped as he licked over my navel and then dipped his tongue into it for a second. His hands gripped my panties and slid them down my legs as his tongue licked across my flesh along my hipbones. He nibbled at my skin and finally ran a finger through my folds making me gasp. I know that Saturday isn't such a long time ago but it feels like it has been years since we have been together. I have missed his touch so badly…

Edward moved a finger through my sex causing me to moan but then sat up rather quickly and looked me in the eye. "Bella, as much as I would love nothing more than to worship your body right now, I need you."

I smiled lightly and nodded, "I know Edward."

He was quickly out of his pants and underwear was lying on top of me. My hands were fisted in his hair and his were pressed tightly into the bed above my head as our lips moved together. Edward settled his weight between my legs and moved one hand between us to line himself up with me. It was then I realized something pretty important.

"Edward," I mumbled and pulled my head back.

He kissed down my jaw instead and between his kisses he asked, "Yeah?"

"We don't have any condoms."

He groaned loudly and then shook his head, "I'll take care of it."

I wanted him so badly and my mind was so filled with lust I just simply nodded and pulled his lips back to mine as he pushed himself into me making us both groan at the much needed contact. His hand moved to my hip as he gripped me tighter to him and pushed in all the way with a sigh of relief. Gripping Edward's hair tightly in my hands I moaned around his mouth and smiled gently.

He set a slow rhythm at first just barely moving us across the bed. Lips crashed, teeth crashed as we devoured each other's mouths in what felt like an animalistic need. I had never felt like I needed him so much. Wrapping my legs around his hips I sunk my feet into his back side and tried to push him harder as his mouth fell to my shoulder and his hand dug into my hip, the other one wrapping into my hair. The slow rhythm just wouldn't last as the need became more. Edward groaned loudly and picked up the speed his hips were moving at.

"I love you." I breathed out quickly and dug my nails into his shoulders.

He groaned and pulled his head up fixing our eyes together. He smiled and kissed me once before pulling back and staring down at me with his mouth slightly opened. His sweet breath was rushing all over my face and I could feel myself tighten around him which made him moan.

Those…green…eyes…

I snapped my eyes shut and felt my back arch a little and my hips rise up to meet his as my orgasm washed over me so abruptly. Edward groaned out and pumped into me a few more times before finally having to pull out as he shot his load all over my stomach.

Still breathless I looked down at him staring at my stomach with hooded eyes. He looked up to me when he saw me looking. "Do you have any idea how damn hot that is?"

I grinned and said, "Feels pretty warm to me." Then I ran my finger through the mess on my stomach and brought it to my mouth licking my finger clean.

Edward groaned and said, "We have to get condoms…now."

To my surprise he literally meant for me to get up right then and get in the car so after a cleanup we dressed and got into the car. We just went to the gas station across the road and Edward left me in the car. I watched him as he sped across the lot and into the store. He came out not even five minutes later with a small bag. Once he got into the car I looked into the bag and saw three boxes of condoms. I looked up in shock and asked, "Do you plan on using all of these soon?"  
A low rumble sounded through his chest and he said, "Soon…very very soon."

We ended up using three condoms before dinner and then two that night before we went to bed. I didn't know that I could ever need someone as badly as I needed him. Apparently his need was just as bad seeing how he woke me the next morning with his mouth between my legs. Two more condoms were used before lunch. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. We ordered room service for lunch and had a nice meal in bed as we cuddled into each other.

"When do we have to go back?" I asked as I stole one of his fries.

He picked up another fry and fed it to me before answering, "Probably tomorrow. I am supposed to wait on Jenks to call but I am afraid that if we stay here in this room much longer we might wear each other out."

I laughed once and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "The hotel has a pool downstairs…I saw it when we came in last night after dinner."

He nodded and ate a few bites of his burger. "Would you like to go swimming?"

I shrugged and sipped on my coke. "Maybe, I don't have a suit though."

"We can go to the store and get you one if you'd like. I mean we are in Phoenix in the summer…surely we can find a swimsuit somewhere for you."

I gasped and said, "Phoenix."

Edward laughed and nodded. "Arizona."

I don't know why I hadn't even thought about it before now. I guess I was just so overcome by everything going on. It completely slipped my mind and when Edward told me that this is where we were coming I didn't even think about it then.

"My mom lives in Phoenix." I said and then wished I wouldn't have.

"Oh…" Edward replied and looked around the room for a minute at anything but me.

"She probably isn't home though…she travels a lot." I didn't want him to feel obligated though I knew she was home this week. We spoke the week before last and she said she wasn't taking any trips any time soon.

"Would you like to see her?" Edward asked and finally looked to me.

I didn't want him to feel pressured into meeting my mother. I mean that is kind of a big step, right? Introducing him to my parents was a big deal. Especially, after the hell we have just been through. I can always see my mother at another time. It isn't like I won't be coming down to see her soon anyway. I have always spent the fourth of July with Renee. No big deal…

"If you want to see her it's not a problem, Bella." Edward commented and kissed me on the head. I hadn't realized that I had said that last part out loud.

I shrugged and was about to speak but just sighed instead and decided to pick at an imaginary string on my shirt. Edward gripped my hand in his and kissed each of my knuckles.

"What is it, love?"

I chewed on my lip for a second before finally looking up and meeting his eyes. "I don't want you to feel pressured into meeting my mom just because we are just a few miles down the road."  
Edward smiled and asked, "Would you like me to meet your mom?"

There was a hesitation in his smile and something was off in his eyes. What was that? Why did he do that? I swallowed and shrugged.

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked in return.

He sighed and stared at me for a long minute and there was some kind of internal conflict. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't ready to meet my parents. Maybe one day he would be willing to meet them but today is not that day. Besides, if he meets my parents I want him to meet my father first because he is the one that raised me. Yes, Renee was there for quite some time but I've spent my whole life with Charlie.

"Bella, I don't know if…" He started but I just put a hand over his mouth and shook my head.

"No pressure." I said and smiled at him. "Maybe one day, not today. This is our day."  
Edward smiled around my hand and then pulled it down so that he could lean in to kiss me.

"Yes," He mumbled against my mouth. "Our day."

**So do you think that Edward should have met Renee? Or was it too soon? **

**I hope that you liked this chapter, sorry again that it took so long to get it posted.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about Kim :( I have to give all the props to Virgoleen for that little diddy...it was all her idea and what a good idea it was. I know it sucked to kill another person off but seriously guys...Edward was right, she never would have been the same if she would have had to live with all the memories of what she had went through. Not to mention the constant fear of anyone in the pack getting out adn finding her...bad bad bad.**

**But leave me a review and I hope the get the next chap up within a week :)**

**~Blueopal~**


	27. AE Masen

**A/N: I'm back. So sorry for the delay. I know it has been forever since I posted. Real life has been ridiculous lately and you know the saying…when it rains it pours? Well I have been stuck in a Tsunami for the past few weeks!**

**Thanks for being fairly patient. I totally understand the impatience…I hate authors like me who just stop posting so if you are angry, I totally understand why but please hang with me. We are nearing the home stretch not much further away from Edward and Bella's HEA…yep that's right. Happily ever after. It is coming I promise.**

**More apologies to my Beta for my failing at life lol She knows I love her though!**

**Ok I will stop stalling now. Go read and enjoy. Lemon alert ahead. Steph owns them not me.**

EPOV

Shit! I am so screwed! Why did I do this? Why did I agree to this? Why couldn't I have just had the will power to say no?

_No Bella you cannot get the smallest bikini in the store. Why you ask? Because this thing barely covers any of the areas I would like to be inside of, touching, or kissing right now. _

I can resist her nothing.

I watched her walk around the shallow end of the pool trying to get adjusted to the water's temperature. Her boobs were gorgeous and full and hanging out of the top of her bikini with just the ties around the neck and around her back. The bottoms were more like lingerie with ties on either side of her hip. I swear her pussy is just about hanging out of that thing. I think she did it on purpose. And her ass…oh merciful heavens thank you for blessing her with an ass and in return blessing me with touching it tonight. Needless to say I was supporting some major wood right now as I watched her wade around in the water. She brought a hand full of water up to her shoulder and let it slowly roll down her skin. I didn't miss the goose pimples that covered her skin or the fact that it hardened her nipples. The water is not that damn cold. I swear I think her nipples harden upon command.

I looked around just to check that no one else was in the area. We were completely alone. I swam to the shallow end and stood in front of her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me and placed a wet kiss to her neck. She hummed when her hips moved against my erection.

"Do you see what you do to me just by walking around in some fucking water?" I asked and kissed down her shoulder and bit the edge of it.

"Edward," She pushed against my stomach. "Someone may be watching."  
"Let them watch." I said and grabbed her face to kiss her. It was a soft kiss at first and it quickly grew into more, especially when she ran her tongue across my bottom lip and groaned.

That sound…it's always the sound she makes when she is coming and it does crazy things to me and my dick. I am surprised he isn't humping her leg yet. I know I would be if I was nestled so close to that pussy. I moaned and pulled back before I literally wrapped her legs around me right here.

"Bella, can you please stop teasing me and come into the water now?"

She giggled and batted her lashes at me. "That obvious?"

I groaned and gripped her wrists to pull her into the deep edge of the pool. I was glad that it was an indoor pool because then it would be easier to do this without any onlookers.

Once we were up to our necks in water I grabbed Bella's hips and brought her closer to me as I used my other hand to bring one of her legs around my hip. She just smiled softly and shook her head.

"So insatiable." She commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if my girlfriend weren't the hottest damn thing next to the Arizona sun then it wouldn't be an issue."

She looked like she wanted to say something but I wouldn't let her because I knew it would ruin this and I just wanted her to feel good for a moment. When she was pressed against me I brought my lips to hers and distracted her while I lowered the front of my shorts and gripped myself in my hand.

I moaned in surprise when her hand wrapped around the head of my dick and she started stroking me. I freely gave in and let her because…well damn it felt good.

Her free hand was wrapped around the back of my neck as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I freely opened my mouth and let her have access as she gripped me a bit tighter and then I felt my dick against her entrance. I opened my eyes and pulled my mouth back looking down between us.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked. I didn't plan on it going that far in the pool…now that hot tub in the corner is a different story.

She shushed me and put our lips back together as she traced the head of my dick through her folds and back down to her opening. I moaned as I sunk into her a little but she quickly pulled me back out and moved the head of my cock up to her clit. She bit down on my lip as she circled it around causing a loud moan to come out of her throat and seep straight into my mouth.

I moved my hands up to her back and held her closer as her leg around my hip tightened in order to hold me close as well. She hummed and swiveled the head of my dick around her several times. I felt her leg around me tightening and almost shaking around me until finally she moaned out loudly and released my dick to bring my other hand up to neck and kiss me deeper. She had just used my cock like a damn toy, rubbing it against her clit until she came. Oh, this girl was going to be the death of me.

We broke apart rather abruptly when we heard the door come crashing upon and several heathens come squealing into the room. A huge cannon ball got Bella and I both soaked.

"Josh, I told you to wait!" A woman came running after her son that had just dove into the pool.

I barely got my dick back in my shorts before she walked to the side of the pool we were in. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok." Bella smiled up at her.

"Kevin, no!" She yelled at one of the other boys climbing into the pool down the stairs.

"Come on." Bella said and took my hand pulling me towards the steps. We got out of the pool and headed towards the corner to a few wooden stairs that went to the hot tub. There was a wall that separated the hot tub and pool and we wouldn't be seen in the hot tub so I had a few plans.

Apparently Bella had the same plans because as soon as we were in the hot tub she sat me down on the side seat and pushed the button next to the tub that started the jets and before I could say anything she was straddling my lap and pulling my swim trunks down until I sprung free. I moaned when she took me into her hand and jacked me for a second.

"Edward?"  
I looked up to her in question through my hooded eyelids. I don't think I have ever been this hard. It almost hurts.

"Now, if you promise to be a good boy I am going to ride you right here in this hot tub." She said and kissed my ear lobe before licking up the side of my ear.

I moaned and nodded. Apparently I was passed words.

She hummed and kissed my neck. "But you can't cum. We don't have any condoms down here and I want to feel you in my pussy but you have to promise me you won't cum."

I nodded and nearly bucked my hips up to get near her. She hummed again and licked down my neck to my collar bone before sucking on my skin a bit. As she sucked against my neck I felt her hand pull her bottoms aside as she brought me to her entrance.

"Yes, please." I nearly begged and took a deep breath wanting to be inside of her.

I groaned when I felt her warmth engulf me and take me in. We both moaned loudly when I was completely buried inside of her. Bella sat perfectly still for a minute and I felt my breath coming in pants until she started moving then I gasped once, rather loudly and Bella latched her mouth over top of mine to keep me quiet.

I gripped her ass in my hands and pulled her back down on me every time that she would raise herself up. It felt so good…the warm water sloshing around us, Bella's warm pussy sliding up and down on me. It was heaven, I am positive. I groaned around her lips and moved one of my hands up to her chest and pinched her nipple causing her to groan and buck down onto me rather roughly. Oh…again!

I pinched her again and received the same reaction. She must have noticed that I liked it that way because she took both of my hands and placed them on the side of the hot tub and kissed my lips once before placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Hold on tight." Bella said and started bouncing up and down on me quickly and rough making my eyes roll back in my head. Oh hell…best, thing, ever!

I groaned and bit down on my lip to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't be making lots of noises because of the children on the other side of the wall of us. But damn, it was getting harder and harder to hold onto my control and I was afraid of losing myself inside of her. I didn't want that to happen so as hard as it was for me to do this I pulled her off my hips and sat her next to me.

She laughed and said, "I was just starting to have fun. You ok?"

I groaned and looked at her through my blurry eyes. Everything was hazy. Could I even see straight? Probably not…I tucked myself back into my shorts and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the hot tub. We wrapped ourselves in towels and headed towards the elevator. If it were a private elevator I would have attacked her as soon as we were behind closed doors but I knew there was a camera on us and what I was going to do to her…I didn't want anyone to see this but Bella.

I grinned when an evil idea started to form in my head. We were to our room soon and I hung the do not disturb sign on the door before shutting and locking it behind us. Once we were inside I grabbed a condom and then gripped Bella's wrist as I dragged her into the bathroom with me. She didn't ask any questions as I shut the door and pushed her towards it. There was a full size mirror on the back of the door and then the toilet sat directly across from it. I put Bella's back to me and sat the condom down for a second.

"Bella, do you see yourself in this bikini?" I asked and traced my hands over her bare stomach.

She hummed and nodded as her eyes followed my hands in the mirror. I dipped one hand down the front of her bikini bottoms and flicked her clit making her moan. I brought my hand back out and then ran them both over the exposed skin of her tits and gripped the fabric covering them and yanked it down making her boobs fall free. I untied the top rather quickly and dropped it to the floor. I watched her eyes and they never moved from my hands as we stood in front of the mirror.

"I want you to see what you do to me, Bella." I told her against her ear and then licked up the shell of it before sucking her ear lobe into my mouth.

She moaned and ran a hand down to her bottoms. "Please take them off."

I groaned and gripped the ties on her hips and yanked until they fell off leaving her completely naked for me. I walked us forwards until she was pressed against the mirror. I heard her moan as her nipples hit the cold glass and I rubbed my hand around her hip and between her legs. I stroked her for a few minutes just enjoying the noises she was making and the way that the glass kept fogging up.

I shoved my shorts down and grabbed the condom off the sink and ripped it open. I stepped back and rolled it down over my length before finally gripping Bella's hips and backing her up with me. I put the lid down on the commode before I sat down and then lowered Bella down onto my lap so that she was straddling me and we were both looking into the mirror.

"Watch Bella, watch what you do to me." I said and kissed her shoulder.

Her eyes immediately went down to her legs and she watched as I gripped them and pulled them back until her knees were bent and her legs were spread further apart. I grabbed my dick between her legs and pushed it up into her entrance. She moaned and watched closer as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to me tighter. I slid into her and lowered her down until her ass was resting fully against my hips.

"Beautiful." I commented and rubbed my fingers through her folds.

I grabbed Bella's hands and placed them on my knees before I gripped her hips and raised her up off of me and then back down. I groaned and gripped her skin tightly in my hands. A part of my brain hoped that I didn't bruise her but the other part didn't care because I felt so good.

Bella's eyes never left the mirror where we were joined and I couldn't blame her. It was a sight. She moaned and started gliding herself up and down on me as she gripped my knees tightly and rode me.

"Bella." I moaned and threw my head back as the feeling of her riding my cock started to overtake me.

"You feel so good." She breathed out and rolled her hips before riding back up and then down again.

I groaned and gripped her in my hands as I felt her tighten around me and she started getting faster and harder. Soon I was just holding on to her as she rode me. When I looked up and into the mirror Bella was still looking between her legs. She caught me looking and grinned widely as she leaned back and wrapped a hand behind my head and held me closer to her. Her free hand went between our legs and she reached down gripping my balls making me nearly come instantly.

She moved against me with her feet against the floor and her eyes on me going in and out of her. She gasped loudly and threw her head back before rolling it over and looking at me.

"Look at me." She said and kissed the side of my face. It was hard to turn my head away from the image of her arched backwards on my lap. Finally I turned and kissed her quickly before opening my eyes and peering down at her.

She groaned and gripped my balls a little tighter causing my breathing to catch in my throat. Her walls clamped down on me and she moaned out my name as she writhed on top of me. Before she was done I was wrapping my arm around her waist and bucking into her wildly until I found my release buried deep inside of her. Bella went limp in my arms and dropped her hand from around my neck as she tried to catch her breath.

When she had finally calmed enough to breath normally she said, "Can we please do it that way forever."

I laughed and kissed her lips twice. "Maybe, we will see…"

Later we both fell into bed completely exhausted and curled into each other's arms. I held Bella as she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair even as she slept. I loved her so much it was hard to contain all of my love. She was so precious to me and we haven't even known each other a full month. But I was a goner…I loved her and she loved me. I would just about walk through fire for this girl. I wanted her beside of me forever and always. She kind of freaked me out earlier with that whole meeting her mother thing.

I sighed heavily when I remembered why. I was lying to her…she thought I was someone I am not. I didn't look forward to telling her otherwise but it had to be done. I would have to tell her and soon. More than likely before we have to go back tomorrow. Jenks still hasn't called but I know that tonight is our last day with just each other. Tomorrow I will have to take her to the station and they will have to question her and show her footage of what was pulled from Jacob's video system. Apparently Emmett helped them regain it all. I was glad that my cousin was a helping hand in all of this as opposed to what I previously thought he was doing in this mix. I have to admit when Jacob said that about Emmett still working for him I was worried sick. I couldn't get to the gym fast enough. It was by some miracle that I didn't lay Emmett out the second I saw him. I had worked up so many stories in my head during the drive to the gym. I was so afraid of how I was going to find Bella. I was scared and the only thing I could think of was, 'what if Bella was gone?' I couldn't imagine living my life without her. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something were to happen to her. I do believe my life would be over.

In all honesty it scares me shitless to think that way. I have never felt this way about anyone; I have never had the constant fear when they are away from me, what is going on. The past few days have been torture. The whole time I was worried she would get hurt, or Jacob would run off with her, or worse…he would kill her. It ripped my heart in two to think of just one day passing without this wonderful creature in my life. Bella is my life. I could never live without her. Yes I was scared when she mentioned meeting Renee but what normal male wouldn't be? The thing I was worried about the most was her not knowing the truth about me. What happens when she finds out? She will have to know.

I can't lie to her any longer. I have to tell her the truth and soon. And all I can do is hope that when she hears it she accepts me for who I am and doesn't leave. My heart ached at just the thought of her leaving because of who I am, or who I am not I should say. I took a deep breath and decided to cross that bridge when I got there.

_Tonight, Edward. You will cross that bridge tonight because she has to know before tomorrow._

I sighed and was trying to think of how I was going to tell her this when my phone started ringing. As gently as I could I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I didn't want to wake her.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Jenks asked in what sounded like an annoyed voice.

"Bella is asleep." I said a bit louder. I didn't feel like getting screamed at by him for any reason.

"Well, I hope that you two have had a nice time but the honeymoon is over. I need you in tonight." He said.

"What?" I asked and slid out of Bella's arms before stepping out into the hall. "Why tonight?"

"We need you here. The DA wants to speak to you about the case and Jacob has a lawyer for him and all of his men. Apparently the best defense lawyer in the damn state. We found Leah and Emily, they were on their way to New York. Apparently Jacob had sent them out there to cover their hides. That Emily is a fire ball."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jenks, can I not come back in the morning? If I come in tonight then I have to find a safe place for Bella to stay tonight."  
"Just bring her in with you." He offered and I was already shaking my head no.

"No way in hell am I putting her anywhere near Jacob Black. The only reason she is coming in tomorrow is because it is the law to get a statement from her. Other than that she isn't going into that station. I don't want her within five miles of him."

Jenks sighed and said, "Masen stop acting like a child and get your ass in. Find a place for the girl to go and get here as soon as you can."

I was about to argue back but he hung up on me and left me in an angry rage. I wanted to throw my phone down the hall and then punch something but that would do me no good. I groaned loudly and bit the inside of my jaw as I called the first person I could think of.

BPOV

I heard Edward in the hall on the phone as I got up and went into the bathroom. He mentioned something about being in about midnight. So we were leaving. I sighed in a bit of disappointment and started packing our stuff up. I knew we would have to go back at some point but it was still disappointing because I wanted to just disappear with Edward. I wanted to run away from this mess and never come back. The last place I wanted to be right now was LA. I wasn't looking forward to going into the station and talking about my time with Jacob. It wouldn't be fun but I knew it was required. Edward and I talked about it briefly last night at dinner but other than that it hasn't been brought up. I have tried to avoid thinking about it as long as possible but now it was time to face the music and dance.

"Thanks, Jasper." Edward said and hung up as he entered the room. "Oh, you're awake," He stopped at the foot of the bed and watched me pack up our stuff.

"Yeah, I heard you say we had to leave so I was packing." I said softly and didn't meet his eyes.

I was so on the verge of tears and I didn't want him to see me cry. I would hold it in until I was alone and then I would let my fears wash over me. I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't like the idea of going back tonight. Something was going to go wrong, I could feel it. I didn't want to be away from Edward, I knew that he could protect me and I wouldn't go anywhere unless he is with me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked and walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head, "No, I'm scared."

"Baby," Edward cooed and pulled me into his arms. "Why are you scared?"

I took a deep breath to hold in the tears. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this."  
"Bella, I swear everything is going to be ok. I am going to take care of you, I am going to protect you and you will never have to see Jacob again."  
I shrugged and stared at his black t-shirt. "It's more than that. I am worried something is going to go wrong, what if Jacob doesn't go to jail and then he comes after me or what if he starts up another prostitution ring. And what about those girls, Edward? Are they ok? Has someone taken care of them?"

Edward kissed my head and said, "They have all been put in the witness protection program and Jacob won't be finding them."

I pulled back as fear struck me. "Will I have to do that? Will they put me in a witness protection program?"

Edward sighed and I saw his eyes tense up as he stared at me. "Is that what you want Bella?"

"No!" I answered immediately and then clung to him like my life depended on it. "No, I want to be with you Edward. I don't have any other place to be."  
He kissed the top of my head. "I know Bella, I know."  
I suddenly remembered something he had said earlier and I wanted to ask him about it. I chewed on my lip for a second and then finally said, "You called me your girlfriend earlier."  
He sighed and I felt him nod above me. "Yes, I did. Do you not like that title?"

I frowned and said, "It's a label."

Edward was silent a moment before he laughed and said, "Oh yes, I had forgotten about my label speech."

I leaned back and looked up to him as I thought for a moment. "Edward, labels don't bother me. I mean…if you still want to just be Bella and Edward that's fine but I have to be honest…you are always going to be more to me. I can't just view us as Bella and Edward. I want to view you as my…" I took a deep breath and looked to his shirt. "My boyfriend, my lover, the love of my life. My hero…anything but I just want you to know I plan on using a lot of labels for you."  
Edward laughed and then he gripped my chin and pulled my face up until I was looking at him. "Bella, the only reason I gave the speech about labels was because I thought you were serious about Jacob and I only wanted you to be happy. Do I want labels with you? Yes, I do…and I am willing to accept whatever label you give me."  
Husband….Father…is he willing to accept those labels one day? I want those things in my life and I want them with Edward. Will he be so open to them then?

I sighed and decided that for right now, he was mine. That was the label I wanted him to have, _mine._ He was mine and I was his and for right now that was all that mattered. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He cupped my face and held our lips together. After a moment we decided that we needed to hurry and get on the road if he wanted to be there by midnight. In the car he told me Jenks had called and said that he needed him to take care of some stuff and that I would be staying with Alice and Jasper. This didn't sit so well with me.

"I want to go with you." I said in defense.

Edward immediately shook his head. "No, Bella I can't let you go there. I don't want you that close to Jacob and…" he took a steadying breath and then went on. "I don't want you to see me like that, it's not going to be pretty."  
"I don't care Edward…I'm in it for the good bad and the ugly. I want to go with you. Fuck Jacob Black, he is nothing to me. Besides I might like to see the annoyed look on his face when I am in your arms."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella but I can't take you in there. It is going to put me on enough edge when we have to go to court and you have to testify because you will have to testify and then you will be in the same room with him. I will probably have to take a nerve pill in order to handle it then and keep myself in check. Jacob is in a bad mood right now and I will not be responsible for my action if he insults you or threatens you. I can't let you go into that Bella."  
I huffed loudly and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want to be away from you Edward. We have spent the last five days apart and it has nearly killed us both. Don't make me stay away."

He breathed heavily down his nose and said, "I promise I will be back to Jasper's as soon as I get done. I will hurry as fast as I possibly can but I don't want you near him Bella. It worries me sick to think of what he might do…I can't allow it."  
I groaned and threw my hands up in the air. "Trust me, I have seen Jacob in worse conditions Edward. I can handle it and besides he will be behind bars, what can he do from there?"

Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter and shook his head. "You're not going into that police station tonight Bella. I will not allow it. Besides Jacob won't be behind bars, he will cuffed to a table sitting directly across from me. If you are with me there is no telling what he is liable to say or do."

I groaned again and stared out the window as Edward went on. "Bella he has already threatened to kill you, I am not taking you in there so that he can throw some more threats out. I will not be responsible for my actions…"  
I rolled my eyes and asked, "And what do they need you there for anyway?" I was nearly screaming. "It's not like you're a cop anymore to have a legal say in what happens…"  
As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I can't believe I just said that to him. If Edward is anything like Charlie when it comes to his job, that was a low blow. Edward will always have the spirit of a cop and I don't know the situation of how he lost his badge. And now I had upset him…

I knitted my fingers together in my lap and stared at them as I softly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…I was just angry."  
Edward breathed down his nose and when I looked over at him his jaw was tense and he looked so mad. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was afraid he was going to break either his hand or the wheel he was holding. I chewed on my lip for a moment and then just looked out the window.

After several moments of silence Edward said, "Please Bella…just stay with Alice and Jasper tonight. Jasper will make sure that nothing happens to you. I trust him with my life."  
I had already upset him with the comment about him not being a real cop and I didn't want to upset him anymore. I felt bad enough about that so I just nodded and said, "Ok."

We stopped to get something to eat real quickly and Edward was quiet the whole time. I must have really upset him. I didn't mean to. I sometimes wish that I had a filter to just wash all the stupid things out of my mouth before I say them. I wanted to ask him several times if he was still mad at me but I figured it best to just let it blow over. He would hopefully forgive me when he was ready. After dinner we got in the car and Alice called Edward.

They seemed to be talking about wedding stuff and after a few minutes Edward handed the phone to me with a smile. "Alice wants to talk to you."  
I smiled back, thanked him and took the phone. "Hi, Alice."  
"Can I just say that I am extremely excited about you coming here tonight. I miss you like crazy and I can't wait for you to get here."

I smiled at her rambling and said, "I miss you too, Alice."

"I have so much wedding stuff to talk about and I need an opinion on. It is getting crunch time. Oh! And we are using Edward's parents vineyard in Napa Valley…Bella you have to see the pictures you are going to love it. And Carlisle and Esme are so sweet. They are just going to love you when Edward introduces you."  
I smiled over at Edward and he smiled back at me. Alice ran off at the mouth for nearly an hour and my ear was starting to get red from holding the phone up to it for an hour. I told Alice I would see her soon and she finally hung up. I gave the phone back to Edward and as he slipped it into the cup holder he took my hand in his, kissed the back of it and then rested our hands on his knee.

I smiled, glad to see he was in better spirits and rested in the seat. I must have fallen asleep because I woke out of a daze and noticed it was completely dark outside. We were driving down Alice and Jasper's street though. I looked to Edward and saw him yawn.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. Riding in a car just makes me so tired." I told him and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

He grinned at me and said, "It's ok I was fine up until about five minutes ago. I will just have to get a cup of coffee before I go to the station."

I frowned at the mention of him leaving and wished I could just go with him. I hated being separated so soon after getting out of that hell hole. We pulled into their driveway and saw Jasper sitting on the porch with Alice by his side rambling on excitedly.

"Are you sure I can't go?" I asked in hopes he had changed his mind. He just gave me the look that meant _hell no._

I sighed and gave up in defeat as he stopped the car and walked around to open the door for me. I thought Alice was going to tackle me down before I could even get out of the car though. She hugged me and told me how glad that I was ok and that she was excited I was going to be there tonight.

Jasper smiled and hugged me quickly from the side before he escorted everyone into the house. Edward barely stepped into the door before he told them bye. I waited inside the door and stared up at him hoping he would change his mind.

"If you need me call from Jasper's phone. We will go get you a new one in the morning." He said and pulled me close to him.

It was a random thought but I said, "Will I get my truck back from Jacob's?"

Edward sighed and said, "I'm afraid not, they said it was part of evidence and couldn't release it."  
I sighed and hugged him tightly as I inhaled his magnificent Edward scent. I wanted to go with him so badly but I knew that he would be worried about me there but I would be worried about him too. I decided that I would let it go and I would hopefully see him soon.

"Promise you will come back soon?" I asked and pulled back so that I could look up at him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Before the sun comes up I will be back in your arms."

I grinned widely and stepped up on my tip toes to press our lips together quickly. He smiled and grabbed my face to pull my lips back to his for a tad bit longer. After several minutes he released me and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"That's Jenks. I have to go, I love you Bella." He said and kissed again.

"Love you." I said and kissed him once more before I watched him run to the Mercedes that was provided for us.

I watched until he was completely out of my sight and when I closed the door I didn't even realize that Alice had snuck up beside of me. She bolted and locked and chained the door.

"He will be back soon." She said and then smiled brightly. "In the meantime, would you like to see your bridesmaid dress?"

I couldn't help but to be happy for my friend and I knew it would take my mind off things so I went upstairs with Alice and into one of the guest rooms as we engulfed ourselves into wedding central. The color of the bridesmaid dresses were a lilac color and the dress was a simple strapless short dress that fell to my knees. It was simple and beautiful. The flowers she had chosen were white roses and hydrangea. She showed me pictures of her dress but it was still at the dress shop. She said she didn't trust Jasper to not peek at it. We looked through decorations and she showed me pictures of the vineyard and explained in full detail of what would be where. It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

When she pulled out the invitations I was a little confused. At the home of Carlisle and Esme Masen?

"Alice, there is a typo." I pointed at the invitation and she nearly had a heart attack.

"Where?" She screamed at me.

"Right here…shouldn't this be Cullen?" I asked and she placed a hand over her chest and breathed heavily.

"Bella, don't do that. You just scared the shit out of me." She said and took a settling breath.

I stared at her in confusion. After a moment she said, "No, that's right, Masen."

Masen…

That was the name we checked into the hotel in Phoenix under. Anthony Masen.

Why did that seem so suspicious to me? "Why are Edward's parents' names different than his?"

Alice looked at me and then scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't know that is a good question…maybe he goes by Esme's maiden name. You know he was born before they got married."  
I nodded and then realized that would make sense but why wouldn't Carlisle want him to have his last name? "Isn't Carlisle his father?"

Alice said, "Yeah, they look freakishly alike except for the hair. Edward has Esme's hair and eyes."

I frowned and put the invitation down to ponder on a later day. I would just have to ask Edward about it in the morning. I am sure that there is a simple explanation to all of it.

I didn't think about it anymore as we looked through some more things. Finally at about three in the morning I dragged myself into bed after dressing in a long night shirt that Alice leant me. I didn't sleep well, I think it was because I was so worried about Edward. I knew that once he got in I would easily fall asleep in his arms. I woke up it seemed like every thirty minutes. At 4:40 I decided to just stay awake until Edward got in. I didn't have to wait much longer after that because I heard Jasper get up at about five and head down the stairs. I could hear voices and I recognized them as Edward and Jasper. I fell asleep before Edward even got up the stairs.

When I woke up the next morning I felt so rested. Edward was curled up next to me in nothing but his boxers with one of his legs wrapped around the sheet and both of his arms curled around me. I didn't want to wake him so I simply kissed him quickly and then hurried out of the bedroom. I changed in the bathroom down the hall and then headed down stairs. Jasper had already left for work seeing as how it was nearly eleven o'clock. Alice was in the kitchen on the phone with someone.

"That's correct, and you will send me the pictures of the exact arrangements today?" She asked and waved at me as I entered.

Oh joy…more wedding stuff. I pulled down a bowl and was starting to fix some cereal when I spotted a bowl of brownies sitting on the counter. I put the cereal back up and decided that I could have brownies for breakfast. That was socially acceptable.

I ate two brownies and drank a glass of milk while I waited for Alice to get off the phone. I smiled when I remembered mine and Edward's first date when we came back here and made hot fudge brownies. I wish we could go back to those simple times.

When I finished eating Alice was still on the phone so I slipped out of the kitchen and into Jasper's manly room as he liked to call it. I was looking at the wall of pictures when I found one with him and Edward in it. I knew they went to a university together. I pulled the picture off the wall to get a closer look at it and accidentally dropped it to the floor.

"Shit." I said and jumped back to avoid getting any of the glass on my bare feet. The picture frame that was completely glass had shattered at me feet.

I bent down and saw an inscription on the back of the picture. I pulled the picture out of the glass shards to look at what was written on the back.

_J. Whitlock _

_A.E. Masen_

_Senior Year _

I narrowed my eyes at the name that was written and turned the picture back around to see Edward and Jasper in front of a building that looked like it would be dorms with shirts on that had a fraternity symbol on it. I turned the picture around and looked at the names again.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up when I heard Edward's voice. He looked like he had just run down straight out of bed. He was in his jeans, they were unbuttoned and he hadn't bothered with a shirt. I'm sure he got scared when he heard the glass break.

"Who the hell is A. E. Masen?" I asked and even I could hear the bitterness in my voice.

Edward's eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. I stared at him waiting for an answer and finally he took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Me."

**A/N: So there you have it…**

**What do you think Bella will do now that she knows? Freak out? Scream? Run away? Love him anyway? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. Once again I am so sorry for the delay. Hopefully we will be wrapping the story up in the next few weeks :)**

**Leave a review :):)**

**~Blueopal~**


	28. Leaving

**A/N: FIRST! I am soooo sorry it took so dang long to update :( Life has been CRAZY! Can I get an amen? AMEN!**

**Ok so…I know I suck because I left you on the biggest cliffie EVER! But all will be resolved in this chapter but I am afraid you will hate me even more :( BUT I swear it will all be resolved very very soon. **

**In case you missed the warning above… **_**WARNING! **_**Things are about to get very bumpy but please just have the faith! **

**Much love to all. Especially my beta who might want to injure me lol! Love you girl! :) **

**Steph owns it all. This time tomorrow I will own BREAKING DAWN TICKETS! **

**Can I get a 'woot woot?'**

**:D**

**Ok thanks for hanging in…see you at the bottom. Fasten your seatbelt please! **

…**..**

"_Who the hell is A. E. Masen?" I asked and even I could hear the bitterness in my voice._

_Edward's eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. I stared at him waiting for an answer and finally he took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Me."_

**CHAPTER 28**

I took a deep calming breath and reminded myself that there had to be a logical explanation to all of this and I wanted to hear it. Now.

"What do you mean, it's you?" I asked and felt the picture fall from my hand.

Edward looked from me to the seat that was behind me and motioned for me to sit down. I didn't feel like sitting.

"No thank you…I need an explanation." I said and crossed my arms.

Edward-or whoever he was-walked over and pulled me down onto his lap as he fell into the chair. He took a deep breath and I sighed in frustration.

"I can explain all of this Bella, but I just want you to know that I never wanted to lie to you…about anything it's just that my job-"

"Edward, cut the shit and tell me now." I said and pushed myself up off his lap.

I wanted to hear the truth not some excuse of why I don't know the truth.

He sighed and said, "Bella, my name is Anthony Edward Masen. Cullen is my alias, it's also my mother's maiden name but that's not important right now."

I crossed my arms and asked, "Why do you have an alias Mr. _Masen_?"

He jumped up out of his seat and said, "Please calm down, you aren't going to believe anything I have to say if you're mad."

I felt my mouth pop open. "You expect me to not be mad? You lied to me…I don't even know who you are, your real name!"

"Please!" He screamed out. "Just listen to me."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him waiting. "It better be good."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "First of all…I am a cop. I moved here to work undercover for Jenks to…" I raised my eyebrows in anticipation. I fervently hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was. I felt my blood pressure shooting through the roof and tears fill my eyes. Deny it…please deny it. "I was sent here to bust Jacob Black."

I swear I just died a little.

_THUD_.

See? There goes my heart giving out…

"So you used me…to get to him."

"No!" Edward cried out and ran a hand over his face. "I knew you would assume this. I knew from the beginning you would assume that!"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "You knew from the beginning? So how was it, you found out I had connections to him and could possibly give you information you needed on him, give you an upper hand? So you decided to fuck me, get close and I would just open up like a book!"  
"No!" Edward screamed out. "I had no idea Bella. I had no clue you were seeing anyone until I saw you two in the grocery store. Even then I didn't know that Jacob was the one I was going after. They sent me down to do some research and get some history of gang activity in the area. When I came into this I didn't even know Jacob's name! I didn't know until that night I was over at your apartment and I got that call…remember? You remember it Bella, I know you do. Someone called me when we were about to-"

"Stop!" I screamed at him and threw a hand up. "I don't believe it for an instant! You could have told me then. You could have told me two days ago, hell you could have just told me and maybe I would have responded a little better. But what were you waiting on? For something like this to happen? When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you yesterday because I didn't want you finding out any other way. I wanted to tell you so bad Bella, but I was so afraid this would happen." He waved his hand back and forth between us. I just couldn't believe him, not after finding out he lied to me all this time.

"So why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I yelled and felt tears streak down my face.

He lowered his head and said, "You said that…about me not being a cop and it hurt."

If he was expecting sympathy he wasn't going to get it. He just went on. "It hurt because you didn't know the truth and I knew this would happen when you found out…I knew you would be mad and possibly hate me. I didn't want you to think I had lied to you about it. I wasn't allowed to talk about it. Jasper knew because I had to have a go to man and he was the only one. Emmett and Rose think I have lost my badge and I don't know anyone else around here. Mom and Dad think that I am helping Emmett with the gym and that's it. I was bound by law to not reveal to you who I was, then when Jenks found out that you and I were…" he struggled for the right word. Apparently he couldn't find a good enough word. "He blew up on me…I nearly lost my badge then. He was so worried we would be compromised."  
"Do you want me to feel sorry for you?" I yelled at him. "Is that why you're saying this? To make me feel sorry for you?"

"No," Edward said in a defeated voice. "I just want you to understand."

I didn't say anything as the tears fell from my face. After a moment of my silence Edward went on.

"You have to understand, Bella, I told you before. I assume the worse in everyone. It's my second nature with this job. I was afraid in the beginning that you were on Jacob's side and that if I told you the truth you would tell him and…I was afraid that Jenks was right, I was afraid we would be compromised. I was afraid you would think I had used you. I was afraid of losing you…Bella I was afraid."

I swallowed back the sob in my throat and wiped at my face.

"Get out."

"What?" He looked up at me in shock.

I swallowed again and looked to the floor. "Get out…"  
"Bella you can't be serious." He said in disbelief.

"Get the hell out of here." I said angrily through my teeth.

Edward stared at me for several seconds and then with a defeated sigh he bowed his head and walked out of the room. I stood strong until I heard the front door slam. With the sound of the door connecting with the frame, I broke. I fell to the floor and curled in on myself. I sobbed until there was no air left in my lungs to make any noise whatsoever. Tears ran down my face continuously. I was vaguely aware of Alice's hands trying to comfort me. I couldn't hear her words, for with Alice there are always words.

I can't believe this…I have no one to blame but myself. I walked straight into this trap. I should have known in the beginning that this wasn't a good idea. I should have known I would get my heart broken. I should have trusted no one. Then I wouldn't be in this boat right now.

I cried for what seemed like hours and when Alice told me that Edward had called and I needed to come to the station if I was able I cried some more. Alice took me to the station after an extremely hot shower and a clothes change. When I walked in I saw Kate, the girl that rescued me from Jacob's car Saturday night. She smiled at me and I just nodded in return. It all made sense now…how he could call in these favors, why they all called him sir. I swayed on my feet and Alice just gripped my arm a bit to hold me up.

I followed Kate down the hall and left Alice in the lobby. She wasn't allowed to come back. She led me to an interrogation room; thankfully it wasn't the one that we were in last week. I thanked her with a weak voice and walked in with the plump man I remember as Jenks.

I was so glad that Edward wasn't here…it would be too hard to look at him right now. He hurt me because he lied to me. He used me to get to Jacob, I was just a tool in this game. I was nothing more.

So what, he got me out of there, he had to protect a human being. It's his job. I swallowed the sob in my throat and greeted Jenks.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Swan." He said and motioned for me to take a seat.

"You too, sir." I said and sat down across from him with my back to the mirror on the wall. I knew it could be seen through on the other side. Was Edward in there?

"I know that you are going through a hard time right now Ms. Swan."

"Bella." I corrected him.

He smiled and said, "Bella. But I would like to ask you some questions if that is alright?"

I nodded and knitted my hands together on the table in front of me.

"Alright, first…were you employed by Jacob Black at Black Publishing Company also known as Black Incorporation?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"And what position did you feel in his company, Bella?" He asked next.

"I was his head secretary."

"What did the job entail for you as his head secretary?"

I sighed and said, "I was to make appointments for him with editors, writers, anyone who was looking for a contract with the company. Sometimes I did personal errands for Mr. Black as well."

"And what do you mean by personal errands?" Jenks questioned.

"I would occasionally pick up his laundry from the dry cleaners, make sure the maids were paid. It was never more personal than the dry cleaning."

Jenks nodded and said, "And you had assistants and secretaries under you?"

I nodded and said, "Just one, Jane Voltair."

Jenks scribbled the name down and then went on with the questions. They had been relatively simple.

"I understand that you and Mr. Black had entered into a personal relationship that remained outside of the workplace?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "That's correct."

"And when you entered this relationship were you aware of his clubs, and anything to do with his gang also known as 'the pack?'"

"No, I didn't. While we were together we only had dinner at each other's house. We were never in public except for once when we went grocery shopping. He was afraid that someone from work would see us."

I feel like I am on one of those lame TV shows right now…this is ridiculous.

"Right," Jenks said and jotted down a few things. "Were you and Mr. Black intimate?'

Do what?

I frowned and asked, "I'm sorry but how is this relevant?"

Jenks sighed and said, "He led a prostitution ring which leads us to believe he was intimate with the girls, we are required to ask if you were intimate in order to make sure that you were not paid for your…time together."

"Jacob and I were never intimate, no." I said immediately and felt sick at the thought of him paying women for sex. I shuddered lightly. No, what was worse was the fact that he lived off of the girls _earnings_.

"And when did Mr. Black ask you to his house to visit his friends?" Jenks asked.

"The first time was last Tuesday. He wanted to introduce us."

Jenks wrote something else down and asked, "And this is when you met Kimberly Worthington?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"We already have on record what you witnessed that day Bella but I have to ask, did you know at the time that Kimberly Worthington was Jacob Black's half sister by his mother?"

I shook my head. "No, I had no clue."

He nodded and flipped through the chart. "Then on Friday evening, a week ago, can you tell me what happened that day?"

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember everything. "Jacob insisted that I come to his house that night to have dinner with his friends and that I ride with him. He said I could leave my truck at the office. I did as he had suggested and rode to his house with him. When we got there, there were three other girls I had never seen before but I recognized two of them as the girls that had been on the news about being missing. It didn't register until later though. Nothing really happened until Jacob dismissed the other girls to go upstairs with Emily and Leah. Then he announced to the pack that I was the newest member and I was his, no one else was to touch me but if I was into it he might let them watch one day." I shuttered and rolled my eyes. "Then he sent me upstairs with Emily, I tried to run but Leah dragged me into a room and shut the door. Something white covered my face and I blacked out. I woke the next morning in my truck parked behind Hale Fitness Center."  
"And did Jacob refer to his friends as 'the pack' prior to that night?" He asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yes, he did on Tuesday night."

Jenks was quiet for a moment and then he looked at me in confusion and asked, "Bella, what do you think happened while you were knocked out?"  
"That was when they gave me my tattoo." I said and showed him the tattoo when he asked to see it.

"Do you know what the key represents?" He asked and was prepared to take notes on my comments.

I shook my head and said, "I have no idea. I was never told but I think that the moon represents their drugs, all of the pack has a crescent moon tattooed somewhere."

Jenks nodded and said, "And you previously said that the girls, his prostitutes were all marked with wolf prints?"

I nodded and repeated to him the explanation of that. He told me that the information was recorded and then said, "Ms. Swan I have a rather personal question to ask and I am afraid that we may have to do some tests."  
I swallowed and looked at him anxiously. "Ok."  
"In the time that you were passed out, do you think that any personal space may have been violated?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Other than that bitch putting a tattoo on me, no. Why?"

Jenks nodded and asked, "The next day, were you sore or did you find any unexplainable bruises or markings on your body?"

"No. I wasn't raped if that's what you're getting at."

He put his hands up in defense and said, "Just standard procedure."

I nodded and when he was silent I asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Jenks sighed and said, "I'm afraid that we are going to have to run some drug tests and we would like to do a rape kit just to make sure if that's alright with you?"

I frowned and started to feel a little sick. "I wasn't raped, came pretty damn close Sunday night but I wasn't raped."  
"Just standard procedure." He said and then went on. "I have one more question."  
"Alright." I said.

"Were you aware that 'the pack' was dealing, selling, and possibly partaking in drugs?" He asked.

"No, I had no clue until…" I trailed off because I didn't know what I could say here without Emmett getting into trouble. I didn't want them to get busted.

"Until?" He questioned.

I swallowed hard and said, "Until I was informed by Ed-" I stopped myself and didn't will my lips to form the rest of his name. Instead I said, "Until I was informed by Mr. Masen."  
Jenks frowned and nodded. He looked over my shoulder and then slipped his hand under the table for a minute. He pushed himself up out of his chair and walked over to stand behind me. He leaned forward and said, "Bella, he is hurt and upset too…he told you the truth, you know? Masen is like a son to me and I have never seen him so upset."  
I shoved out of my seat and said, "Are we done here?"

Jenks sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "We are, see Kate before you leave and she will have a write up for a doctor. You can visit the hospital in town."

"Thanks." I said between my teeth and walked to the door. I heard a buzzer go off so I pulled the door back and walked down the hallway towards the lobby. After getting what I needed from Kate, Alice and I left. We went by the hospital and got everything taken care of. They said that they had to send the results of my tests to the police station and if I was needed again they would call me back.

I thanked them and left. On the way to Alice's I tried to keep my tears at bay but they wouldn't seem to stay away for long. I just wanted to be alone right now.

When we got to Alice's I ran upstairs to the guestroom I stayed in last night and collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. I was so ready for all of this to be over with. I should probably get out of town for a day or two and get my thoughts straight and in order. I didn't want to be here. Here reminded me of every bad thing that has happened to me in the past week. It reminded me of Edward…I was so confused on what to think about that. I was so heartbroken…he lied to me, he used me. I was a nervous wreck and a part of me wanted to believe him but the other part didn't even want to think about it.

Around four o'clock there was a call on Alice's house phone for me.

"Hello?" I asked when I took the phone.

"Ms. Swan? This is officer McCarty, we have Jacob Black's dog, Sam, at the station. He sure does need a good home and we were told that you would be the best to take care of him."

This made me smile. Sam would make me feel better.

"Absolutely, I will be there to get him soon." I said and was about to hang up when I remembered something. "Is Jenks busy? I would like to speak with him for a moment."  
"Sure, just a second."

I waited until I heard the now familiar scruffy voice. "This is Jenks."

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. I had a question?"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" Alice asked as we all stood around my new truck. Well it was a Jeep, SUV, truck, didn't matter. It was packed with the remaining things that I had after Jacob had my apartment torn upside down.

I sighed and helped Sam up into the front seat. "Yes, I know that this is what I need…what I want doesn't matter."

Alice looked so sad. "Have you told Edward?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know. I'm sure Jenks has already told him anyway." I said with that lump of emotion rising in my throat. I shut the door and giggled lightly as Sam hung his head out of the window.

I patted his head and looked to Alice and Jasper standing in front of me. "I love you all…take care." I said as I hugged them. "I will see you for the wedding in about three weeks so it's not goodbye."  
Jasper hugged me and said, "Have a safe trip Bella. Please be careful."

"I will." I assured him.

"Let me know as soon as you get there." Alice said and hugged me close.

I sighed and pushed back the tears in my eyes as I hugged her. "I will, Alice. I will be fine. Don't worry about me…besides, Charlie has been by himself for long enough."

I was going to Forks to live with my father. It was the best place for me right now. I also heard that the local high school has an administration office open in the fall.

"I love you guys." I said and hugged them both again. "Thank you so much for all you've done for me."  
"You're welcome here any time Bella." Jasper said as we all three broke apart from our embrace.

"Thanks. Well…I better get on the road." I said and told them goodbye again as I climbed into the front seat.

Jenks advised that I not tell many people where I am going so Alice and Jasper are the only two who know where I will be. I wanted to tell Emmett and Rosalie too but I knew I couldn't, especially with their attachments to all of this. I waved bye to my friends and backed out of the driveway heading for the interstate.

Sam looked at me and gave me what looked like a big goofy grin. It made me laugh a little. I patted his head and then petted him for a second. "It will all be ok won't it Sam?"

He seemed to whine in agreement making me smile lightly. I put my eyes on the road and spent the next hours in the car sewing up my broken heart and mending my mind back to what it needs to be. By the time I got into the rainy city of Forks Washington all thoughts of Jacob Black were locked away into a filing cabinet and all thoughts and feelings of Edward…

Well I couldn't get them to go anywhere and I spent fifty percent of the ride crying my eyes out at what I was leaving behind me. But…if you love something let it go. I chose to ignore the rest of that phrase because I didn't know how I felt about it coming back. Truth be told, it probably wasn't meant to be.

Yes, I loved Edward, Anthony, Bocephus, whatever his name was, I loved him and those green eyes and that perfect smile.

I loved him and that was never going to change but he had hurt me…he lied to me and he used me to get ahead in his career. I wasn't likely to forgive him so easily. I tried to block it all out of my head as I finally pulled into my father's driveway after a long day and night drive. I hopped out of the driver seat and walked over to the passenger seat to let Sam out. I couldn't let his cast get wet so I carried him to the porch through the misty rain.

As I stepped up onto the porch and I heard Charlie walking through the house to open the door for me I smiled and mumbled, "Welcome to your new home, Sam."

**A/N: So….please please pretty pretty please don't hate me! **

**I told you it will all get resolved so hang in there. :)**

**Sorry for the delay. Hopefully it won't take so long to update again.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, whether it be good, bad or ugly! LOL**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Keep up the good work! :)**

**Go review :)**

**~Blueopal~**


	29. Charlie

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to update but to make up for it I will be posting the rest of the story today :):):)**

**I hope that will make up for the lack of updates in the past couple of months. Not really much else to say. Thanks to my beta she is the best :) Much love Somebody's Bella!**

**There are 32 chapters in total of the story and there might one day be an Epilogue. I hope that you all have enjoyed this fic and thanks to all my faithful readers! :) You all make me smile.**

**There won't be an A/N at the end of this chapter. The next and last A/N will be at the end of the last chapter. **

**For the remain chapters disclaimer: Steph owns. I just play. **

**Go read and enjoy. Leave me some love at the end of each chapter please and let me know what you think? **

Chap 29

"Bells." Charlie called as he anxiously yanked the front door open.

Smiling brightly, I sat Sam down inside the door and hugged my father tightly. It had been too long. "I've missed you dad."

"I missed you too Bella." My father and I hardly ever talked about our emotions so for him to tell me he had missed me as well was a big step for him.

He pulled back and gave me the once over with his smile still plastered on his face. "You look good, how was your drive?"

"Long but it gave me some time to think about a lot of things." I answered truthfully.

"Now, Bella, as your father I expect to know when you get into trouble and as I understand from your phone call you have been in some serious trouble this past week. I hope you know you are going to tell me every word of it."

I smiled at him and looked at his graying brown hair that was once the same color as mine, his brown eyes were wrinkled around the corners from smiling so much and the mustache that sat above his mouth made me smile. I loved this man, he has been the best father that any girl could ever ask for, and he hasn't changed one bit. I patted his arm and said, "Let's talk about it later dad."

He stared at me for a long second and then nodded, "Alright, I won't push but I will find out eventually."

And yes…he will push it the first opportunity he gets. He smiled at me and looked down to Sam who was wagging his tail excitedly beside of us and staring at Charlie with his tongue hanging out. I loved that dog.

"And who is this one?" Dad asked and knelt down to rub Sam's head and behind his ears.

Sam's eyes squinted shut and he stretched his head forward a little wanting dad to scratch in the right spot. I laughed and said, "Dad this is Sam…my second favorite man in the world."

My dad and Sam both looked up at me at the same time. It was almost funny as if they were both asking, _who's the first._ Only my father had the vocal abilities to literally ask, "There is a first?"

I grinned and kissed the top of my father's head, "Yes, you."

He grinned and stood up as he stared at his feet. It embarrassed him to hear me say that. "Thanks Bells…now let's get to the diner and get some food."

I had barely gotten in the door and he was already rushing me out it again. "Dad I don't mind to cook."  
"Oh, hush. You aren't cooking your first night home." He said and grabbed his jacket to pull it on.

"Alright, let me take Sam out and then I will be ready."

I took Sam out the back door and set him down on the porch. When his paw hit the wet wood from all the rain he looked up to me and made what sounded like a sighing noise.

I laughed and said, "I know Sam but this is home now…you'll get used to the rain."

I swear that dog just shook his head at me and started off through the yard.

Men.

"What happened to the dog's leg?" Was the first of many questions dad asked as we sat at the Diner's booth waiting for our food.

First of all… "Sam, he doesn't like to be called the dog, I learnt that real quick." I corrected him.

Dad shrugged and said, "Sam…what happened to Sam's leg? He won't have to stay in that cast much longer, will he? I hate seeing animals like that, it's not normal. You know, they have to feel inferior, not tied down; it's like chaining them up. Animals are never the same if you chain them up. You've got to let them run free, make their mistakes and learn the hard way that there are certain places you shouldn't go snooping."

I suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't talking about dogs anymore. He laughed softly and answered my raised eyebrow, "Kind of like children."  
I couldn't help but to laugh with him as I shook my head and picked at the imaginary dirt under my fingernail. "It's been a hard week, dad. Lots of ups and downs…too much to handle in seven days."

I looked up when my father made the most unusual gesture and placed his large hand on top of mine. I loved the warmth and protectiveness of it. I smiled at him as he said, "Bella, I am here whenever you need me and for whatever you need me for. Always am..." He kind of shrugged as he trailed off.

I pushed back the tears in my eyes and smiled brightly at my father. "I know dad."  
Our food came then and at first it was just a bit of light talk.

"I spoke with the principal at the high school. She said she would be more than thrilled to set up an interview for you." Dad told me, knowing I had questioned him about the job.

"Thank you, I will have to contact her first thing Monday morning. I don't want to be a bum on the couch for too long."

"Nonsense, you're my daughter and you have a room at that house, forever." I don't know if it was the lack of sun getting to him but he had been real mushy since I got in. I had to admit, it was a change but it was a welcomed change.

"Thanks dad."

"And there's a new deputy at the station I'd like to introduce you to, Tyler Crowley." Dad nodded and cut into his steak. "Real good man."

I strangled out a laugh for my father's sake and tried my best not to think about Edward. He was the only 'real good man' I wanted. He did so much for me and I left him. I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think the dating scene is for me dad." Never again! Last time I dated a guy he turned out to be an undercover cop, the guy I dated before that turned out to be the guy the undercover cop was chasing. Note to self: stay clear of cops and gang leaders.

"Well, just to have a friend." Dad offered with a quick smile as he took a bite of his food.

The dinner conversation was weightless as we just caught up on everything except for the past week. I didn't even want to start on it while we were eating. I knew that I would have to tell him something soon or he would get worried but I also knew I would have to leave a few things out or I had a feeling my father would be making a trip to LA. I most definitely had to leave out Edward. I didn't want him here with me. I didn't want to think about him, talk about him…I wanted the memories of him gone.

When our food was gone and we waited on dessert my father randomly cleared his throat and said, "Bells. I have met someone. And I am not trying to ask for permission or anything stupid like that, nothing I would have to do if you were a child. You are a grown woman and I am sure you understand why things didn't work out with your mother and I. I am happy and that's all that really matters."

I felt my mouth hanging open and I was more than likely gaping like a dead cod.

"D-dad…" I stuttered out. Well that explains the mood change. "Who is it?"

"Sue Clearwater." He answered firmly with a nod. "You know Harry and I were the best of friends and I know he would be happy with the decision we have made."

So sure of himself…normally my father would stutter himself into a coma trying to tell me something this big.

"Dad that's amazing!" I said with a huge smile. "I am happy for you."

Charlie almost looked…shocked, as if he couldn't believe that I had no problems with it. Releasing a big breath Charlie smiled and nodded just as our dessert arrived and without another word he dug into his blackberry cobbler.

On the way home I stared out the window as my father drove quietly. I couldn't believe that my father had found someone. I was happy for him, yes. I was shocked, yes. But all I could think was how unlucky I was to have lost my love. No matter how hard I wanted to forget Edward, especially in that moment, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to think about him or what he had done to me.

Part of me wanted to believe him so badly but the other part wanted to hate him for all eternity for using me like that.

_He didn't use you._

Well he lied to me.

_To protect his ass _and_ his job. And he probably protected your ass in the mean time. _

He lied to me about who he was, what he did, and why he was with me. He never loved me; I was a shortcut to Jacob Black. I was his 'Easy Street' that bypassed all the other shit he would have had to go through to get to Jacob. He used me in more ways than one and he broke my heart.

I will never forget the look on his face when I told him to get out of Alice's house. Granted it wasn't my house to kick him out of but still…I just wanted him gone. I didn't want to look at him and think the things I was thinking, because in that moment I wanted to hate him and all I could think was how much I loved that man. It seems odd to fall in love with someone as quickly as I fell for Edward but I have never felt that way about anyone else. He owned me from the beginning…from the crashing carts in the grocery store. It was more like crashing hearts. I would like to think that I owned him from the beginning too but I was just a plan, easy access with bonus sex on the side.

I wiped the tears off my face quickly before Charlie could see them as we stopped the car. Once inside and after another potty break for Sam I told Charlie goodnight. I headed upstairs and heard the TV come on for my father's nightly ritual of sports catch-up until he falls asleep in the recliner. I will never understand why that man won't get a TV in his room so that he can actually go to bed for a change. I still hadn't unpacked any of my things from the car but thankfully Charlie put some clean sheets on the twin sized bed that used to be mine. I quickly pulled my clothes off and fell into bed while Sam made a nice comfy spot on rug at the foot of the bed.

As I rolled over in bed I grabbed my phone and called Alice and Jasper. I still hadn't contacted them since I arrived so they would be pleased to know I made it safely. Jasper answered the phone; said Alice fell asleep about an hour ago. He said she wasn't feeling good but I know her better than that, she was crying when I left. She probably hasn't stopped crying.

"Tell her to call me first thing in the morning." I said and ran my hand over the soft familiar quilt lying over me. I started to pick at the stray thread that was always there. I could never bring myself to cut it off when I lived here before. "And tell her not to worry. I am fine. I know how she can get sometimes."

Jasper laughed and said, "She really hasn't been that bad…the crying is-well there is a lot of crying but she knows you are safe now. As for the other person occupying my house I can't say that he has been pleasant."

I frowned and felt my eyebrows crease. I didn't need to know that. It just makes all of this ten times harder on me. I sighed and almost scolded him, "Jasper…"  
"I know, I just…" He sighed and paused for a long minute. His voice lowering a bit. "I've never seen him this way and it worries me. He misses you like crazy Bella and has done nothing but mope ever since. He is leaving in the morning and I swear I hate to see him go like this. If you would just talk to him…work things out maybe it could be different between you two."  
"No," I answered stubbornly. "I'm hurt too Jasper and I don't see him breaking his neck trying to get in touch with me."  
That was yet another thing that upset me. Not once has he tried to contact me since forced him out.

"You know how self loathing Edward is…he blames himself for everything and thinks that he deserves your silence and that if you wanted to speak to him you would call."

I chewed on the inside of my lip for a minute and then sighed heavily. "I don't even have his number."

"Just promise me one thing?" Jasper asked and I could hear a door shut in the background. "One thing Bella."

"Maybe…"

"Just think about it…think about the situation and ask yourself, did he really lie? You can't blame the man for doing his job. The whole time he just wanted to protect you Bella. I can vouch for it. Do you know how many times I sat outside your apartment in my car because he wanted to keep an eye on you but couldn't stay himself? Do you know how many times he called me in the middle of the night crying upset because he thought he would lose you once you found out the truth?"  
I rolled my eyes and said, "But he didn't tell me Jasper…I had to find out through a damn picture. He didn't tell me himself."

"He couldn't tell you during the situation, Bella. It was a miracle of god that they trusted him enough to tell _me_ about it just so that he could have someone to go to for help when the station couldn't help him."

I frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Do you think that Edward would trust anyone from that station enough to let them sit outside your apartment? Edward's been betrayed a lot and it takes a lot for him to trust someone Bella. When he says that he assumes the worse in everyone, he means it."

"Yeah but he didn't even trust _me_, Jasper. Now what kind of relationship do I want to get into with a man that assumes the worse in everyone he meets, including me? And besides he had plenty of opportunities to tell me after the 'situation' as you called it and guess what? He didn't."

Jasper sighed almost in aggravation and said, "I wish I had the answers but I don't. All I know is that I have two very close friends that are miserable because they are states apart right now and not in each other's arms when they should be."

I didn't respond because everything I thought of as a defense sucked. Well I could really only come up with one thing and that was to tell him I wasn't miserable but that was kind of a lie.

Finally I sighed and said, "I am just trying to do what my head is telling me is right. And that is to move on and start a life without any memories of what happened in the past week. I'm trying to handle it in a way that won't put me in therapy in a few month's time."

Jasper laughed once and then seriously said, "Stop listening to your head Bella and listen to your heart for a few minutes."

I laughed and said, "If we all did that then you wouldn't be able to see any closet space in your house because of your soon to be wife filling it with clothes that spoke to her heart."

Jasper laughed and said, "If it made her happy I'd allow it. That's the thing about love…you are willing to deal with a few additions in your life sometimes because at the end of the day you know it's the love that counts."

"What does that even mean?" I asked in frustration at my thoughts and the fact that Jasper was making too many good points-except for maybe that last thing.

He laughed again and said, "It means that if you love Edward you will accept who and what he is no matter if there are new additions in your life."

I sighed, knowing he was right…again. I didn't respond for several seconds though and when I did it was, "Thanks for everything Jasper."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You're welcome."

I told Jasper good night and told him to remind Alice to call first thing in the morning. When I put the phone down on the nightstand I rolled over and sighed heavily. After a few minutes of silence Sam got up and walked over to face me. The bed was pretty low so when he stood next to it he was staring straight into my face.

"I don't know what to do Sam." I admitted.

He whined and looked to the nightstand nodding my phone with his nose. I smiled and kissed the top of his head as I rubbed behind his ears. "At least I have you."

I surprisingly fell asleep rather quickly. I guess I was exhausted from the drive and the draining week. When I woke up the next morning there was a note on the bathroom mirror from Charlie saying he had gotten called into work and that he was going to grill out for dinner. He wished me the best of luck on unpacking and I groaned when I remembered all of the crazy amounts of luggage and boxes in my car. As I was pulling my clothes on from the day before my phone rang. It was Alice. We had a nice short conversation. She said she was glad that I had made it safely and she hated that she couldn't talk more but she had some important wedding plans to take care of that day. I told her to have fun at which point she cried and said, she wished I was there to go with her because Jasper has to work. I assured her that the wedding was only three weeks away and we were staying in Napa for nearly a week so I would see her in about fifteen days. She only cried some more…I think she was PMSing. I told her I loved her and hurried off the phone so that I could get unpacked. Sam, the lazy thing, found a nice comfy spot on the front porch he took a liking to and laid there watching me unload box after box from the truck.

I stopped around noon just to grab something to eat and to take a break and noticed a missed call, a voice message and a new text on my phone. I checked the missed call first and it was a number I didn't recognize so I was reluctant to listen to my voice mail. Turns out it was the principal from Forks High School telling me I had an interview date set up for next week and I could get in touch with her whenever I got the chance.

That news brightened up my day a bit and then the brightness was gone as soon as I opened the text message from Jasper.

The message said, _Just think about it…_ and below that was a cell number that I could only assume was Edward's. I groaned and threw the phone down onto my bed before stomping back downstairs to finish unloading everything. While Charlie grilled out that night I told him everything…well everything that I could without making him fighting mad. So I left out the Jared issue and I left out a lot that happened with Jacob and I left out nearly everything about Edward but Charlie was smart and kept asking questions about who I had on the inside and why they were so concerned with getting me so much help and getting me out as soon as possible. I finally broke and told him everything about Edward-minus the sex-and when I was finished I stared at his shell shocked face as I wiped my tears away.

Charlie's wise words were… "Sounds like you had love on your side the whole time."

"I had a liar on my side that seemed to be helpful when it was convenient." I snapped back harshly and immediately regretted the way that I had snapped at my father.

We were silent for a minute as we sat in front of our empty plates-well Charlie's empty plate and my half eaten burger.

Charlie watched Sam walking around the backyard exploring and said, "You know the funny thing about Sam is that once he finds a nice spot, a place he feels comfortable and safe, he always retreats back to that spot. You'll never see him running from a good thing."

I felt my mouth pop open a little as I stared at my father who instantly busied himself with cleaning up. Was he telling me I was running from a good thing?

_Yes, you dumbass! _

But Charlie has never said anything positive about guys in my life before.

_Yeah that was when you were under eighteen and still a minor living under his roof. You're not a baby anymore Swan, so quit acting like one._

I sighed and helped Charlie do the dishes in silence as I thought through what he said. I thought about what Edward had done for me and I relived the ending piece by piece, word by word, until I had the answer.

After some down time with my father in front of the TV I headed upstairs where I stared at my phone and thought about that number in my text inbox. What would I even say? What would I even do? I am about to start a life in Forks, I am about to have an interview for a really great job that I know I would love. What am I supposed to do? Pick up my life yet again for another man. I did that with Jacob and see where that got me.

_But Edward's different._

Edward lied to me.

_To protect you._

After an intense staring competition with my phone I picked it up and scrolled through my messages until I found the one from Jasper. The one with _his _number. With a heavy sigh I deleted the message and crawled into bed where I cried myself to sleep.


	30. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: Steph owns**

**Chap 30**

**Two Weeks Later**

I was outside in the backyard with Sam on an unusually sunny day in Forks playing catch. I realized it was one of his favorite games and he only had one baseball that he liked. One that he and Charlie argued about constantly. It was a baseball that Charlie had owned since his twenties. It rolled out of the closet one day and to Sam, it was love at first bite. As soon as he sunk his teeth into it he never let it out of his sight. Charlie cursed him every time that he saw him with it.

He would always grumble, "That damn dog stole my ball."

Then Sam would pout at him with his big puppy dog eyes until Charlie felt bad and would pick the ball up and slide it across the living room floor for Sam to run after. It was a never ending battle but Sam loved my father almost as much as Charlie loved Sam. It had been a really good couple of weeks. I got the job at the high school as the assistant Vice Principal. I wouldn't start until they brought in the new school year which would be somewhere around the first of August but I was really excited. I was finally getting to do a job where my degree would be used. I have been spending the past two weeks reading the school handbook and studying it to the _T_.

I have had some great times catching up with old friends from high school and I was really just enjoying the down time that I had here. I was constantly discovering a new book or just having fun with Sam in the backyard.

I talked to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett often. Alice and Rose met through _him_ and were hitting it off. Obviously Emmett and Rosalie found out that I had moved even though I never told them. Alice said she was at fault for telling but I am pretty sure that she is just covering Edward's ass.

After the first few conversations they all stopped mentioning _him._ That was a very positive thing. Life was good with the exceptions of my nights. I was starting to have bad dreams. I would dream about a particular horrifying memory of my time with Jacob. He was of the night he killed Seth and then he would turn in the dream and point the gun at me in the doorway. It would always end with Edward calling out my name just before Jacob pulled the trigger. Then I would jump awake. It was awful.

I thought about Kim a lot and what she had done. She was really Jacob's sister? I just couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like the truth to me…maybe it was just a lie too. Then I would wonder what would happen to Jacob. Would he get out? Would he hunt me down? That was a reoccurring nightmare that Jacob would show up on my doorstep as well. I always dream that one after I fall back asleep from the other dream.

It hasn't helped that last week a received a subpoena. I have to go to court and stare at Jacob and his pack. The very thought makes me sick. It isn't for another month and a half so I really push that out of my mind. Especially the part about it being in LA and the specific person that will be there.

I don't think about that too often.

Then I start thinking about Aro and all he did for me. I never thought that I'd see the day that I would smile at the thought of that man.

I never thought about _him _though. Hearing his agonizing voice calling out for me every night in my dreams was hard enough. I couldn't possibly think about him and maintain any sanity in my life. My hopes of not seeing a therapist were getting smaller and smaller every day. I had been through a traumatic experience, yes people have gone through worse but I saw and heard things that no individual ever should. I was pretty sure I would be in therapy before the month was out, especially when I kept imagining Jacob coming running out of the woods with Paul and Embry on his sides. Every time I would go outside I just imagined them coming after me. Last I heard they were all in jail. At the thought I glanced around me as Sam ran off towards the edge of the woods to retrieve his baseball. Every time that Sam would freak out and start barking at the door fear would prick my spine and I could just imagine Emily walking those steps and busting in the door.

She would probably try to harm Sam again. His leg has finally heeled and he doesn't have the cast anymore. Sometimes it bothers him but the doctor just assured me it was still a little tender and nothing to worry about. I was glad I had Sam, it was odd but I continued to think of us as survivors. We made it through that hard time together. I was showing him a little attention today before I left. As soon as Charlie gets home from work he is taking me to the airport to catch my flight to California for Alice and Jasper's wedding. I am excited to see them again but I can think of one person I am not so thrilled to see.

"Bells." Charlie called through the house.

I hadn't even heard the car pull up and Sam was too busy playing to probably really notice. We both hurried inside the house as Charlie was grabbing my suitcase and heading towards the door. "Is this everything?"

I grabbed my purse off the banister at the bottom of the stairs, tossed it over my shoulder and said, "Yes, that's it."

We took Sam with us, he thoroughly enjoyed riding in the car especially on sunny days 'cause we would roll the windows down and let him hang his head out and watch the cars pass. It was over two hours or so drive to Hoquiam to the airport so we hurried and got on the road.

At the airport I kissed both dad and Sam goodbye and told them to play nice while I was gone. Dad got embarrassed as he told me he loved me and to have a safe trip. Soon I was on an airplane heading towards what I have been trying to get away from in the past two weeks. As I slightly dozed off on the plane I could still hear _him_ in the back of my mind.

"Bella, Bella…Bella."

It was going to be a long week.

After a horrific plane ride I finally landed in California. Alice had said that there would be a car there waiting on me. I was worried about what she was up to and God only knows who she is going to send to pick me up. After claiming my luggage I headed towards the exit and soon a smile was crossing my face as I saw Emmett's large frame standing near the door with a sign that said 'Bella' on it. I laughed and shook my head at him as I got close.

"Was the sign necessary?" I asked as I greeted him with a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Bella. And yes, yes it was." His grin was just as big and as bright as ever. "I made it from an envelope and Rosalie's lipstick. It was all I could find in the car." He laughed and shrugged.

Laughing at him, I said, "It's good to see you too, Emmett."

He took my luggage and motioned for me to follow him to the car. After he put my stuff in the back he opened my door for me and we started off down the road.

"So much has happened since you left." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Great.

"Oh?" I questioned and watched the cars we were passing as we headed towards the vineyard.

"Yes," He said and nodded with a bright smile.

I laughed and said, "Well are going to tell me or are you going to just smile like that all day?"

After all that I had been through and Emmett had helped me with I sort of saw him as a big brother type. If he had any younger siblings they were lucky. I knew that Emmett would do anything to help those that he cared for…he had already showed me that much.

"Jacob and the pack got 35 years with no parole under so many charges it's almost comical. All of the girls got into really good halfway houses, considering some of them were doing drugs. The rest are safe with their families and some are in witness protection programs I believe because they have just disappeared."  
I laughed and tried not to let the fear creep into me that had recently been evident every time I thought about Jacob and his crew. 35. What happens then? They come after me?

"Wow…you don't make small talk do you?" I said in hopes of hiding my fear.

Emmett looked at me seriously and said, "Bella we have been through too much together for me to not be honest with you."

I shrugged and said, "Fair enough."

"So how have you been?" He asked and put his smile back up. I was glad that his beloved cousin didn't get mentioned. I couldn't handle that right now. I needed time to prepare myself before he was mentioned or spoken about or seen. I sighed and shook my head to get rid of the uneasy feeling on my stomach by not thinking about it.

"I've been ok. Trying to start a new life in Washington, you know? It's hard to go from one life straight back into your old one. I don't know why others think it's so easy. It's just about one of the hardest things I have ever done."

Emmett chuckled and said, "It's probably been hard because you left something here that you can't let go."  
I winced inwardly and ignored his statement. "I got a job at the local High School as the assistant Vice Principal which is really fortunate. Now I can actually use my degree for something positive and worth doing."

He nodded and said, "That's awesome, Ms. Swan…" He chuckled a little and shook his head. "I'd hate to get sent to your office."

With a roll of my eyes I said, "I don't get to do the fun stuff yet…just make sure that no one breaks dress code or attendance policy. I don't get to fill out any detention slips yet. I basically just run around and tattle all day."

He snorted, "Yeah…you really get to use that degree, don't you?"

I smacked his arm playfully and laughed lightly with him as we carried on a bit of small talk the rest of the drive. We talked about the gym and how Rose was doing. Apparently she was expecting. Just as I was about to congratulate them we made a sharp left turn onto a gravel driveway that went between rows of trees. I could see a huge house at the end of the drive and felt my mouth pop open a little. This is their house?

I tried not to think about who _they _are…I wasn't ready to face that music yet. I would hum my own tune until I got there. Unfortunately that wouldn't be very long because as we parked in front of the three story brick house, a beautiful couple stepped out of the front door onto the pillared porch and rushed down the front steps.

Emmett immediately got out of the car and started in on my luggage as a well dressed man came out and helped him get the stuff to take it inside for him. They had servants? Servant wasn't the right word…butler? I don't know…

"You must be Bella." A man with light blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen greeted me.

I smiled and extended my hand to his outstretched arm. His skin was so soft when he took my hand. "Yes, that's me."  
He smiled the biggest pearly white smile. I almost pulled my sunglasses out. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Anthony has told us so much."

I cringed at the name and felt my stomach roll. I recomposed my grin and nodded. I didn't want to know what _Anthony _had said to them. He should have kept his damn lying mouth shut!

"You must be Mr. Masen?" I asked with raised brows. The name sounded so bitter on my tongue.

He released my hand and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Call me Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle." I nodded.

"Oh, Bella it's so great to see you…and you are more beautiful than our son could have explained." His mother…she was the epitome of gorgeous as she stepped forward and shocked me by hugging me quickly. She smelt like homemade brownies and her hair was the same bronze color as _his_ and her eyes were just as green. I had to hold back the whimper I wanted to release just thinking about his eyes.

"I'm Esme, dear and you will have to forgive my husband. We have always called Edward, Edward but Carlisle insists on calling him Anthony. He was so confused as a child." She said and laughed at what must have been some nice memories.

I bet he was a cute baby.

_Stop right there, Swan!_

"It's so nice to meet you dear." She said and patted my shoulder affectionately.

I nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you both as we-"

"BELLA!" A loud squeal came from inside the house before I could finish my statement and a small tiny overly excited Alice came storming out the front door.

I barely had time to prepare myself before her arms were around my neck and she was going on in a loud trill about how excited she was to see me. Despite the mood his parents had put me in-which was a confused mood-I smiled and hugged Alice back.

"I'm so glad you are finally here…you have no idea how much I have missed you! Jasper accuses me of being more excited about your arrival than the wedding…in one way I think he's right."  
I laughed and said, "I missed you too Alice."  
After the squealing was over and the Masen's dismissed themselves to their den, Alice gave me a tour of the entire vineyard which was apparently quickest via golf cart.

We stepped out of the back door and I gasped quietly at the sight before me. There was a huge mini Olympic sized in-ground pool in the back yard surrounded by patio tables and a wooden wall. Alice led me down a few steps onto the 'grill deck' as she called it. A whole deck just for grilling. It was like a mini kitchen on the back side of the house. We walked out of the outdoor mini kitchen and onto a stoned path that went around some flower beds to another dirt path. Getting into a golf cart we started around to the other side of the pool and when we turned the corner I took a deep breath in amazement at the view. For what seemed like miles, all I could see was row after row of grapevines and settled right in the middle of the huge field was a giant brown barn. It looked like something from a book. The smell outside was absolutely divine and as we started around the dirt path Alice was telling me play by play what would be happening.

"There is a gorgeous clear field out behind the barn. That's where the ceremony will be, I will show you soon. The bridal party will ride down in golf carts and the guests will be transported down as well. Then after the ceremony, wine will be served in the barn while we take pictures with the entire wedding party. The reception will be set up on the patio around the pool. It can hold up to three hundred guests, can you believe that?"

No, I couldn't believe that but I didn't have time to answer before she was rambling on again.

"The pool will be filled with floating candles and rose petals and full roses. It's going to be gorgeous. I can't wait. The Masen's are serving their oldest wine for us during the reception. They said that the wine, along with using their home for the wedding, was their present to us. I couldn't thank them enough. Once you get to know them you will love them Bella. Carlisle and Esme are like a second mom and dad to me. They are the sweetest people that God put on this planet. Rosalie even likes them." She laughed at me like it was some secret joke and it kind of was. Rosalie doesn't like a lot of people.

"Rosalie is coming in tonight and staying the week. Emmett has been here since yesterday morning but they had to find someone to keep them gym up and running. I told them that was why they had assistant managers. Rosalie just had to make sure that everything went smoothly before she left. _And_ you have to see the ultrasound pictures, they are just the best thing ever. I cried and then begged Jasper all night long to have a baby with me and he kept saying, not now Alice but it will happen soon."

I was starting to enjoy her soft lull as I took in the view until she started talking about a rather unwelcome topic. "And Edward won't be in until Wednesday night. He had some things he had to take care of with work."  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Of course he did."  
"Bella, I wish you would quit being that way. I know that you and Edward are perfect for each other and you belong together. You are both just too stubborn to pick up a phone."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I hope I wasn't getting a head ache. "Alice, do you mind if we head back to the house? I'd like to shower and change before dinner."  
"Sure," She said and abruptly turned the golf cart around. "No problem."

When we got back to the house a tall man with dark hair met us at the back door. Alice smiled and nodded at him as we entered.

"Bella this is Larry, Larry, Bella." She motioned between us and I shook his extended hand.

"Nice to meet you." I regarded.

"Larry will show you where you are staying, I'm not sure I even know…" Alice laughed and patted my arm.

"Thanks Alice, I will see you at dinner?" I asked before she could disappear.

She nodded and hugged me closely, "I am so glad that you are finally here."

I smiled and said, "Me too Alice."  
I followed Larry into a huge hallway that had stairs sitting at the back end of it. We walked up the grand staircase and I followed him down the hall. There were so many doors along the walls. I was amazed at the size of this house. It reminded me of something from a movie. There was a huge Persian rug that stretched down the length of the hallway and we stopped at the fourth door on the right.

"This is your room." Larry said and pushed the door open for me. "Your stuff has already been delivered and should be on your bed. If you need anything you can find me on the first floor."

"Thank you, Larry." I thanked the man and when he started back down the hallway I slipped into the room and felt my mouth pop open.

It was huge…probably the size of Charlie's living room and kitchen combined. A giant four poster bed sat in the middle of the west wall with white soft looking sheets and lots of pillows. There was a door next to the bed I assumed was the closet and my luggage was sitting in front of it. Across from that door was an armoire and next to that was what looked to be the bathroom door. I walked across the room and stepped into the bathroom gawking at the huge shower against the wall. That thing had to be at least five feet wide and eight feet deep. It went from floor to ceiling and had shower heads coming from the ceiling. Yeah…shower heads, as in plural. They were flat and in the ceiling and it looked like there were about four different sets.

After I finished gawking at the giant room and accompanying bathroom I unpacked my necessities and took what was without doubt the best shower in the history of showers. After my shower I dressed in a simple navy colored dress that went to my knees and had a white cardigan that went over top of it. I dried my hair and slipped on my sandals before heading to find Alice. I didn't really know what to expect for dinner but I knew that I wanted to look nice. I tried not to think about dining with Edward's parents. It made little butterflies beat down my stomach every time the thought crossed my mind.

I finally found Alice downstairs at a small table in a sitting room with Jasper. They were smiling about something as they held hands and spoke with each other. Seeing them made me smile before I felt like crying. That was the first time that I really thought about missing Edward.

We all had dinner together at a huge table and it was by far the best meal I had ever had. We ate fresh salmon and had a white wine that was to die for. The entire meal seemed like a Bella questionnaire from Carlisle and Esme. It was kind of unfair that I had to go through the whole meet the parents' ordeal without Edward there. He should be forced to go through this embarrassment with me. I knew I should have introduced him to Renee when I had the chance. God! I really missed him. Maybe it was just this place, and his parents and the romance of Alice and Jasper's wedding but I missed him.

"Bella, where are you from?"  
"Where did you graduate?"

"What do you plan to do now in Washington?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

It was gruesome and bloody…and of course Emmett, Alice and Jasper sat around and enjoyed the show without so much as a persuasion to a different topic.

After dinner I told everyone goodnight. I had to call Charlie and I was really tired from my plane ride today. And…I may have wanted to mope a little bit. Alice told me to be ready bright and early because we had a seamstress coming in the morning to measure our dresses. I pretended to be super excited about my promised wakeup call and headed upstairs.

After a quick call to Charlie to check in with him and Sam, I crawled into bed and tried to drift off to sleep. Sleep didn't come as quickly as I would have liked. All I could think about was Edward which was sort of an improvement considering the past two weeks have been about nothing but Jacob _and _Edward. Maybe it was because nothing here reminded me of Jacob but everything reminded me of Edward. His parents, the color of Esme's hair, the way that Carlisle laughed all over. I hated that they reminded me of him when all I wanted to do was ignore him. I was glad that this wasn't the home Edward grew up in because I would hate to see baby pictures and such lying all around. That wouldn't be welcomed in the least.

I finally cried myself to sleep thinking about how I had really screwed this one up. The next morning just as Alice had promised, my wakeup call came at six. I dragged myself out of bed and met her downstairs after dressing. It was a fairly simple day. I got fitted for my dress and I caught up with Rosalie. I saw the ultrasound pictures. She and Emmett both seemed so excited about becoming parents. I laughed when they told me Aro's reaction. He had apparently demanded that they have body guards twenty four seven to protect them and the baby. It was so Aro. Rosalie had barely won that argument. I wouldn't be surprised if someone working for Aro was watching them constantly.

The day was going pretty well and the best part about it was that no one mentioned _him _to me. After the dreams I had all night long of him staring at me longingly and calling my name, I was glad that no one brought him up. I might break down and cry if I have to hear his name. I have no idea what I will do when he arrives tomorrow.

Rosalie, Alice and I had lunch on the patio next to the pool then went for a swim. We were all three relaxing and enjoying ourselves in the warm summer sun. It was a great vacation and yes I know that I was here for my best friend's wedding but I couldn't help but to consider it as a mini-vacation.

"Tomorrow we should drive to a beach." Rosalie said from her tanning spot on a lounge chair.

I hummed and agreed, "That would be so much fun. I wonder how close one is?" I was really in agreement because I knew that tomorrow meant Edward and if I could avoid both he and tomorrow the it might not be such a bad day.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Esme." Alice seemed to enjoy the idea.

The rest of the day went by seamlessly. There were several decorators in and out of the house throughout the entire day. I dreaded to see the night fall because I knew that once the night came then tomorrow would too. On the positive side, Esme was taking us ladies to the beach tomorrow. She said she knew a great private beach that wasn't too far away. I was excited about that. How bad could it be, right? At least I wouldn't be cooped up in the house all day fretting Edward's arrival.

The next morning we left bright and early and headed towards the beach. It took no time at all until we were pulling into public parking along the beach line. I could already hear the ocean waves crashing down. I smiled as we all got out of the car and headed towards the beach. We passed a small Tiki bar that sold food and of course alcohol. It was tiny and when we got to the beach I understood why. There weren't many people there at all. Maybe four, if there was that many and they were all spread out so far along the beach we couldn't even see them well. We picked a spot in the warm sand and spread out our blankets before relaxing in the sun.

"I guess this would technically be considered you bachelorette party, wouldn't it?"Esme sat up and looked over to Alice who thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," She finally said and cracked a smile. "I guess it would be."  
"Well then, we have to celebrate before we go home tonight. I know a great restaurant in the town here, my treat."

"Thanks Esme." Alice said and smiled at her so adoringly. "I can't thank you and Carlisle enough."  
"Oh, hush. It's not a problem at all. We love to entertain. The more the merrirer." She laughed and fell back onto the sand. We were in and out of the ocean all morning, and occasionally when Rose started feeling sick we were in the shade next to the tiki bar. At one point she and Alice went and stood in the ocean to cool off for a bit. By now there were maybe ten people on the entire beach and it was probably around noon.

"You know dear," Esme started when we were alone. I turned and smiled as she went on. "You are truly a lovely young lady and I understand what my son sees in you but I worry about him."  
I didn't really know what she was meaning by this and I didn't want to speak up and say the wrong thing so I waited for her to go on.

"Sometimes, the way that his mind works doesn't make a lot of sense to others. He was like that as a child too…when he wanted to say thanks to me and his father or show us he appreciated us he would always color a picture or draw a family portrait. Once," She started giggling. "for mother's day he made up a song for me on the piano. It made no sense whatsoever and he only played one note in a different rhythm but it was the sweetest thing ever because I knew that it was coming from his heart. Edward has such a big heart he just…doesn't know how to use it in a way that makes sense to everyone. He has a very creative outlook on life."

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "He wrote you a song?"

She turned to me and grinned the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "He did, he was only five at the time and after that we put him in piano lessons because he really seemed to show an interest for it. But yes he did. It was the cutest thing ever. But it was so odd because he could never tell us he loved us…he just seemed to show it in whatever he was doing to show his appreciation."  
He has told me that he loves me…

"I know that Edward loves his father and I…I would never question his love." She said and then turned back to watch the ocean waves crash in. After a moment she started laughing lightly. "There were words to it too. It was to the tune of Happy Birthday…happy mother's day to you, happy mother's day to you…"

I couldn't help but to laugh with her that time because I could just imagine how completely adorable he would look playing a piano now or even then. I haven't seen a single picture of him as a baby so I just had to use my imagination but either way…it was a beautiful sight.

"Anyway," Esme went on. "Love isn't a word that Edward tosses around freely. The first thing he loved was his plastic badge and water pistol. I knew then he'd be a great cop one day. But he never told us that he loved us until he was eighteen so for Edward to throw around the word so freely…I know that it means something, I know that you mean something to him."

I narrowed my eyes against the harsh sunlight as the clouds moved away and showed the sun. "What do you mean, throw the word around so freely?"

She smiled at me and said, "Every time he has spoken of you he has said love…called you love, told us how much he _loved_ you. I know my son and I know that to hear him say that is a big deal. He still doesn't tell us that he loves us, other than when we talk about you."

I felt my cheeks get a little pink as my blush colored my neck and face. He told his parents that he loved me? I chewed on my lip for a few minutes as I stared at my toes digging into the sand. I finally had to ask the question after a long pause.

"When did he first mention me?" I asked and Esme turned to look at me again.

She smiled a little and said, "The night that he sent you into Jacob's bugged. He called us crying and said that he was so worried about his love. It took me about fifteen minutes to calm him down enough to find out what the hell he was talking about. He couldn't tell us then what was going on but he called when you left for Forks."  
I was a little surprised at hearing her say the word 'hell' but I was even more surprised that Edward called his parents crying about me. His…_love._

After lunch on the beach we finally decided to head into the town where we shopped around the small stores for a little bit. When it got late enough we went into the restaurant that Esme suggested and had some great seafood. After giving Alice her presents we had purchased during our sopping hours we drank a few-minus Rosalie who offered to drive home-and then headed back. On the car ride back I was trying to fall asleep in my drunken stupor but I couldn't seem to shut my mind off long enough. I felt Alice grip my hand in the seat between us.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella, thanks." She whispered and I tried to smile at her.

"You're welcome." I told her and squeezed her hand a little.

"Love you…" She mumbled and then seemed to drift off to sleep.

_Love…_

Why does everyone have to use the word? What does it even mean? What's the definition of love-no-what's the definition of love when it comes to Edward and I?

Did I love him?

My heart beat heavily before I could answer the question. Yes, I do love him.

Does he love me?

I felt myself sigh as I thought about that question. I wanted him to love me so badly and according to his mother he does love me seeing as how he cried to her about losing his love. I tried really hard to not let those words reach my heart…I really, really tired.

He loves me, or so his mother said.

I sighed when I realized that it didn't change anything…he still lied to me when I needed him most, the real him.

When we finally got back to the house it was late and I hoped sincerely that everyone would be asleep. All of my hoping was in vain…as soon as we entered the house I saw the light on in the den and heard a loud laugh that I knew belonged to Emmett.

Esme immediately drifted into the den while Rosalie and I helped Alice through the door. She was a little wasted.

"Where's Jasper?" She kept screaming into Rosalie's ear.

I grabbed her other side and laughed as she screamed out for Jasper.

"Alice, he's just right in here." Rosalie started to drag us towards the den. He would be in there…just on the other side of the door. I started shaking my head immediately. No…no, no, no.

I started to pull her back away from the door as Rosalie tugged her towards it. No. I was shaking my head and still pulling the opposite direction.

"I'm getting stretched!" Alice cried out and started giggling.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked laughing loudly when he saw us dragging her.

"Help." I pleaded with him silently

He raised his eyebrows and then frowned at me. Looking over his shoulder he glanced into the den and then turned to me and nodded.

"Hey baby!" Alice said rather enthusiastically and fell forward into Jasper's arms.

"I got you Alice." He said laughingly and then looked at me and said, "Thanks Bella."

I nodded and quickly took off up the stairs to avoid _him._ I could hear Jasper dragging Alice up the stairs behind me. I didn't look back as I bolted to my room. I slammed and locked the door behind me. Pressing my back to the door I took a deep breath and with one swift movement fell to the floor and cupped my face in my hands as the dam broke and the tears came flowing.

I am such a coward. Why can't I just face him, talk about what happened and why he lied to me and withheld the truth. Why can't I be the adult and do the right thing? Why does this have to be so damn hard! I cried for quite some time and when I ran out of tears I pushed myself up off the floor and headed for the en suite to take a shower hoping that the warm water would erase the mess that I was in.

EPOV

All I saw of her was her pony tail flipping across her back as she ran up the stairs. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her, look into her deep brown eyes and lose myself like I had so many times before. But I couldn't. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain and I knew that my presence would do just that. Sure I could be the bigger person and go to her, force her to talk to me about the issues at hand, explain why I did what I did but I don't want to force her to do anything. If she wanted to talk to me she would, if she wanted to talk about what happened she would contact me. She hasn't called, I haven't called. I haven't made any more effort than she has.

"She'll come around." Emmett said from my side and slapped my shoulder.

I looked over to my cousin, father and mother all staring at me with sympathy in their eyes. I didn't want sympathy. I had done this to myself. I had no one to blame but myself. I gave them all a tight lipped smile and chugged the rest of the brandy in my glass. Sitting the empty glass down on the wet bar I said, "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day."

I hugged my mom and kissed her on the cheek before shaking my father's hand. I patted Emmett on the back and nodded at Rosalie as I passed her. Jasper was still trying to tug Alice up the stairs when I started upstairs so instead of waiting for them and getting their sympathetic looks as well I hurried into the kitchen and up the back stairwell.

When I got to the top of the stairs I realized that now I would have to walk by Bella's room to get to my own. I seriously thought about just sleeping on the third floor tonight just so that I could avoid walking by her room. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath I just sauntered on down the hall heading to my room. I passed the library that was at the end of the hall and looked in at my piano that hadn't been touched in so long. I thought about visiting my favorite instrument but I just shook my head and continued walking on. As I was two doors away from my room I heard it. A sound that I had grown so accustomed to because to my most unfortunate dismay I had heard her tears more in the past than I had heard her laughter. She was crying.

I felt a fissure rip through my already broken heart. I felt my footsteps slow down the closer I got to her door. I wanted to just comfort her, hold her in my arms and let her cry while I apologized for being the horrible person that I am. I finally stopped at her door and stood at the carvings in the wood. I could hear her crying and sobbing just on the other side of the door.

_Take it Edward, listen to what you've done. You hear that? It's all your fault. So listen real close and know that you caused that pain. _

I raised my hand and traced it across the door next to the handle. I almost knocked but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I just sighed and leaned forward to press my forehead to the door and just listened to her tears hit the hardwood floor and the sobs that ripped through her chest. I didn't even feel weak at the tear that slid down my own face. I stood there until I could no longer take the sound of her pain. Then I turned and headed straight for the library to sit down at my piano.

BPOV

After my shower I laid in my bed for what seemed like forever trying to sleep but all I could focus on was the piano being played down the hall. I knew that it had to be him. Who else would it be? And the music he was playing was so melodic and sad and was only making me cry harder. It wasn't the chest ripping sob that I had earlier at the door but it was a steady fall of tears that I couldn't seem to put a stop to.

I rolled over and looked at the clock it was only a few minutes after ten and it seemed so late but I knew that Charlie would still be up. I picked up my cell phone and called his home. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this late?" Charlie said almost in question.

I sighed and said, "I just couldn't sleep."

"You, sleep at ten?" Charlie laughed once and asked, "What's wrong?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head as if he could see me. "Nothing really just…thinking."

"Yeah? Where's Edward?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course he would automatically guess what was wrong. I love my dad. With another reluctant sigh I answered him, "In the room next to me."

I heard Sam bark in the background and it made me truly smile. Charlie wasn't letting Sam interrupt at the moment though. "And you are on the phone with me…why?"

I smiled again and said, "Because I missed my dad?"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. You are looking for an excuse to not speak to him." He was right.

I didn't say anything because he _was_ right. Charlie sighed and said, "Bells…you are a grown woman and you know what you're doing. You don't need to ask your father what to do in situations like this anymore. I will always be here for you but the way I see it, you need to woman up and get your ass in that other room…"

I couldn't help but to laugh at my father telling me to get my ass up. With a sigh I said, "I love you dad."

"Love you too Bells."

I hung up and put my cell phone back on the nightstand and listened for the piano. He had stopped playing and I wondered why. I sat up slowly and listened carefully for any sounds. Why did he stop? I sat my feet down on the floor and pushed the covers out of my way. I took a deep breath and stood up, heading towards the door. I walked so slowly I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to the door but as I turned the door knob I heard the soft strains of the piano echo back through the hall. The rhythm was slow and had a mysterious melody. With a slow deep breath I turned the knob and pulled the door back. I heard the sounds of the piano float through the hallway and before I knew it I was following the music like a moth to the flame. I crept down the hall until I was standing at the library door. I leaned against the jam and stared over at the glossy black instrument seated in the middle of the room. The top had been lifted up and I could see his hair through the crack. He was staring at his fingers as they ghosted across the keys. His shoulders were heaving up and down ever so often and I was in a trance. Here was this man that I loved sitting so close to me and yet I don't have the nerve to simply get up and walk over to him. I would like to just go sit down next to him on that piano bench, rest my head on his shoulder and let him play until I fell asleep that way.

His head lifted and I saw his green eyes close as he continued on with the ghostly melody that he was bringing out of the instrument. He hadn't seen me. The music was beautiful but it was heart breaking. It sounded like so many emotions had been poured into the piece he was bringing forth. It would crescendo to a loud dissonant part in the music and then die away until the last notes floated up the keyboard into the higher range and just like that it was over. My body was on fire, my nerves were on edge and I could sense his very presence in the room. I knew what it would feel like for me to walk over and sit next to him. My shoulder was waiting for the heat of his pressed against mine. My lips already knew the spark they would feel when they connected to his. My heart was already pounding out of my chest at the mere thought of his green eyes on me.

And then there they were…he lifted his head and looked straight at me with a long sigh that seemed to bounce off the walls and straight into my heart.

I felt a tear roll down my face as I stared at him, stared into those green eyes that I had once trusted. The green eyes that once looked upon me with love and care, and now all I saw there was pain. The pain of separation. I had felt that pain too and I wondered briefly if he could see it in my eyes as well. Did he know how badly I missed him? Did he know that I've spent countless nights lying awake crying for him, did he know that I have spent the other nights dreaming of what could have been? More importantly…did he care?

He stood to his feet quickly and moved to the side of the piano. He looked like he was about to run towards me, grab me in his arms and kiss all the pain away but I knew that this wasn't some fairy tale. Things don't work out that well in real life. He can't kiss all my pain away, we can't make love until I forget why I was ever mad at him. We can't erase what happened. He gripped the side of the piano and his jaw set and I saw the single most heart breaking thing I had ever witnessed. A single tear slid down his cheek and it broke me. Before he could move or say anything I was gone. I turned and ran to my room as quickly as my legs would take me. I locked the door and fell onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	31. Whispers and Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: Steph owns**

Chap 31

The next morning I woke up too early and had the worse headache I ever remember having. I didn't want to move, I felt like lying in bed all day and never taking one step away from this comfort. Everything outside this bed would only bring me pain. How did I know that? Because _he_ was here. Unfortunately, the safe haven that was my bed wasn't safe for long because a very hung over Alice came dragging through the door.

"Morning." She groaned, still in her pajamas. She pulled the side of my covers up and slid into the bed with me.

I couldn't help but to smile at her. "Morning sunshine."

"I feel like shit." She commented and buried her head under a pillow.

"Well you normally do with a hangover." I said.

She looked up at me with squinty eyes and said, "What the hell happened to you? It looks like your eyes have been stung by about twenty bees."

I sighed and rolled my head up looking at the ceiling. There was only one way to answer that question. "Edward."

She didn't say anything as she lied there next to me. What could she say? There was no comfort in this situation.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered softly next to me.

I turned to her and watched my friend close her eyes. I was here for her wedding, and I be damned if I was going to let my relationship issues effect the most important week of her life. I smiled at her and said, "It's ok…but how the hell did you get in here? I locked the door last night."

"I picked the lock." She said simply as if it were really that easy to pick a lock. For Alice, it probably was.

"Well…we have lots to do so you better get up and take a nice warm shower. I will fix you some coffee to help with the hangover. Sound good?" I asked and pushed myself up out of bed.

She just mumbled something unintelligent and rolled over cuddling up into the covers. I smiled at her and decided then that I was going to be there for my friend and I wasn't going to ruin this week for her. I would be the bigger person and deal with my issues on my own. I wasn't dragging everyone else down with me.

It took about three cups of coffee and two aspirin to bring Alice out of her hung-over funk but I finally got her back-well halfway back anyway. We spent most of the morning setting up things in the field behind the barn. Who knew that there were twelve different ways of arranging the chairs to the perfect angle for the sun during the ceremony? It took ten and half attempts before she finally decided on which one she liked best. We couldn't set up the chairs yet in case of bad weather so we marked off the four corners and hid all the chairs in the wine barn. When we finally got done with that Esme fixed us all club sandwiches which were divine. And luckily I hadn't seen one trace of Edward all morning long. After lunch Alice dragged Rosalie and I up to the house to help her choose which of the three different ways to set up the tables for the reception. It took a lot less time to do that than it took to arrange the chairs for the actual ceremony. After that we all went our separate ways so that Alice could sleep off the rest of her hangover and Rosalie could just sleep. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep so I took a walk through the vineyard. I thought it would be good for me to clear my mind. It was a nice chance to be alone in a beautiful setting and just to think. I walked row after row and marveled at the beauty around me. I never knew that something as simple as grape vines could be so gorgeous. I passed many of the workers as they pulled baskets of grapes. I would just nod and smile and keep walking. I passed a group of older women working along one vine and as I passed I heard them whispering about me.

"She dated Edward, broke his heart I hear."

"That's her? What a shame…she is such a lovely thing."

"Esme is disappointed that things didn't work out differently. She absolutely adores her."

"I'm sure she does."

I nearly ran away from that row and down three just avoid the rest of their whispers. I hated being the topic of other's gossip.

"Well you dumb ass what did you expect?"

I stopped immediately in the middle of the row I was in when I heard Emmett's voice call out on the other side.

"I just wanted the chance to explain and I couldn't, she wouldn't let me and I don't blame her."

Edward.

They were talking about me. Why must everyone talk about me in the grapevine? I almost laughed at the thought and a song came into my head. _I heard it through the grapevine, how much longer will you be mine?_

Never mind, I don't like the connotation of those lyrics.

"Well, you are the only that can fix it Edward. Sit down and talk to her about it." Emmett stated in a stern voice. "I'm tired of seeing you like this, and she has been mopey since the instant she got here."

I haven't been moping.

"I'm not going to hurt her anymore. I don't want to force her to do something that she isn't ready for. Don't you understand that? I love her with everything that I am and I am not going to cause her anymore pain. She has seen enough of that in the past month to do her a lifetime. It's her choice. If she wants to fix this then she will come to be but I can't hurt her Emmett."

I turned and ran straight for the barn. I couldn't listen to this anymore. It hurt me to hear him say he loved me. It hurt me that he didn't seem to care enough to fix it. If he wanted to be with me, truly be with me, he would do something about it. I can't figure out if this I'm-not-going-to-force-her-to-do-something-she-doesn't-want-to-do routine is more selfish or selfless. Why isn't he willing to fight for me? Why won't he just chuck his damn pride and come after me?

When I finally reached the barn I groaned loudly and kicked a pile of dirt outside of the building. Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why can't it be like a love novel, something straight from Jane Austen. He marches through the field all night to tell me that he loves me and nothing will keep us apart. Why can't he do that?

I groaned again walked inside to hit or punch something and saw five people standing around a huge barrel staring at me as if I had lost my damn mind. I felt my face flame red and I just smiled politely and turned to walk back out of the barn and head towards the house. I made sure that I took a completely different path so I could avoid Edward, Emmett and the help. I didn't want to hear what any of them had to say.

Dinner that night was a horrific experience. Obviously we were all there and I had tried to get out of it. I lied to Alice and Rose, telling them that I had a stomach ache and I thought I was off the hook until Esme marched into my room. I knew I was in trouble then. She was very polite and very blunt as she told me to quit hiding from my fears and get ready for dinner.

Her exact words were, "Bella dear, suck it up, stop hiding and get ready for dinner." Then she proceeded to the closet where someone had hung my clothes up for me and pulled out a dress for me to put on.

One day I might thank her for making me eat with them all but today was not that day. I got sat directly across the table from him and the entire time everyone tried to tiptoe around the giant elephant in the room that was mine and Edward's relationship. We hit every topic that could possibly be mentioned that had nothing to do with either of us. I didn't look at him once and he didn't look at me as far as I know. I ate silently and didn't add much of anything to the conversation other than just a hum when I was asked a shallow question. Edward's communication skills were along the same line. I drank way too much wine and ate far too little. By the end of the meal the wine had made me brave and I finally stared at him across the table. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up with a lose tie. It was an odd thing how dinners around here were sort of a formal thing. Everyone dressed in their best and came to dinner. I myself was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped at the knees with a high neck and a fancy back. The one Esme picked…while she was basically dragging my ass out of bed.

When Edward realized I was looking at him he returned the favor and stared me down as well. The tension flowing across the table between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tomorrow was the dress rehearsal and Saturday was the wedding. It would all be over with by then. I wouldn't have to torture myself like this anymore. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

When Carlisle mercifully finished the meal with a goodnight wish to all I got straight up, filled my wine glass and headed for the back door. I needed to walk. I needed to think. I needed to be alone. I kicked my heels off at the bottom of the deck and started out through the grapes. I didn't care that my feet were getting dirty from the dirt under my bare feet. I liked the way the earth felt beneath me. It was stable, unlike my life. I sipped my wine and walked at a pace that snails wouldn't envy and I just thought. I tried to think about anything but Edward but I was unsuccessful. He was the only thing that occupied my mind. I tried to think about how much I missed Sam but that was brief. I even tortured myself and thought about Jacob for a few minutes. I wonder what will happen to him. Will I ever see him again? Yes…in court.

The thunder rolling in above my head brought me out of my thoughts momentarily. I looked up to the gray sky. It was too early for it to be getting dark outside. A storm was probably rolling in but I didn't care. I just drank more of my wine. Which glass was this? Four? Five? I don't remember. I was halfway to the barn when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

I turned and saw Edward jogging after me. I felt the first rain drop then. It landed on my nose and I wiped it off thinking at first it was a tear but then I felt the next fall on my arm. I looked up and felt the rain drops sting my eyes and I just turned and walked away from him. I didn't want to speak to him right now. Why did he chose now, when I am too tipsy from the wine to care what he has to say or to have a filter on what I say.

"Bella, where are you going? Come inside it's raining. You will get sick."

I turned abruptly to him and screamed back, "No, leave me alone."

He groaned loudly and came after me. "Bella!" He called closer now. "It's going to get bad out. Please come inside."

I stopped again and turned to face him. All of my anger and hurt and deceit had been built to a boiling point. I was ready to start steaming.

"Why?" I screamed at him.

"I don't want you to get sick." He said and had finally caught up with me. He gripped my free hand and tried to pull me with him. "Come inside and we can talk."

"No." I said and jerked my hand out of his. "Tell me why you never called Edward?"

He stopped and looked at me as more rain droplets fell onto his face and started seeping through his white shirt. "Why did I never call? Because you kicked me out a house that wasn't even yours. Bella you might as well have said, hey dick head I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Edward Cullen—oh, I'm sorry. I mean Edward _Masen._" I turned away from him and started marching towards the barn. I'd rather be there than inside the house.

"Bella, don't walk away from me." He called and I felt him right on my heels.

"Go away _Anthony_." I called over my shoulder and drank the rest of my wine in one gulp to keep from getting it nasty from the rain water that was now swiftly falling. I felt my hair getting heavier.

"No, I won't go away Bella. I'm tired of going away. I'm tired of acting like this will never change. I'm tired of sitting up at night wondering what I can do to fix it."

I stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "You could have called me. You could have tried something, you could've tried anything but the truth is, you don't care about me. You don't care about what happens to me and you sure as hell don't care about what happens to us, Edward."

"That is not true, Bella and you know it." He contradicted me but he didn't realize he was contradicting himself as well.

"No, I don't know it. How many times Edward have you fed your friends and family that line? How many times?" I was screaming at him now and the rain was coming down so hard I had to squint my eyes just to keep from getting them wet.

"What line?" He screamed back at me.

We were toe to toe.

"I'm not going to force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do." I deepened my voice trying to imitate his.

He didn't have anything to say to that. He just stood there soaking wet and staring at me.

"That's what I thought." I said and started to turn away from him again but he gripped my arm and stopped me.

He moved over and stood in front of me, blocking my view of the barn that was so close. "I'm tired of hurting you Bella, I didn't want to force anything on you that you didn't want. But you have to realize this. You are hurting me too. Why didn't _you_ call? Why didn't _you _try to contact _me? _ Don't shove all the blame off on me because it's just as much your fault that we are standing here screaming at each other in the piss pouring rain as it is mine."  
"I never lied to you Edward." I screamed at him and felt my tears mixing in with the rain.

"Bella, I kept you safe, I did what I had to do to protect you. You can't blame me for that. I was going to tell you but when did you want me to say it? The instant I picked you up from the gym? Oh hi baby I've missed you by the way my real name is Masen. You would have been just as furious then as you are now."

"But at least you would have told me! You didn't tell me and I had to find out by breaking a damn picture. You were registered under your real name at the fucking hotel in Phoenix and you didn't even correct the situation then. Did you think, oh well I will tell her when we get serious…in a year I will tell her who I really am. The day before our wedding I will tell her that her last name will really be Masen instead of Cullen. What did you expect me to think Edward?"

He didn't have anything to say. But I sure did…

"You hurt me Edward, not only because you kept the truth from me but because when you finally had the chance to tell me you didn't. Then when I do find out all I can assume is the worse. You never told me because I was your free ticket to Jacob, plus you were getting some extra sex on the side so why stop that? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I felt my voice quiver from the tears.

"I couldn't because of my job." His voice was so soft when he answered me. One of his hands came up to cup my face and he pulled me closer to him. "I didn't want to cause this. Because I didn't want to hurt you and I knew that you would think that I used you and that you were just a trap for Jacob but none of that's true Bella. Please believe me when I tell you that none of that is true."

I stared into those green eyes with their thick wet lashes blinking slowly. Rain was dripping out of his hair and his wet shirt was absolutely soaking wet. My hair was dripping down my back and I knew that I should be able to feel the cold wet rain but all I could feel was Edward. I could feel his hand on my cheek, his body pressed to mine. I could feel his free hand moving to the other side of my face.

"Please, Bella." He said and leaned closer, so close I could feel his breath wafting over my face.

I closed my eyes when I felt his forehead touch mine. "Please believe me." He whispered and leaned closer. "Please." He said against my lips and then he was kissing me and I felt the warmth spread through my entire body. I wanted him, I loved him. I needed him in my life. I loved the feel of his lips moving against mine. I loved how his body was pressed so closely to mine and how his hands nearly fisted in my hair trying to make me kiss him back but I couldn't do it.

Suddenly, all that I felt were my tears slowly sliding down my face. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine when he realized that I wasn't going to kiss him back.

"Please," He begged and wrapped his arms around my back holding me to him but I was frozen. "I love you Bella, with everything that I am, I love you. Please know that none of the other shit matters and none of it is true. I love you Bella, please believe me."

I felt a sob rise up in my chest. I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't stand here and let myself feel this because it's no longer there. I took a step back from him and he let me go. I looked up into those broken green eyes and let my heart break at the pain that I saw there.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't." I whispered and with one last look at him I turned and ran to the house as fast as I possibly could. When I thought that my lungs would give out from all the horrific crying I ran harder and forced the air through my lungs. I couldn't get to my room fast enough. I couldn't get out of that vineyard fast enough.

When I finally made it upstairs I dropped my sopping wet clothes on the floor. I numbly bathed myself, dressed and crawled into bed to cry myself to sleep.

"_Bella." I heard his dark voice whisper from somewhere nearby but I couldn't see him. _

_I turned and only saw my reflection in the mirror maze. I hated these damn things. They gave me the creeps and I have no idea why I am finding myself in one of them now but I know that I had to find him and that was what I was looking for. Who I was looking for, and he kept calling to me._

"_This way, Bella." He whispered and then chuckled darkly._

"_Please just come out!" I screamed at him and saw the horror on my reflection as I stared at a mirror. I wasn't moving again until I found him._

"_Bella, you have to find me. You were the one that started looking for me in the first place."_

_I groaned and turned to head down a different path. Why did I want to find him anyway? He had never caused me anything but pain and now I was running through one of the creepiest places on earth-a mirror maze-to find him._

"_I thought you'd be rotting in jail." I answered as I saw something dark disappear behind a wall._

_I was close, that had to be him._

_He laughed again and said, "I told you that I knew people Bella. I was barely behind those bars for a week."_

"_Please come out." I begged him and groaned when my shoulder clipped the edge of a broken mirror. Blood started sliding down my arm and I winced at the sting of pain that was immediately present._

"_Why did you stop?" He asked from a distance but he was closer._

"_I cut my arm. Jacob please, come out!" I begged and ripped my sleeve up to see a gash on my bicep. The pain was quickly increasing._

_He laughed and said, "Why did you come find me Bella? What did you want from me?"_

_I don't ever remember him speaking so much, asking me so many questions. He normally didn't care about my answers in my dreams._

"_I'm scared." I answered truthfully and realized that the fear inside me went deeper than just the house full of mirrors and it went deeper than the pain in my arm from the gash I had just created._

"_What are you afraid of Bella? Your reflection?" He asked mockingly and laughed again. Something tapped my shoulder and when I turned around to see him he was gone._

"_Jacob, stop playing these games!" I screamed at him and felt tears flow from my eyes._

"_Over here." He said and when I turned I saw him standing directly in front of me. His evil smile plastered on his face and his eyes wide with excitement. I felt chills cover my body and then my arm started hurting even worse._

"_Jacob, please. I'm scared." I said and moved forwards to grasp his hand or something to make sure he was real. Instead I stubbed my finger on cold hard glass and he just threw his head back laughing at me but he was still standing there._

"_I know what you're afraid of." He said and I placed my palm against the glass as I watched his eyes dart from my hand to my bleeding arm and then to my eyes._

"_What am I afraid of?" I asked. It was a mystery to me as well._

"_You're afraid that you will lose him. Your precious Edward…you think he will disappear and then who will you have?" Jacob asked with that slow smile on his face._

_He was right…who would I have if Edward left? I can't even have the sadistic man that I once spent hours thinking about. Instead he is just a mirage in front of me, staring at me through a glass box._

"_I'm right, aren't I?" He asked and moved closer to my hand, closer to the glass._

_I felt tears fall quickly down my face. "I am afraid of losing him. I love him Jacob."  
"But he doesn't love you, Bella. He used you to get to me. And now that he's got me there's no use in keeping you around. Did you think he would fight for you? Did you think that he would come after you when you left him in LA?"_

_I frowned and shook my head as I backed away from the glass. "No, he does love me Jacob. I know he does. He told me that he does."  
Jacob sighed and said, "Bella, I loved you…I still love you. You just have to believe me. Come get me, let me prove that I love you."  
I shook my head and saw his eyes darken. He was changing. His form was getting bigger in front of me and it was almost like he was getting closer to me. I backed up until I felt another piece of shattered glass pierce my back. I screamed out in pain and shook my head._

"_No, Jacob. I don't want you! I want him! I love him."_

"_No you don't." He said sternly. "If you loved him you wouldn't have left him standing in the rain, alone."  
I groaned at the pain seeping up my back and when I looked around all of the mirrors were shattered and broken waiting to cause me more pain._

_I snapped my eyes back to him and asked, "How did you know that I left him alone in the rain?"_

_He smiled sadistically and said, "Because that's where I found him."_

"_What?" I asked in panic and continued to back up against the broken glass that was causing me pain but it was better than getting closer to Jacob. Why had I been chasing him in the first place?_

"_When I make a promise I keep it Bella. I said I would kill him," Then he showed me his hands and there was blood on his palms and dripping from his fingertips. "Now I only have one last promise to keep."  
"No!" I screamed at him and tried to run to the left but I ran into more shattered glass. I cried out in pain and agony. Blood was now pouring from my side and my arm and my back. Jacob was getting closer._

"_No, you can't kill him. You're not real." I screamed and tried to get away from him but now I was the one enclosed in the glass and Jacob was blocking my exit. _

"_One last promise Bella…just one promise."  
"No!" I screamed and beat my fists against the mirrors and glass that were holding me in front of him. It did no good, it was only bruising my fists and making them weak, making me bleed._

"_My last promise Bella," He said and caught my attention by stepping into the glass box with me. He was so close I could smell the blood dripping from his hands. I could feel the heat from his body. "is to kill you."  
He lunged towards me with his bloody hands reaching straight for my neck._

"No!" I screamed loudly and tried to push whoever was holding onto me away. I wouldn't let him kill me. I wouldn't let him kill Edward. "Stop! Let go of me!"

"Bella, stop it's me." The voice next to me was definitely not Jacob's. It was calm and soothing and didn't have any trace of murder. "Bella, I'm here. Stop fighting, it was just a dream."

It was Edward.

I screamed again and grabbed a hold of his waist gripping him to me. My hands fisted in his shirt and I cried against him. "Don't leave me…don't ever leave me again. Don't do it."

"Shh…" He cooed and kissed the top of my head. "It was just a dream. It's all ok now."  
"Don't leave me Edward." I cried into his chest and gripped his shirt so tightly I was afraid I was going to rip it. "Please don't leave me."

"Never, I'm right here." He said and kissed my head.

EPOV

She left me standing in the rain and I was paralyzed with fear and hurt and anger and anguish. She left me. She said that she couldn't forgive me. She would never be able to forgive me. We will never be together. That was the last time that I will ever feel her lips against mine and she didn't even kiss me back, she just stood there and took it. I groaned angrily and turned around heading to the barn kicking anything in my way. I was cursing myself, I was hating myself. When I got to the barn I kicked the side real hard and then fell down on the ground gripping my chest trying to hold it together. I didn't want to lose her. I would do anything to fight for her. I would prove to her that I loved her. I would never let this go. I loved her and I wanted her. Yet…what I have I done thus far to prove my love to her? Absolutely nothing.

With an angry cry I shot up off the ground and bust through the barn trying to find something to drink. I found a bottle of wine that was barely even fermented so I kept searching. Where was the good stuff? Why was there no damn liquor anywhere on this fucking vineyard. I growled and started to throw the bottle in my hand but just as I turned and raised my arm a very strong hand was gripping my wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett growled at me and jerked the bottle out of my hand. He shoved me back and put the bottle in its place. "That's the oldest bottle of wine your parents have and you just about smashed it into the dirt. I saw Bella come running in the house sobbing and it is a damn good thing that I got here before you smashed the entire wine collection. What the fuck is your problem?"

"She's gone, it's through. I will never have her again." I cried miserably and fell to the concrete floor of the barn.

"What happened?" Emmett said sternly.

"I told her the truth, I told her I loved her and that I needed her to forgive me and she said she couldn't. She is done Emmett and I don't even blame her. She doesn't deserve this," I motioned to myself. "She deserves so much more than what I am and I am an idiot for thinking that I can give that to her but I want to fight. I want to be all I can for her because I love her and if I let her go I will never forgive myself for it."

I was crying like some damn baby with my head between my legs and my hands fisted in my hair. What the hell has gotten into me?

Emmett sighed and said, "Well I think that you just fixed the problem."

"No," I screamed at him and looked up to make sure he wasn't drunk or off his fucking rocker. "I screwed it up! Because I didn't tell her the truth! I should have never gotten involved with this case. I should have let someone else handle it."

"Why?" Emmett asked roughly. "So that Bella could slip into Jacob's hands anyway and he could destroy her, mark her, make her his. Then she would be spending her nights unwillingly in his bed. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck no!" I growled at him and then ran a hand over my face wiping my tears away. I never cried and now all of the sudden I am a mess.

"Then quit saying you wish you would have never taken this case because whatever led you to Jacob led you to Bella and you saved her Edward. You saved her damn life and you both know it! No one else would have done for her what you did, because you love her. Now the way I see it, you can either sit here in the barn and mope about your problems like some pussy or you can get your ass in the house, go to bed and let things play out the way that they are meant to. I'm sure that Bella will wake up in the morning with a whole new perspective on life. Just give her time to think Edward, don't get impatient with her because she isn't doing exactly what you want when you want it. Work this out on her time, not yours."

I didn't say anything as I just lowered my head and gripped my hair again. After a few minutes of silence-other than the rain beating down on the barn's tin roof-I muttered to him, "I just want to be alone right now, please."  
"Don't sit out here all night. Esme will flip if she finds out that you spent the night in the barn in soaking wet clothes."

I just nodded and listened to him leave. It took me some time but I finally realized he was right. I have hurt Bella and I can't expect her to heal overnight. I have to give her time to deal with this as she sees fit and if she still wants to be with me then I will wait as long as it takes for her. I will be here when she wakes up tomorrow and the next day and the next day. I will move to Forks with her if that's what it takes. I will be here for her when she is ready.

After spending a good couple of hours in the barn I finally made my way back to the house. It had thankfully stopped raining and by the time I got into the house my clothes were nearly dry. I went upstairs and showered before pulling on my sweatpants and a t-shirt. I had just laid down in bed when I heard her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jacob stop!" She yelled and then with a loud her cry she screamed out my name and that was all it took for me to be across the hall and into her room.

I didn't bother with the light, I just shut the door and ran straight to her bed. She was kicking at the covers and shaking her head back and forth.

"Bella." I called out and kneeled beside her on the bed. I touched her shoulder and she jerked away from me. "Bella, please wake up." I called out feverishly and she started screaming again.

"Stop! Jacob! Stop!"

I hated that mother fucker more now than I think I ever had. I felt her forehead and felt the perspiration there. She was sweating bullets and was screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Bella, please." I begged and pulled her up into my arms trying to wake her from her dream. I probably should have been worried about her waking the others but I didn't give a damn at the moment. I just wanted her to wake up.

"Edward please!" She screamed loudly and I finally started shaking her trying to wake her up.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!" She was now fighting against me as opposed to fighting against the dream.

"Bella, stop it's me." She cried some more and tried to push me away but I wasn't having any of that. "Bella, I'm here. Stop fighting, it was just a dream."

She mumbled my name and then screamed again almost in agony. Then her hands were gripping me and holding me so tightly to her that I couldn't have gotten away if I wanted to and I definitely didn't want to.

"Don't leave me…don't ever leave me again. Don't do it." I felt her tears soaking my shirt and I just kissed her forehead.

"Shh…" I soothed and kissed the top of her head. "It was just a dream. It's all ok now."

"Don't leave me Edward. Please don't leave me."

"Never, I'm right here." I assured her and kissed the top of her head.

I had already made up my mind, I was never leaving her again.

She cried for what seemed like hours and my shirt was completely drenched for the second time in one evening but I didn't care. Every time I would move she would just grip me tighter and ask me not to leave.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I swear I will be right here forever." I assured her and hoped that she knew how sincere I was when I told her that.

After awhile I finally settled her down in the bed under the covers while I stayed on top of the comforter. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression with my presence here so I was clear to set up boundaries. Soon after she was under the blankets she calmed down a bit but she was still awake and was still crying. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt onto my abdomen where her head rested. I continued to shh her and rub my hand through her hair just to comfort her. When the tears had stopped flowing and she was completely silent I thought that she might have fallen asleep until she spoke up.

"Why won't you get under the covers with me?" She asked softly. Her voice was hoarse from crying so much.

I looked down at her and saw her raise her deep chocolate brown eyes up to me in wonder. I smiled softly and continued my trek in her hair. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I just want to be here for you, to soothe you back to sleep."

She stared at me for another moment and then rested her head back in the same spot on my stomach. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"It will wash." I assured her and moved my hand over to trace tiny designs on her arm.

After several long minutes she said, "I didn't know that you played the piano."

"I have for as long as I can remember." I told her truthfully and realized that I was now taping her arm with my fingertips as if she were the softy keys of my piano.

"You play beautifully." She complimented me and I couldn't help but to think of my thoughts last night when I was playing.

I had been thinking of her and was coming up with the first melodies that came to my head. All of them reminded me of her. "I was playing for you last night."

"I know." She said softly and I felt her fingers start to slide across my stomach in a soothing motion. Why was she soothing me?

"I just wanted you to know that I was here and that I cared." I told her truthfully.

"It was like your music was calling to me, pulling me out of bed and into the library. You were beautiful sitting at that piano but you looked like a different man, like someone whom has seen far too many bad things in their life and yet you played it all out on the piano."  
I didn't know what to say to that. I was thinking of all the pain I had caused her and how I wished I could change that. How I wished that things were different and that we could be in each other's arms and happy right now.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said and her voice broke before she got the first word out. Her eyes found mine and I saw the tears rolling down her face. "I got scared and I didn't know what else to do but run. And I didn't know if you wanted things to be different and I didn't know if you were sincere or if you truly cared but now I think you do. I think you really do love me and that you really did care all along."

I smiled softly and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I do Bella, I do care about you and I have from day one…nothing will ever change that."

She started sobbing again and I just held her to me as she wept. "I love you Edward."

I smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love you too Bella."

She laughed and sat up on her knees to face me, "I can really screw things up can't I?"

I shook my head and cupped her face in both of my hands. "Baby you didn't mess anything up, you just did what you felt was best for you and I could never blame you for that."

She sighed and fell into my arms as I wrapped my hands around her back and held her so close to me. "It was my fault too…Jasper gave me your number and I never called because I was so afraid that it was all true, I was afraid you did use me and I was afraid that you never cared. I didn't want my fears confirmed."  
"Never." I whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her head.

She sighed and said, "How can you ever forgive me for screwing things up like I have?"

I smiled and pulled her back so that she could see my eyes. "Easy…I forgive you Bella, under the condition that you forgive me as well."

She laughed around her tears and hugged me again, tightly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Of course I can."

When she pulled back I gripped her face and held her closely to me so that I could deliver the sweetest kiss onto her lips. She sighed and melted against my chest as her hands fisted into my hair and she held me closer to her.

I grinned and pulled back a little. "There she is." I whispered against her lips and then pulled her tightly to me.

After a few moments she pulled back and tugged the covers upwards offering me to crawl in beside of her. Who was I to refuse? I yanked my wet t-shirt off and curled up right next to her, holding her tightly to me as my fingers started tracing circles into her lower back.

Bella kissed my chest and said, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know."


	32. Moving On

**Disclaimer: Steph owns**

Chap 32

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the feel of Edward's fingers lightly tapping against the small of my back as if I were his piano and he was playing me. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. For last night to get such a shitty start it ended extremely well. I was so glad that things had somehow worked themselves out and all was back to normal, well as normal as it gets. It wasn't a normal like before because before we had a sword above our heads and that sword was Jacob. And now, here we are…free to be us, free to get to know each other better and free for me to do this…

I leaned forward with my eyes still closed and latched my lips onto the first spot of Edward I could find. It turned out to be his collar bone and it granted me one free laugh. I loved that sound and it was so rare for me to hear it. Now hopefully our lives would be full of laughter, no more tears and no more pain and sorrow. I kissed up his neck and over to his ear as his hand continued to tap along my back.

"Promise me something." I said into his ear and then kissed the spot right behind it.

"Anything." He agreed with a low breath.

"Promise me that our lives will always be filled with laughter."

"I promise it, I've heard more tears from you than I have laughter. That is an easy promise to make." He said and rolled me over until he was on top of me and was now the one kissing along _my _neck and ears.

I just smiled and gripped my hands in his hair and led his lips where I wanted them. I didn't complain when they traveled down my neck and along the top of my tank top. I wasn't wearing a bra and it didn't shock me one bit when Edward pulled the top of my tank down and started kissing along my chest until he sucked one nipple into his mouth.

I moaned and said, "You are awfully one track minded sometimes."

"You like it." He said against my skin and finally leaned back to just pull my tank top up to my neck.

When his mouth started in on my other tit I said, "No, I love it."  
He laughed against my skin and kissed all over my breasts until he started making his way down my stomach towards my hips. His tongue dipped into my navel and swirled around once before continuing on its quest. When he finally ran into my pants he just gripped the cotton material and jerked them down rather quickly. I gasped at the swift movement and then moaned when he jerked my legs apart and let his tongue slide up the inside of my thigh.

One of his hands gripped my left leg and pulled it over his shoulder while the other flattened against my stomach. He hummed and kissed closer to the apex of my thighs until finally his mouth touched my wet lips. I moaned again and felt my eyes roll back into my head as his tongue dove in and he licked up my slit in one swift movement.

I bucked my hips against him and he tightened the grip on my stomach as his tongue devoured my clit making me moan and groan above him. My legs started shaking around him and he pulled his mouth back so that he could watch his fingers as they slid in and out of my pussy. I moaned and reached down gripping his hair in my hands and pushing his mouth back down to join his fingers.

He hummed against my flesh and started pounding his fingers in and out of me until I finally arched my back and screamed out his name as my orgasm washed over me. He stayed down there for a few more seconds cleaning me up until he felt sated and then he jumped out of the bed and slipped his pants off revealing he had on no boxers. He reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stood up and fell into his chest.

"We are taking a shower." He said and pulled me close so that our naked bodies were touching and leaned down clasping his mouth over mine.

I moaned when I could taste myself on his tongue. That was by far one of the most erotic things ever.

A shower would be nice but I don't know that I could make it that far… I stopped him by grabbing a hold of his ass and roughly jerking him to me. I lifted one of my legs around his thigh and felt his thick cock slide between my legs.

He hummed and shook his head. "Fuck the shower." He said as his mouth started down my neck and one of his hands gripped my thigh to hold it up higher and the other grabbed his cock to align himself with my entrance.

I hummed and threw my head back as he traced the head of his thick cock across my clit making me jump and buck against him. I wasn't in the mood for him teasing me. I wanted him and I wanted it now.

"Edward please stick your dick in my pussy…I'm not in a patient mood this morning."

He chuckled against my neck and said, "Yes ma'am."

I groaned when he was positioned right at my entrance and with one swift buck of the hips he impaled me and then tightly gripped me to him.

"Oh, shit Bella…condom." He muttered and I just shook my head.

"I started the pill."

"Thank fuck." He groaned and grabbed my other thigh to hoist that leg around his hips.

I groaned at the position that it immediately put him inside of me and so did he. I started rocking my hips back and forth against his, quite enjoying the sounds it created low in his throat.

"Oh, Edward that feels good." I said and felt him grip my ass as he moved backwards until his back was against the wall.

He moaned and shifted me up and down his shaft while I groaned and called his name at the feel of him deep inside of me.

"Oh shit, Bella…that feels so good." He said through gritted teeth. "You're so wet baby."

I gasped when he hit a spot inside of me and then I gripped his shoulders and started pumping myself up and down on him harder but it wasn't easy with him against the wall like this. I kissed his bobbing Adam's apple and said, "Bed, baby."  
He groaned and lifted my hips off of him and sat me on my feet. "Lay on your side." He commanded as I crawled onto the bed and did ask he had asked.

Immediately he was behind me kissing my neck and wrapping one arm under my side and the other hand was gripping my thigh pulling it back over his hips. I felt his erection rubbing across the inside of my thigh and then he gripped himself and with a quick thrust was inside of my again. I groaned and through my head back against his shoulder and then turned my head sideways and used my hands to grip his hair and pull his lips to mine.

He moaned and let his tongue slip out across my mouth before sinking in and then let his hand trail down between my legs and start circling my clit. I moaned and gyrated my hips against him as he drove himself deeper and deeper into me. I felt him hitting that spot inside of me and I nearly lost it. My free hand was gripping the sheets tightly and his fingers were working wonders on my clit while he pounded me so hard that I swear I saw stars. His mouth separated from mine but our lips were still touching.

"Yeah, that's it." I moaned against his mouth and nodded. "Yes, Edward please…oh shit yes."

He groaned and released my clit to grab my hip and hold me perfectly still as he drove his hips faster into me. He was losing control and my orgasm was racing towards me at lightning speed. I groaned and threw my head back as it crashed over me and Edward was still pumping himself in and out of me as fast as he could.

I pushed him back and heard him groan when he slipped out of me. I rolled him over until he was on his back and I followed him so that my back was lying on his chest. I reached down and gripped his dick and slid it into me making him moan. He grabbed my thighs and jerked them apart as he started beating his hips against me looking for his release. I wanted to help him along in the best way that I could so I reached down and grazed his cock as it slid in and out of me then I ran my fingers through my wetness and brought it up to his mouth.

"Suck baby." I whispered and ran my two fingers along his lips until he opened his mouth and latched onto them sucking them clean. He moaned and bucked harder and fast until he let go of one leg and pushed my back up until I was straddling his lap backwards. I hit down on him twice and he gripped my hips and stilled himself deep inside of me as he shot his load into me.

I moaned at the feeling and I loved listening to him groan out his release behind me. When his hips finally relaxed I sat up off of him and rolled over to lie on his stomach. Smiling I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Good morning." I mumbled against his lips.

He groaned and said, "When I regain feeling of my limbs I'm pinning you to this bed and fucking you senseless."  
I laughed and kissed him once more as he sighed heavily and relaxed against the bed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your lovely wife." The priest said and the people sitting in front of us erupted into applause.

Me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward standing across from me, directly behind his best friend while I stood behind Alice. He grinned and winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush lightly as I smiled back. When Alice and Jasper broke apart they turned to the crowd and was greeted by the music coming from the string quartet behind the altar and priest.

Everyone applauded as Alice and Jasper took off down the aisle, Edward and I followed closely behind with our arms linked. I saw his mother smile up at us brightly as we passed by her.

"You're next." She mouthed and winked at us as we walked by.

Edward just chuckled and patted my hand looped through his arm. I looked up to him and saw the distant look in his eye and that adorable little smile that made his smile wrinkles show.

I smiled and put my eyes on the lovely couple in front of us as we walked past the last row of guests.

Everyone was beyond thrilled when Edward and I came down the stairs hand in hand yesterday morning. Well, let's be honest it was nearly noon when we finally came out of the room…

I had never seen Alice so excited and the glee in Esme's eyes nearly mirrored my friends. Rosalie cried and blamed it on the baby hormones. Emmett chased her upstairs when she ran off bawling her eyes out. They didn't come downstairs for awhile. Jasper-the all knowing-just smile and nodded at us. Carlisle seemed happy enough, but he and Jasper are a lot alike. They both have that all-knowing attitude. The entire day Edward and I were glued together at the hip. I didn't go anywhere without him following me like a shadow. Once I finally asked why he was following me to the bathroom. He laughed darkly and helped me inside the bathroom, locked the door and pinned me against it. That was the end of the conversation.

I also talked to Charlie last night and I didn't have to say anything. As soon as I said, 'hello' he replied with, "You and Edward made up didn't you?"

He said he didn't want to know the gruesome details he just hopes that I am happy and that I come home soon so that Sam can chew my shoes instead of his.

Edward and I haven't really had a talk about us, about what we will happen tomorrow when we are supposed to leave, and honestly I don't really want to think about it. I know that Edward and I will be together because we have been through too much to get separated now. As Alice has said so many times before, we are meant to be together, and now…I believe it.

The wedding reception ran very smoothly and after Alice and Jasper left for their honeymoon to Cancun, the guests cleared out pretty quickly. I tried to help Esme in the kitchen with a few things but she wouldn't even consider it. Instead I was shoved out onto the patio where I saw the most beautiful man sitting at a table at the end of the patio staring into the pool with a half full glass of champagne. He looked so irresistible sitting there in his tux with the bow tie undone and the top few buttons of his white shirt undone. Not to mention the black pants and jacket…he looked edible. I smiled and started down the side of the pool towards him and when he noticed me he looked up and grinned sideways. My panties just disappeared into thin air.

The closer I got the bigger the grin got until I was standing in front of him. Edward opened his arms and patted his leg so I sat down on his lap and I just wrapped my arms around his neck before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." He sighed and kissed the side of my neck.

I chuckled and said, "I wasn't gone for ten minutes."

"I know…and it made me think." He said seriously.

I sat up and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

He grinned and those damn green eyes made goose bumps cover my entire body. He sat his champagne glass down and then brushed my hair off my face before kissing me softly. "How much I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

He grinned and said, "What happens tomorrow?"

I sighed and rested my head against his. "I've been trying not to think about it."

He laughed once and said, "That's one of the things I love about you. You put things off to the last minute."

I sat back and looked at him seriously. "I don't procrastinate."

"Not in everything, just the important stuff." He said and then laughed once when I crossed my arms.

He tugged against my hand trying to get it free but I wouldn't give in. Finally he gave up and just rubbed my forearm. "Baby, listen to me…I love you. I want to spend every moment of everyday with you for the rest of forever. I want to be the one that you come to when something is wrong, I want you to be the one I come home to every night. I want you forever, Bella."  
Ok that softened me up a little bit. My hands fell into my lap and I looked at him shyly.

"I want all of that too Edward, but not like a marriage." I shook my head. "I'm not ready for that. I need time to grow, to be me without a husband but I will always want you whether I am your girlfriend, your wife, your lover, no labels at all, I don't care. I just want you."

He grinned widely and shook his head. "Bella I want labels, and lots of them. Hell I want all of them. You think of any label and I will stick it to you because I want you connected to me in every way possible and me connected to you…but in time. I can be patient person sometimes."  
I raised my eyebrow at that last statement and snorted down my nose.

He shrugged and said, "I said, sometimes."

I laughed and kissed his forehead. "I want labels too Edward but…not wife so soon."

He shook his head and grinned at me. "I agree, when we are ready, one day."

I nodded in agreement. "One day…so what until then?"

He sighed and wrapped one arm across my lap before running the other through his hand. "I heard about your new work position and I don't want to take any opportunities away from you, ever. But I want to be with you every minute of every day."

"I know, I want the same thing."

"And we can't quite simply do that in two different states, now can we?" He asked and I pulled my lip between my teeth and shook my head no.

Edward smiled brightly and said, "I have a solution to that."

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Port Angeles."

I felt my eyebrow raise in question. "Ok?"

"I got a job at the station there…it's close to Forks right? So we find a place in between and…" He took a deep breath and shrugged. "And we start our life there."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Really?"

He grinned and nodded excitedly. "Really, I start Monday and if things wouldn't have gone as positively as they did this week then I would have shown up on your father's doorstep Monday evening."

I laughed and couldn't help but to admire his dedication. "I love you."  
"I know." He shrugged and grinned widely. "So, what do you think? I mean if you don't care to spend the rest of forever with a cop…because that's what I am. That's what I have been for six years, I love my job and I can't just give it up. My name is Anthony Edward Masen and this is me…all of me and I am giving it to you."

I swallowed back my emotion and blinked a few tears out of my eyes as I nodded and said, "I love Anthony Edward Masen."

He grinned and sighed loudly. "That's good to here but I still would like to know what you think about my proposition."

I smiled and said, "You keep distracting me with your fancy little spills that melt my heart."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Procrastinator."

Before he could finish the word I pressed my lips to his and kissed him as passionately as I could. I put every current feeling I had into that kiss and I loved the way his hand cupped around the back of my head and held me closer.

When I pulled my lips back, I rested my head against his forehead. "Yes. I accept every label you are willing to give me and I would love nothing more than to live forever with you."

"Good." He said abruptly and then dug into the inside of his jacket and emerged with a pen and paper. "Now, I will need a social security numbers and full names of all your coworkers."

I laughed and pushed the pen and paper out of his hand to grip his face between my hands and kiss him just as roughly as I had before. I was just getting into the kiss until I heard a loud whoop and clapping coming from the other end of the pool. When I sat back and looked over I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all smiling brightly and clapping loudly for us. Everyone was smiling brightly at us and I couldn't help but to laugh at them all. When I looked back to Edward he looked annoyed but I could see the smile showing in the corner of his mouth.

He looked at me and got all serious before saying, "I'm serious about those socials."

I chuckled and kissed him again.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope that you like the way it ended. Like I said there may be an Epilogue but for now that is that. Thanks to everyone who helped out with this one! You all rock.**

**My last rec is "Color of Loneliness" by ExquisiteEdward. It is amazing! GO read it!**

**Thanks again so much for all the love and reviews :)**

**Love&Peace **

**~Blueopal**


End file.
